


Enchanting To Meet You

by evlytheevilqueen



Series: Enchanting Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 91,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evlytheevilqueen/pseuds/evlytheevilqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled for a prompt on the GKM: Kitty!Kurt comes to Dalton after being bullied out of McKinley for being a hybrid. Apart from being more safe, Dalton seems not that much more alluring with how there hasn’t been a single hybrid there in twenty years. But Kurt’s new roommate and an infamous rock star show choir named after a bird might hold more attraction than he could have ever imagined…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

The day Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy should probably have been one of his happier ones. After all, he was leaving behind the halls of McKinley that had haunted him for so long now, the insults thrown in his direction wherever he went, the locker slams, the general disgusting attitude his fellow students had shown towards him. And he most certainly wouldn't miss leaving the school building every day feeling humiliated and degrading and like the biggest freak to ever wander the surface of the planet.  
But Kurt was nervous, so very nervous, and that tended to do things to him. Things he wasn't necessarily proud of. Things he'd been taunted for at his old school.   
Things like hiding under the kitchen table, his tail swishing behind him and his ears laid back, hissing at his dad as he tried to convince him to get out so they could start the long drive to Dalton and be there in time for Kurt to not miss his first class.   
It wasn't that Kurt was in any way slow or dumb. In fact, he was much more intelligent than pretty much 90 percent of his fellow students at McKinley (admittedly not that much of an art) and his marks were perfect. His teachers had loved him, he had a quick mind and he was witty. But when he felt emotionally overwhelmed, his cat side got the better of him and there was nothing he could do about it.  
Being a cat hybrid would always be a big deal wherever he went – hybrids were pretty rare and just because he was partly an animal people liked to domesticate they seemed to see it as an invitation to try and pet him like they would with an ordinary cat – but it had been decidedly hard at McKinley. And as much as Kurt would have liked being able to just keep his cool and don't give anyone reason to torture him further, he wasn't so lucky. Whenever the humiliation, fear or shame would get too much his cat instincts would kick in and leave him no choice, usually causing him to do something rather degrading that just was fuel to his tormentors' cruelty.  
And while Kurt was sure that things would definitely be better at Dalton in the sense that no one would be able to get away with physically assaulting him, he was incredibly nervous about having to attend a school that hadn't seen a hybrid in its halls for two decades. Which resulted in Burt almost having to drag him out from under the table by his tail that morning.  
Eventually though, he'd managed to calm Kurt down enough that his brain was able to rationalize again and they finally got in the car and drove off to Dalton. Kurt stayed silent for the better part of the ride, ashamed of his own behavior and too lost in his own thoughts about his new school to keep track of a conversation on top of that. When the impressive main building of Dalton Academy came into view, he had to take a few deep breaths in order not to panic and do something silly like refusing to get out of the car. It wasn't easy but Kurt managed to fight down his more animalistic instinct to run and hide and forced himself to walk up to the stairs and step through the entrance doors as composedly as possible.  
Thankfully, they were quite early despite that morning's drama so no one was around when they made their way to the office. There wasn't really much paperwork left to be done and Kurt didn't get flustered apart from when the secretary proudly told them that the aid they had hired especially for his 'special needs' had started working this morning and that they could go meet her before the school day started. On a rational level, Kurt was aware that it was better if someone was around who would know how to deal with his more... cat like moods for lack of a better word. But it still made him feel like even more of a freak and the wave of humiliation crashing over him did nothing to lighten his mood or alleviate his nervousness.  
Reluctantly, he agreed to meet the aid with his dad before Burt would leave to head back to Lima so he could take care of the garage again. She was a young woman in her twenties almost fresh from college but with quite an impressing list of references and lots of experience regarding work with hybrids. Kurt didn't exactly love her but she seemed nice enough, didn't talk down to him and didn't even flinch when Kurt accidentally hissed at her when she approached too fast, immediately matching her gestures to what seemed to make Kurt the most comfortable around her.   
The visit calmed his nerves a bit and he'd almost forgotten about most likely having to meet his new roommate as well until Burt stopped him in front of a door that looked exactly like any other in the dorm building.  
“So, this is where you'll be staying most of the time, bud,” Burt said, throwing Kurt a nervous glance. “I'm sorry that you have to stay here, I know it's not your favorite thing to sleep away from home. But you can't drive back and forth between Dalton every day.”  
Somehow, Burt's nervousness did wonders for Kurt's composure so he just smiled at his father and put a soothing hand on his arm. “It's okay, Dad. I'll have to move out eventually, anyway, might as well take this as practice. I'm sure I'll be fine.”  
Burt smiled back weakly, not looking entirely convinced. Before either of them could say anything more on the subject, the door was suddenly thrown open, revealing a rather short boy dressed in the Dalton uniform, frantically stuffing pamphlets and a handbook into his bag, the first curls escaping out of his neatly gelled hair already. He nearly ran into them before he looked up and realized someone was standing in front of his door, hazel eyes widening in question before his brain seemed to catch up and a smile lit up his face.  
“Oh, hi! Sorry I almost ran into you, I'm in a bit of a hurry,” he held up the pamphlets he'd previously tried to somehow fit into his overflowing bag “It's my first day as sort of a student tutor and I'm already a bit late because my alarm didn't go off this morning. You must be Kurt, my new roommate! I'm Blaine! Great to meet you but I really have to hurry now. Make yourself at home and maybe we can get a coffee after school to get to know each other a bit?”  
He grinned at Kurt, every last inch of him practically oozing charm and all Kurt was able to do without making a fool of himself was nod and close his gaping mouth. Blaine smiled at him before holding his hand out to Burt and scurrying off as soon as he'd shook it.  
“Weird kid,” Burt mumbled under his breath before shaking his head and gently pushing Kurt into what would be his room for the next few months at least. Kurt nodded absentmindedly, not sure that that was _his_ first impression of Blaine. In fact, he was pretty certain that he couldn't think past shining hazel eyes and an inviting smile and barely tamed curls and a smell more heavenly than anything he'd ever come across.


	2. Part 2

Burt hugged Kurt goodbye a few minutes after Blaine’s hurried departure. Kurt thought he’d seen tears in his father’s eyes but neither of them knew how to deal with that right now so they just tightened their grip on each other before letting go very reluctantly. Kurt only took in the room when Burt had long since left after a last tearful parting smile.  
It was much tidier than Kurt had expected the dorm room of a teenage boy to look. He knew he himself was kind of an exceptional case in his cleanliness and need for organization. And while Blaine wasn’t as fanatically organized as Kurt the room was neat enough for him to feel at ease.  
Opposite from the as of now still empty shelves and walls of Kurt’s side of the room, Blaine’s were covered in photos of mainly him and his friends, one or two with a young man that could be his brother and whose face strongly reminded Kurt of someone, though he couldn’t pinpoint exactly who. There were trophies for everything from fencing to polo to singing contests (Kurt stoically ignored the joyful leap his heart made at the realization that the cute boy he was roomed with wasn’t only tidy but also into music) and he had an extra shelf each for his CDs and vinyls (!) and his books. Both were filled to the brim and when Kurt read through the titles – he felt a bit creepy but Blaine _did_ invite him to make himself feel at home – he couldn’t suppress a squeal of delight.  
Not only was Blaine obviously very cultured (something Kurt had found very much lacking in McKinley’s male population), no, judging by the assortment of books and music (Broadway soundtracks, so many Broadway soundtracks!) they also shared quite a lot of the same interests! His heart was racing and even though deep down Kurt was aware that he already started building Blaine up in his head to some unachievable ideal of a person – he recognized the symptoms from when he’d done exactly the same thing with other boys, only to be bitterly disappointed – he couldn’t help himself. Even from the miniature glances he’d been able to take so far Kurt could already tell that Blaine was much closer to what the man of his dreams was like in Kurt’s head than any other boy he’d ever met.  
Smiling to himself, Kurt deliberately turned his back to Blaine’s side of the room and started to unpack his things. There was no use in putting the other boy on a pedestal before he even really knew him, so he’d try and think of something else for now. That proved to be much more of a challenge than Kurt had initially assumed, considering that the room was drenched in Blaine’s – oh so delicious – smell. He didn’t know why but something about it just made Kurt feel at ease, almost like coming home, and he just wanted to curl up in it and purr to his heart’s content. Of course that would be silly and not only would he be late for his very first class at his new school, it was also possible that someone would find him like that and think him even more of an oddball than he already was. So Kurt focused on his clothes, sighing a bit to himself when his eyes fell on the hole in the back of his slacks, tailored specifically to give his tail some space. Kurt had offered to just buy the standard uniform and alter it himself but the school had insisted on getting a tailor to do it without charging a cent more. Burt had beamed at such an (for them) unusually kind gesture from a school but Kurt had felt like even more of an abnormality.  
Eventually, all of Kurt’s clothes (which weren’t too many since he’d mainly taken his uniforms with him, he’d spend the weekends at home and he wasn’t allowed to wear anything else on campus, anyway) were neatly packed away in his wardrobe, the shelves filled with his own CDs and books and vinyls and stacks of Vogue issues. There were a few pictures of him and Burt but other than that his side of the room looked a lot less personal than Blaine’s. Kurt merely shrugged his shoulders at the realization, grinning bitterly to himself. He figured nobody expected someone like him to have many – or any, at that – friends, anyway.  
Grabbing his back and the pile of papers hopefully containing his schedule and the floor plan, Kurt finally headed out of his dorm room to try and find his way to his first class, chemistry. He wasn’t exactly thrilled at the prospect and the subject wasn’t really his forte but he was sure he could manage. Dalton’s standards might be a lot higher than McKinley’s but Kurt had taken a look at the required books and was pretty confident he wouldn’t make a fool of himself.  
Ten minutes later he seriously doubted that assessment. He had no idea which building he was even in so the floor plan didn’t make too much sense, either, and he didn’t dare stopping one of the boys rushing past him to ask for help. He remembered all too well what had happened when he’d made the same mistake on his first day in McKinley. So he just stood around cluelessly, trying not to be in the way or run over by some guy in Dalton uniform, feeling panic rise at the back of his mind. He knew he was only minutes, maybe mere seconds, away from hissing at someone and running for his life. His ears had already started twitching irritatedly and his tail was softly swishing behind him. Never a good sign.  
Just when he’d resigned himself to a humiliating first Dalton experience, someone was calling his name over the crowd.  
“Kurt!”  
In the middle of all the noise surrounding him, Kurt wasn’t sure where the familiar voice came from – pictures of sparkling eyes and forcibly tamed dark curls and a warm smile flashing in his mind – spinning around himself, his ears turning every which way trying to make out the source.  
“Over here!” Smiling in relief, Kurt took a step forward and looked up the staircase he’d been hiding out next to. Blaine grinned down at him, holding out his hand. When Kurt just frowned at him – they had already introduced themselves, after all – Blaine’s grin widened and he almost hopped down the last few steps, grabbing Kurt’s hand around the wrist and pulling him with him into the mass of blazer-clad boys.  
“Blaine! Blaine, where are we going?”  
“To the chemistry lab, of course.”  
He shrugged his shoulder in response to Kurt’s questioning glance.  
“Mrs. Eders – the secretary – told me that we have the same chemistry class. Obviously, as new student tutor, I can’t just let the newbies wander around aimlessly. I was about to go looking for you when I saw you down there by the stairs.” Blaine winked at him – he fucking _winked_ – before turning his attention back to the crowd around them so they wouldn’t walk into anyone, thus effectively missing Kurt blushing to the tip of his still twitching ears. It only just now hit him that Blaine was _holding his hand_ and if he wasn’t sorely mistaken, the very same Blaine had also just _flirted with him_. That was a bit too much for him on his first day away from hateful stares and he was just glad that Blaine was too busy navigating them through the bustling Dalton students to notice. Maybe by the time they’d arrive at the chemistry lab his heart rate and complexion would be back to something remotely normal.  
But Kurt had no such luck. Before he knew it, Blaine had pulled him out of the crowd and into a deserted hallway – admittedly the nicest hallway Kurt had ever seen but he couldn’t bring himself to focus on the delicate mural paintings with Blaine holding his hand like that – shooting a radiant smile back at him over his shoulder.  
“Blaine, where are we going?” he asked again, his voice slipping into a register way too high to not sound embarrassing. It reminded him of the plaintive mewls of a kitten.  
“We’re taking a shortcut, silly,” Blaine laughed back, the sound echoing melodiously from the walls and ringing in Kurt’s ears while they ran down what had to be the world’s longest shortcut/hallway.


	3. Part 3

When they finally arrived at the chemistry lab, everyone else seemed to be there already. Of course all eyes turned to Kurt as he was led in by Blaine, who still had a grip on his wrist. Kurt wanted to tell him to let go so maybe the others would stop staring at the same time that he wanted to twist his hand around and link their fingers with each other. The thought caused him to blush even more and his ears and tail to give another nervous twitch. Which, of course, since everybody’s attention was on him already, caused them to look at exactly the parts of him Kurt wanted people to notice the least. As if on cue the whispering started before he’d even taken his seat next to Blaine in one of the front rows.  
General nervousness mingled with memories of his old school and Kurt’s tail swished behind him threateningly. That was one of the many reasons Kurt hated sitting in the front rows. It put his more abnormal parts on show when all he wanted was for no one to notice that he wasn’t completely human, for everyone to see him for the person he was, not his physique.  
He hadn’t even noticed that his ears were laid back and pressed to his head until a careful touch to the left one almost made him jump in his chair. He spun around in record time, hiss ready to escape, when he was faced with Blaine’s shocked, guilty expression.  
“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, Kurt! I didn’t mean to startle you or make you feel uncomfortable! They just looked so tense…,” he stammered, eyes wide and looking so genuinely sorry Kurt couldn’t possibly be mad at him.  
“It’s fine,” he sighed. “People do that all the time. Just please don’t?”  
“Of- of course not, Kurt! I’ll behave myself, I swear!” Blaine hurried to say, almost stumbling over his own words. Gone was the confident, flirty boy that had led him through the ‘shortcut’ only minutes ago. Kurt had to admit that he liked the stumbling, a little insecure Blaine even better. Chuckling to himself, Kurt offered him a reassuring smile before focusing his attention to the front of the room, waiting for their teacher to finally arrive and simultaneously trying to shut out the mumbling and whispering all around him.  
It wasn’t long before he caught Blaine fidgeting on his chair next to him out of the corner of his eye. He caught him sending curious looks his way when he thought Kurt wasn’t noticing and after playing that game for five minutes, Kurt was fed up with it. This boy was going to be his roommate for a while, after all, so better get it all out now.  
“What is it, Blaine?” he asked quietly and in his best disinterested monotone. With an internal sigh of exasperation he braced himself for the usual insensitive questions. Usually, people assumed that just because he had cat ears and a tail they were allowed to ask about every part of his anatomy, no matter how private.  
“I- I was just wondering… When you said people do that all the time… What did you mean by that?” he mumbled, so quietly even Kurt’s enhanced hearing barely caught the words in the middle of all the background noise.  
“Oh, that? Well, most people I’ve met seem to think that just because I’m part cat they can treat me like they would treat a pet. I don’t even know how many times someone, even complete strangers, tried to pat my head or scratch behind my ears or even touch my tail without even asking for permission,” Kurt spit out, surprised by his own bitterness. Usually, he was very good at suppressing all the negative emotions and experiences that came with his… condition, for lack of a better word. But Blaine had wanted to know and Kurt was not going to spare him the truth if they were going to live in the same room for the next few months at least.  
“I’m so sorry, Kurt,” Blaine said quietly, leaning more toward Kurt so the rest of the classroom wouldn’t be in on their conversation. “I swear I didn’t mean to make you feel like you’re not really human. It’s just… like I said, they looked so tense and I didn’t even think about it, like when I put a hand on a friend’s shoulder when they look very tense. I’m sorry.” He still looked so guilty about it Kurt couldn’t help but put a soothing hand on his shoulder.  
“It’s okay, Blaine. I believe you that you didn’t mean it like that.”  
They smiled at each other for a bit, their teacher still notably absent, before Blaine averted his eyes and started getting fidgety again.  
“What is it this time, Blaine?” Kurt whispered in his direction, incredibly amused by Blaine’s antics.  
“I-” Blaine interrupted himself and took a deep breath. “I hope this is not too personal and if it is you totally don’t have to answer but… do you generally not like it?”  
Kurt shot him a confused look. “Do I generally not like what?”  
“Having someone touch your ears. Is it just because people are being insolent or do you really not like it?” Blaine asked, his eyes following the twitch in Kurt’s ears.  
“If it’s someone I trust I like it. But we’re talking an insane amount of trust here, Blaine. You’d have to mess up my hair to scratch behind them and that’s not something I let just anyone do,” Kurt chirped, smirking at Blaine. It was only when Blaine’s responding chuckle sounded in his ears that Kurt became aware of what he’d just done. Had he seriously just _flirted_ with Blaine? Jeez, what was wrong with him today? Was that really the same Kurt Hummel who hadn’t dared looking up from the floor for more than five minutes only a few days ago at his old school? The same Kurt that had hid under the table and hissed at his father that very morning?  
When Blaine smiled at him and conspiratorially leaned in every few minutes after their elderly teacher had finally graced them with his presence fifteen minutes late, Kurt decided that he liked that new, unknown side of himself. Hazel locked with glasz, another exchange of smiles – yes, in fact, he liked it very much so far.


	4. Part 4

After the bell finally rang, ending the continuous monotone their teacher had been talking in to the relief of everyone present, Blaine quickly led him out into the hallway again. While Kurt was glad to escape the whispering and the curious glances he was a bit suspicious as to why Blaine seemed to think it necessary to get him out of there so quickly. Before he could think of a way to formulate his thoughts without sounding offensive or accusing, Blaine turned back to him, another one of his radiant smiles in place.  
“Can I have your schedule?” With a shrug, Kurt handed it over, unable to come up with a reason as to what Blaine could possibly want with it.  
“Oh, you have French next,” he said after quickly scanning over it, his expression falling into something akin to disappointment for a moment, though that could be Kurt’s eyes (or wishful thinking) playing tricks on him. “I have Italian now. I could still show you to the right room?”  
Kurt nodded hesitantly, thoughts racing a mile a minute while he followed Blaine’s lead down the hall. He was sure he wasn’t imagining the worried looks Blaine was giving him every now and then when he thought Kurt wasn’t noticing. By the time they arrived at their destination, Kurt had decided that he’d never find out if he didn’t ask and since he’d started his first day at Dalton by acting much more courageous than he could remember himself being in forever he might as well should do just that.  
“Blaine… Why do you look so nervous?”  
“What are you talking about?” Blaine returned the question, betraying his own words by doing his best to avoid looking into Kurt’s eyes, seemingly fascinated with the pattern of the tiles to his feet.  
“You kept subtly looking over at me with this worried expression and right now you are avoiding my eyes and staring at the floor instead, Blaine.” Sometimes, Kurt was very proud of his deadpan no-nonsense voice.  
“Oh,” Blaine mumbled, blushing bright red and keeping his gaze fixed on his shoes before taking a deep breath and visibly forcing himself to look at Kurt. “I’m sorry about that. It’s just… When I met with Mrs. Elders this morning so we could talk over my new duties she mentioned that you’d might behave more cat-like when nervous and you just told me how you can’t stand people not really seeing you as a person and when I saw how the others are reacting to you… I’m sure they’re just curious and don’t mean harm by it but Dalton hasn’t seen a hybrid within its walls for decades and they’re not going to know how to act around you and I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I just feel bad that I can’t be around to make things easier for you. I’m sorry in advance if anyone’s being insolent, I’m sure they won’t mean it that way.”  
“Blaine,” Kurt couldn’t help but laugh softly at the way his roommate stumbled over his words in his haste to explain himself. “I’ll be fine. It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before and as much as I appreciate you worrying about me, I’m not a damsel in distress. Most certainly not a damsel, anyway.”  
Blaine chuckled along for a minute before his expression became serious again and he carefully put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “I know but it makes me so sad that you had to deal with this all your life. I don’t want it to be like that in here. I know what places like your old school are like and I have found far more acceptance in Dalton than I could have ever imagined. I guess I just wish that it can be a safe haven for you the same way it was for me. And I really want to do everything humanely possible to make you feel that you belong here, that you’re welcome here. Please let me know if there’s anything I can do?”  
“You could stop worrying so much,” Kurt chuckled wetly, trying not to show how much Blaine’s little speech had touched him. He most certainly wasn’t about to cry in the middle of the hallway right in front of his French classroom.  
It wasn’t until they had parted with a slightly awkward hug and a watery smile after Blaine had promised to pick Kurt up for lunch that Kurt started wondering what Blaine had meant by knowing exactly what places like McKinley were like and that he’d found more acceptance in Dalton than he’d thought possible. Why would someone as gorgeous and polite and talented (judging by the trophies on his shelves) as Blaine know what it felt like for a social outsider like Kurt?  
Before he could start developing theories about Blaine’s background story, the bell signaling the start of the lesson rang and Kurt hurried inside, trying to grab a seat in one of the back rows before the teacher came in. Unfortunately, he had no such luck and the only seats not taken by now were in the front rows. With a resigned sigh, Kurt dropped into the hard plastic chair – though he had to admit that Dalton’s classroom furniture was preferable to McKinley’s by any means – and focused his attention to the desk in the front.  
Yet again, the teacher was nowhere to be seen and just when Kurt started questioning the general competence of the staff at Dalton, the previously empty seats left and right from him were taken by a pair of boys falling gracelessly into them. One of them turned around to Kurt a second later, a careless smile on his lips.  
“Hi! You must be new here, I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. I’m Jeff and that half-dead zombie on your other side is my best friend Nick,” he said enthusiastically, nodding his head in Nick’s direction who merely grunted in reply and didn’t even open his eyes or sat up from his slumped position. Jeff held out his hand for Kurt to shake who took it reluctantly, eyes still focused on Nick on his other side.  
“Kurt. Yes, I’m new here, this is my first day. Is he okay?”  
“Hi Kurt. Welcome to Dalton, then! And yes, he’s fine, just being a drama queen. He’s not particularly fond of P.E. with Hayden first thing on a Monday. I keep telling him that it wouldn’t have been such a big deal if he hadn’t let himself go so much during the summer but he won’t listen to me.”  
Kurt quickly found himself engaged in conversation with Jeff – who was more than willing to explain him everything he could possibly even think of asking about his new school – while Nick slept on next to them. They only stopped talking when their teacher – a woman in her thirties who actually was francophone, to Kurt’s astonishment (he wasn’t even sure if his former French teacher even spoke French) – came into the room and the lesson was much better than any Kurt had ever had at McKinley. They actually had a decent discussion in _French_ and while none of them were anywhere near as fluent as Kurt they all spoke it well enough. The teacher was really nice and had a great sense of humor and Jeff didn’t seem to mind filling Kurt in on the insider jokes of the class.  
After the first half hour Nick slowly seemed to come back to the world of the living, the teacher obviously familiar with the phenomenon and letting him wake up at his own pace. Once he could be considered awake, Nick quietly introduced himself to Kurt while Mme Toulouse was writing something on the board, from then on almost constantly whispering either to Jeff or Kurt or both. Kurt found himself giggling at their comments (which were actually funny and not rude and vulgar, as anything whispered during a class at McKinley usually tended to be) and throwing in a witty remark of his own every now and then that had Nick and Jeff clutching their sides.  
Kurt couldn’t even put into words how amazed he was by what that lesson showed him. Not only that Dalton’s educational standards and discipline among the students body were so far above McKinley’s that his former school probably wasn’t even visible from up there. But Nick and Jeff treated him like they would anyone else, not even blinking twice at the fact that he had cat ears and a tail. They actually enjoyed his humor – a first for him! - and the rest of his fellow students had stopped giving him curious looks and whispering about him relatively early on. The atmosphere was great and if he’d needed any more convincing that this was much more likely a place where he could belong than his old school, that first French class would have been sufficient.  
He’d almost forgotten about lunch with Blaine when he stumbled out of class with Nick and Jeff at his side, nearly running him over.


	5. Part 5

“Oh, hey Blaine! Sorry, I didn’t see you there!” Kurt hurried to say, blushing a rather obvious shade of pink as Blaine caught himself and grinned at him. Relieved that there’d been no damage done Kurt grinned back, almost bouncing up and down on his tiptoes in his excitement. Class had just been so delightful and Nick and Jeff had been so nice and now he’d have lunch with Blaine, his charming new (drop-dead gorgeous) roommate.  
“It’s fine, Kurt. Looks like French went over well, huh?”  
Kurt grinned some more, nodding enthusiastically. He didn’t know what to do with all the energy coursing through him and his tail twitched restlessly behind him, curling around his legs and unwinding again in a continuous wave of motion.  
“Are you kidding me? He’s fucking _fluent_ ,” Nick piped up, giving Kurt a broad smile. Up until now Kurt hadn’t even noticed that the two of them had stayed behind with him and Blaine. He’d just assumed they would go ahead for lunch.  
“Not quite yet,” he mumbled shyly, the blush that had never left his cheeks darkening at the compliment. Kurt wasn’t really used to positive attention but he sure wasn’t about to complain.  
Jeff just rolled his eyes at him before turning to Blaine. “So, how do you know our newbie, Blaine?”  
“He’s my new roommate,” Blaine grinned, looking over at Kurt as if he were proud of that very fact. Kurt wasn’t sure how it was an accomplishment to be his roommate but that didn’t keep his cheeks from staying as flushed as they’d been for the past five minutes. Hesitantly, he offered Blaine a smile in return, completely forgetting about their lunch date or the two impatient, starved boys next to them. At least until his stomach made a loud grumbling noise to remind him of the necessity of food. Embarrassed, Kurt blushed some more, averting his eyes to the fascinating pattern on the tiles at his feet.  
The guys just laughed, trying to get him to look up again. “Come on, Kurt, you can be embarrassed later. Right now I share your stomach’s opinion. I’m starving!” Jeff exclaimed dramatically, grabbing Nick by the arm and dragging him in the direction of the cafeteria. Still chuckling to himself, Blaine gently nudged Kurt’s shoulder to get his attention before gesturing to him that they should follow.  
“Are we going to eat with Nick and Jeff?” Kurt asked when he finally found the courage to look at Blaine again while speaking.  
“Of course. I mean, unless you don’t want to. But I know them from the Warblers and they’re friends of mine. Since you three seemed to get along well earlier I thought it was a good idea,” Blaine replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
“The Warblers? Oh, wait, the show choir here, right?” Kurt said, furrowing his brow as he tried to remember what exactly Jeff had told him about the club.  
“Indeed,” Blaine laughed. “I see, Jeff took away most of my work. I’m sure you already now the better part of Dalton’s history by now.”  
Kurt chuckled quietly along before looking back to Blaine. “So you’re in the Warblers, too?”  
“I am,” Blaine nodded, the smile on his face almost ridiculously huge and practically oozing pride. “Actually, I’m sort of the lead singer.”  
“Really?” Kurt inquired. “But aren’t you only a junior?” Obviously, he’d showed himself appropriately impressed because Blaine beamed at him with an intensity that made the sun look dull.  
“I know. There are lots of seniors who’d probably do a much better job than I ever could but for some reason, the council insists. And one does not mess with the Warbler Council,” Blaine winked before gently grabbing for Kurt’s arm to navigate them through the bustling crowd at the entrance of the cafeteria.  
Once they’d taken their place in the line, Blaine turned back to Kurt. “Enough about me. What about you? Are you interested in music? Or were you in any other clubs in your old school?”  
“Not really,” Kurt sighed. “I love music and singing and dancing. The other clubs didn’t really interest me but I didn’t dare trying out for glee club since it was really unpopular at McKinley and I was harassed enough as it was.”  
“Maybe you should try out for the Warblers, then!” Blaine exclaimed, almost exploding with excitement. “We’re like rock stars, no one would laugh at you for making it in. And you already know Nick and Jeff and me, I’m sure you’d get along with the rest of them, too.”  
“Blaine, calm down!” Kurt laughed, carefully putting his hand on Blaine’s arm to keep him from upsetting his tray with the way he was bouncing up and down. “You never even heard me sing! I could be terrible for all you know. You know what they say about cats and music.”  
“I just know you’re really good,” Blaine said, completely ignoring the last part of Kurt’s statement, nudging him with his shoulder once more. “Warbler instinct. You’ll have to trust my expertise.”  
Kurt giggled, but before he could say anything in response it was their turn and he found himself overwhelmed by the variety of delicious food he hadn’t even dared dreaming of at McKinley. Once their trays were laden they had to concentrate on making their way to the table Jeff and Nick were already sitting at, impatiently waiting for them.  
Conversation flowed naturally between the four of them, until another boy in the Dalton blazer approached their table just when Blaine told Jeff and Nick about his plans to get Kurt to audition for the Warblers, Kurt blushing madly and trying to shush him. Unfortunately, his new friends seemed to jump on the idea, too – as well as the newly arrived.  
“I see, Anderson, you’re doing your work here. Recruiting new members on their first day, I have to say I’m impressed,” the boy smirked at Blaine before holding out his hand for Kurt to shake. “Hello, I’m Wesley, member of the Warbler Council.”  
Timidly, Kurt shook the offered hand, a bit intimidated by Wes’ formal attitude. “Kurt.”  
“Well, Kurt, auditions are on Friday and I’d be glad to see you there. I’m sure Blaine will explain the rest to you. Nick, Jeff, could I speak to you for a minute?”  
Once they were alone at the table, Kurt turned to Blaine. “Is he always so…”  
“Formal?” Blaine nodded. “He is. He’s on the council for a reason, though we’re mostly convinced he’s just doing it for the gavel.” A grin lit up his face for a moment, then his expression fell back into a more serious one. “Us teasing you to come to the auditions is all fun and games but if you feel pressured, just tell us and we’ll stop. If you really don’t want to, nobody is going to make you. But if you feel like this is something you’d like to do we’re one hundred percent behind you.”  
“Thanks, Blaine.” Kurt smiled at him, gently bumping their shoulders together. “But you’ve been so convincing I think I might give it a shot.”  
“Really?” And just like that, Blaine was back to bouncing in his seat like an overexcited puppy. “If you want to I could help you choose your audition piece. We could go to that music store not too far from here after classes.”  
Kurt smiled at Blaine’s antics. “Sounds like a date.” Realizing what he just said, Kurt blushed once more, hurrying to correct himself. “I-I mean, I don’t mean it like that of course-”  
“Kurt, it’s fine!” Blaine laughed. “I know what you meant. Should I tell Nick and Jeff what you decided?”  
“Do we want them to accompany us to the store?”  
“Oh God, no. I don’t think they’re even allowed in there anymore. If I remember correctly they’re banned for life for something having to do with a bunch of vinyls and a guitar…”  
While Blaine went on about the horror that was taking Nick and Jeff _anywhere_ without getting kicked out of said place, Kurt couldn’t help but squeal internally. He would spend hours on end with Blaine, in a music store, trying to pick out a song for him to sing at his Warblers’ audition. If that wasn’t a good start of his first week at his new school then he didn’t know what would be.


	6. Part 6

The rest of Kurt’s first school day at Dalton was rather uneventful. To his delight, he shared most of his classes with Blaine and the few they weren’t both attending he had either Nick or Jeff sitting next to him. Kurt had never had so much fun in class. Besides having someone to talk to or work with – unlike at McKinley, where everyone had avoided him like the plague – they all knew how to keep their classmates entertained even during the most boring lessons. By the time they were through with Calculus and History Kurt was pretty sure he could name at least half of the boys in his year just from the countless times his new friends had turned around to someone when the teacher wasn’t looking (or was late, as seemed to be the norm for a Dalton Academy pedagogue).  
When the bell signaling the end of his last class finally rang, Kurt was almost bouncing in his seat. He’d only had Nick for company in English and Blaine had promised to meet him in the foyer so they could head to the music store they’d spent the better part of the day talking about. Nick just rolled his eyes at Kurt’s obvious excitement, smirking at him and gently patting his back before heading out to meet with Jeff and do who knew what. In all honesty, Kurt didn’t particularly care, way too hyped up at the prospect of spending a whole afternoon alone with Blaine to even think of anything else.  
He’d barely turned around the corner right before the foyer when Blaine was already winking him over, grinning madly. With a slight skip to his step, Kurt quickly crossed the foyer, coming to stand as close to Blaine as he dared.  
“Hey,” he breathed, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling with how widely he smiled.  
“Hey to you too,” Blaine chuckled, offering Kurt his arm. “Ready to pick out your audition piece?”  
Blushing, Kurt accepted the gentlemanly gesture with a shy smile, linking his arm with Blaine’s before following him out into the harsh November air. It was cold but sunny, a picture perfect fall day almost made for a walk.  
“It’s such a shame we’ve been locked up in school all day when it’s this beautiful out,” Blaine sighed, throwing a longing look at the vast gardens surrounding the main building.  
“Maybe we won’t even need that long at the music store. We could always go for a walk after, if you wanted to?” Kurt asked tentatively, cheeks turning pink when Blaine shot him an incredulous look.  
“I’d love to! Most of my friends are more interested in sports or video games and don’t really see the appeal of just breathing a bit of fresh air and admire the coloring of the leaves. It would be great to have someone to just enjoy things with for a bit,” he admitted, blushing a shade of red so gorgeous Kurt just wanted to pull him close and crush their lips together. The thought caught him off guard, the mental image so pleasant it made his stomach swoop and effectively caused him to miss his next step, almost tripping on his own feet. He barely avoided taking Blaine with him, who steadied him quickly by grabbing his arm and more or less pulling him upright again.  
“Hey, are you alright?” he asked, concern written all over his face.  
“I’m fine, just didn’t look where I was going.” Kurt tried to laugh it off nervously but he could tell Blaine was looking right through the pathetic attempt. Nonetheless he didn’t say anything, just raised one of his impressive eyebrows and smiled at Kurt.  
“If you’re sure. And here I was thinking cats always land on their feet,” he chuckled, only to slap a hand over his mouth as he recognized his mistake, throwing Kurt an apologetic glance. “God, Kurt, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-” He was interrupted by Kurt doubling over in a fit of laughter.  
“It’s fine, Blaine,” he wheezed once he’d calmed down enough to catch his breath. “I’m not offended or anything. I am part cat after all, that’s a fact. As long as you don’t start throwing me balls of wools and expect me to chase after them…”  
“I’d never!” Blaine cried out, so genuinely indignant that it set Kurt off again. When he looked back up Blaine was actually _pouting_ , arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot, looking impatient, full-on _pouting_. Kurt quickly pulled himself together to not affront him further.  
“I’m sorry, it was just, you were making such a big deal of your own ‘slip-up’ and,” Kurt just shook his head. “I’m so sorry. I solemnly swear not to laugh at you anymore for the rest of the day. Marauders’ honor.”  
“Sounds very promising,” Blaine deadpanned, looking like he was about two seconds away from sticking his tongue out at Kurt. “But I fear I’ll have to forgive you since the only other person to ever use a Harry Potter quote on me was Jeff and he’s more on the frightening side of a Potterhead.”  
They laughed it off, crossing the parking lot in companionable silence and walking close enough for their arms to brush against each other every other step. Just as they were about to get into Blaine’s car, Kurt blurted out an “I don’t, by the way”, surprising both of them.  
“You don’t what?”  
“Always land on my feet,” Kurt mumbled, almost inaudibly over the car, blushing a very impressive shade of red. “I’ve heard that my balance is pretty amazing but cats can only do that because of their physique and while I have some of the traits, my body’s center of gravity is just the same as the average human’s.”  
For a moment, Blaine just stared at him blankly and Kurt shifted on his feet, averting his eyes, practically feeling the blood flooding his cheeks some more. He was sure that any minute now, Blaine would turn around and bolt, chased away by how much of a freak Kurt actually was. He didn’t expect Blaine’s eyes to light up and a grin to appear on his face while he breathlessly murmured “That’s so fascinating.”  
The ride to the music store just promised to get a whole lot more interesting than Kurt had initially thought.


	7. Part 7

They slid into their seats in silence. Blaine was already pulling out of the parking lot when Kurt turned to him, eyebrow raised questioningly.  
“So, cool, huh?”  
Blaine had the decency to blush a very impressive shade of red despite his tanned skin. “I’m sorry, Kurt. I don’t mean to objectify you or anything. It’s just… I never met a hybrid before and this just really… fascinates me. I’m sorry if I’m crossing boundaries here and of course I’m not going to ask you anything about it if it makes you uncomfortable-”  
“But you hope that it won’t make me uncomfortable?” Kurt interrupted the endless flow of words coming from Blaine. Flushing some more, Blaine gave a shy nod, eyes fixed on the road, carefully avoiding Kurt’s gaze.  
“Well, in that case: Feel free to ask whatever you want to know. Well, maybe nothing too insanely personal but other than that,” Kurt shrugged. Blaine spun around so fast Kurt was worried he’d land them in a tree with his jerky movements.  
“Do you really mean that?” he breathed out, expression incredulous and eyes so wide Kurt felt he could quite possibly drown in them.  
“Yes, Blaine.” Kurt tried to stifle his laughs as to not embarrass Blaine any further but he couldn’t keep a little chuckle from escaping. Promptly, Blaine was back to pouting at him.  
“I don’t see what’s so funny here.”  
“It’s just that you’re trying so hard not to be insolent or offensive that it just ends up being hilarious. I’m sorry if it looks like I’m laughing at you, but really, I’m just a bit overwhelmed that someone’s actually being considerate enough to make sure I feel comfortable with it before asking impossibly personal questions about my body.”  
“Kurt,” Blaine whispered, voice so soft it made shivers run up and down Kurt’s spine. “No one has the right to just invade your privacy like that. I’m sorry so many of the people you’ve met felt entitled to just ask whatever came to their minds. I swear I will back off the moment you’ll give me a sign that I’m crossing boundaries.”  
“Blaine,” Kurt reprimanded, expression too soft to make it sound condescending though.  
“Okay, fine.” Blaine took a deep breath and a quick look at Kurt before he focused his attention back on the road. “So, the tail and the ears, are those the only visible traits you inherited? Or do you have like, I don’t know, whiskers and you’re keeping them so short no one can see them or…?”  
“No and no,” Kurt replied, more amused than anything. When Blaine threw him a confused glance, Kurt clarified. “No they’re not the only traits and no, I don’t have whiskers. The only other visible differences I have are my teeth and that my nails get really sharp and dangerous if I don’t give them a sufficient manicure every now and then.”  
Just then they were coming across a red light, giving Blaine opportunity to stare at Kurt for a few seconds. “Your teeth? Like, how? How are they different? I didn’t notice anything about them so far,” he asked, eyes fixed on Kurt’s beautiful pink lips, stretched thin in an amused smile. Blaine knew it was probably impolite to stare so blatantly – Kurt might think he wanted to kiss him by the way he was staring and _oh well_ , wasn’t that an ever so nice thought – but he couldn’t help himself. At the back of his mind he promised himself to make it up to Kurt with a cup of coffee once they were done at the music store but for now the part of his brain that was infinitely curious just wanted to know.  
Blushing under all the attention directed at his lips – oh _God_ , it looked a bit like Blaine wanted to kiss him and while he told himself that that most likely had nothing to do with the way he was staring the very idea still got him overwhelmed. No one had ever shown any kind of interest whatsoever in Kurt, apart from his hybrid traits and how to best humiliate him with them. For the first time, someone blatantly staring at him made him feel uncomfortable in a… sort of hard to describe good way. Clearing his throat awkwardly, Kurt started to explain.  
“Well, it’s not _that_ visible. They’re just sharper than a normal human’s for the most part.”  
When Blaine was still staring at him – and thank God no one was waiting behind them because Kurt was pretty sure they’d missed more than one green light – Kurt just chuckled quietly, rolling his eyes a bit. “Now you want to see, don’t you?”  
Caught off guard, Blaine practically jumped in his seat. “What? I- I- _yes!_ I- I mean, only if you’re not uncomf-” He stopped himself when Kurt offered him a rare, open-mouthed smile, showing a row of tiny, pointed teeth that nearly made Blaine swoon with how adorable they were. How adorable the whole of _Kurt_ was. Shaking his head at himself to clear his thoughts, all that was running through his mind was ‘Jeez, Anderson, get it together, he’s only just come to Dalton this very morning’.  
If he was this attracted already, Blaine couldn’t deny that he was equally afraid of and thrilled by the thought of what else Kurt Hummel might make him feel over the next few months.


	8. Part 8

After a rather silent car ride that was mostly spent with Kurt giggling at Blaine they finally arrived at the music store Blaine had had in mind. Sure that at least here he was on safe ground, Blaine got out of the car with a relieved sigh. There was no way he was going to embarrass himself when music was the topic of choice. Kurt smiled at him when they met up again in front of the car, immediately back to walking as close as they had been in the parking lot and Blaine just knew that nothing could go wrong from here.  
Well, until he showed the presence of mind to ask for Kurt’s range and what songs he felt would showcase it best.  
“I’m a countertenor. I was thinking maybe something Broadway. I’ve always wanted to sing _Defying Gravity_ somewhere that isn’t my bedroom or the shower. But I guess I could go with Top 40, too, if that fits better with the Warblers. Maybe Florence, or would that be too much?”  
Kurt had been heading for the Broadway section, gesticulating vividly, and it took him a while to notice that Blaine wasn’t following anymore. He stood in the door, frozen and mouth slightly agape.  
“Blaine, are you okay?” Hesitantly, Kurt approached him, ready to get out his phone and call an ambulance. It looked a bit like Blaine might have a stroke.  
“I- a countertenor. You’re a countertenor. Of course you are,” Blaine uttered under his breath, shaking his head to get back to himself.  
“Blaine?” Kurt looked like he wasn’t sure if he should just be worried or rather call for help.  
“I’m fine,” Blaine replied, offering a very much not convincing smile. “It’s just- we haven’t had a countertenor in… Well, that might be even longer ago than when we last had a hybrid at Dalton, I’d have to look that up in our chronicles-”  
“You have _Warbler chronicles_? How long exactly has this group existed for?”  
“Around 150 years?”  
Now it was Kurt’s turn to stand with his mouth agape and an incredulous expression on his face.  
“You’re kidding me, right?”  
“No. Why would I?” Blaine said distractedly, mind still reeling with the revelation that Kurt was a countertenor, of all things. He’d been working on whose range fit what best together with Wes for quite some time now, but he was pretty sure he had no idea how to deal with the higher registers of Kurt’s voice. Which took him back to being as completely useless as he’d felt before. So much for being on safe ground.  
“ _150 years_ ,” Kurt mumbled to himself while mechanically turning around to head back to his original destination. This time, Blaine followed suit.  
“It’s not such a big deal, Kurt. Sure, we have a bit of a tradition, but-”  
“Blaine!” Kurt interrupted him, finally turning around to reveal wild eyes and a panicked expression. “I didn’t even manage to get in the little, newly founded club of misfits that was Glee at my old school. How am I supposed to get into a prestigious prep school show choir that’s been existing for _150 years_ if I didn’t make it there?”  
“First of all, you told me you didn’t even try to audition so you not getting into Glee club at your old school isn’t an indicator if you’re good enough or not,” Blaine explained as patiently as he could, trying his best to ease Kurt out of his little self-induced panic attack. “And secondly: Prestigious prep school show choir? Really?”  
Blushing, Kurt chuckled along with Blaine for a bit before closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.  
“Okay,” he breathed. “Okay, I’m fine now. I’m fine.” He carefully opened an eye to look at Blaine, ears twitching slightly. “I’m sorry I freaked out on you like that.”  
“Hey, it’s okay to be nervous.” Blaine stepped closer, resting a soothing hand on Kurt’s arm. “But there’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m sure you’re going to sound fantastic. We’ll find something for you.”  
Kurt’s soft smile almost overshadowed the guilt Blaine felt for acting like he had any idea what he was doing. But admitting that he had no idea what songs would suit a countertenor best wouldn’t help Kurt’s nervousness and he could at least advice him on how appropriate his choices would be for a Warblers audition. He just had to trust in Kurt’s knowledge of his own range.  
An hour later, they finally left the store, the sheet music for Kurt’s audition piece in hand. They both seemed pretty content with the choice, even though it took quite a while to convince Kurt that _Music Of The Night, Defying Gravity_ or _Don’t Cry For Me Argentina_ were all a little too far-fetched for the Warblers since they mainly focused on a cappella arrangements around popular pop songs.  
It was already starting to get darker and the wind had picked up, giving the air a chilly tang. Blaine wrapped his arms around himself, trying to suppress a shiver, before turning to Kurt.  
“If you don’t want to take a walk anymore, that’s perfectly fine. It’s gotten a bit cold, anyway.” Kurt just smiled at him, shaking his head, hesitantly touching Blaine’s arm when another shiver raked up his spine.  
“I’m fine. I don’t get cold that easily. But you look like you’re freezing. If you still want to take that walk we could-” Kurt’s voice got so quiet towards the end of his sentence that Blaine wasn’t sure he’d understood correctly, his pale cheeks flushed from more than just the cold wind. Before Blaine could ask what he’d been about to say, Kurt tentatively offered his arm to him, finally getting the idea across. Blaine wasn’t sure if he was shivering from the harsh wind or the prospect of walking arm in arm with Kurt, pressed close against the still dropping temperature. Either way he didn’t waste a second accepting the offer, gratefully twining his arm around Kurt’s.  
They walked in silence for a bit, pressing a little closer every other step, both reveling in the intimacy of the moment and each other’s body heat. Blaine was actually grateful for the wind – not only was it offering him the perfect opportunity to be this close to Kurt, but it also covered his blush, making it look like nothing but a side effect of its harshness.  
At some point, Kurt’s tail had twined itself lightly around both their legs and when Blaine stepped even closer as another gust of cold air hit them, he thought he could make out a low, rumbling noise, just barely there. It took him a moment to realize that Kurt was _purring_ and the mere thought of it almost sent Blaine tumbling as he seemed to have forgotten how to use his feet.  
Thank goodness Kurt was quick enough to catch him. “Blaine? Are you okay?” he asked, a worried look on his face.  
“I- I- yeah. Yes, I’m fine,” Blaine choked out, trying to fake a grin he was sure looked more like a grimace.  
“If you say so,” Kurt chuckled, obviously amused by Blaine’s awkwardness. “But it’s starting to get really cold now, I think we should head back.”  
Blaine merely nodded in agreement, still too stunned for actual coherent sentences. So he just pressed himself to Kurt’s side again, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach or the heat creeping up his neck that had nothing to do with the temperature.  
Blaine knew how to read the signs. He had a habit of falling for guys way too quickly. He remembered the debacle with Jeremiah all too well. It was rather humiliating, asking someone if you were dating on your third coffee ‘date’ only to have them laugh in your face because they were quite a few years older. Jeremiah had apologized immediately, but the incident was still burnt into his memory.  
And while he was pretty sure that Kurt at least wouldn’t laugh at him, he convinced himself to be content with the way Kurt’s tail once more curled around their legs for now and the excited shivers the motion sent up and down his spine. When they finally arrived back at the car, Blaine wasn’t sure if he was relieved or devastated that they’d have to sit apart for the whole of the drive.  
The trip back to Dalton itself was rather uneventful, they just talked about all the Broadway musicals they’d seen and still wanted to see until they found themselves in the parking lot again. Laughing and still chatting animatedly, they made their way across the Dalton grounds, through the foyer and up the stairs until they came to a halt in front of their door. It was only then that Blaine really realized they were sharing a room.  
With shaking hands, he unlocked the door and pushed inside, ever so aware of Kurt’s presence in his back. The first thing he noticed were the – really nice, tasteful – sheets on the other bed. After his former roommate had moved out in the middle of last school year because his parents had moved across the country, Blaine had been alone in this room. He’d become so used to an empty bed just standing in the room that it was hard to grasp that it would be occupied from now on. And by no one other than Kurt. Whom he’d already started crushing on. Fuck.  
“I hope you don’t mind,” Kurt’s clear voice rang behind him, effectively cutting through the chaos in Blaine’s mind. “I took a few liberties while redecorating.”  
Now that his attention had been called to it, Blaine started to take in all the other, less noticeable changes in the room. There were posters on the walls – Patti LuPone, scenes from Wicked, a brilliant shot of Manhattan at night in black and white, next to an equally elegant one of Paris. The shelves were filled with books and records and stacks of fashion magazines. There was a laptop on the desk and a scarf wound around the doorknob of the wardrobe.  
“It looks really good,” Blaine breathed, turning to Kurt with flushed cheeks. “Much better than before.”  
Kurt blushed as well at the compliment but otherwise took it rather gracefully. He offered Blaine a blinding smile before disappearing into the bathroom. It had been a long day and he was ready to curl up in his bed and sleep. Not wanting to disturb him – and unable to concentrate on anything but his presence in the same room, anyway – Blaine also went to bed early, the sound of Kurt’s even breathing soon enough lulling him to sleep. He wouldn’t have been lying if he’d said that this had been the best night’s sleep he’d had in quite some time.


	9. Part 9

By the time Friday had arrived, Kurt was a bundle of nerves. He somehow had managed to almost constantly practice his audition piece without Blaine hearing him once and he started questioning how he was going to sing in front of a whole show choir when he was too nervous to even sing for his roommate. Who also had turned into his best friend in a matter of less than five days. Kurt was pretty sure he’d been referring to Blaine as that in his head after day two or three.  
But there was also the problem that Kurt had spent the same amount of time developing an almost worrying crush on that best friend. And he was pretty sure he wouldn’t have survived it if Blaine had heard him and told him he should rather not audition. Kurt was almost certain that much like his sense for fashion, his voice was a gift but the doubts at the back of his mind were making him even more nervous.  
Other than that, though, Kurt’s first week at Dalton had gone better than he could have ever hoped for. He’d really made friends with Nick and Jeff and his classes were so much more challenging than anything he’d ever had to sit through at McKinley. Some of the teachers here were nightmares as well, but sitting through one or two horribly boring classes when the rest of them was inspiring and even fun was much better than fighting all day to stay awake and not accuse everyone surrounding you of incompetence.  
And then there was rooming with Blaine. When Kurt returned from classes he didn’t just return to an empty house anymore, doing his homework in the loneliness of his room until his dad would get back from work, only to get up and cook dinner while Burt was busy with the newest Buckeyes game. It wasn’t that they never talked at all, but it tended to be a rather isolated, forlorn life.  
Now, most days when he came back from a really exciting class he would find Blaine sitting at his desk or on his bed doing homework and they’d chat about their teachers and classes and Vogue and books and Broadway and whatever else would come to mind, they’d even do their homework together. Kurt most certainly wouldn’t forget the day they’d sat together on his bed brooding over his Calculus assignment anytime soon. He still hadn’t overcome the phase where he’d blush every time Blaine so much as brushed his shoulder in passing and even though Kurt had started getting used to his presence and relaxed a bit, he was far from being able to ignore the butterflies that erupted in his stomach whenever Blaine was close. Sometimes he doubted that he ever would be.  
It was great having someone to come home to, so to say, and despite how nervous he tended to be around Blaine, as soon as the sound of his even breathing filled the room, Kurt would inevitably fall asleep soon after. Something about sleeping in the same room as Blaine just made Kurt feel safe and warm and comfortable. Scratch that, _Blaine_ was making Kurt feel safe and warm and comfortable. And giddy and ecstatic and – to his utter embarrassment and slight shame – even aroused, at times. Like two days ago, when he’d walked in on Blaine dressed in nothing but a towel, searching for his shirt. Most unhelpfully, the image of Blaine’s naked, dripping wet chest showed the tendency of burning itself on the insides of his eyelids whenever he closed his eyes to try and get some sleep. But other than his own embarrassing urges, Kurt had nothing to complain about and Dalton felt pretty much like a paradise on Earth compared to McKinley.  
Except for the fact that he would probably die from nerves before he even got a chance to audition for the Warblers.  
“Jeez, Kurt, calm down a tad, would you,” Jeff mumbled next to him, putting his hand on Kurt’s leg in a futile attempt to get it to stop moving. “You’ll make us all go insane, too. If I had known you’d stress yourself so much I’d have asked Wes for an earlier audition for you. Or Blaine would probably have done that before I’d even have thought about it.” Rolling his eyes, Jeff returned his hand to his side when he realized his efforts were pretty much in vain.  
“I don’t think I’m ready, Jeff. Or, actually, I think I’m going to die. Has anyone ever literally died from stage fright?” Kurt asked, tail and ears twitching anxiously in a nervous rhythm, his eyes wandering up and down the hallway every few seconds as if he was waiting for his executioner to arrive.  
“Dude, you’ll be fine, I’m sure. Blaine wouldn’t let you run into the open knife,” Nick laughed from his spot next to the window, where he’d been leaning against the wall.  
“I’m sure he wouldn’t. But he never even heard me sing,” Kurt uttered under his breath, so quietly his friends almost didn’t catch it. Almost.  
“Wait, what?!” they asked in unison, eyes practically popping out of their heads.  
“But how is this even possible?” Jeff’s expression was so incredulous it would have been hilarious if Kurt hadn’t been so distracted by his nerves.  
“You’re roommates and I’m pretty sure you’ve been practicing your audition piece incessantly ever since you and Blaine picked it out at the beginning of the week. How?” Nick questioned almost at the same time.  
“Well, I’ve just been practicing when Blaine was gone for Warblers practice or a tutor assembly or something,” Kurt mumbled, a little ashamed of himself for even having come up with strategies to avoid Blaine hearing him sing.  
“I’d be impressed if that wasn’t so dumb,” Jeff said, expression blank. Kurt curled in on himself, his legs wrapped protectively around his legs. He knew he was being an idiot but hearing it like that always made him feel horribly vulnerable. He was so busy trying to crawl into himself and forget the world that he didn’t even notice Nick hitting Jeff over the head and hissing at him to stop being such an ass.  
It was only when he felt someone sit down next to him that Kurt looked up from where he was staring at his knees to find Nick at his side. Nick smiled at him, gently and ever so hesitantly placing a hand on Kurt’s shoulder as if he was afraid he’d shy away and run if he moved any faster. Which was probably not even that far from the truth.  
“It’s okay, Kurt. It’s okay to be nervous and you’re not an idiot. I almost died of nerves when I auditioned for the Warblers. But I’m sure you’ll be good. Either way, no one is going to be mean to you in there,” he said, glaring at Jeff during his last sentence. Jeff had the decency to look sheepish. It made Kurt chuckle and relax enough to sit back in a normal posture.  
“It’s fine, Jeff. I know I was behaving like an idiot. I just never sang in front of anyone but my parents and it’s nerve-wracking. What if I’m not as good as I think I am?”  
Nick gave his shoulder another pat. “Just go in there and do your best. There’s nothing else you can do. And I promise everyone in there will be more considerate than Jeff here.” The only response Jeff deemed worthy of that side blow was sticking his tongue out at his friend.  
Calmed slightly by their antics, Kurt took a deep breath and actually felt his anxiety lessen a bit. The effort went to waste though when Wes stuck his head out of the door and called his name down the hallway. With shaking legs, ears and tail twitching and fur standing on end, Kurt made his way towards the heavy doors and stepped through them, Jeff and Nick shouting encouragements behind him. Kurt didn’t really hear any of it, his whole mind taken over by the buzzing in his ears. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the assembled Warblers, holding out the recording for his back-up with a trembling hand. David took it from him with a reassuring smile and Kurt closed his eyes, taking one last deep breath in preparation.  
When the first notes filled the room, he opened his eyes, his gaze immediately drawn to Blaine. He wore the most dazzling smile and while it caused the butterflies in Kurt’s stomach to break out into a wild dance it also soothed him in ways he couldn’t explain. His tail stopped twitching behind him, curling peacefully around his legs and his ears turned to the source of the music, eagerly awaiting his cue. With a soft smile on his lips, Kurt started to sing.  
 _Circus of silence, down at our feet…_  
Within the first two lines, Kurt lost himself in the music and stopped thinking about how nervous he was or who he was performing in front of. He just sang with everything he had. He hadn’t even noticed he’d closed his eyes until they opened again upon the last _sorry_. Maybe that was a good thing because he’d never have imagined what awaited him when he looked at his audience and it surely would have tripped him up:  
Every last Warbler was standing, huge grins on their faces and clapping enthusiastically. But none of their smiles was as bright – or proud – as Blaine’s. Kurt almost couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes from its radiating beauty when he heard someone approach him from the side, but when he finally did it was to find Wes standing next to him, wearing a huge smile of his own.  
“Well, congratulations, Kurt. You’re officially a member of the Warblers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Kurt chose is 'Say You're Sorry' by Sara Bareilles.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt stumbled out of practice with the biggest smile on his face that day, his friends close behind him. He’d had a hard time believing that he’d actually made it into the Warblers when Wes first told him, but after Nick and Jeff had burst into the room cheering and enveloping him in an uncoordinated group hug, congratulating him and asking him why the hell he’d even been worried with a voice like that, it had started to dawn on him. Even more so when Blaine had wrapped his warm hand around his wrist and gently pulled him to his spot in the Warblers standard formation, a proud smile on his face, whispering in his ear how wonderful Kurt had been before stepping into his own spot with a wink. Kurt had felt tingly all over, his skin warm where Blaine had touched it.  
He’d thought it could only get better from there but oh, had he been wrong. Kurt had just caught up on the routine Wes and David had been showing them, feeling confident that he could do that, especially after Wes had told him what he’d have to sing in their arrangement and it hadn’t seemed all that difficult, when Blaine had opened his mouth to sing and it had all gone to hell. His voice was beautiful and even though Kurt couldn’t really see anything but his back thanks to their formation, he couldn’t help but notice the energy he put into the performance. What Kurt wouldn’t give to see him sing from the front one of these days.  
So basically, Kurt had spent his first Warbler practice trying not to fall over his own feet while simultaneously doing his best to catch every last note of Blaine singing. It had gone over relatively well, although Kurt was sure he could have done a better job both of the routine and his background harmonizing if he hadn’t been so distracted. At least the Warblers hadn’t seemed to regret their choice by the end of practice.  
“Kurt!” Jeff blurted out all of a sudden, tearing him rather violently from his thoughts when he threw his arms around Kurt’s neck. “Man, you had us worried out here. We were already coming up with consoling strategies for when Wes would turn you down, you sounded so pessimistic. And then you go in there and deliver _that_. Seriously, don’t get me that worried over nothing again!”  
Kurt couldn’t help but chuckle along with Jeff’s loud, booming laughter. But he still couldn’t keep from trying to squirm his way out of his embrace, ears twitching nervously and tail swishing. Jeff seemed to notice how skittish he’d become, letting go quickly. “Sorry,” he murmured self-consciously. “I always forget that you don’t like to be smothered like that.” It had happened a few times over the past week. Jeff was a very affectionate person and didn’t have the filter Blaine or Nick had, leading to a few very awkward moments where Kurt felt incredibly guilty for his hesitancy when it came to physical contact with others – especially males.  
“It’s fine, Jeff,” he tried to laugh it off. “You did nothing wrong. I guess I’m just still not used to so much… affection.” They smiled at each other sheepishly.  
“Well,” Jeff grinned, back to his usual confidence within seconds. “Then I’ll just have to learn to keep myself in check until you are, huh?” He winked at Kurt, getting a quiet giggle out of him.  
“Sure.”  
“You know what we should do? I think we should celebrate!” Nick chipped in from behind Jeff, offering Kurt a huge grin and effectively easing away the last bit of tension.  
“Definitely,” Jeff agreed. “I think I still have that bottle of champagne somewhere in my room from when we thought we had a shot at Sectionals last year.” He grabbed Nick by the arm and hurried up the stairs, calling a quick “See you in your room, guys!” over his shoulder.  
“Champagne? I’m not sure that’s a good idea. And I should head home now, anyway, Dad is expecting me,” Kurt mumbled, feeling incredibly small and young. He was sure his friends would have a laugh at him if he backed out of their celebration plans because he was afraid of a bit alcohol and would rather spend the weekend with his dad.  
“Hey, it’s fine,” Blaine’s soothing voice rang next to him, suddenly much closer than Kurt had expected. When he turned his head to look at Blaine he found himself nearly nose to nose with him, breath catching in his throat. Blaine’s eyes were even more beautiful this close. “You don’t have to drink anything if you don’t want to. We’re just going to make a quick toast in your honor and that’s that. And you could always call your dad and ask him if it would be okay for you to stay at Dalton tonight. If you want to, of course.”  
Kurt blushed, suddenly much surer that he wanted to spend the night. And Blaine was right, it wasn’t like he was attending some huge party and drinking himself into oblivion. It was only four of them and one bottle of champagne in their dorm room, what could possibly happen?  
“You’re right. I think I’m just going to call him when we’re back in our room,” he breathed, still not over the sound of _our room_. Blaine offered him another one of his radiant smiles and they climbed the stairs together, walking so close their shoulders brushed. They did that a lot, Jeff always making fun of them when he was around to witness it. “You might as well hold hands or link arms with how close you walk” was his standard comment, accompanied by exasperated eyerolling.  
When they arrived at their dorm room, they quickly dropped their bags, Kurt heading straight for the bed where he made himself comfortable before he got his phone out to call his dad. Blaine disappeared into the bathroom to give him some privacy after taking off his blazer and carefully draping it over his chair. Kurt couldn’t help but smile blissfully at that while he waited for Burt to pick up his call. He really was head over heels for this boy already and his cute little antics and gentlemanly behavior didn’t help his infatuation in the least.  
Burt finally answered after the fifth ring. “Hey kiddo. What is it? I though you were going to be on your way home by now. You’re not on your phone while driving, are you?”  
“No, Dad!” Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes at his father. Of course he’d never call anyone while driving, he’d been taught to always pay attention to the road since he was _five_. “I just wanted to ask you if it’s okay when I drive home tomorrow morning instead of tonight. I got into the Warblers and Nick, Jeff and Blaine wanted to celebrate with me.”  
Kurt could practically hear the wheels turning in Burt’s head. “Oh, that choir thingy? Good for you, son. And those guys, they’re the ones you told me about, right? Your new friends?”  
“Yes, Dad,” Kurt replied exasperatedly. Seriously, they’d only talked on the phone every evening after Kurt’s classes for the past week. Was it really too much to ask Burt to remember a few details? “I guess it’s fine. But no alcohol! No drugs! And no funny business, do you hear me?”  
“Dad!” Kurt gasped into his phone, almost choking on the sip of water he’d just taken. “We’re not some gang! I promise you there will be no drugs involved. And certainly no… funny business.” He lowered his voice so Blaine wouldn’t hear him from where he was still in the bathroom.  
“Look, I trust you, kiddo,” Burt admitted reluctantly. “So I won’t tell you to come back home tonight. But if I hear about you breaking any of the rules – and I’ll know, we both know that – then there’ll be no more exceptions, is that clear?”  
“Yes, Dad,” Kurt promised. They kept on chatting for a little while before Kurt ended the call. He only felt remotely guilty for not mentioning the champagne. He wasn’t even sure if he’d drink any, he’d try a sip from Blaine’s glass and see from there. And even if he liked it, he figured one glass of champagne wasn’t any worse than the few sips of wine he’d been allowed at Aunt Martha’s birthday every other year.

It wasn’t long until Nick and Jeff sneaked into their room – they probably thought they were being subtle but they actually looked more like two five-year-olds playing James Bond. That were being pretty obvious. Blaine actually laughed so hard he fell off his bed when Jeff announced they’d ‘accomplished their mission’, pulling out the bottle of champagne from under his blazer with a dead serious expression.  
Not too long after, one of Blaine’s more upbeat playlists was playing in the background, Nick and Jeff sprawled on Blaine’s bed while Blaine himself had moved over to Kurt’s, complaining that there was no space left for him with two giants spread out all over his mattress.  
“We’re not giants,” Jeff huffed when he took a break from belting along to _Teenage Dream_. “And you’re so ridiculously short you’d probably fit on here even if we were. You just want to cuddle up to Kurt.” Nick and Jeff almost involuntarily vacated Blaine’s bed by narrowly escaping falling off laughing when both Blaine and Kurt blushed bright red.  
They spent the rest of the evening just talking and lounging around on their beds, singing along when a good song came on. Kurt insisted that they at least feature one of his Broadway playlists and he was delighted to find that all three of his friends knew every word to his favorites, even though quite a lot of them weren’t exactly in their ranges. They seemed to be pretty content with listening to Kurt and applauding him afterwards, though, murmuring the lyrics along under their breaths.  
Kurt couldn’t remember ever having had more fun and it wasn’t until their curfew was already over - the hall monitor had peeked in once to tell them to turn the music down a bit and go to sleep, Nick and Jeff hiding out in the bathroom – when Jeff finally remembered the champagne and poured three glasses, letting Kurt taste from Blaine’s glass first. Kurt swallowed the tiny sip carefully, waiting a bit for the taste to settle in, licking his lips. It sparkled and was warm running down his throat and even though he wasn’t used to the taste it wasn’t all unpleasant. He nodded to Jeff with a smile and quickly found himself with a glass of his own in hand.  
“To Kurt,” Jeff announced in a grand voice, everyone holding out their glasses. “Proud new Warbler and our first countertenor in over thirty years!” They clinked glasses, taking a few sips and then jumping back into their earlier conversation, trying to keep it down so the hall monitor wouldn’t surprise them. Though Nick promised no one was coming to the dorms after eleven on a Friday night.  
“It’s like we get permission to do whatever,” he nodded wisely. “They probably don’t even want to know what’s going on in some of the dorms at this hour.”  
The atmosphere was great and amicable and Kurt didn’t even notice how much the little bit of champagne was affecting him until he broke out into a fit of giggles that lasted five minutes at one of Jeff’s lamest jokes. They all looked at him incredulously when he tried to catch his breath, leaning heavily on Blaine’s side, cheeks flushed and eyes leaking tears of laughter.  
“Looks like you shouldn’t give alcohol to cats,” Jeff noted, earning him an elbow to the side from Nick and a death glare from Blaine. Thankfully, Kurt didn’t even hear him. Jeff still threw him an apologetic glance.  
They decided it was best to end their little party there, Blaine quietly shooing Nick and Jeff out of the room. Once they were gone he got Kurt a glass of water and gently took off his tie before he could strangle himself.  
“Blaine,” Kurt giggled, taking a sip of his water, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Did I ever tell you that your eyes are really pretty?”  
Blaine almost choked on nothing, blushing scarlet and fumbling with the tie in his hands. Kurt’s words were only slightly slurred and he could almost imagine that he really meant it and it wasn’t just the champagne talking.  
“Well, thank you,” he said, gingerly draping the tie over the chair where Kurt’s blazer already resided. When he turned back around he was met with Kurt’s pouting face only inches from his own. He was on hands and knees, obviously having crawled across the mattress to get to Blaine, tail sticking up in the air and gently swishing from side to side. He looked like a cat about to pounce in that moment and Blaine knew he should probably feel guilty for the way his slacks grew tight at the sight but he just couldn’t help it.  
“K-Kurt?” he stammered, hoping Kurt was still too out of it to notice the growing bulge in his pants.  
“So you don’t think my eyes are pretty?” Kurt whined, his voice resembling a plaintive meow. Blaine knew he was probably making a mistake – what if Kurt remembered this is in the morning and it would make things awkward between them? - but he just couldn’t resist the expression on his face.  
“Of course I do,” he whispered, gently cupping Kurt’s cheek with his hand. Kurt leaned into the touch, purring loudly. No matter how ashamed he felt about it, the sound and the vibrations under his fingertips made Blaine’s cock twitch painfully in interest.  
“Really?” Kurt asked, tone innocent but voice still rumbling with his purr.  
“Yes, really,” Blaine breathed, leaning closer, unavoidably drawn to the sparkle in Kurt’s eyes and the pretty pink of his lips. He only realized what he was about to do, what _they_ were about to do and what it could possibly mean for their friendship when he felt Kurt’s warm breath on his lips, lightly smelling of champagne and something that was uniquely Kurt that he wanted to taste so desperately he could barely suppress a wanton moan.  
With a stumbling step back, Blaine pulled away, averting his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the hurt look in Kurt’s eyes. He knew he’d give in if faced with that pout again.  
“Blaine?” Kurt’s voice rang through the room, small and hesitant. Blaine only realized in that moment that the purring had stopped. He clenched his eyes shut and buried his fingers in the fabric of his pants, trying to swallow down the guilt rising up his throat like bile.  
“We should go to bed, Kurt.” Without another word he grabbed his pajamas and disappeared into the bathroom to change. When he returned Kurt was in his pajamas as well, already curled up into a tiny ball under the blankets, his back to Blaine. Trying to ignore a new wave of guilt crashing over him, Blaine silently tiptoed over to his own bed, slipping under the sheets and switching off the light.  
“Goodnight, Kurt,” he whispered into the dark room, unsurprisingly not getting a response. Blaine just really hoped that Kurt wouldn’t remember any of this the next morning.


	11. Part 11

The first things Kurt noticed when he woke up the next morning were a pounding headache and a vicious taste in his mouth. The morning light shining through his closed eyelids was enough to make him whimper and bury his head deep into his pillows, ears pressed flat to his head. He could hear shuffling on the other end of the room and it felt like someone was trying to break down a wall with a dredge right next to him.  
There was a cool, soothing hand on his shoulder when he let out another pained whine.  
“Here.” Another hand held something out to him next to his head and Kurt was really grateful that whoever that smooth voice belonged to had thought ahead and whispered quietly. Ever so slowly, Kurt blinked his eyes open, squeezing them shut again almost immediately the first few tries. Finally, his eyes had become used to the morning brightness and they fluttered open, landing on a glass of water. A glass of water held by a very familiar tan hand.  
“Blaine?” Kurt rasped, shocked by the sound of his own voice. What was he doing in his dorm in Dalton on a weekend and why was Blaine there? Carefully, Kurt let his eyes wander up to Blaine’s face, praying that looking up from his current position wouldn’t make his headache worse.  
Blaine was smiling down at him, a guilty expression on his face. Kurt had no idea why he’d feel guilty but he definitely wanted Blaine’s happy smile back – and even more important at that moment, he wanted that glass of water so his headache would hopefully lessen a bit and the horrible taste in his mouth disappear. He tried sitting up- and immediately winced in pain, holding a hand to his head.  
“Easy,” Blaine whispered, gently helping him lean back against the headboard with the hand that wasn’t holding onto the glass. “Comfortable?” he asked once Kurt had wiggled his way into the pillows with as little movement as possible.  
“Uh-huh,” Kurt hummed, eagerly reaching out for the glass. With a low chuckle, Blaine handed it over, sitting back on the edge of the bed to watch Kurt gulp down the liquid in a for him very unusual, Finn-like fashion. He took a relieved breath when it ran down his throat, smooth and cold and taking the worst of that awful taste with it, soothing the raging pain in his head a bit.  
“Do you have Aspirin here?” Kurt mumbled, his voice already sounding a bit better as well.  
“Of course,” Blaine smiled, getting up quickly and rummaging in his nightstand until he finally found the little package and got one out, pressing it into his palm and disappearing into the bathroom to get him more water. Kurt just watched him, not sure what he was supposed to think. Of course Blaine was always helpful and incredibly nice but he was trying a little too hard for Kurt’s tastes. Together with the guilty expression from earlier Kurt was pretty sure that there was something he should remember. But all he managed to see in his mind were a few blurry images of last night and them singing with Nick and Jeff.  
Kurt was still thinking and trying to remember when Blaine brought him his second glass of water, sitting back in the same place on the edge of Kurt’s bed, just watching him with that soft, slightly guilty smile that made Kurt incredibly nervous.  
“So,” Kurt said conversationally after putting the empty glass down on his bedside table. “What exactly happened last night?”  
For a moment it was completely silent as Blaine just stared at him with wide eyes, mouth dropped open in shock.  
“You mean- you don’t remember anything?” he finally blurted out, still shocked. But there was also something like a hopeful glimmer in his eyes that made Kurt question what exactly had happened after their Wicked marathon.  
“Not really. Just a few blurry images. And that we were singing with Nick and Jeff… Wait… I think there was a bottle of champagne involved?” he asked, scrunching up his nose in thought as if that would help him remember more.  
“Yes, there was,” Blaine nodded, looking almost relieved and doing nothing to alleviate Kurt’s confusion. “We each had a glass and you didn’t seem to… tolerate it all too well.”  
“Oh my God, what did I do?” Kurt moaned, burying his face in his hands, not even wanting to think about what might have happened. He tended to go into cat-mode when he got out of control.  
“Nothing bad,” Blaine was quick to reassure him, a comforting hand rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder. “You just got very giggly and once we noticed how much it got to you I sent Jeff and Nick back into their own room and got you a glass of water.”  
Kurt hesitantly peeked out behind his hands, leaning into Blaine’s touch, ears no longer disappearing into his – in Blaine’s opinion very adorable, though Kurt would think differently if he’d been aware – bedhead. “Thanks. That was very nice of you,” he smiled up at Blaine, at last lowering his hands into his lap.  
Blaine brushed bright red, averting his eyes quickly. “Don’t worry, it’s fine, every good friend would have done that,” he mumbled so quick and quietly Kurt almost didn’t catch it. He tilted his head to the side curiously, Blaine’s behavior making less sense by the minute.  
“Blaine? What’s wrong? You’ve been acting a bit off all morning.” Worried that despite Blaine’s reassurance he’d done something stupid, Kurt bit his lip, anxiously awaiting his response.  
For a moment Blaine kept silent, seeming to consider whether he really wanted to tell Kurt. But finally he turned back to face him with a sigh, looking guiltily up at him through his milelong lashes.  
“You told me my eyes were pretty,” he uttered, unable to suppress a small smile at the admission. Kurt blushed a vivid scarlet, digging his fingers into the sheets to keep from hiding behind his hands again. He was on his way to be an adult, he should behave like one and face his own dumb mistakes. And telling your new crush that was also your new and first best friend after a week that you thought they – or a part of them, in this case – were pretty while drunk for the first time – definitely a dumb mistake. He’d never deny that Blaine and especially his eyes were pretty but it didn’t really seem like an ideal moment in time to tell him so.  
“Oh,” he choked out, shooting Blaine a quick look before averting his eyes again. He would have that conversation, but he wasn’t sure he could do it while looking in those gorgeous hazel orbs. “Did I- anything else you didn’t tell me?”  
Out of the corner of his eye Kurt watched as Blaine started to fidget, as if he were the one who’d made a fool of himself after one tiny glass of champagne.  
“I-,” he swallowed, took a deep breath and went on. “I may have told you that you have pretty eyes, too.” The blush on his cheeks deepened and Kurt just wanted to pull Blaine’s face closer and cover it in kisses, heart racing in his chest, his hands that were still twisted in the fabric of his sheets beginning to sweat. _Blaine thought his eyes were pretty, too!_  
“And then we-” Blaine interrupted himself, clearing his throat and looking like the personification of uncomfortable before he continued. “Then we sort of leaned in and- sort-of-almost-kissed.” The last part was jumbled together, said in one breath as if he’d hoped Kurt wouldn’t catch the meaning. Unfortunately for him, Kurt’s hearing was pretty excellent, even though his head was still hurting and the Aspirin was taking its time to finally kick in.  
“What do you mean, we almost kissed?” he whispered, trying desperately to meet Blaine’s eyes.  
“I-” swallowing harshly, Blaine seemed to finally give in and looked straight at Kurt. “We almost did and then I pulled back.”  
Kurt’s heart immediately plummeted back into his stomach. “Is that why you looked so relieved? When you realized I didn’t remember anything? You weren’t going to tell me because you didn’t want to have to explain that you didn’t want to-” He was shushed by Blaine gently pressing a finger to his lips.  
“Kurt,” he said softly, his face so close that Kurt could feel his breath ghosting over his cheekbones, his eyes fluttering shut almost reflexively. “Kurt, please look at me.”  
Hesitantly, Kurt obeyed his wish, glasz meeting warm hazel and he immediately felt better despite what had just been said.  
“It’s not that I didn’t want to. Because believe me, I do,” Blaine’s voice dropped a little lower, taking on a slightly husky quality Kurt’s body couldn’t help but react to. The way Blaine’s eyes seemed to be fixed on his lips, the finger still pressed against them moving slightly to glide over the soft skin of the bottom one, didn’t really help the matter. With a shake of his head, Blaine seemed to get back to himself, pointedly looking anywhere but at Kurt’s lips and letting his hand drop to his side.  
“But Kurt,” he said, awkwardly clearing his throat, his expression back to open and sincere. “You were drunk. And we’ve barely known each other for a week. I think of you as my best friend already and I don’t want to jeopardize what we have. If we- if we were to get together I’d like to know more about you first.” He gave Kurt a soft smile. “I want to know everything about you.” As if in awe, Blaine slowly reached out, obviously ready to pull away again as soon as Kurt would give a sign of discomfort. When there were none he started gently caressing one of his cat ears with the very tips of his fingers, careful not to brush in the wrong direction. Kurt leaned into the touch after merely a second of hesitation.  
“I want you to be able to really trust me,” Blaine whispered, eyes not moving from where his fingers were gliding over soft fur. “I’m already so crazy about you.” Their gazes locked and they smiled at each other softly, the sparkle in Kurt’s eyes telling Blaine that he felt the same. “If we do this, I want to do it right. I want to be your friend first and foremost. I- I already feel so strongly about you, Kurt, and I think it would be a shame to possibly ruin this by moving too fast. I- if you were willing to wait… I think we could last. I think this could be so much more than just some silly high school fling.” And just like that Blaine was back to blushing, pulling his hand back again and fidgeting nervously. “I’m sorry, I’m sure this sounds stupid and it would probably make things awkward between us and-” This time it was Kurt’s finger pressed to soft lips that interrupted the flow of words.  
“It’s not stupid,” he said quietly, voice warm and soft with affection, Blaine’s lips pulling into an adoring smile of his own under his finger. “It’s very mature, actually. And I- I feel very strongly about you, too, Blaine. You’re my best friend. I- I think your idea is worth a try. Because I want to know everything about you, too. And I’d like to remember our- our first kiss,” Kurt breathed, Blaine’s face so very close. His eyes fluttered half shut and his hand dropped from Blaine’s face when their lips met in the softest kiss, lips barely touching but eliciting just as many sparks as any passionate embrace ever could.  
“Friends first?” Blaine asked, voice barely audible, when he pulled away to rest his forehead against Kurt’s.  
“Friends first,” Kurt agreed with a smile.


	12. Part 12

It was three weeks after ‘The Incident’ as Kurt had dubbed it, when Burt finally had had enough. His son was (for the fourth weekend in a row and he’d only _been_ at Dalton for a month) sitting in the living room in Burt’s favorite armchair giggling at his phone, Burt stretched out on the couch, watching him. He knew Kurt didn’t deal well with prying but his curiosity won and so Burt found himself turning his attention on his son rather than the screen on Sunday afternoon.  
“So, who is it you’re texting with all the time?” he asked during a particularly awful commercial, trying to sound as casual as possible. Just the way Kurt blushed an impressive shade of scarlet and looked like he wanted to throw his phone out the window and jump after it to destroy all evidence assured Burt what he’d already known: Whoever his son had been communicating with so incessantly wasn’t just a friend.  
“I- oh well, it’s just- just my roommate,” Kurt stammered, eyes wandering back to the screen and staring unseeingly at it to avoid Burt’s questioning gaze and raised eyebrow.  
“That short kid we ran into when we brought your stuff there? With the oiled hair and the pamphlets?”  
“Dad!” Kurt looked so indignant on the boy’s behalf that Burt was sure there was something going on.  
“What? What was his name again? Clark? Wayne? Devon?”  
“Blaine, Dad. Blaine,” Kurt grumbled, returning his attention to his phone, immediately back to giggling.  
“And what are you and that Blaine kid texting about all day long? You see each other all week. You’re even sharing a room,” Burt said, furrowing his brow as that piece of information really registered. Was his son getting up to funny business with his roommate?  
“We just like keeping each other up-to-date,” Kurt murmured defensively, blush back and rising high on his cheeks.  
“Sure thing, kiddo.” Burt rolled his eyes when he was sure that Kurt wasn’t looking in his direction, transfixed by his phone as soon as he turned away from him. He let Kurt delude himself into feeling save from further prying for a while before he picked the topic up again.  
“So, this Liam kid-” “Blaine, Dad, Blaine!” “anyway, you’re friends with him?”  
Kurt just rolled his eyes but managed to lift his gaze from his phone’s screen for a moment. “Yes, Dad,” he said with an exasperated sigh. “And I told you about that from day one. So why are you so interested in my texting habits now when you can’t even remember his name?”  
Burt furrowed his brow. “Hey, I’m always interested in what you’re up to. You’re my only son and you know how much I care about you. I’m just trying to make sure you’re not hanging around with the wrong crowd,” he mumbled, knowing full well that he sounded a bit ridiculous. That Blaine kid really hadn’t looked like he was working as a drug dealer on the weekends. Still, you could never be sure enough.  
Kurt’s expression softened immediately. “I know that, Dad. Don’t worry, Blaine is one of the good guys.” Flushing bright red yet again Kurt made to grab for his phone when Burt cleared his throat and he stopped dead in his movement.  
“So,” Burt started, taking a deep breath to make sure he was able to pull through with this. “You two, are you like… dating?”  
He didn’t dare to look up into Kurt’s eyes until he heard Kurt’s indignant sputter. He found him blushing an even darker shade of red, eyes decidedly fixed on the news anchor reading the latest football news. If Burt hadn’t known how little interest his son actually held in sports he’d almost have bought his feigned concern with the Buckeyes’ descent.  
When Burt just kept staring at him, patiently waiting for a response, Kurt seemed to give up and turned to him with a resigned sigh, cheeks still bright red.  
“No, no we’re not.” But his voice held something that made Burt want to squirm in his seat and hide his little boy in his bedroom and lock the door. Kurt’s ears were twitching as if they couldn’t decide whether they should press flat to his head in anxiety or stay alert for his reaction, his tail curled around him and resting in his lap and it made Burt think of the countless times he’d sat with a much younger Kurt on this exact same couch, his back then still short tail gently flicking behind him as he scratched his ears while watching a game. The thought of someone else being handed the possibility of hurting Kurt’s feeling, the responsibility of making him feel happy and save as much as he could… Burt didn’t even want to think about it, not just yet, never if possible. But there were things he’d never be able to give Kurt and if he wanted his kid to be happy he’d have to man up and look the facts in the face, whether he felt ready to or not.  
“But you want to?” he asked, proud that his voice only wavered in the slightest.  
Taking a deep breath, Kurt closed his eyes, hands clenching in his lap. “Yes,” he finally hissed out, opening one eye to throw a careful look at his father. Burt did his best to keep his expression neutral. He nodded once.  
“And what about him? He’s not interested?” Burt secretly planned on hunting down the idiot that didn’t want his perfect boy should the answer be negative. As much as he was scared to accept that his baby was almost a grown man by now, he’d rather not have a repeat of last year and that heartbroken look back on his face.  
“No, that’s not it. He is,” Kurt whispered, a small smile spreading on his face. He looked back to Burt expectantly, as if he was just waiting for him to explode.  
“So what’s it then?” Burt asked, trying to school his features into an only vaguely interested expression.  
“We want to wait. We- we sort of admitted that we have feelings for each other my first week at Dalton. But Blaine thought that was way too early and that it would be better if we really got to know each other first, work on our friendship,” Kurt explained, voice falling flat.  
“But you don’t want to wait anymore,” Burt stated. He didn’t need to question it, he could see it in Kurt’s expression, his posture, hear it in his voice. Actually he was pretty sure even a stranger could have made that much out from his body language alone.  
“No,” Kurt admitted with a sigh, slumping into the chair. “I really just want to kiss him again.”  
It took him a second until he noticed what he’d been saying, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth, face red and eyes panicked as they wandered over to Burt.  
He merely raised a questioning eyebrow. “You said you told each other during your first week? So you kissed then. During that little celebration when you got into that choir? So much for my ‘no funny business’-rule.”  
“Dad!” Kurt gasped, pulling his hand away from his mouth. “There wasn’t any ‘funny business’.” He looked down into his lap, fidgeting with his hands. “It was barely a peck, really.” His voice became quieter with every word.  
“Really?” Burt inquired, trying to catch Kurt’s eye. If they had to talk about this he wanted an honest answer.  
“Yes, really.” Kurt finally looked up, furrowing his brow at Burt’s disbelieving expression. “What? You don’t believe me?”  
“Well, you just seem very… _invested_ for just a short peck,” Burt murmured, clearing his throat to break the awkward silence that had long since settled into the room in between their sentences.  
“It was very special to me,” Kurt said with a small but genuine smile, one of those that Burt had seen much too little of ever since Elizabeth had died.  
After a while of both of them sitting in silence and thinking about what had just been said, Burt cleared his throat again to get Kurt’s attention. “So, have you talked about it?”  
“What?” Kurt asked, looking as if he’d been lost in his own thoughts, caught off guard by the question.  
“That you don’t want to wait anymore. Have you told him?”  
“No, Dad.” Kurt shook his head, looking almost wistful. “I can’t do that. Blaine said he wanted to wait until we know more about each other and are more comfortable with each other. I still jump every time our shoulders so much as brush when we’re studying together.” Hesitantly, he looked back to Burt. “Is that stupid? I- I really want to kiss him again and just be with him without worrying about what I’m allowed to think and do and what not. But even if we were together that would probably take a long time and- and he’s right, Dad. If I can’t even let my guard down for my best friend, how is a relationship between us going to work?”  
“It’s not stupid, bud,” Burt murmured, gesturing for Kurt to come over and sit next to him. As soon as he did, Kurt let his head fall to Burt’s shoulder, burying his neck in the warm flannel that smelt of their detergent and home and a little bit like motor oil. “Actually, it’s very mature of you and I have to say I’m impressed.”  
“Really?” Kurt sniffed into his neck.  
“Really,” Burt said, hesitantly petting his back. “You’re doing the right thing, kiddo. Just… don’t wait too long, okay?”  
Kurt looked up at him, disbelief written all over his face.  
“What?” Burt chuckled. “I know you expect me to want you to wait until you’re thirty. And I’m telling you that I’d prefer that. But you’re growing up now, kiddo, and I can’t protect you from everything. Not anymore. This is something I can’t really make rules about. I can’t tell you who to fall in love with and when. I remember what it was like when I first met your mother, Kurt. I’m glad you’re going about this responsibly. But I also saw that smile on your face when you talk about him. Or when you get a new text. Just promise me you’re not going to miss out on this.”  
“I promise, Dad,” Kurt choked out, eyes shining and a single tear escaping down his cheek. He wiped it away with a quiet laugh. “Thank you.”  
“Anytime, kiddo,” Burt chuckled, pulling Kurt closer again until he was leaning into his shoulder, gently scratching his ears until he curled up against him, tail swishing gently and purring contently. They sat like that for quite a while, watching the remarkably stupid game show on the screen in silence except for the low rumble of Kurt’s purring.  
“So, what do you say to inviting Blaine to Friday night dinner?” Burt said as casually as possible just as Kurt was about to drift off. The purring stopped immediately and Kurt shot up, sitting against the couch instead of lying draped across his father.  
“Really?”  
“Yes, really,” Burt chuckled, the low sound turning into booming laughter when Kurt’s dumbfounded expression switched to delight and he suddenly had an armful of purring, tail flicking boy in his lap.


	13. Part 13

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Blaine asked, nervously wringing his hands.  
“Blaine,” Kurt huffed, rolling his eyes at him. “I don’t know why you’re so nervous. You’re going to meet my dad, not the head of the Spanish Inquisition.”  
“But you said he knows about our… situation. What if he hates me? Oh my God, I’m going to make my future father-in-law hate me before we even started dating, won’t I?” Blaine started shifting on his feet, throwing anxious glances at the door every now and then, thus missing Kurt’s wide-eyes stare and open mouth.  
“Did you just say future father-in-law?” he breathed, following Blaine’s every movement with his eyes.  
“I-” Blaine interrupted himself when his choice of words finally registered, biting his lip and clenching his fists. He threw Kurt a look that was equally nervous and worried, obviously expecting him to either get mad or run away screaming.  
“You’ve thought about marrying me?” Kurt had a hard time keeping the obnoxious grin that wanted to break out on his face in check. Blaine looked at him as if he’d just stated the most obvious thing in the world.  
“All the time,” he whispered, a soft smile on his face as he pushed a strand of hair behind Kurt’s left ear. These days it was getting easier for Kurt not to twitch or show any sign of physical discomfort when Blaine touched him. Not that he’d ever felt uncomfortable with Blaine’s touch, but years of nothing but locker slams for physical interaction with anyone that wasn’t his father had made Kurt incredibly skittish. The first time Blaine had reached out for Kurt without warning him beforehand, he’d literally hissed at him – an outright hiss, bared teeth and fur standing on end. He’d been so embarrassed it had taken Blaine the whole of two days to get him to stay long enough in his presence to listen to his apologies. Reassuring him that he had nothing to be ashamed of had taken even longer.  
It had been hard, telling Blaine about the treatment he’d suffered at his old school . Blaine had already guessed at it though and been surprisingly understanding of the problem itself and Kurt’s reluctance to be touched. It had baffled Kurt quite a bit but he hadn’t dared to ask why Blaine looked like he understood exactly what Kurt had gone through when he was one of the most popular boys at a prestigious school that came closer to the definition of ‘safe haven’ than any place Kurt had ever seen before.  
Resolving that right before he was going to meet his father wasn’t the ideal time to bring that topic up, though, Kurt swallowed his curiosity and leaned into Blaine’s touch, offering him a soft smile that was immediately returned.  
“I think about it, too,” he whispered, cheeks turning scarlet but eyes staying on Blaine’s. He could hear Blaine’s breath hitch in his throat, they were so close. Their gazes locked and Kurt could have sworn that for a few seconds, Blaine’s eyes dropped to his lips. Butterflies erupted in his stomach, his palms became sweaty, heart fluttering, tail swishing behind him. He knew his reaction to Blaine’s closeness was embarrassingly visible but he was too transfixed by Blaine’s soft-looking lips to even care.  
For a moment, they both looked up and their gazes locked once more, seeking for permission. Blaine was already so close that Kurt could feel his breath on his lips. He looked hesitant at first but then he finally took the last step that closed the gap between them and softly brushed his lips against Kurt’s, lingering on the barely there touch, just breathing him in. Kurt’s heart was doing cartwheels in his chest and he reached out in desperate search for purchase. He’d expected to be met with the rough surface of the wall next to him but to his surprise and elation it was Blaine’s hand that caught his, their fingers entwining as if they’d been practicing that move for years.  
They stood like that for a few minutes that seemed like blissful eternity and at the same time entirely too short to Kurt before pulling back, their foreheads touching and their fingers still woven together between their bodies.  
“I missed doing this,” Blaine chuckled breathlessly after a while.  
“Me too,” Kurt murmured back, unable to suppress the smile spreading on his face. Blaine pulled back enough to look into his eyes, his free hand coming up to gently caress Kurt’s cheek.  
“We’re silly, aren’t we?”  
“What do you mean specifically?” Kurt grinned, still exhilarated from their sort-of kiss, leaning into the touch without hesitation. He felt lose and open and so so happy, lips still tingling and heart singing.  
“Here we are, admitting that we think about marrying each other, and yet we aren’t even dating. We didn’t even kiss more than twice. Tell me, Kurt Hummel, why am I already so enchanted by you?” Blaine whispered, a teasing smile on his face as his hand slipped to the back of Kurt’s neck, pulling him closer and gently nudging their noses together. Kurt giggled quietly, bumping back before hesitantly pressing a soft kiss to Blaine’s cheek. Blaine’s breath was hitching in his throat and his eyes fluttered closed, almost missing Kurt’s pleased smile when he pulled away.  
“I don’t think I have an answer for you,” he smirked, disentangling his fingers and playfully bumping Blaine’s shoulder when he passed him to ring the doorbell. “But I know I feel the same way,” he said quietly when he turned back around, his smile losing its teasing edge. They shared another loving gaze, eyes sparkling and Kurt’s tail flicking.  
It was in that very moment that Burt opened the front door. He merely raised a skeptical eyebrow at the dopey grins they were exchanging.  
“Am I interrupting something?” he asked, smirking when Blaine jumped upon hearing his voice.  
“Dad!” Kurt hissed, blushing bright scarlet.  
“What?” Burt gave back, attempting an innocent expression but failing miserably as his amusement clearly shone through. Kurt just glared at him.  
“Oh you think you’re funny, don’t you?” he huffed, rolling his eyes.  
“In fact, yes, I do,” Burt laughed before taking a step forward and holding his hand out for Blaine to shake. “Burt Hummel, Kurt’s Dad. I’m sure you know that. If you break my kid’s heart I’ll break your tiny legs, alright?”  
Blaine just stared at him wide-eyed, looking a lot like an animal caught in headlights. He automatically shook the offered hand, swallowing convulsively to try and get the words to form in his throat.  
“Blaine,” he finally managed to squeak, his cheeks coloring immediately.  
“Come on in, kiddo,” Burt chuckled, very obviously amused by his success in intimidating Blaine. Well, until he turned around to head back inside and Blaine very clearly heard Kurt hiss something about removing his Christmas cookie privileges. Burt looked so heartbroken that Blaine had no idea how Kurt managed to still glare at him like that.  
Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Blaine quickly followed the two Hummel men inside, closing the door behind him carefully. He took off his shoes, placing them neatly on the mat underneath the coat rack before hanging up his coat just as carefully. Burt was leaning against the doorway all the time, watching his every move.  
“Jeez, you sure are a bit pedantic, kid,” he murmured when Blaine bent down to rearrange his shoes, causing him to jump again in surprise, almost crashing into the dresser next to him. Blushing, he found his balance again, looking up at Burt sheepishly.  
“Easy there, kid, I’m not going to bite. Unless you hurt my son, that is,” Burt grinned, the color immediately draining from Blaine’s face. Not that he planned on hurting Kurt, ever, but the threat seemed real enough when expressed by someone a few times his size.  
“Dad!” Kurt called from the kitchen and Blaine could tell just by his tone that he was throwing a death glare in Burt’s direction. The thought made Blaine smile. People might think Kurt was fragile due to his hybrid nature and beauty but Blaine knew much better and it made his chest swell with pride whenever Kurt stood up for himself or for Blaine. There hadn’t been much need for it in Dalton and God forbid they’d ever go back to Kurt’s old high school with Blaine’s experiences at the back of his mind, still as fresh as if it had happened just yesterday. But even Kurt putting an end to Nick and Jeff’s teasing made Blaine grin like an idiot.  
When Blaine finally noticed that he was standing in a hallway grinning at nothing, he made to follow Kurt into the kitchen, barely able to suppress a shriek when Burt’s huge hand closed around his shoulder.  
“Oh don’t be so skittish, kid, you’re worse than Kurt,” he mumbled, giving Blaine’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “But Kurt insisted on making dinner on his own, so I thought you could join me in the living room? There’s a Buckeyes game on right now.”  
“I’d love to,” Blaine muttered with a hesitant smile. “ Are you sure Kurt won’t mind preparing dinner on his own?”  
“I’m sure, kiddo. He doesn’t like people just sitting around uselessly in his kitchen, anyway.” Blaine was about to protest that he wasn’t completely useless in the kitchen but thought it better to let it slide for now. Knowing quite a bit about Kurt’s standards by now he probably wouldn’t even qualify for cutting vegetables, anyway. So he just nodded and followed Burt into the living room.  
“So, kid,” Burt started once they’d mad themselves comfortable, Burt in his favorite armchair and Blaine on the couch, feeling even smaller and more on show than before thanks to the empty seats next to him. “So what do you do besides that choir thingy and school? Tell me a bit about yourself.”  
Blaine couldn’t help squirming a little in his seat, praying to everyone who would listen that this wasn’t some sort of trick question where he’d get kicked out for the wrong answer.  
“Well, I like musicals and Broadway. Music in general. I’ve been playing the piano since I was three. Uhm, I really like football, but I never really played myself. I’m on the fencing team though?” The last part came out more of a question and made Blaine want to sink even deeper into the cushions, until he could disappear and never be seen again.  
Before he knew what was happening, Burt’s booming laughter filled the room. “This isn’t an interrogation, kid,” he wheezed once he’d calmed down a bit. “Relax a bit. I’m not going to rip your head off or anything.” Blaine tried to smile in response but he was sure it looked more like a grimace with how tense he still was. He was waiting for the blow and shortly after they’d turned their attention back on the game, it came.  
“So, you and Kurt, huh?” Burt asked, eyes not leaving the screen in front of him.  
“Uhm- uh- well….” Blaine stuttered, unsure of what to say. Kurt had said he’d explained it to his father, so why was he getting this question now?  
“What did I tell you about relaxing, kid,” Burt rolled his eyes at him in a very Kurt-like manner that helped Blaine calm down a bit. He was talking to the father of the most amazing human being he’d ever met. Kurt once told him with the brightest smile that in some ways, he was a lot like Burt, no matter how much they differed in everything else. And Blaine started to believe that this also applied the other way round.  
“He told me you were playing it safe? Waiting until you know each other better?” Burt continued when Blaine’s posture was still just as stiff as before. Blaine nodded, smiling softly as the memory of that perfect morning crossed his mind. His body was still tingling from their second kiss on the doorstep. If Burt Hummel wanted the truth about Blaine’s feeling for his son, well, that was something he could do.  
“I just don’t want to hurry anything. Kurt told me about what happened at his old school and I understand completely that it made him a bit skittish and uncomfortable with others touching him. I never want him to feel like he can’t just brush me off or tell me when I’m doing something he’s not comfortable with. And I have a feeling that being in a relationship would make it harder for him to actually voice any discomfort than our friendship. I just want Kurt to be comfortable around me, to know that he can trust me. I want to know everything about him and I don’t want the restrictions and the tensions of a first relationship between us for that,” Blaine finished, taking a deep breath. He just hoped Burt would understand.  
“Sounds very mature, kiddo.” Burt smiled at him when Blaine finally dared to raise his head.  
“But what I really want to know is, do you like my kid the same way he seems to be liking you?”  
Out of the corner of his eye Blaine saw Kurt trying to subtly peek his head out behind the living room door, ears twitching forward to catch his answer. He turned around to face Kurt, the brightest smile lighting up his face when their gazes locked and Kurt stepped further into the room.  
“Yes,” he breathed. “Yes, I do.”  
They were so caught up in each other they didn’t even notice the way Burt looked back and forth between their radiant faces until he leaned back in his armchair with a satisfied smile.  
After a while of just standing there, staring at each other, Kurt averted his eyes with great difficulty, clearing his throat in the process. “Well, I came by because I wanted to tell you that dinner’s ready,” he announced, turning on his heel and disappearing back into the kitchen, cheeks bright red and tail swishing behind him, Burt and Blaine following closely behind.

Dinner wasn’t half as tense as Blaine had expected it to be. Even though Burt was sometimes the only one who laughed at his own comments and there was a lot of eyerolling from Kurt and secretive glances both between Burt and Kurt and Kurt and Blaine. They laughed a lot and it turned out that Blaine’s dad’s attempts to make him more ‘manly’ were actually sort of helpful for once because it meant he could join in on the conversations about Burt’s garage for a bit. His insides twisted and heat crawled up his whole body at the image of Kurt in an overall, bent over the hood of a car to get at some part that was in need of repair. He should probably feel guilty for that kind of thought, especially since they were sharing an innocent dinner at Burt’s table, but he couldn’t really help putting it on his long list of mouth-drying mental images he reserved for the shower.  
Aside from Blaine’s mind deciding to become a gutter of yet unexplored depths and degrees of dirty (really, some of the things he came up with in the dark of the night surprised even him, though they were still very intriguing), everything went just fine. The awkward atmosphere from the beginning had lifted and they were having an actual, flowing conversation over the delicious food Blaine couldn’t praise enough. He even dared scooting closer to Kurt as the evening went on, touching him as often as he usually would. Which was a lot because Blaine just was a very touchy-feely person and this was _Kurt_ and he was just trying to get him used to friendly touches so he wouldn’t be as uncomfortable with Jeff’s hug attacks, right?  
When it was time to do the dishes Blaine immediately jumped at his chance, standing so close to Kurt as they worked in tandem that their shoulders brushed and their noses almost touched whenever they turned to each other to share a soft, giddy smile. Blaine was sure he could see Burt out of the corner of his eye peeking his head in every now and then to check on them but apart from that they were alone, free to revel in the intimacy of the moment. Kurt even nudged his nose against Blaine’s cheek before pressing a careful, fleeting kiss there as a thank you when they were done, Blaine’s insides swooping and his heart fluttering. The thought that this was something they could do now, kisses, even nowhere but on a brightly flushed cheek, had him feel like he was floating. It brought back the picture he saw so very often when he closed his eyes at night, him and Kurt in their own house, years from now, rings gleaming on their fingers and everything bright and happy and wonderful and they exchanged soft kisses – to the cheek, lips, everywhere they could reach – in the morning while making breakfast together. It made him want to sing and dance and yell from the rooftops that he loved Kurt Hummel with all of his heart, even if neither of them was ready to utter or hear that exact wording just yet.  
They spent the rest of the evening cuddled up together on the couch, unconsciously inching closer every few minutes until Kurt was practically curled into Blaine’s side, Blaine’s hand automatically coming up to gently slide up and down his back, cheek resting against the soft auburn hair. He could feel Kurt’s ear twitch against his skin whenever something interesting happened on the screen – the game was long over and they’d put in Wall-E at Kurt’s request (not that Blaine would ever protest against Disney films as evening activity) – and the little movement made him smile and sneak his arm fully around Kurt’s waist, pulling him a bit closer and gently caressing his side instead. If either of them would have looked up they’d have seen Burt’s huge smile and the way he rolled his eyes at their obliviousness every now and then.  
It was getting close to the point where Blaine had to leave so he wouldn’t miss the Dalton curfew when he first felt it. Kurt’s eyes had been drooping for a while now, he’d become heavy and even warmer against Blaine’s side. Blaine wasn’t sure if it was due to the familiar surroundings and Burt’s presence or maybe because he was so relieved everything had gone well that night, but for the first time Kurt relaxed entirely around Blaine, letting himself fall asleep on him. Blaine watched with a fond smile as Kurt tried to flutter his eyes open every now and then to keep from giving in completely, but the movement got slower and more sluggish every time and finally, his eyes stayed shut. Blaine nuzzled his cheek against Kurt’s hair for a bit, smiling against his head, and that was when he felt it.  
A purr. A low, soft purring sound. He could feel it vibrate against his side, the skin of his cheek, more than he actually heard it but it had him frozen in amazement. Ever since the incidence in the park the day they’d met and the night of their little celebration, Kurt had done everything humanely possible to keep his more cat-like sides from showing in front of Blaine. He couldn’t really do anything about the telling tail-twitching or the movements of his ears, but apart from when he’d woken up in the middle of the night from a bad dream and Kurt had still been asleep, probably dreaming, Blaine had never heard him purr around him again. The same went for all their friends at Dalton. Blaine felt bad that Kurt obviously thought he couldn’t be entirely himself around them but he wasn’t about to push him. Things like that needed time, Blaine knew that much.  
A content smile spreading on his face, Blaine cuddled closer still, careful not to disturb Kurt’s sleep but completely forgetting about their surroundings. It wasn’t until Burt cleared his throat rather loudly and looked pointedly at the clock that Blaine remembered where he was and that he should probably be gone by now. He panicked a little when the time on the display really registered. Even if he’d ignore every speed limit on his way he’d never get back before the school would be locked. He threw Burt a helpless look.  
“Fine,” Burt grumbled, rolling his eyes. “You can stay here for tonight, kid. But you’re sleeping on the couch.” Blaine wasn’t sure if he imagined the fond undertone but imaginary or not, it still made him smile.  
“Of course, Sir!” he nodded eagerly, already thinking about gentle ways to wake up Kurt and get him into bed.  
“You can drop the Sir right there, Blaine,” Burt murmured, giving him a short pat on the shoulder before he carefully lifted Kurt into his arms to carry him upstairs. “Sheets and blankets are in the cupboard down the hall through the door on the left.”  
“Thanks, S- I mean, Burt,” Blaine choked out, hurrying in the indicated direction. He was already fluffing up his pillows, ready to snuggle into the blankets, when Burt came down with an armful of clothes.  
“Here,” he said, holding them out for Blaine to take. “They’re probably going to be a bit long on you since they’re Kurt’s but I thought it’s better than sleeping in that uniform of yours.”  
“Thanks, Burt.” Blaine smiled, taking the pajamas out of his hands, carefully putting them down on the blankets. Burt just nodded, making to leave the room to give Blaine some privacy. Blaine was just about to take off his shirt when Burt poked his head through the door one last time.  
“Oh, and before I forget it: Goodnight, Blaine.”  
“Goodnight, Burt. Thanks for letting me sleep on the couch,” Blaine smiled.  
“It’s okay. Just don’t make it a habit. And I think you thanked me enough for one night.” They shared a smile before Burt turned around for good and headed up the stairs and Blaine just knew that soon enough he’d feel very at home in the Hummel household. And not just because the blankets were the softest things Blaine had ever touched besides Kurt’s fur and skin.


	14. Part 14

The next morning, Blaine woke up to the sun shining into his eyes. Sluggishly, he blinked them open, squinting at the window only a few feet away before shielding them with his hand and rolling onto his other side. It took his still sleep-addled brain a few moments to realize that the glimpse he’d just caught of the room he was in definitely didn’t belong to his dorm room at Dalton.  
With a jolt, he sat up, immediately wide awake again. He breathed a sigh of relief when he remembered the previous evening, the photos on the mantlepiece to his left telling him that he was at Kurt’s. A happy flush colored his cheeks as the memory and the feeling of Kurt curled into his side and purring came back to the front of his mind. He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly jumped off of the couch when Burt’s voice suddenly rang through the living room.  
“You sure aren’t the fastest in the morning, kiddo.”  
When Blaine whirled around, a hand over his racing heart, he was met with Burt’s head thrown back in laughter.  
“Sorry,” Blaine stammered, blushing bright red. He had to be quite the picture, sitting there on Burt’s couch, in Kurt’s pajamas and a confused look on his face, hair wild. _Oh god_.  
The moment the thought crossed Blaine’s mind, his hand immediately shot up to verify his terrifying assumption. And indeed, instead of meeting hard, gelled down curls it almost vanished in a soft, fluffy Afro. _Oh no_.  
Burt chuckled at the sight. “You might need to see a brush, kid. That is, if it wouldn’t vanish in those curls.”  
Blushing even more, Blaine tried his best to flatten his hair with his hands. He really needed to find a bathroom and preferably some of Kurt’s styling products before Kurt could come down and see him like this. Somehow he’d managed to avoid that frightening scenario so far by getting up at ungodly hours and disappearing into the bathroom long before Kurt even so much as turned around in his sleep. Before he could jump off of the couch and race around in search for the right door or beg Burt for directions though, a soft, sleep-warm voice filled the room, sending shivers down Blaine’s spine.  
“Dad? What is going- _Blaine_?” Kurt stood in the doorway, eyes wide in surprise, his tail flicking around his pajama-clad legs, his ears twitching and the nails of his right hand digging into the wood he was supporting himself against. The pajamas were nothing like Blaine had ever seen him wear, not the silky, elegant blue sleepwear he always slept in at Dalton. Instead, they were a playful light blue and covered in tiny cartoon mice and Blaine was immediately sure that it was a gift from Burt. Just as he was sure that Burt had laughed at his own joke for hours while wrapping them up. Either way, Kurt looked even more adorable than Blaine had ever thought anyone could be and they were both turning scarlet when their eyes met, Kurt’s expression making it clear that he had just now recalled what had happened the evening before.  
Burt looked between them, a grin spreading on his face. “Well, I don’t want to intrude,” he announced. “So I think I’m just gonna be in the kitchen making breakfast.” Kurt threw him a skeptical look, momentarily forgetting about his embarrassment over his worry for their kitchen. “Just kidding, son. We’ll just eat cereals, okay?” Kurt rolled his eyes, letting out a long-suffering sigh, but Blaine could tell by the way the corner of his mouth twitched up, forming a tiny dimple in his cheek, that he was amused by rather than mad at his father’s lack of cooking skills.  
Winking at him, Burt disappeared into the hallway, poking his head back in just when Blaine thought they were alone, preparing himself for the awkward conversation that was sure to come. “And no funny business, kids!”  
“Dad!” Kurt cried indignantly, looking like he might make true on the cookie threat he’d thrown around the day before when Burt headed back into the kitchen, laughing to himself.  
“He’ll never let that joke go, will he?” Blaine asked, his lips twitching up in a fond smile of his own.  
“Oh, he will once that’s actually a real possibility,” Kurt uttered under his breath, both of them freezing when the meaning behind his words registered.  
“I- I mean,” Kurt stuttered, his face becoming so red Blaine wanted to sit him down on the couch before he could faint, his tail twitching madly behind him. “Not- not that I suppose we’ll ever get there, I shouldn’t have assu-”  
“Kurt!” Blaine laughed softly, patting the seat next to him, for the moment forgetting all about how awful and sleep-rumpled he had to look. “It’s fine. Come here.”  
With an unsure smile, Kurt crossed the room, carefully sinking down on the couch and looking over at Blaine hesitantly.  
“Kurt.” Blaine rolled his eyes before gently pulling Kurt closer to him, letting his hand linger on Kurt’s arm rather than pulling away. “You have nothing to be ashamed of.”  
“But Blaine I literally fell asleep on you and I _pur_ -” Blaine cut him off by gently pressing a finger to his lips, smiling softly.  
“You stop right there, Kurt. First of all, I don’t mind. We were both sleepy and it had been a long day. And second, I love it when you purr. In fact, I loved everything about yesterday evening so if I didn’t do anything too embarrassing, I hoped it could go down as rather perfect in our books.”  
“We have books now?” Kurt mumbled around the finger still pressed ever so softly to his lips, his face lighting up in a beautiful smile that caused Blaine’s heart to stutter in his chest.  
“Of course we do,” he chuckled, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Kurt’s still smiling lips when he pulled his finger away. It was barely a peck but it made him feel like floating, all warm and happy and fuzzy and he just wanted to grab Kurt and dance around the room with him forever.  
“So you really don’t mind?” Kurt asked, his radiant smile dimming a bit as he threw Blaine an unsure look when they pulled away and stopped grinning at each other like idiots for a moment.  
“Of course not.” Blaine rolled his eyes fondly. “I mean it when I say I really, really like everything about you. I think it’s very endearing when you’re all cat-like.”  
Kurt lowered his head, biting his bottom lip. Blaine didn’t even have to ask what was going through his mind.  
“Kurt,” he said, taking his soft hands in his own and waiting patiently until Kurt looked up at him again. “I know kids at your old school gave you hell for being a hybrid, but I assure you no one at Dalton minds, least of all me. You’re allowed to be yourself around us and you don’t have to hide any side of yourself. I know you’re still uncomfortable with your more cat-like mannerisms and that it will take time to fully get over that. I just want you to know that you never, never have to feel ashamed around any of us, okay? Especially not me.”  
“I know,” Kurt sighed, leaning his head against Blaine’s shoulder. “Rationally, I’m aware that you’re not the neanderthals I had to deal with at my old school. But I guess old habits die hard. It feels weird because it’s also a lot about letting go and losing control and we both know I’m not good with that.” Blaine chuckled. If the nearly military order Kurt’s every possession was placed in in their dorm room was any indication, then Blaine had to agree with that. Not to mention the horrified look he’d gotten from him when he’d suggested studying history on Math Thursday.  
They just sat in silence for a few minutes, holding each other close and reveling in the intimacy of the position when suddenly, Kurt cleared his throat awkwardly, burying his head into Blaine’s shoulder some more.  
“Can I ask you something?” His voice was so quiet it barely carried to Blaine’s ears, sounding hesitant and small and unsure like Blaine never wanted to hear it ever again, not when directed at him at least.  
“Of course, Kurt. You can ask me anything,” he hurried to reassure him, gently rubbing soothing circles into his back.  
“I just don’t want to upset you,” Kurt mumbled, sitting up and shyly looking at Blaine for a second before he continued. “And you really don’t have to answer if the question makes you uncomfortable…”  
“Kurt,” Blaine laughed nervously, wondering where this was going. “Just get it over with.”  
“Okay,” Kurt said, taking a deep breath. “Why do you sound like you know exactly what I’ve been going through? Are you just that empathic or…” He didn’t finish the sentence, not daring to ask for such private information directly. He could be wrong, after all. God, he hoped he was wrong.  
Blaine swallowed harshly, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else. The expression on his face made Kurt immediately curl up into himself, his hand nervously playing with the hem of his pajama pants.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, it wasn’t my place, I-” Kurt stopped rambling and looked up from his knees when Blaine’s hand landed on his shoulder, warm and reassuring as always, unlike the look in his eyes that made him seem so vulnerable and so much younger.  
“It’s okay, Kurt,” he said slowly, his smile not reaching his eyes. “I want you to know. It’s just… difficult to talk about.”  
“What happened?” Kurt breathed, not sure he wanted to know what would have had to happen to put that careful look into the eyes of someone as outgoing and vibrant as Blaine.  
“I- my old school wasn’t exactly a very… accepting place. And, well, it didn’t go over well with most of the other students when I came out. So when I asked a friend of mine, the only other gay guy I knew, to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me… let it suffice to say they beat the living crap out of us after.” Blaine took a deep breath when he was finished, closing his eyes and clenching his fists into the fabric of the couch. It still hurt to think about it. Not just the memory of the physical pain, but all that unnecessary hatred, the screams of his friend, the way no one had cared.  
“Blaine,” Kurt whispered, shock evident in his voice as he scrambled over to pull Blaine into his arms.  
“It’s okay now,” Blaine murmured into Kurt’s chest, melting against him. “My parents sent me to Dalton when the school board wouldn’t do anything to punish the culprits even after I got out of the hospital. Things have been better since then.”  
Kurt just sighed into the mess of curls on Blaine’s head, so so very mad at the people who had done this, the people who had let it happen, the people who should have done something to punish that crime. But he knew that raging about it to a very vulnerable Blaine right now wouldn’t help anything but only upset him more. Kurt hadn’t been quite there but he’d been close enough to know that he really shouldn’t be surprised that no one had done anything.  
“I’m so sorry, Blaine,” he whispered instead, pressing a firm kiss to Blaine’s head and caressing his back.  
“I’m fine, Kurt. I’m fine,” Blaine repeated, for himself as much as for Kurt’s sake. They sat like that for a bit, Burt still mysteriously busy with the cereal, when suddenly, Blaine shot up in his seat, a hand coming up to his hair.  
“Oh god,” he whimpered, averting his eyes and looking about ready to jump off the couch and sprint out of the room.  
“Blaine?” Kurt asked, more than a little bit confused by the abrupt change in atmosphere.  
“I- oh my God, I’m so sorry, I really should-” Blaine interrupted himself, gesturing wildly with his hands and taking a few steps towards the door before turning around, cheeks bright red. “Where do you keep your hair products?” he asked sheepishly, shifting on his feet.  
“Blaine!” Kurt burst out laughing, clutching his sides and almost falling off the couch.  
“What?” Blaine gave back, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. He didn’t appreciate being made fun of because of his hair.  
“I- God, I thought you were going through some traumatizing memory or something and all this is about is your admittedly worrying hair gel addiction?” Kurt giggled, the sparkle in his eyes telling Blaine that he wasn’t actually laughing at _him_ so much as at his antics.  
“’Worrying hair gel addiction’? Excuse me, have you seen my hair?” Blaine asked disbelievingly, pulling one of the curls sticking out wildly in front of his face for evidence.  
“Yes, I’m looking at it right now,” Kurt smiled, turning to face Blaine and crossing his arms over the couch’s backrest, his chin coming to rest on his entwined hands. “And I think it’s adorable.”  
“It’s not adorable, it looks like a crow’s nest,” Blaine whined, but he couldn’t suppress the smile stretching his lips at the warm look in Kurt’s eyes.  
“It does not,” Kurt protested, shaking his head. Blaine just huffed and glanced over at the door, trying to judge how quickly he could get out of this argument and get his hands on something to tame his hair with.  
“Let’s make a deal.” Blaine’s attention immediately was drawn back to Kurt. “First of all, we’re going to ask my dad if he’d allow you to stay the whole weekend” – Blaine offered Kurt a radiant smile in return, the very idea sounding heavenly to his ears – “and second: I won’t hold back with the purring and all the other cat-like stuff if you” – he pointed at Blaine, his expression switching from uncomfortable to serious – “won’t gel your hair. All weekend.”  
Blaine gave himself quite a bit of credit for hesitating even a second before crossing the few feet between them with long strides, coming to stand right before Kurt, ignoring his outstretched hand as he leaned down, breathing ‘Deal’ against his lips before brushing his own against them in the most fleeting of sealing kisses.  
“Boys!” came Burt’s voice from the kitchen in this very instant. “Breakfast’s ready!”  
They opened their eyes, giggling giddily as they rested their foreheads against each other before making their way over to the kitchen.


	15. Part 15

It had been astoundingly easy to get Burt to agree with their plan for the weekend. He just shrugged when Kurt asked him, shoving another spoonful of milk-soaked cereal into his mouth and smiling at them.  
“I didn’t really expect anything else, kiddo.”  
And Blaine just blushed because he remembered how Burt had told him only last night that he shouldn’t make sleeping over a habit but he didn’t seem to mind him doing so twice in a row in the least. He really hoped that was a sign that Burt liked him because Blaine just wanted for Burt to like him _so desperately_. Because if his life should for once go the way he had it planned out in his head, in his dreams, then he sure would see a lot more of Burt Hummel. And having your future father-in-law hate you never was a good omen.  
Kurt just grinned at his father gratefully, grabbing Blaine’s hands under the table and blushing just as madly as he looked over at him. They smiled at each other before disentangling their hands so they could eat their breakfast, Burt watching them with a fond smile on his face all the while. Blaine had never started a Saturday morning feeling so warm and welcomed and giddy and he couldn’t wait for what the rest of this weekend would bring, even if he had to walk around with an Afro.  
It wasn’t until after they’d finished breakfast and Kurt and Blaine had once again taken care of the dishes and headed to Kurt’s room when they were done that Blaine remembered that he didn’t exactly have any clothes or toiletries with him. And he sure as hell wouldn’t spend a whole weekend in his Dalton uniform, walking around unwashed. He had way too many plans involving Kurt and cuddling for that.  
Thankfully, Kurt’s almost obsessive need to keep everything in order and make the most ridiculous, most detailed plans Blaine had ever seen kept him from making a fool of himself.  
“So, Blaine,” he announced as he reappeared from the depths of his closet, carrying an arm full of clothes with him. “Wasting anything is a crime against fashion, at least when it comes to my wardrobe, and since I couldn’t stand never seeing you in anything but your uniform and sweatpants and an old t-shirt, here we go.” Carefully, he spread the clothes he’d brought with him out on the bed. “I hope you can forgive me that I sneaked a look at the insides of your wardrobe, it’s a bad habit of mine. But although I’m sure you look adorable in a polo and a bowtie, I must say that these little gems did come to the front of my mind when I thought about dressing you appropriately first. So I shortened them a bit, let them out a little in other places, whenever I had some time to spare on the weekends. What do you say?” He threw Blaine an expectant look.  
For a moment, Blaine just stared at the sight in front of him, mouth agape and eyes wide. The jeans looked divine and the shirt perfectly tailored. Blaine could tell by the lack in length of the jeans’ legs and the – for men’s wear at least – unusual chest-waist-ratio that the pieces had in fact been altered, though he couldn’t find a single stitch out of place that would have indicated so.  
“You know my measurements?” Blaine breathed, still gaping at Kurt incredulously.  
“Of course I do,” Kurt huffed, rolling his eyes, his lips twitching up in a smile. “You’re speaking to the boy whose dorm room is covered in Vogue magazines. I don’t befriend people without borrowing their clothes for a while and measuring them out before giving them back.”  
“So you also have Jeff and Nick’s measurements?” Kurt just gave him a look that clearly said ‘seriously?’. “And here I thought I was special.”  
“Oh, believe me, you are,” Kurt laughed, winking at him. “Also, I surely never altered any of my old clothes for Nick or Jeff. Though it admittedly is a lot easier to shorten something than to try and let something down.” Now it was Blaine’s turn to roll his eyes.  
“If you’re done with the short jokes, can I go have a shower and try them on now?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, arms crossed and bottom lip jutting out in a slight pout.  
“Aww, of course you can,” Kurt giggled, carefully handing Blaine the clothes and pressing a short kiss to his pushed out bottom lip. Blaine inhaled sharply, the noise echoing through the room and making both of them aware of how intimate their current position was – how intimate the whole weekend had been, so far. They had exchanged quite a lot of kisses by now. Sure, they’d all been pecks or very gentle, short brushes and quite a few people their age probably wouldn’t even have counted them as outright kisses. But both to Kurt and Blaine they meant a lot and the ease with which they had started trading them back and forth in a matter of hours should have been frightening, but it wasn’t. Blaine craved them, his soul longing for the day when such moments wouldn’t even be a matter anymore, when they could just share them in passing without anyone, including themselves, so much as batting an eye.  
But they weren’t quite there yet, years and years away from the peaceful vision of their married selves in their own beautiful home Blaine had built up in his head ever since the first time he’d laid eyes on Kurt Hummel. Hell, they hadn’t even crossed the border into dating territory just yet and Blaine should really learn how to get a grip on his overeager imagination before he started researching retirement homes that would allow them to share a room.  
“Blaine,” Kurt chuckled breathily, pushing a stray curl away from his forehead. “I can practically hear you thinking. It’s okay.”  
“Really?” Blaine asked, eyes wide and trying really hard not to just lean forward and close the last few inches between them to press his lips to Kurt’s in another kiss. Maybe this time one with less fleeting touches and more lips actually pressing against each other, moving with each other. God, he wanted to feel Kurt’s mouth moving under his lips, against his, _with_ his mouth so very badly. He actually had to close his eyes to keep them from wandering down and tempt him beyond resistance.  
“Really,” Kurt said quietly, his breath ghosting over Blaine’s cheek, his face even closer. Blaine could feel the heat radiating from his skin against his own, the air moving with Kurt’s twitching ear catching in the curls closest to it. He could feel Kurt’s tail curling around the backs of his calves through the thin pajamas, flicking up and down and practically caressing his skin. “Because I can see it too. God, I want all of those things with you Blaine, you can’t know how badly.”  
And there was this sparkle in Kurt’s eyes again, the one that hooked Blaine’s soul and drew it to Kurt’s, pulling him so close and wrapping him up so tightly that he knew there was no way out. He felt like he was tied to Kurt in all ways possible and he didn’t mind one bit, wouldn’t want to back out if he could. Because right here, standing so close that everything but Kurt’s shimmering, endless eyes became a blur, he could be content drowning in their depths and that sparkle forever. There was just no way he could hold it back any longer so he just let the clothes drop, screwing the consequences and the fact that Kurt would admonish him for wrinkles later, and pulled him into a searing kiss, his hands coming up to cup Kurt’s cheeks.  
It was even better than Blaine had imagined it to be. The pressure heavenly and Kurt’s lips feeling even softer and more luxurious against his own now that they weren’t just brushing together. Blaine’s lips parted on instinct, moving against Kurt’s, molding themselves to them, tasting and breathing against him and everything was _Kurt, Kurt, Kurt_. He hadn’t even noticed that his left hand had left its original place, slowly wandering around to the back of Kurt’s neck, until his fingertips brushed against soft hair, too caught up in the feeling of their mouths finally really joining. There was a ringing in his ears and he could practically feel his blood buzzing, Kurt’s tail tightening around his calves before starting to twitch back and forth in a frantic rhythm.  
And just when he thought this was too much, that he couldn’t feel any more than he already did without his heart bursting in his chest, Kurt got over his moment of shock and started kissing back, his lips moving and molding against Blaine’s and in a bold move he parted them as well, catching Blaine’s bottom lip between them. Blaine’s breath hitched in his throat, his heart stuttering the way it did when Kurt sent an especially radiant, breathtakingly beautiful smile his way. He sucked in a breath and it smelled like Kurt, _tasted_ like Kurt and then Kurt sucked ever so hesitantly on the bottom lip he’d gently caught between his teeth and Blaine was a goner. He could feel the kitten teeth that had looked so adorable when Kurt had shown them to him the first time slightly sinking into the soft skin of his lip, swore he could feel the fleeting touch of the tip of a tongue just a tiny bit rougher than his against it and there was nothing adorable or innocent about the moan that fought its way out of his throat without his consent.  
Blaine had never wished to be able to take something back so desperately as when he felt Kurt stiffen under his touch when it vibrated between them, echoing wantonly in the silence between them only interrupted by their heavy breathing.  
“Blaine?” Kurt’s voice sounded small and insecure as he wound himself out of Blaine’s hold, taking a step back. Blaine tried very desperately not to pay any attention to the way a bit of his own saliva was still clinging to Kurt’s top lip, glistening invitingly in the light coming through the window.  
“I-” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to think innocent thoughts. “I’m sorry, Kurt. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I was overstepping and I should probably just go and take a very cold shower…”  
“Blaine.” The warm tone in Kurt’s voice made him open his eyes again and Kurt was smiling at him and he wasn’t running away screaming and really he’d stepped closer again and Blaine couldn’t breathe with the way hope expanded in his chest. Maybe he hadn’t ruined anything just yet.  
“Blaine, it’s okay,” Kurt whispered, catching his gaze, his smile turning reassuring and soft and Blaine just wanted to kiss him again, maybe a bit more innocently this time. “We made a deal, remember? No pretenses this weekend.” A blush started creeping up his cheeks and he averted his eyes, tail still flicking behind him and ears pressing flat to his head in embarrassment. “And well, maybe I really liked it a lot and I really meant what I said earlier and-”  
“Kurt.” Blaine stopped him by curling his fingers around his wrist, a gentle smile on his face, patiently waiting until Kurt looked back at him. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. After all, you weren’t the one who just moaned wantonly into an otherwise rather innocent first kiss and ruined it.”  
“You didn’t ruin it,” Kurt whispered, stepping closer until there was hardly any space left between them. “Nothing could ever ruin kissing you.” And just like that their lips were back on each other, fusing into one, moving seamlessly and oh so perfectly and Blaine wanted to melt or cry or sing but instead he just cupped Kurt’s cheeks again and gently pulled him closer, deeper into the kiss. And this time they just kept going, their lips sliding and molding together, hands clinging desperately. A low sound started filling the room and it took Blaine an embarrassingly long while to recognize it, but finally it registered as Kurt’s purr. It just got louder when Blaine caught Kurt’s top lip between his own, feeling the vibrations against his mouth and reveling in it. When it became audible enough for Kurt to finally notice in his kissing-induced trance he tried to pull away, his cheek heating up under Blaine’s palm. But Blaine wouldn’t let him go so easily, letting his other hand fall to Kurt’s lower back and gently pulling him closer again, whining against his mouth until Kurt relaxed and let himself melt into Blaine’s arms.  
They continued like that until their lips felt raw and sore, Kurt purring against Blaine’s chest until they were both vibrating with it, his tail at one point curling back around Blaine’s legs and pulling them even closer, entwining them even more. Neither of them even thought of stopping until they heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway. With a squeal, Kurt disentangled himself from Blaine and stumbled a few steps back while Blaine just froze in place, slowly letting his eyes wander across the room.  
“I’m just checking in on you. I was wondering what took you so long,” Burt chuckled, an eyebrow raised as he leaned against the wood.  
Kurt just blushed bright scarlet, averting his eyes. And that was when his gaze fell on the clothes Blaine had dropped to the floor so carelessly.  
“Blaine Devon Anderson,” he growled, all embarrassment forgotten, ears flat to his head and pointed teeth showing a bit. Blaine could honestly say that he’d rarely felt as scared of Kurt. Including that time he’d almost spilled his medium drip on one of Kurt’s new shirts. “You did not just drop those clothes to the floor. You probably even stood on them.”  
“I didn’t,” Blaine murmured sheepishly, his voice getting smaller and quieter as he backed away towards Kurt’s bathroom, planning on potentially having to hide in there until Kurt would have picked the clothes back up and ironed them while thinking of an appropriate punishment for dropping something lovingly altered by Kurt Hummel on the floor like it was nothing. Kurt liked to invent revenge plans while ironing, that much Blaine had learned already. He was pretty sure it was to give him something to do whilst thinking, at the same time leaving his victim in suspense.  
The death glare he was getting in response would have made a greater man wince.  
“Well, you’ll just have to wear them with wrinkles, then,” Kurt huffed, tilting his head back and shooting Blaine a disapproving glare. Meanwhile Burt had problems holding in his laughter on the sidelines.  
“Of course!” Blaine hurried to say, quick to kneel down on the floor and pick the clothes back up gently, carefully draping them over his arm before standing up again and heading to the bathroom down the hall with his head bowed, blushing when he had to pass Burt on his way. That would be an interesting weekend for sure.


	16. Part 16

“So, what has been going on in here exactly?” Burt asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Kurt hurrying about his room, putting together possible outfits while Blaine was in the shower. “Just last evening your Warbler friend told me he wanted to take it slow and suddenly I find him with his tongue in your mouth?”  
“Dad!” Kurt cried indignantly, almost dropping the tie he’d held up into the light for further consideration. “There was no tongue involved,” he murmured a few seconds later, carefully draping the tie over his bed and turning to his drawer to pick out alternatives.  
“Oh?” Burt asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning against the door frame.  
“Yes, oh.” Kurt shut the drawer with a lot more force than necessary, still not looking at his father.  
“And that bothers you?” Now Burt definitely sounded like he didn’t want to know the answer to his question.  
“No, it doesn’t,” Kurt bit back. “I just don’t see how it is your business if there was tongue involved or not. You told me not to wait for too long, remember?”  
“Jeez, turn the bitchiness a tad down, kiddo.” Kurt shot him another death glare. “I’m not saying you did anything wrong and believe me, I’m not eager to pry for that kind of information. I just want to make sure you don’t get hurt, Kurt.”  
“Dad,” Kurt sighed, his expression much softer now. “I won’t, okay? I know what I’m doing. Blaine is not going to hurt me.”  
“Maybe not consciously,” Burt uttered to himself, quickly averting his eyes and whistling innocently when Kurt shot him a suspicious glare. They stood in silence for a while, Kurt still trying to discern what outfit would be most appropriate while at the same time being really flattering.  
“So, are you dating now or..?” Burt finally interrupted the silence, shifting on his feet as if this conversation was even more uncomfortable for him than it was for his son.  
“I’m not sure.” Kurt shrugged, ordering his skinny jeans according to color and elaborateness of décor, wondering what exactly their plans for today were so he could make a more informed choice. “We didn’t really get to talk about it since you walked in on us. That’s not exactly a conversation you want to have in front of your parents.” He side-eyed Burt not-so-subtly.  
“What?” Burt shrugged back. “You can’t sue me for being curious. You were gone for quite some time and I didn’t really expect to walk in on any funny business with the way you two worshiped your decision to be mature and wait.”  
“Dad!” Kurt rolled his eyes at him, blushing madly. “There wasn’t any ‘funny business’ going on, we were just kissing. Harmlessly kissing. And we kind of made a new deal for this weekend.”  
“What new deal?” Burt asked, trying a little too hard to sound disinterested.  
“No pretenses. I won’t try to suppress my cat instincts and Blaine won’t gel his hair down because he’s ashamed of his curls. And I guess it also applies to everything in between. We wanted to kiss each other and the moment felt right so why pull back?”  
“I guess I did sort of tell you to do just that,” Burt sighed, his arms uncrossing and dangling at his sides. “Just.. Please don’t do anything you don’t feel comfortable doing, okay? Even if you decide you officially want to date when Blaine gets back from his shower.”  
“I won’t, Dad,” Kurt whispered, his smile soft. “I promise. You wouldn’t be the only one mad at me if I did.”  
“I know.” Burt smiled back at him and the tension was broken. Kurt was aware that it would take his father a while to get used to this change in Kurt’s life but he was pretty sure they were already making progress in the right direction.  
“And you even used his name. I’m so proud of you,” Kurt teased, looking out of the window and deciding that it was too beautiful outside not to go for a walk. Knowing that the autumn air would be icy despite the deceivingly bright sunlight he went for the warmest pair of jeans on display, disappearing into his closet to put the others back where they belonged and quickly pick out a matching shirt. The sound of Burt’s laughter echoed in his tiny room and Kurt smiled to himself as he sorted through the racks, deciding on a shirt-cardigan combination. He had no idea how long they were going to be outside, after all, and he thought it would be cute if his outfit matched Blaine’s a little.  
He wasn’t at all prepared for the sight he was met with when he stepped out of said closet, though. In fact, he was so little prepared he almost dropped the carefully selected clothes in his arms.  
There, in the middle of his room, stood Blaine in the clothes Kurt had picked out for him, shy grin framed by still slightly wet curls and looking so delicious it should be illegal. The shirt Kurt had altered for him clung to his broad chest and shoulders in all the right places and hugged his tiny waist in ways that made Kurt want to drop to his knees and follow the curve of his body there with his tongue. The jeans were no better, their red color only enhancing the way they draped themselves almost sinfully around Blaine’s calves, his thighs and probably his – Kurt’s mouth went dry at the mental image, his tail not the only thing twitching – ass as well. Kurt would have congratulated himself on a job done very well if the bowtie hadn’t only made things worse, killing his last few brain cells instead of giving a touch of innocence to the picture as he had hoped.  
“So?” Blaine asked, faint blush high on his cheeks and just making him all the more appealing to Kurt. He spread his arms and slowly spun around, Kurt’s breath hitching in his throat because indeed, Blaine’s ass _did_ look incredibly nice in those jeans.  
“Looking good, kiddo,” Burt beamed from where he was still leaning against the door frame, throwing Kurt an amused look before he turned around to leave them alone.  
“Thanks,” Blaine mumbled, blushing some more and almost making Kurt miss the cry of “And the door stays open!” from downstairs. This time around Kurt didn’t deem the reminder worthy of a response, hoping that his dad would get tired of his standard joke when they stopped reacting to it.  
“And what do you think?” Blaine asked, turning his gaze back to Kurt.  
“I think,” Kurt said, stressing every single syllable and slowly stepping closer to Blaine, tail stiff behind him except for the twitching tip and ears flat to his head as his eyes narrowed to slits. “That you look positively… delicious.” And with that, he pounced on him.  
Blaine barely had time to catch his breath before Kurt nuzzled his nose into his neck, breathing in deeply and purring up a storm as he made himself comfortable on top of him, hands wandering up to his curls and burying themselves in the soft mass. He should probably have been a bit more angry at finding himself on the floor but the minimal pain in his back was gone almost immediately and even if it had lasted longer it would have been worth it to have Kurt on top of him, purring and content and nuzzling him, playing lazily with his curls.  
“Well, you sure seem to think so,” he laughed, the sound turning breathless and into something closer to a moan when Kurt’s tongue slowly licked up the side of his neck. “Kurt?” He started squirming a bit under him, trying to avoid Kurt noticing the beginning of an erection that made the skinny jeans pretty much unbearable. He stilled, however, when Kurt’s only answer was a hiss close to his ear, his fingers tightening in Blaine’s hair and keeping him in place before he went back to nuzzling under his jaw. He felt Kurt’s tail curling around both of their waists, his nails scraping down his scalp and it was all that he could do to keep his moan to a volume that wouldn’t have Burt suspicious. Kurt shifted on top of him until Blaine’s quickly hardening cock pressed against the taut muscles of his stomach, the vibrations of the purr literally going straight to it, causing Blaine to buck his hips up unconsciously with a groan. Only then did Kurt come back to his senses, hastily scrambling off of Blaine and sitting back down a few feet away, tail curled around him and legs crossed in a way that made Blaine assume they might be having the same problem – a thought that made heat rush through him everywhere, his cock twitching and throbbing in his jeans.  
“I’m sorry,” Kurt whined, his voice sounding so small and vulnerable and ashamed it turned Blaine’s stomach into knots, a cold rush against the heat of arousal that had been stirring inside him. Without hesitating for a second, Blaine scrambled over to Kurt, carefully pulling him into his arms, keeping his hips as far away from him as physically possible.  
“It’s okay, Kurt, it’s okay,” he breathed into his hair, rubbing soothing circles into his back as Kurt buried his head into his shoulder.  
“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen. I’m really not ready for that and I don’t want you to think I’m leading you on or…” Blaine silenced him with a gentle kiss to his forehead.  
“I swear I’m not going to be insulted or mad at you and I don’t think you were trying to lead me on. I’m not ready for any of this, either, no matter how much my hormones try to tell me I am.” Another soft kiss, this time to the tip of the ear closest to him. “Do you think you can tell me what happened?”  
“I just- I’m not sure,” Kurt mumbled, nuzzling his cheek against Blaine’s shoulder and looking up at him through his lashes, eyes big and innocent. “You just smelled so good and you looked even better and I guess I let my guard down quite a bit when we said no pretenses and before I knew what I was doing I just.. pounced. I’m really sorry, Blaine.”  
“Hush, no more apologizing,” Blaine said with a soft smile, slowly lifting a hand to caress Kurt’s cheek ever so softly. Kurt immediately leaned into the touch, biting his lips as his eyes stayed on Blaine’s. “You have nothing to be sorry about. Your reaction was instinctual just as much as mine was. We talked about it and we both agreed that we’re not ready for it but that doesn’t mean I didn’t like you pouncing on me. Or that I minded in the least, except for the part where you are ashamed of it.”  
“Really?” Kurt asked, his tone just a little bit teasing, telling Blaine that they were going to be okay.  
“Really. When we’ll be at that point one day… well, you can pounce on me all you want, then. I happen to think it’s very sexy.” They smiled at each other, both blushing bright red.  
“So you really want… this with me, one day?” Kurt asked after a while, gesturing vaguely at Blaine’s crotch where his erection had thankfully deflated enough to be not quite as noticeable, looking unsure as much as embarrassed.  
“Yes. A loud and resounding yes,” Blaine breathed, pulling Kurt’s face up into another searing kiss, catching his bottom lip between his own and sucking happily until Kurt started purring softly. He let go then, letting his tongue soothe across it one last time before he pulled back enough to look into Kurt’s eyes. “Whenever you’re ready- No, whenever we’re _both_ ready, I really want it all with you. And that includes making out and sex as well. But not unless we’re both comfortable with that decision.”  
“So you don’t mind the…” Kurt interrupted himself with a shake of his head, face still scarlet as he gestured to his ears and his tail.  
“Not in the least,” Blaine whispered breathlessly, letting his fingertips carefully glide up to the tip of Kurt’s left ear, making both of them shudder. “Can I be honest?”  
“Of course.” Kurt leaned further into his touch, head tilting to the side as he waited for Blaine’s confession.  
“They actually turn me on. A lot. Your cat parts, I mean. Not like that’s some kind of fetish for me,” he hurried to explain, not wanting Kurt to think he was just attracted to him for that sole reason. “But they do. Just like your incredibly long legs and your perfect skin and your stunning eyes. Everything about you is amazing and so so very attractive to me. Every single last part.” And before they knew it their lips had slotted together again, kissing feverishly.  
“Me too,” Kurt managed to choke out in between kisses that had his whole body vibrating with want and the volume of his own purring. “I want every part of you, too. So bad.”  
Blaine cupped Kurt’s cheek with his hand and pulled him even closer, only letting it fall down when they had to pull back for air. He hadn’t even noticed Kurt’s hand on his own cheek doing exactly the same until it fell away, leaving his skin exposed to cold air instead of the warm hold of Kurt’s soft touch.  
“We should probably stop now,” Kurt panted, smiling hesitantly up at Blaine.  
“Yeah, we should.” With a chuckle, Blaine let his forehead rest against Kurt’s trying to catch his breath. “So, what were your plans for today?” he asked after a while.  
“I thought it looked like the perfect weather for a walk, if you’re up to it,” Kurt smiled up at him.  
“To enjoy the little things together?”  
“To enjoy the little things together.”


	17. Part 17

If Blaine had thought that there had been enough awkwardness for one day, fate proved him wrong. As soon as he went downstairs after Kurt had disappeared into the shower, he was greeted by Burt sitting in his favorite armchair, facing the door with arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.  
“Care to explain what those thumping noises were about?”  
Blaine froze in his spot. How the hell was he supposed to explain _that_ to Burt without getting both of them in trouble and making everyone uncomfortable?  
“Um…” he started out very intelligently. Burt’s eyebrow nearly disappeared under his cap. Sighing, Blaine decided that it was no use trying to lie. Burt would see right through it, anyway, and in the long run total honesty would probably serve them better, no matter the trouble it would cause now.  
“Kurt sort of… pounced on me?” For a moment, Burt was shocked into speechlessness.  
“What?!” he roared once he’d found his voice again, surely audible where Kurt was still under the shower. Blaine just hoped he would understand and not be mad at him as well. Having to face the wrath of both Hummel men was asking a bit too much for one day.  
“He didn’t mean to!” Blaine hurried to explain. “It was an instinctual thing and we talked about it and made both very clear that we’re far from ready for that stuff.”  
Burt shot him a suspicious look. “You better,” he growled. Blaine just nodded for emphasis, hoping he would get out of this with his head still on.  
“So, did you also talk about whether you’re dating now or not?” The questioning eyebrow was back in place.  
“Well,” Blaine stuttered, blushing bright red. It made him a bit dizzy with how he’d paled in fright when he’d first caught sight of Burt in the living room. “We actually wanted to talk about that while taking a walk, if I understood correctly.”  
“You did,” came Kurt’s voice from the top of the staircase and no matter how counterproductive it was regarding his tries to convince Burt of his innocent intentions, Blaine couldn’t help the way his jaw dropped when he saw Kurt in something other than the Dalton uniform or loose pajama pants for the first time. Those jeans were practically _painted on_ and Blaine couldn’t have kept his gaze from slowly following the endless lines of Kurt’s milelong legs clad in skintight black denim even if he’d tried. Thankfully, the shirt-cardigan combination that completed the outfit was much more innocent, though it didn’t suit him any less.  
“You look stunning,” Blaine choked out, his cheeks turning an even more impressive shade of red. He was way too busy trying to remember how to breathe to notice Burt’s amused chuckle in the background, though he did catch the radiant smile on Kurt’s beautiful face. He definitely had to compliment him more often if it would always bring back that look.  
“Thank you,” Kurt whispered, finally blushing as well. Neither of them moved or even averted their eyes from the surely dumb smiles on their faces until Burt cleared his throat.  
“Well, I wouldn’t want to keep you from that important discussion. I’ll just do some paperwork in the kitchen.” And with a vague gesture in the general direction, he was gone.  
“Shall we?” Kurt asked, coming down the last few steps and looking at Blaine expectantly.  
“Sure,” Blaine smiled, swallowing nervously as he followed Kurt into the hallway so they could get their coats.  
They dressed in silence, only touching when Kurt almost instinctively moved to adjust Blaine’s scarf when they were about to leave. His hands froze in their movement when he realized what he’d been doing, blushing and throwing Blaine an insecure look. “Is this okay?” he asked, voice a bit higher than normal.  
“Kurt,” Blaine laughed softly, putting a reassuring hand over Kurt’s where it was still clutching at the fabric of his scarf. “Of course it is. There isn’t much you could do that would ever make me uncomfortable around you.” They smiled at each other and Kurt slowly loosened his grip on the scarf, adjusting it one last time and soothing over the wrinkles his own hands had caused.  
“Let’s go,” he said, smiling at Blaine as he dropped his hands to his sides and turned to step out of the front door. Blaine followed with a smile of his own and it only grew when Kurt reached out for his hand the minute they stepped onto the porch. They shared a soft look before walking down the driveway hand in hand, proceeding onto the sidewalk. For a while they just breathed the fresh, cool air and enjoyed the sunbeams warming their faces. It wasn’t until they were a good march away from his house that Kurt turned around to Blaine, tail flicking anxiously and ears twitching, his free hand fumbling with the hem of his coat.  
“So,” he said with a sigh, stopping them both and turning to face Blaine. “I guess it’s time we’re having that conversation.”  
“I guess it is,” Blaine agreed, tightening his grip on Kurt’s hand to show him that there was nothing to worry about. All that it got him was a weak smile.  
“And what do you think?” he asked, tail curling around himself and shoulders slumping as if he expected Blaine to reject him. Blaine had no idea what about the weekend they’d spent so far had made him believe so, but it didn’t make him want to prove that assumption false any less.  
“I think,” Blaine said, taking a deep breath and smiling broadly at Kurt. “That we waited long enough.”  
Kurt’s head shot up from where he’d been analyzing his shoes. “Really?” he squeaked, voice so disbelieving Blaine just raised an eyebrow in question.  
“Of course, Kurt. Why exactly did you expect anything else? I thought I made it very clear that I want everything with you. And I don’t think I can wait another month until I can do this again.” Gently, he pulled Kurt into a soft kiss, his lips moving with Kurt’s and their bodies molding against each other perfectly. Laughing quietly in relief, he nuzzled his nose against Kurt’s before pulling away, reveling in the quiet purr this got him. Kurt whined high in his throat when Blaine pulled out of his personal space.  
“No, no, come back, do that again please,” he murmured, opening his eyes and pulling Blaine closer by his scarf.  
“Anything you want,” Blaine chuckled, giving Kurt another eskimo kiss, this time leaving his eyes open as well. It would probably result in a headache but it was definitely worth being able to see the soft look on Kurt’s face, his lips turning up into a smile, that adorable dimple forming in his cheek as he purred loudly, nudging Blaine with his cold nose whenever he got too fascinated by the ethereal creature he had the pleasure of being allowed to touch to actually move. They stood like that for a while until Blaine felt he’d be permanently cross-eyed and in need of an aspirin when they pulled away at last.  
“Hmmm,” Kurt hummed, still purring loudly as he nuzzled his cheek against Blaine’s, immediately leaning back in. “I liked that. A lot.”  
“I could sort of tell,” Blaine laughed, nuzzling back and playfully nudging Kurt’s warm cheek with his cold nose. Kurt giggled in response, moving closer until Blaine’s arms came up around his waist in an embrace that was just as intimate as their moment on Kurt’s bedroom floor.  
“But do you know what I like even better?” Kurt asked, grinning at Blaine and leaning back in his arms a bit.  
“Are you gonna tell me?” Blaine smiled back, his left hand moving to caress Kurt’s back through the many layers separating them.  
“Really kissing you,” Kurt whispered, his arms coming up and settling on Blaine’s shoulders as he pulled him into another kiss, a little more fierce than the first one. This time they stayed in the embrace for much longer, until finally Kurt had to pull away for breath, his cheek never leaving Blaine’s.  
“You take my breath away,” he whispered into his ear, his purrs vibrating through both of them.  
“You too,” Blaine whispered back before pulling him into another kiss, much more desperate than the previous ones. The minute his tongue hesitantly flicked across Kurt’s bottom lip, Kurt’s purring turned almost deafening and he pulled back with a squeak, blushing madly.  
“Sorry,” he whispered, arms still around Blaine’s neck but not daring to look up at him.  
“Kurt, you have nothing to be ashamed about. I told you, I love it when you purr. The louder the better,” Blaine said, one of his hands coming up from where they had been gripping Kurt’s waist to gently caress his cheek until he looked up again. Kurt gave him a hesitant smile.  
“You really don’t mind?”  
“I really don’t mind.” He nudged his nose against Kurt’s until he was back to smiling brightly and giggling before pressing another kiss to his lips. Kurt hummed into the kiss, purring contently, wiggling in Blaine’s hold until he was pressed even closer. Blaine almost started to purr himself in spite of lacking the required organs when Kurt sucked on his bottom lip and flicked his slightly rough tongue against it.  
Reluctantly, they pulled away before things could get more heated and all that went through Blaine’s mind as he watched Kurt’s eyes flutter open, pure bliss written all over his face and that adoring look in his eyes, was a constant mantra of ‘Oh my God, I love you so much’. But it was a bit early to say it just like that. As beautiful as that moment was, Blaine wanted something spectacular for the first time he’d tell Kurt. Something they’d both remember even decades from now when they’d be married for the longest time. A tale worthy of telling their grandchildren.  
So they just stood there, wrapped around each other and ignoring the harsh wind, cheek to cheek and just breathing each other in. Blaine didn’t know if minutes or hours had passed when Kurt finally decided to break the comfortable silence between them.  
“Does that mean we’re official now?” he asked, his ice cold nose bumping against Blaine’s cheek as he pulled back to look into his eyes.  
“Yes, if you want to, we’re officially dating now and you can finally tell Nick and Jeff to lay off when they tease us that we should just get together already,” Blaine chuckled.  
“I want to, of course I want to!” Kurt squealed, the biggest grin on his face, before he simply jumped at Blaine, wrapping his legs around him and purring up a storm. Laughing, Blaine caught him and held him close, nuzzling into Kurt’s neck and just letting the vibrations run through him. His eyes fluttered shut on their own accord and Kurt giggled against him.  
“Blaiiine,” he whined playfully, so Blaine fluttered his eyes open again, this time deliberately, Kurt squirming in his hold.  
“That tickles,” he laughed and Blaine repeated the action until they were both shaking with laughter and he had to set Kurt down again.  
“Aww, so no butterfly kisses?” Blaine pouted once they’d caught their breath, the expression ruined by the grin he couldn’t suppress.  
“Nope, not with your milelong lashes, sir,” Kurt chuckled, fluttering his own lashes against Blaine’s cheek until he broke down in giggles.  
“Okay, okay, stop, I call truce!” he managed to choke out and Kurt stopped after a few more teasing brushes, pressing a gentle kiss to Blaine’s cheek to make up for it.  
“Fine. But only because we just started dating and I have to go easy on you.” They grinned at each other, letting the sound of it put into actual words ring between them.  
“You’re my boyfriend now,” Blaine breathed, awe evident in his voice.  
“And you’re my boyfriend,” Kurt gave back just as wonderingly. They took a look at each other and immediately were back to delighted giggling.  
“We’re being silly,” Kurt chuckled, his tail curling around their legs contently.  
“But I like it when we’re silly,” Blaine pouted, earning him a peck to his pushed out bottom lip.  
“I know.” They stayed completely silent for a minute, just looking at each other and smiling, until Kurt started to practically bounce on his tiptoes, his face breaking out into the widest smile yet.  
“Oh, I can’t wait to tell Dad! Does that mean we can go on actual-date-coffee-dates now? Can we go see a movie and hold hands the whole time? Oh, and please, please can we have dinner at BreadstiX?” Blaine laughed at his enthusiasm, pulling him closer until he stopped bouncing around for a minute, the tips of their noses touching.  
“Yes, of course we can do all of that. Whatever you want, Kurt.” And he pressed another kiss to Kurt’s lips, muffling his excited squeal. Blaine just hoped that Burt would be half as enthusiastic about this outcome as his son.


	18. Part 18

The hope turned into crippling fear of Burt’s possible reaction when they turned back into the driveway, still holding hands and giggling every other step as soon as they made eye contact. They probably looked really silly right now but Blaine couldn’t care less with the way his heart raced and butterflies swarmed into every last part of his body whenever he gazed over at his boyfriend. The word alone made warmth curl in his chest and rise to his cheeks, not to mention the effect the sentiment behind it had on him. If it hadn’t been for Burt very likely waiting for their return and watching the driveway through the kitchen windows with hawk eyes, Blaine could have pulled Kurt back into his arms and danced through his garden with him for hours, riding on the high this weekend had given him so far.  
Sensing his anxiety, Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine’s hand as they got to the porch (where Burt couldn’t really watch them thanks to the – for him - unfortunate angle), resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder and looking up at him through his eyelashes.  
“Relax a bit, Blaine. Dad likes you, he won’t kill you for making it official. I think he might even prefer it that way, given what he walked in on earlier,” Kurt teased, a sly smirk on his face that made Blaine want to pull him into another kiss. He loved it when Kurt was being sarcastic or snarky or a tease around him in that playful way because that meant he wasn’t putting on a mask to please anyone but was just being himself. The wonderful, amazing boy bitching about people dressing tastelessly who sometimes was quite judgemental but always gave people a second chance. The boy Blaine had fallen madly in love with, who had purred his way right into his heart.  
“You’re amazing,” Blaine breathed, holding onto Kurt’s hand and giving him an adoring look. _‘I love you, so much’_ was what he really wanted to say in that moment but he figured that would be a bit early. He’d already broken his own rules with practically every move he’d made ever since he’d entered the Hummel household for a supposedly harmless and just friendly Friday night dinner. Not that he minded the outcome in the least, he’d known that he wouldn’t be able to keep the necessary distance to the line that divided ‘platonic’ from ‘boyfriends’ for much longer, anyway. He’d crossed it by way more than a hair’s breadth often enough in the past weeks. But he had also meant it when he’d said he wanted to know all about Kurt without restrictions and Blaine was pretty sure he was far, far away from knowing all or even very much about Kurt Hummel after only a month.  
Squirming a little under the praise, Kurt just blushed and smiled back, unable to completely keep the preening out of his expression. “Thanks,” he whispered, his free hand coming up to pull one of Blaine’s wild curls in front of his eyes, watching it spring back with a delighted giggle. “You’re not half bad yourself.”  
Laughing, Blaine shoved him playfully before pulling him back into his arms, pressing a quick peck to his cheek before nuzzling there. “Blaine, your hair! That tickles!” Kurt positively shrieked with laughter, trying to squirm his way out of Blaine’s hold.  
“You wanted the Afro, you get the Afro!” Blaine laughed, not letting go and nuzzling further until Kurt giggled breathlessly into his ear, his laugh sounding more and more like a hyperventilating dolphin as he ran out of oxygen and his stomach started to hurt with it. Blaine could even feel a few tears of mirth catching in his curls. Kurt kept trying to twist away from Blaine and when his movements got too jerky, Blaine simply lifted him off of the porch. “Blaine!” Kurt squeaked when his feet left the ground, his arms instinctively coming up around Blaine’s neck to keep from being dropped. “Blaine, let me down!”  
“Never!” Blaine cried with a laugh, tightening his hold around Kurt’s waist and twirling him around. He almost stumbled over his own feet, exhausted from his own laughter and Kurt’s additional weight, but caught himself just in time. In a moment of shock Kurt had wrapped his legs around Blaine’s waist, ears flat to his head and tail flicking, his sharp little nails digging into Blaine’s neck where they had pushed his scarf aside in a desperate attempt to keep from falling.  
“Blaine Anderson!” he hissed, baring his teeth and narrowing his eyes at him. “Never, I repeat, _never_ do that again!”  
“Okay,” Blaine smiled up at him, catching his breath and raising one of his hands up to Kurt’s ear, gently stroking it with his fingertips until it wasn’t lying flat to his head anymore. “I promise I won’t ever let you fall.”  
Kurt grumbled in reply, but he still leaned into the touch and started purring ever so faintly. “How am I supposed to stay angry with you when you resort to dirty means?”  
“Like scratching your ears?” Blaine smirked, deliberately scratching his nails over where Kurt’s ear met his scalp a few times before letting his hand trail down to catch the last few tears of laughter just starting to freeze on Kurt’s cheek.  
“Like scratching my ears,” Kurt confirmed breathlessly and before either of them had time to realize what was about to happen, their lips already met in a sweet kiss. Blaine got so lost in the feeling of Kurt’s lips moving against his that he didn’t even notice what Kurt was doing until he pulled away with a smirk on his face, letting another curl spring in front of his face with a giggle.  
“You just enjoy playing with the curls, don’t you,” he whined, unable to suppress a grin. The way Kurt’s face lit up when he started playing with them like a kitten was way too adorable to focus on his embarrassment over the bush on top of his head. Kurt hummed his agreement, already gently tugging at another curl.  
They didn’t notice Burt standing in the doorway until they got too cold to stay outside any longer and Kurt was finally back on his own two feet.  
“Dad!” Kurt cried out, blushing bright red and stumbling back into Blaine as he caught sight of his father. “How long have you been standing there?”  
“Long enough,” Burt laughed, pulling his hands out of his pockets. “So I guess you decided to make it official now?” Within seconds, Kurt’s face went from mortified to the biggest possible grin, eyes sparkling with excitement. Grabbing Blaine’s hand, he pulled him over to Burt.  
“Dad, meet my boyfriend, Blaine Devon Anderson,” he preened and Blaine just blushed, giving him an adoring look while half-rolling his eyes at him.  
“I believe we’ve met,” Burt chuckled, stepping aside to let them in.

And apart from that not much else was said about that development in their relationship. It was as if Burt had expected nothing else from the moment Blaine had stepped through his door (and well, who wouldn’t have, in all honesty). So they just made themselves comfortable in the living room for a bit before Kurt jumped up to get started on lunch. This time Burt and Blaine followed him into the kitchen, every now and then getting assigned tasks like cutting or peeling vegetables while keeping up conversation just as they had done over dinner the night before. Blaine felt actually pretty much at home and not half as awkward as he would have expected. It wasn’t until they were halfway through lunch that Burt even mentioned anything concerning their brand-new relationship.  
“So, did you have anything planned for the rest of the weekend?” he asked, munching a bite of pasta.  
“Dad, don’t talk while you eat,” Kurt admonished, turning to Blaine with a questioning look. “We didn’t really plan anything just yet. What do you say to watching a movie? We’re far too well-dressed to just sit around at home all day and it could be our first official date!”  
Blaine smiled at Kurt’s enthusiasm. “Of course. Anything you want.” They shared a look that might have lasted a bit longer than intended since neither of them managed to look away until Burt cleared his throat rather loudly and, smirking, reminded them that there was lunch on the table that would eventually get cold if they didn’t eat it.

The rest of the afternoon passed rather quickly, the both of them just lying on Kurt’s bed (door open, of course) and talking about everything and nothing at the same time, giggling and cuddling and mock-arguing about whether they should watch a rom-com, no matter how clichéd that would be, or rather something else just to break the first date stereotype.  
“Actually,” Kurt said, inching even closer to Blaine and looking at him bashfully. “I want to see a horror film. I know it’s not much less of a cliché but it would be nice to go see one with someone other than my dad for a change.”  
“What, so you can cuddle into my shoulder?” Blaine chuckled. “Because I have to warn you, that might end backfiring. I’ll probably be the one to hide my face in _your_ shoulder.”  
“Good,” Kurt smirked. “I don’t get scared easily. I’m sure I can be strong for both of us.”  
“Hm, I think I can live with that option,” Blaine hummed, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, deliberately brushing the soft fur there with his fingertips. “Did you have anything in particular in mind?”  
“Yes,” Kurt said, arching into the touch and purring faintly. “I’ve been dying to watch Paranormal Activity 4 but it’s been a bit difficult to convince Dad to go into that one after the first three and watching it alone probably isn’t the best idea.”  
“Of course, sure,” Blaine murmured, somehow keeping his voice steady and only swallowing hard when Kurt closed his eyes and leaned even further into his hand where it was by now scratching his ear. “Anything you want.”  
Kurt practically jumped up and down the bed in excitement and that was how Blaine ended up in front of the local movie theater two hours later with his hands stuffed in his pockets, trying not to let his anxiety show as Kurt excitedly bounced towards the entrance next to him.  
“Oh, this is going to be so good,” he grinned, practically dancing around Blaine as they finally made it inside where at least the lighting was decidedly better than in the pitch-black parking lot. Blaine was faintly asking himself whether he’d survive crossing it once they’d emerge from the movie.  
It wasn’t until they had their tickets in hand – Blaine trying desperately to hide how sweaty his palms were with the mere thought that there was no backing out now – and Kurt offered to go get the popcorn that Blaine noticed that this was their first real date and he’d come without flowers. The only thing he’d done so far was pay for the tickets but now Kurt would be paying for the popcorn and as much as he wanted them to be equals Blaine felt like he should do something to make the evening more special. Especially since he’d probably have a nervous breakdown in less than an hour, anyway. Looking around he was thankfully struck with an idea.  
Less than five minutes later, Kurt turned around from where he’d just received their bag of popcorn and their drinks to almost walk into Blaine holding out a plush toy rose in a really obnoxious pink color. Kurt’s breath hitched in his throat as he looked up from it to Blaine’s face, hazel eyes wide and sincere.  
“I noticed I didn’t really buy you flowers and I think that’s something a first date should have, so, um, well… Here.” Blaine blushed bright scarlet, shifting uncomfortably on his feet.  
“Well,” Kurt smiled, eyes a bit wet at the sweet gesture. “I would love to take your atrociously colored sweet gift but my arms are sort of stuffed.”  
Blaine hurried to take the drinks and the popcorn from him and Kurt thoughtfully turned the rose between his fingers, smiling down at it as they started to walk towards the right theater. “How did you even get this?”  
“Oh, there was a grabber machine in the back,” Blaine muttered, still looking a bit sheepish. “My older brother, Cooper, taught me how to work them so I’d always get what I want when we were on fairs and carnivals,” he explained when Kurt just gave him an incredulous look.  
“Oh well,” Kurt mumbled. “Thank you.”  
“Anything for you.” Blaine grinned at him and Kurt grinned back and they were still smiling dumbly to themselves when they settled into their seats, the popcorn placed between them and Kurt’s head on Blaine’s shoulder as they watched the audience stroll in. As the lights went out and Kurt cuddled even closer, the blue light from the screen reflecting beautifully in his eyes, Blaine thought that maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.  
Almost two hours later, Blaine reluctantly climbed down from where he’d been practically curled up on Kurt’s lap for most of the movie with shaking limbs, thankful that the light was finally on again. Next to him, Kurt gathered their stuff together chuckling, trying not to look as if he was laughing at him. Blaine was pretty sure that thinking watching Paranormal Activity 4 – even when Kurt was with him – would under any circumstances be ‘not so bad’ was the most naïve thing that had ever crossed his mind. He got creeped out watching Dracula, for goodness’ sake, what did he expect?  
“Are you okay?” Kurt asked him after he’d gotten rid of their trash. Blaine just shook his head no, not sure he was able to speak again just yet. “Poor honey,” Kurt cooed, gently petting his curls and pulling him closer into his side. “Anything I can do?”  
Blaine just cuddled even closer in lieu of a response, burying his head into Kurt’s neck and basically more clinging to him than he was actually walking. The minute they left the well-lit foyer he started whimpering pitifully despite Kurt rubbing soothing circles into his back.  
“Blaine,” Kurt tried to shake him out of it. “Blaine, come on, you’ll have to let go of me for a bit or we’ll take even longer to get back to the car.” Blaine just shook his head, burying himself even further into Kurt’s side and tightening his hold on him, refusing to let go even the slightest bit.  
“Oh well, fine,” Kurt finally huffed, casting a quick glance around to check if anyone was watching them before he pressed Blaine up against the closest wall and started kissing him fiercely. Blaine’s whimpers were soon enough shut up and he was responding eagerly, chasing Kurt’s lips when he pulled away with a grin. “To give you something else to think about on the way,” he winked, before pulling a still dazed Blaine with him to the car.  
Being in the car seemed to help the situation a bit, though Blaine was still shaking and jumping in the air at every tiny little noise. Kurt kept talking to him about the latest issue of Vogue and how they should definitely do a genderbent version of Wicked someday so he could finally play Guylinda to keep him distracted and for the most part it seemed to work. He wasn’t sure if it were the actual topics of conversation he’d chosen or just the sound of his voice but as soon as he stopped talking Blaine seemed to get more anxious again so he just kept going.  
Even when they were back at Kurt’s house Blaine still seemed haunted by the movie, merely offering Burt a shaky nod when he asked them how it went. Burt just grinned and let them occupy the couch again as he switched to some kind of sports channel Kurt couldn’t care less about. He wasn’t paying attention to the screen, anyway, as Blaine was back to sitting practically in his lap the second they sat down, still shivering occasionally. Kurt just kept petting him soothingly and let him listen to his heartbeat, the noise of the TV and Burt’s occasional yelling washing over them.  
Things weren’t actually all that bad – until Blaine started falling asleep on Kurt and Burt insisted that they should go to bed. Which meant Blaine sleeping on the couch on his own and Kurt going upstairs. All pleading with his father didn’t help their case.  
“No exceptions, Kurt,” Burt repeated sternly. “You’re officially dating now – not that I’d have been over the moon about you two sleeping in one bed even if you weren’t – and you know the rules in this house, Kurt. Your boyfriend is not sleeping in the same bed as you and that’s that.”  
Thankfully, Blaine was already too out of it to hear any of it and Kurt was thanking his lucky stars that maybe he could get out of this without drama as Blaine was still half-asleep when he got the sheets and the pillows ready and took off his bowtie to prevent him from accidentally choking himself. Nothing happened when he stepped away from the couch and went upstairs to change in his pajamas. Everything was fine when he slipped under his own sheets, thoughts still with Blaine and feeling more than a little guilty that he’d dragged him into the movie. It just got complicated when someone shook him awake at three am, that someone being his ghostly pale boyfriend shaking with anxiety.  
Kurt had to muffle a scream of his own into his pillows at being woken like that before he could focus on him.  
“Blaine? What are you doing here?”  
“I’m sorry,” Blaine murmured, still shaking like a leaf. “I woke up on the couch and I swear, I really tried to stay there but I just- I jump at every little noise and whenever I try to close my eyes I just see those- and I know your dad is probably going to be mad at us and I don’t want you to get into trouble but I just can’t sleep on my own tonight, Kurt. I really can’t. I’m sorry.”  
“Hey, it’s okay,” Kurt whispered, hoping they wouldn’t wake up his father because while Burt Hummel was anything but heartless he’d surely send Blaine back down to the couch if he caught them. Gently, he held his hand out for Blaine and pulled him on the bed once he’d taken it. “I’m here,” he whispered into Blaine’s hair, caressing his back and pressing a kiss to his head as he rocked them back and forth.  
“Please, can I stay here? Just being close to you helps,” Blaine mumbled into his shoulder, taking a deep breath as if he tried to inhale Kurt’s scent until he’d never smell anything else ever again.  
“Of course you can,” Kurt assured him, pulling him even closer and holding up the sheets with his free hand so Blaine could slip under them with him. “I’m sorry I made you go into that movie with me, Blaine,” he said when they were both comfortably curled around each other.  
“It’s not your fault,” Blaine yawned, cuddling closer until he could put his ear to Kurt’s chest and listen to his breathing and heartbeat. “I should have said something. I know I’m getting really paranoid after horror movies but that admittedly was a lot more emotionally scarring than I expected.”  
“Sorry,” Kurt chuckled, burying his nose in Blaine’s curls, his tail curling around them and gently flicking against Blaine’s waist until he hummed contently into Kurt’s skin. “I probably should have warned you about that when you sort of said you weren’t the greatest with them.”  
“It’s okay,” Blaine mumbled, already half asleep again. “I was with you and it made you happy so I’m all good.”  
Kurt smiled down at him, inching even closer and slowly drifting off to sleep as well with a warm, needy Blaine in his arms.


	19. Part 19

The next time Kurt opened his eyes was to a brightly lit room and a not-so-amused looking Burt Hummel hovering over his bed.  
“What did I tell you last night, son?” he asked, eyebrow raised and a mug of coffee in his hand. There were another two on his nightstand so Kurt figured he couldn’t be too mad at them if he made them coffee as well.  
“I’m really sorry, Dad, I swear we didn’t mean to, it was just-” He was interrupted in his apology by Blaine waking up next to him with an ear-wrecking scream, almost falling out of the bed with how fast he shot up. Worried, Kurt grabbed for his waist and pulled him closer, back to the middle of the bed, Blaine immediately going pliant and melting into his embrace, trembling all over.  
“What happened, honey?” Kurt whispered into his wild curls, soothingly stroking Blaine’s back and completely forgetting about his father being right next to them.  
“Nightmare,” Blaine whimpered, burying himself even further into Kurt’s side, his hand clenching in the sheets until Kurt slowly loosened his grip finger by finger and entwined them with his own.  
“Oh, honey.” Kurt pulled him closer, nuzzling his nose against the parts of Blaine’s neck he could reach and for once starting to deliberately purr, hoping it would calm Blaine down a bit. “I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?”  
“Can we just stay like this for a bit? And then curl up on the couch and watch Disney films and drink cocoa with marshmallows?” Blaine whined, clinging closer and inching down so he could press his ear to Kurt’s chest to better hear the purr vibrating through him.  
“Of course, of course we can do that,” Kurt murmured softly, gently petting Blaine’s hair and turning the purring up a notch, earning him a contented sigh from Blaine.  
Burt cleared his throat next to them and they both jumped, clutching at each other before looking up at him with the exact same reproachful glare until Burt’s stern expression fell away and turned into loud, booming laughter.  
“Oh you two,” he sighed, holding his sides. “Such scaredy cats.” Another reproachful look from Blaine and a glare from Kurt, mouthing ‘not funny, Dad’ at him over Blaine’s curls. It took Blaine another moment but finally he seemed to realize that he was cuddled into his boyfriend’s side, on said boyfriend’s bed, with the father of that very same boyfriend standing right next to them and looking down at them. After he’d explicitly made clear that he didn’t want them sleeping together in one bed the evening before. And when they’d just become official not even 24 hours prior.  
“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, Mr.- Burt! I know what this must look like but I swear I didn’t- we didn’t mean to, and we really didn’t do anything it was just that-”  
“It’s okay, kiddo,” Burt chuckled, putting a hand on Blaine’s shoulder to stop his endless rambling. “I’m not gonna say that I’m thrilled but you obviously weren’t fond of spending the night alone after Kurt made you go into that film. I can understand where you’re coming from, there was a reason not even Kurt’s best pout could get me into that one after I’ve seen the first three. Also, you’re still wearing your clothes from the evening before so I guess there can’t have been a lot of funny business going on here.”  
“Dad!” Kurt cried, immediately turning scarlet, Blaine at his side faring no better.  
“Calm down, you two,” Burt laughed. “I’m just messing with you. Now get out of bed and we can talk about those pancakes and the Disney films and hot cocoa.”  
And they did just that. Kurt was surprised at how willingly his father joined them in the living room watching _Aladin_ while they dug into their pancakes. But within minutes they were all laughing along, Kurt and Blaine curled up around each other under one of their warmest blankets, all three of them clutching their mugs with cocoa (and marshmallows, of course), eyes fixed on the screen. It felt like one of the family bonding nights they’d had when Kurt’s mother had still been alive and before he knew it Kurt found himself tearing up, nostalgia washing over him in waves. _Aladin_ even had been the last movie they’d watched with the three of them together, before Elizabeth had become too weak to stay at home and had been moved into that awfully cold, sterile hospital room for the remaining few weeks of her life.  
“Kurt?” came Blaine’s voice from where his head was buried into Kurt’s shoulder, soft and hesitant. A hand came up, gently catching a few fresh tears with the pad of its thumb, following their tracks down his cheek. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”  
The use of the endearment sent a little thrill through him, just enough to give him the strength to gather himself and actually put his thoughts into words. “It’s just… That film… that was the last thing we watched with my mom…” Kurt’s voice became more quiet with every word, barely audible towards the end of the sentence. Burt still caught what he said, looking across the room and straight at Kurt with the same sad, forlorn look in his eyes he would get whenever either of them slipped up and mentioned Elizabeth. It wasn’t that they wanted to forget about her or never talked about her. They just avoided the topic most of the time because it still hurt so much to think about it. It hurt to feel so hollow thinking about what she would have said, done, if only she could be here with them.  
Blaine said nothing, just pulled Kurt further into his arms, leaning more of his weight against him. He felt warm and alive and grounding and Kurt just knew that Blaine knew that what Kurt really needed in this moment, rather than expressions of sympathy over someone Blaine had never even known, was just the physical contact, the reassurance that he was there and going nowhere, for now at least.  
They just sat like that for a while, leaning heavily against each other and just reveling in the way their bodies molded together, exchanging warmth, their breathing slowly starting to match. All three of them just stared at the screen unseeingly for that time, Burt’s grip around the arm rest maybe a bit tighter than usual.  
“Do you want to talk about her?” Blaine whispered, interrupting the silence. Kurt’s grip on Blaine’s side tightened, his tail flicking nervously, his ears twitching. Did he want to? He sent a questioning look in Burt’s direction, not sure if his father would be okay with that topic of conversation right now. Burt simply smiled at him and nodded faintly, leaving the choice up to him. Taking a deep breath, Kurt turned to Blaine, hazel connecting with glasz.  
“Yes, I think I do.”  
For a while, they stayed quiet, Blaine waiting for Kurt to speak when he was ready and Kurt trying to find the right words and get them to leave his throat and not just pile up, staying unsaid and gnawing at him. Burt turned his attention back to the pictures flickering over the screen, keeping out of the conversation as best as he could.  
After a while of trying to not only figure out what to say but also how to say it that didn’t really help matters along, Kurt gave up with a frustrated huff. “I don’t know where to start,” he admitted, voice sounding small and vulnerable and if there was one thing in the world that made him feel more exposed than deliberately giving in to his cat instincts, it was admitting defeat. And talking about that loss that was still fresh in his soul even after almost ten years.  
“Maybe.. Would it help you if I asked some questions? Only if you’re okay with that and you really don’t have to answer if anything makes you feel uncomfortable…”  
“Blaine,” Kurt interrupted him gently, nudging him a little with his elbow until he shut up. “I think that might help a lot, so go ahead.”  
“So…” Blaine started, ever so hesitantly. “This,” A gentle touch to his ear that made it twitch against Blaine’s palm and caused a small smile to spread on his face. “You got that from her?”  
Kurt nodded softly. “She was a hybrid as well. The gene runs back I think centuries into that branch of my family but it’s pretty dominant, so here I am,” he mumbled, blushing and shrugging his shoulders, looking bashful.  
“Well, I certainly don’t mind,” Blaine chuckled, scratching a bit behind Kurt’s ear until he started to purr and broke out into giggles.  
“I noticed,” he whispered back, a fond smile spreading on his face, nudging Blaine’s cheek with his nose before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, Blaine responding eagerly. They pulled away sooner than they’d have liked to, but the sound of denim scratching over polyester as Burt uneasily shifted in his armchair brought them back to reality effectively enough.  
“Can I see a picture of her? I always tried to imagine her but it’s sort of difficult with how little I know about her. Though I think it’s a safe bet to say that she must have been beautiful,” Blaine murmured, eyes wide and so full of adoration as he gazed up at Kurt that it had Kurt’s heart stuttering in his chest.  
“Of course,” he breathed. “You thought about what my mom looked like?”  
“Of course,” Blaine replied with a chuckle, booping Kurt’s nose playfully. “I know how much you miss her. I told you I want to know everything about you, Kurt, and how could I not want to know about someone who was – still is – such a big part of your life?”  
Kurt sniffled a bit, smiling weakly and pressing another kiss to Blaine’s cheek before getting up to get the family album. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Burt trying to subtly wipe at the moisture in his eyes threatening to spill over and it stopped him dead in his tracks.  
“Dad,” he said quietly, not daring to speak any louder because he felt like one or maybe both of them would break into pieces if he did. “Do you want to sit with us on the couch and look through the album?”  
Burt took a hesitant look at Blaine who just smiled at him before his eyes wandered back to Kurt, still suspiciously wet. “I would love to, son.”  
Thus they ended up crammed on the couch, Kurt in the middle with the heavy photo album in his lap, all three of them staring down at it. With a deep inhale, Kurt opened to the first page, showing a picture of Burt and Elizabeth arm in arm with a tiny Kurt between them, playing with his own tail and grinning up at the camera along with his parents. The moment portrayed so much happiness, and it brought tears to Blaine’s eyes that it could never be repeated.  
“I was right,” he whispered, tracing Elizabeth’s face with a gentle finger and a sad little smile on his lips. “She was beautiful.”  
Kurt sniffled loudly next to him and Burt swallowed hard, but they powered through it. It wasn’t until they were a few pages in, the photos not ordered in any certain chronology, that Kurt finally broke and started sobbing helplessly, burying his tear-streaked cheek into Blaine’s shoulder, his grip on the album deadly and white-knuckled. Blaine could hear Burt almost choke on his breath as he looked down as well.  
The picture in question showed a young Kurt, maybe seven or eight, sitting at a tiny coffee table with his mother, both of them delicately holding their tiny tea cups, grinning at each other, their tails entwined behind them. There was what looked like a birthday cake between them, complete with cat ears and a tail and seven little candles. Blaine didn’t even have to ask, but Burt started to tell the story anyway.  
“That’s from the last birthday we celebrated with her,” he said, voice shaky and making it obvious that he was one step away from breaking down like his son. “Before they diagnosed the cancer. She was still alive when Kurt’s eighth birthday came around but only just barely and we didn’t want to celebrate in the hospital…” There was a high, pained whine coming from where Kurt had buried himself into Blaine’s side and Blaine pulled him closer, a second away from just throwing the album into a corner and make both of the Hummel men sitting on the couch with him another mug of cocoa, pulling them into bone-crushing hugs and make the pain go away. God, hearing Kurt in pain might just be the worst thing he’d ever felt, including when those jocks kicked in his already broken rips after Sadie Hawkins.  
But he knew that eliminating the reminder from their imminent sight wasn’t going to do anything for the feeling of loss deep down. There was nothing he could do to make the pain go away. But maybe he could do something to make it hurt less.  
“I- I’d like to hear some more about her. Happy stories. I bet she was a wonderful woman,” he said quietly and Kurt chuckled wetly into his neck. Burt smiled over at him, eyes still teary, and nodded almost imperceptibly.  
So they told him. Stories about how Elizabeth had set out to make Kurt purr for the first time on his first birthday and she’d succeeded by singing to him for hours on end. How the song she’d picked had been _Blackbird_ and that ever since that day she had sung it for Kurt when he’d been sick or sad. How they’d had movie marathons and Burt had been sandwiched between his wife and his son and they had both purred just to make him laugh because his sides were so ticklish and the vibrations were killing him. How Kurt had always chased after his mom’s tail when he was really young and one day when they’d tried to bake cookies together she hadn’t paid attention to what Kurt was doing behind her and basically tripped over him and covered the whole kitchen in cookie dough and when Burt came home he walked straight into a food fight that lasted another two hours until the kitchen was an incredible mess of flour and drying dough and eggs and milk spilled on the floor. How much fun it had been the next day when they’d made to clean up the mess and they wrapped wet towels around Kurt’s feet and let him skate through it.  
Or the day Kurt had wished for a pair of sensible heels for his third birthday and Burt had been all flabbergasted and hadn’t known what to do and Elizabeth had simply dragged him to the next shoe store and hadn’t given up until she found exactly what she was looking for and how they had both ended up bursting into happy tears when Kurt paraded around in his new, glittering tiny heels, looking happier than they’d ever seen him. Or the day when Kurt had climbed up that huge tree in the backyard when no one had been looking for a second and Elizabeth had climbed after him but had ended up just as stuck as Kurt because their cat instincts had made their fear of heights unbearable until they’d both been so panicked they’d just frozen and Burt had had to get them down one by one.  
By the end of their stories they were all laughing, tears drying on their cheeks and they had cuddled close until they were one huge pile of human and half-kitten, Kurt purring up a storm as he wrapped his arms around his dad and swung his legs over Blaine’s, pulling him closer.  
“I’m so happy I have you two,” Kurt chuckled wetly, rolling his eyes at his own sappiness. Burt and Blaine almost bumped heads when they both moved in, Burt pressing a kiss to his son’s head and Blaine to his cheek, making him giggle.  
“I’m happy that I have you, too, kiddo,” Burt murmured, yet again not-so-subtly wiping at his eyes.  
“So, so happy,” Blaine agreed, nuzzling into Kurt’s shoulder.  
They sat like that for a while, Burt’s arm around Kurt’s shoulder and his hand resting on Blaine’s and it probably should feel weird but Blaine was just happy. He felt like he’d bonded with Burt as well over that morning full of happy tears and tears of loss and wet chuckles and fond memories that hurt but also made them feel whole again. Finally, Blaine’s stomach rumbled loudly, setting all of them off until they were laughing so hard they had to hold their sides. Once they recovered they moved over to the kitchen, Kurt making the most delicious lunch Blaine had ever tasted from scratch and the conversation flowed so easily between them Blaine sort of never wanted to go home. He’d called his mom to tell her that he was staying at Kurt’s (more or less on Burt’s insistence) but she hadn’t even let him tell her that he now had a boyfriend because she’d been too busy hurrying from one conference to the next to do more than tell him ‘oh that’s nice, sweetie, I’ll call you soon, okay?’. Blaine knew she was stressed out at work right now and that she didn’t mean to hurt his feelings but that didn’t change the way he felt hollow that he couldn’t tell her what he wanted to shout from the rooftops.  
Shaking his head to get back into the here and now, he just barely caught Burt’s question.  
“So, any plans for today?”  
Blaine looked out of the window, though admittedly he couldn’t see far with how much it was snowing outside. It had rapidly cooled down and before they knew it fall had seemingly turned into the middle of winter and everything was covered in white, even more coming down continuously and adding to the layers already there.  
“Well, I think a walk is out of the question,” Kurt said over his shoulder, following Blaine’s gaze from where he was taking care of the scrambled eggs.  
“I’m voting we do something indoors until the snow lets up a little,” Blaine agreed, playing with his fork until Kurt put a plate full of food down in front of him with an eyeroll.  
“Hey, why does he get food first? This is my house!” Burt pouted from the other side of the table.  
“Because,” Kurt huffed indignantly, setting down another plate in front of his father before getting one of his own. “The rule says guests should be served first. And because unlike Blaine, you weren’t playing with your cutlery.”  
“Hey!” Blaine pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Just eat your egg, honey,” Kurt smiled at him, patting his shoulder and turning to his own food. Blaine kept up the pouting for another minute, until his appetite got the better of him and he dug into the food like he’d been starved for days. Burt just chuckled at him while Kurt glared.  
“Where are your impeccable Dalton table manners?”  
Blaine swallowed the last bite down before replying. “It’s the weekend, Kurt. And your scrambled eggs are really, really delicious.”  
Burt and Kurt just chuckled and returned to their food. They didn’t talk much until they were done and Burt stared out of the window wistfully. “Some cookies for the game this afternoon would be really nice,” he sighed, following the snowflakes on their way down with his eyes. Blaine turned to Kurt with an eyebrow raised in question, handing him another plate to dry.  
“Mom used to bake cookies and only get them out for special occasions like football games or Disney films as soon as the first snow started to fall,” Kurt whispered into his ear, a slight hitch in his voice.  
“Would you like to do that together?” Blaine whispered back.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I-” Blaine started, shifting on his feet nervously, almost dropping the glass Kurt handed him into the sink. “I know it’s been a tradition between you and your mom and it’s okay if you want to keep it that way and not- but I just thought I- if it would be okay with you I’d really love to make cookies with you today, Kurt.” Blaine finished with a huff, irritated at how much he’d fumbled with his words.  
“I’d really love to make cookies with you today, too,” Kurt mumbled softly, blushing and inching closer to Blaine, curling his tail around both of their legs.  
“I think we might have a deal then,” Blaine chuckled, drying his hand on the towel in Kurt’s hands before bringing it up to gently flick at Kurt’s ear.  
“Blaine!” he laughed, the genuine laugh that made Blaine’s heart flutter, where his nose scrunched up and his eyes narrowed and his teeth showed. “I told you to stop that!”  
“You never said you didn’t like it!” Blaine protested, giggling and doing it again. “I just like to watch your ear twitch back like that, it’s one of the most adorable things I’ve ever seen. Next to your cute scrunchy face when you laugh. Or see a horrible outfit.”  
They giggled together, Blaine flicking Kurt’s ear one more time before pulling him into a sweet kiss, only stopping when Burt groaned from the kitchen table. “Didn’t you say something about wanting to make cookies?”  
“Oh, of course you’d catch that part,” Kurt huffed, fondness seeping through his tone.  
So it came that not an hour later, Burt was comfortably settled into his armchair again, watching the rerun of a Buckeyes game, while Blaine stared down at an empty bowl, completely lost.  
“Let me guess,” Kurt asked from where he was rummaging through the fridge, his tone teasing. “You never made cookies yourself?”  
“Um… Does it count if it was cookie mixture?”  
“No,” Kurt snorted. “If you never made cookies from scratch then you never really made cookies.”  
“Well, I guess then the answer is no?”  
“Oh, honey,” Kurt chuckled. “I’ll teach you my ways, don’t worry.” He rummaged through another cupboard until he had all the ingredients assembled, bending down in search of another bowl and the mixer.  
“I like it,” Blaine murmured, dreamily staring into the bowl in an attempt not to look at Kurt’s ass in those truly amazing jeans.  
“You like what?” Kurt asked when he came back to Blaine’s height, devices in hand.  
“When you call me honey,” Blaine said quietly, still staring at the bottom of the empty bowl, feeling himself blush madly.  
“Good thing I like calling you honey, then,” Kurt chuckled and Blaine only had a moment’s notice to prepare himself for what was coming when he looked up to Kurt’s face already being so very close and then they were kissing. A sweet, soft peck that lingered and became more of a kiss as Blaine’s lips parted willingly and Kurt started sucking gently on his top lip. One of Blaine’s hands came up to Kurt’s cheek and he could feel Kurt’s jaw working under his fingertips, moving with the kiss, and he couldn’t help himself when he surged forward, pressing harder until Kurt’s lips parted in a gasp, letting go of his own. Blaine used that freedom to his advantage, catching Kurt’s bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth, gently scraping his teeth over the soft skin before soothing over the slight sting with the tip of his tongue. Kurt shivered in his hold, gasping into his mouth and Blaine could feel the air moving the leg of his pants where Kurt’s tail was twitching madly as his fingers dug into Blaine’s shoulders.  
When Blaine went in to do it again, this time less hesitant as his tongue swept over Kurt’s lip, it was met with an obstacle. It took Blaine an embarrassingly long moment to realize that that warm, soft obstacle was the tip of Kurt’s own tongue and his knees almost buckled with the thought. He opened his mouth wider, moaning helplessly into the kiss and welcoming Kurt’s tongue in further, nudging it with the very tip of his own. Even that short second of contact sent sparks through him, charged him with electricity until he was vibrating in Kurt’s embrace as much as Kurt trembled in his and then they were kissing even more desperately, their tongues entwining and curling around each other, Kurt invading the cave of his mouth, licking everywhere. Another quiet moan, muffled by their moving mouths, escaped Blaine when Kurt’s tongue started to explore the roof of his mouth, the sensitive skin behind his teeth. It felt so good Blaine’s knees started to give out under him, stars dancing behind his eyes. He thought he might pass out from the dizzying pleasure that came from their tongues moving together, dancing with each other.  
Just as he started to lick into Kurt’s mouth, wrenching a faint, oh-so-pretty moan out of him in return, his hand, searching for purchase, for something solid to keep him upright, knocked over the flour. Neither of them noticed until Kurt’s next moan made Blaine pull him closer, stumbling back a little and knocking over the empty bowl as well. It landed on the floor with a resounding clatter and they finally pulled apart, breathing heavily.  
“Oops?” Blaine breathed when they looked down and noticed the flour covering most of the kitchen floor and the legs of their pants.  
“Those jeans were Marc Jacobs, Blaine. Marc. Jacobs.” Kurt hissed, shaking his leg with a scowl.  
“I’m sorry?” Blaine whimpered, preparing himself to pull out of Kurt’s embrace and run for his life.  
“But why did you wear Marc Jacobs jeans to bake, anyway?” He didn’t even need to look up to know that that was exactly the wrong thing to say.  
“Because,” Kurt growled, going dangerously still. “I didn’t exactly expect you to ruin them.”  
When Blaine looked up hesitantly, Kurt’s ears were flat to his head, eyes narrowed and tail twitching behind him in the way that Blaine knew meant he was about to pounce. And not the good kind of pouncing. Whimpering, he took a step back.  
“Look, Kurt, I’m really really sorry and I’m sure we can get it out somehow, okay, just calm down for a-” He didn’t get further before there was a cold trail of sticky egg white running down his face and clumping up his hair, the yolk following suit and almost landing in his eye.  
“You didn’t,” Blaine huffed indignantly, trembling when it ran down his neck and under the collar of his shirt.  
“Oh but yes, I did,” Kurt chirped innocently, a satisfied purr starting at the back of his throat as he suppressed a laugh. He was just about to turn his back to Blaine and get out something to clean the mess up with when the unpleasant feeling of cold liquid running down his head stopped him dead in his tracks. As he whirled around it was to find Blaine on his tiptoes with the carton of milk still in his hand, his satisfied grin slowly making place for a look of terror.  
This time, Kurt pounced.

They rolled around on the floor for what felt like hours, wrestling for dominance. They probably made a lot of noise with all the laughing and shrieking and yelling they did and they definitely made a horrible mess of the kitchen floor. Neither of them was sure when the butter and the chocolate chips started getting involved, but by the time Burt appeared in the doorway and started laughing hysterically before grabbing a handful of flour and joining in, Blaine was pretty sure that they had created an acceptable dough on the floor.  
The battle went on until all three of them collapsed into the heaps of egg white and flour in exhaustion, trying to catch a breath.  
“Who is going to clean that mess up?” Burt asked into the silence after a while.  
“You’re crazy if you think you’re getting out of that one. You joined in, after all,” Kurt huffed, following a little river of milk with his finger until he bumped against Blaine’s hand and their fingers entwined almost automatically.  
“Fine,” Burt laughed, his hand immediately coming up to clutch his stomach because his muscles protested loudly. “I think we could wrap Blaine’s feet in towels, he’s tiny enough that we could twirl him around between us.”  
“Hey!” Blaine cried out indignantly and they were back to laughing until they really couldn’t anymore.  
“We really should clean up,” Kurt sighed once they had somehow managed to stop, for once gracelessly stumbling to a stand and pulling Burt and Blaine up. Against Kurt’s initial protest Burt actually wrapped Blaine’s feet up in towels and pulled him over the floor, Blaine making silly ice skating poses and gracefully sweeping over the ruined tiles until he looked over at Kurt for too long and crashed into the fridge. Laughing, Kurt got out the mop and wrestled the towels from the feet of a protesting Blaine clutching at his nose, making quick work of the mess on the floor while Burt and Blaine took care of the sink and the bowls and the parts of the furniture that had suffered from their battle.  
In the end, the kitchen was clean again and Kurt agreed to settle for the cookie mix they actually had lying around for emergencies such as this (obviously, there was some story involving Burt almost burning down the kitchen behind that) and as the cookies were safely stowed in the oven they all went upstairs to change into clean clothes and wash the stray ingredients from their hair and their bodies. The cookies were ready when they got back downstairs and they settled into the living room turning on _Mulan_ as they waited for them to cool down. By the time they switched to _Tangled_ they were already happily munching on their cookies, Kurt reluctantly agreeing that they actually didn’t taste all that bad.  
This time when Burt motioned for Kurt to get upstairs with him and sleep in his own bed, Blaine didn’t complain, he just pressed his lips to Kurt’s in a sweet goodnight kiss with just the tiniest hint of tongue involved to remind him of what had caused their cookie dough battle in the first place. He didn’t think he imagined it when Kurt’s eyes were a bit darker when he pulled away, his tail twitching a bit faster. With a last smile, they parted ways and Blaine didn’t even spend a single thought on scary movies or the fact that he hadn’t had such a fun afternoon with his own family in years when he put on Kurt’s pajamas and snuggled under the sheets, his mind busy with the warm feeling of waking up next to Kurt – even if it was from a nightmare and with Burt right next to them – and the even better feeling of their tongues tangling with each other.


	20. Part 20

Apart from the fact that Nick and Jeff would most likely tease them mercilessly, Kurt had had no idea what could possibly change about his daily routine at Dalton. Sure, it had taken them some convincing to get Burt off of their case because of their shared room. But they had somehow managed to make him understand that whether they shared a room or not would have no influence on their decision to take things slow. So unless someone would report them to the faculty, they could stay in their dorm for now. They didn’t want to hide their relationship, so it would probably be just a matter of time until they’d have to room with someone else (Kurt couldn’t deny that the thought of having someone who wasn’t his father or Blaine be such a big part of his private life made him rather uncomfortable, even if the faculty would let him room with Jeff or Nick) but they would enjoy the time they had together until then.  
So it came as a surprise when Kurt realized just how much had already changed on that first day back at Dalton after their surreal weekend at Kurt’s.  
For one, there was the fact that they arrived together on the parking lot. The minute they were out of their respective cars, Blaine was back at his side, twining their hands and offering him a smile so wide Kurt thought his cheeks had to hurt with it. He still beamed back at him just as brightly. Kurt didn’t notice the looks they were getting until they crossed the entrance hall to get to their first lesson, though he assumed that the few other freshly arrived boys in the parking lot had stared as well, as all eyes seemed to be on them; he’d just been too busy staring into Blaine’s sparkling hazel eyes and grinning back dumbly to notice.  
As soon as it registered that they undeliberately had everyone’s attention, Kurt shrunk in on himself, pressing closer to Blaine’s side and trying to subtly remove his hand from where their fingers were linked. He could feel his ears pressing flat to his scalp, his tail coming up around his legs and curling there as if to hold him together, completely still except for the restlessly twitching tip. He probably looked like a cornered animal – and that was exactly how he felt.  
Blaine noticed, of course he did, tightening his hold on Kurt’s hand and throwing him a worried glance. Kurt bit his tongue, quickly looking away from those wide orbs, trying to suppress the instinct that told him to run and hide. He knew that Blaine would leave with him in an instant if he told him how trapped and on display all those eyes on them made him feel. But that would be no solution to the problem and Kurt knew he had to learn how to power through that kind of situation on his own. He’d made a decision and now he had to face the consequences.  
It wasn’t long until they reached their destination, even though it seemed like centuries filled with staring eyes had passed. He swallowed harshly when the door came into view. Being on display for everyone to see in a room full of people he couldn’t just leave behind at his leisure – not an agreeable thought. Blaine looked about to pull him into a more secluded corner to talk this through with him again, worry etched on his face, when the first bell rang.  
“We should better hurry,” Kurt breathed out, voice unnaturally high and shaky even to his own ears. His grip on Blaine’s hand turned white-knuckled and he ignored his sound of protest, pulling him along into the classroom, figuring that just getting it over with would probably be for the best. He deliberately ignored the fact that he was very well aware that their chemistry teacher had never been any less than fifteen minutes late.  
“Kurt,” Blaine whispered, an urgent tone to his voice, as they sat down in their usual seats in the front. As soon as the excuse of having to shrug out of his coat and arrange his things allowed him to, Kurt pulled his hand out of Blaine’s, but the eyes remained fixed on them. He tried to distract himself from the uncomfortable chills running up and down his back by looking through his notes from their last lesson, but unseeingly staring at the same piece of paper for over five minutes could only fool anyone for so long.  
“Kurt,” Blaine repeated, looking even more concerned as he gently nudged Kurt with his elbow to get his attention. Kurt’s eyes remained fixed on the paper in front of him for another moment as he took a deep breath and tried to convince his subconscious that Dalton was not McKinley, that no one here would make a big deal out of two boys holding hands. He didn’t have much success and his shaking hands and the roar of the restless whispering and murmuring behind him didn’t really help.  
With a resigned sigh, he looked up at Blaine, knowing he’d be able to read every emotion from his face right then.  
“Oh Kurt,” he murmured softly, reaching out for his hands. Kurt thought that it was pretty admirable that he only hesitated for a second before he held them out for Blaine to take.  
“If it makes you that uncomfortable we can always leave, or I could talk to the boys and tell them to lay off with the murmuring behind our backs,” Blaine offered, smiling softly at him. The idea of Blaine telling his friends to stop talking about them because Kurt was too sensitive to handle the situation was even more embarrassing than simply leaving, though, and Kurt blushed at the mere suggestion. He was just about to take the first option when, for the first time since Kurt had transferred to Dalton – and judging by the shocked gasps from all directions probably even longer than that – their teacher actually arrived on time. Now he had no choice but to stay because there was no way Kurt Hummel would stay up during class and just leave.  
At first it seemed to get better as the whispering died down. But unfortunately, Mr. Gordan appeared to be rather distracted on that particular day. The pupils caught on quickly and as soon as he turned his back to them to write down some formulas on the chalk board, they were back to the quiet chatter from before. Kurt started to squirm in his seat, feeling at least twenty pairs of eyes boring into his back. He almost jumped out of his chair when a tiny, folded note landed on the table in front of him. Curiously, he turned it around only to find it labeled with his name in Blaine’s almost unreadable scrawl. He shot him a suspicious glance, eyebrows raised questioningly, but Blaine just motioned for him to read it with a silly grin. Rolling his eyes fondly, Kurt slowly unfolded the slip of paper.  
 ** _We could still leave if you want to. I could pretend to be sick and needing your help to get to the school nurse._**  
Kurt looked up from the note, shaking his head subtly, as their teacher had turned back around to face the class. A small smile tugged at his lips and he was already starting to feel a bit more relaxed, knowing that Blaine would be at his side no matter what.  
The second Mr. Gordan turned his back to them again, there was a new note on his table.  
 ** _Mind telling me what exactly has you so anxious?_**  
Kurt gave him one of his patented ‘Are we really doing this right now?’-looks but picked up a pen to reply nonetheless when Blaine just raised an equally unimpressed eyebrow.  
 _I feel like a 6th grader, passing notes like this. I can’t imagine Dalton Academy would be very impressed by you, Blaine._  
Blaine quickly stuck out his tongue at him when the teacher didn’t look in their direction, making Kurt giggle quietly.  
 ** _You’re trying to distract from the topic. Should I take this as a ‘You don’t want to talk about it’? Because you got me a bit worried here._**  
 _D’aw, Blaine. You worry too much. I’m better already._  
 ** _Kuuuuuurt._**  
 _Oh, fine. It’s just… having everyone stare at us and whisper behind our backs makes me really uncomfortable._  
 ** _Please tell me you know they don’t mean any harm, baby. They’re just a huge bunch of gossips and they don’t have all that much to talk about most of the time._**  
 _I know, Blaine. I don’t really expect anyone here to jump us for being gay. I guess it’s just that old habits die hard. Also, baby, Blaine? Really?_  
 ** _Good, because they all accept us and love you. We’ll just have to work on getting rid of those old habits of yours, we have time. And yes, really. Or do you want me to call you something else?_**  
 _Well, good luck with that. And I think you’re mistaking me for you. After all, you’re the lead singer of the Warblers. What happened to Kurt? Or is my name no longer an acceptable way of addressing me?_  
 ** _Do I detect a little bitterness there, Mr. Hummel? And no, I’m not mistaking anything. Everyone who’s ever talked to you so far has been entirely charmed. And of course it is, I just want something to call you when… How do I say that? When I can’t just take your hand or pull you into a hug or press a soft kiss to your cheek or your lips, so I need to convey a bit of that with my words instead. I just don’t think your name is quite doing that job._**  
 _Maybe? Blaine Devon Anderson, you didn’t really question all your friends what they think of me, did you? Because that would be really creepy. Also, stop making me tear up in class, there’s already enough eyes on me._  
 ** _I just wonder who it’s directed at. And maybe? How much would you mind that level of creepiness? Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. It’s just how I feel when you call me honey. It’s like a… verbal caress, I guess. I just want to be able to give that to you, too._**  
 _I don’t know. The poisonous atmosphere at my old school? Myself for still thinking that way. My stupid instincts for telling me to run and hide all the time. Does that sufficiently answer your question? I guess I can live with that. Just barely. And it’s okay. It’s the good kind of emotional. The kind I really enjoy that you’re able to make me feel. I don’t know, just come up with something? Please not baby, though. And if the words ‘cat’ or ‘kitty’ are involved I won’t hesitate to scratch you._  
 ** _Kurt. It’s okay to be mad at the ignorant idiots at your old school, they clearly deserve no better when they were unable to appreciate you the way you should be appreciated. As everyone does around here. But please don’t think like that of yourself. It’s not your fault that your instincts work and you’re doing an amazing job not giving in. If you were anywhere else their advice might even be appropriate. And that way of thinking can’t be pushed aside as easily as you’d wish to. It took me weeks to finally get into my head that I didn’t have to brace myself for being shoved into a wall every time someone passed me in the halls when I first came here. Some days I still want to duck and hide. But it’s getting easier, so don’t be mad at yourself. Give yourself some time, it’ll all be good. I’m really glad that I’m able to make you feel that way, too. How about sweetheart? And you just sort of contradicted your own argument._**  
 _Blaine. I’m pretty sure that while the better part of Dalton’s pupils doesn’t dislike me, appreciate is a bit much. I’m sorry, honey. I never noticed when you had one of those days. Did you just not have them since I came here or are you just that good at hiding it? And most importantly, why hide it from me? And I’ll try. You know patience is not really my forte, though. I’m also really happy that I get to make you feel that way. Also a) god, please no, b) no I didn’t. I’m just playing my best cards._  
 ** _Hey, it’s got you to laugh and that is all I can ever wish for :) Apart from you calling me honey because it really makes me feel unfairly good. To answer your question, yes, I did have them a few times since you came here and I did my best to hide it. I didn’t want to discourage you from trying to find your own way of dealing with those by showing you that even after more than a year it sometimes still catches up with you. I’ll have to try to talk some patience into you, then ;) You always make me feel good, Kurt. Always. Why do you resent sweetheart so much?? It’s a lovely endearment. What about darling?_**  
 _Blaine. No tears in class, remember? And since when are we down to emoticons? I’ll file that away for later, honey. Blaine, I expect you to share those days with me, too, from now on. It’s okay, I never expected to be perfectly fine after a few weeks. Maybe helping you deal with it will make it easier to deal with it myself. Try your best but you’re not the first to do so and you probably won’t be the last to fail. Aw, Blaine. You too. And I don’t know, I just don’t like it? Darling is much better._  
 ** _Sorry. And I’m always down to emoticons if you let me ;) You’re going to use that against me one day, won’t you? We can try that. I don’t like hiding things from you, though I’m not particularly fond of the idea of making you sad by sharing, either. Kuuurt. Now you made me emotional as well! Oh, okay. We’ll skip that one then. Darling it is or should I come up with more?_**  
 _Such a dork. Why do I even put up with you again? And of course I will. I promise to keep my sadness in moderation and just be happy that you’re sharing. Good, Blaiiiine, that was my aim. I don’t know. You could always try others but you can stick with darling for now if you really need to._  
Blaine was just about to reply when the bell rang. Neither of them had noticed the hour passing – or anything the teacher had said or written down, at that. Knowing they’d probably regret spending that whole class passing notes like little children instead of paying attention when exams would come closer, they shuffled out of the room with the rest of the students, heads held down sheepishly and fingers linking automatically once they were out of the classroom. Blaine smiled down at their hands, swinging them lightly between them.  
“What is it?” Kurt asked, nudging him playfully with his shoulder.  
“I like that we don’t even have to think about this anymore,” he replied, grinning broadly and nodding down towards their entwined hands. “We’re just doing it automatically and we don’t even have to look, they just fit together like puzzle pieces.”  
Kurt felt another heady rush of affection coursing through him, coloring his cheeks bright pink and tugging his lips up into a wide smile of his own.Blaine really needed to stop doing that to him constantly. Especially in school.  
“I like it, too,” Kurt breathed, leaning a bit more heavily into Blaine’s side. They headed over to Kurt’s French class like that, not saying anything more. They had exchanged enough words for now during the silly notes that Kurt so most definitely would put into a notebook of their own once he got back to their dorm. What with how close they were walking, Kurt noticed immediately when Blaine started to get fidgety once they approached the right door.  
“Blaine? Is something wrong?”  
“I- No,” Blaine hurried to say, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a second before completely turning to Kurt. “I- Tell me if I’m being too forward or if that’s something you’d never consider but… Oh God, that sounds so silly now that I try to put it into words… But this weekend was so perfect and I didn’t have to leave your side for a second and now it’s going to be an endless, boring class without you and I- I’m going to miss you, Kurt.”  
“Blaine,” Kurt breathed, eyes a bit misty, a hand automatically coming up to Blaine’s cheek. Blaine leaned into the touch on instinct, blinking up at him through slightly wet, impossibly long eyelashes. “I’m going to miss you too.” In the back of his mind Kurt was aware that they sounded like the corniest romcom of all times but he really couldn’t care less in that moment in time. He hardly even noticed that they were in a hall full of people that had all stopped what they were doing to watch them.  
“What I wanted to do is- If that’s okay with you of course I don’t want you to do anything you don’t-”  
“Blaine!” Kurt giggled, feeling Blaine’s lips stretch into a smile under the finger he’d pressed to them to shut up his rambling. “Just tell me what you wanted to do, I’ll let you know if I don’t want to do it.”  
“Okay,” Blaine nodded, still looking rather unsure but taking a deep breath to power through it. “I just wanted to ask you if it would be okay if I gave you a kiss goodbye before class. On the cheek, of course!” He looked hilariously shocked by the idea that his suggestion could have been taken for anything else.  
For a second, Kurt hesitated. He’d never been a fan of the vomit-inducing public displays of affection some of the couples at his old school had deemed necessary. He was pretty sure he’d never become one of those Let’s-practically-have-sex-in-the-hallway-right-before-every-single-class people. But even though he couldn’t really prove it Kurt was certain that it looked much more aesthetically pleasing and much less emotionally scarring when he and Blaine were kissing than those tongue wrestling matches he’d had to witness at McKinley, anyway. And a simple kiss on the cheek? He thought he could do that. With a smile, he waited for Blaine to look at him and nodded softly. Blaine smiled back at him and just as the first bell rang, he gently pressed his lips to Kurt’s cheek, lingering a few seconds more than necessary, soft skin brushing against soft skin and making Kurt shiver a bit.  
“I’ll see you at lunch,” Blaine whispered into his ear before pulling away and making to head for his own class before he’d be late.  
Neither of them had exactly expected the round of applause that greeted them when they finally took their eyes off of each other.  
“About goddamn time!” Nick hollered from where he was spontaneously choreographing some kind of triumphant celebratory dance with Jeff.  
“If you’re still not officially boyfriends I’m going to look you into the choir room until you are!” Wes threw in in passing as he headed to History.  
There were catcalls and whistling and Kurt simultaneously wanted to vanish into the ground and grin at all of them. He didn’t like to be the center of so much attention for anything that wasn’t a performance, but he couldn’t help but be enamored that apparently the better part of the Dalton students had rooted for them and seemed pretty invested in their relationship. It was such a huge difference from what he’d have been met with had he done the exact same thing at his old school that he just couldn’t help the content grin on his face.  
“See? I told you,” Blaine leaned in to whisper into his ear one last time before he pulled back and made to push his way through his friends. The short walk took a lot longer than it usually would, as he was pulled into a hug every other step or clapped on the back by a grinning Warbler. Kurt watched him go and laugh with them with a content smile, turning to head into the classroom, immediately being flanked by Nick and Jeff.  
“Don’t be disappointed with the lack of back claps and hugs,” Jeff muttered to him.  
“Yeah, we told them they’re not allowed to do that because you would have our heads if we let a group of people storm towards you and just pull you into their arms. But they love you, too,” Nick added, nodding towards the sea of faces that grinned at him the exact same way they had grinned at Blaine. Kurt just smiled back and linked arms with Nick and Jeff.

In the course of the following hours, Kurt’s insecurity and discomfort turned into annoyance. Of course, he was happy that everyone was happy for him and Blaine but it started getting on his nerves that wherever he went, people grinned at him as if he’d just invented a cure for cancer. Everyone wanted to know what happened and gave him the saddest puppy eyes when he said it was between him and Blaine. Sure, they were too well-mannered to pry but Kurt could tell by their expressions that they’d try again until they’d get an answer eventually.  
It was even worse when he was actually in Blaine’s vicinity. Whenever they had to part for a class, everyone was hovering around them as if they had bets on whether they would kiss again or not. All that attention had even Blaine shifting uncomfortably and they were almost ridiculously careful around each other. The moment when Blaine had leaned over Kurt during lunch to get the salt and everyone else had held their breath, staring at them as if they had expected a kiss instead, would probably be burnt into their minds forever. It had been so silent you could have heard a fork drop on the other end of the room.  
So they kept the physical affection to a minimum. They held hands in between classes, but there were no kisses or long, lingering glances as they parted. Kurt would have missed that under normal circumstances but with a whole audience behind them he’d rather cut down on the romance. Someone hollering behind them would ruin the moment, anyway.  
After a whole day of eyes following him expectantly everywhere he went, he finally had enough during Warblers practice that day. Sectionals was that very week but everyone seemed much more interested in staring down Kurt and Blaine than actually learning the choreography. Kurt had been able to put up with the round of applause they had been met with when they’d entered the choir room. He’d grudgingly dealt with everyone throwing them very much not subtle glances whenever the choreography forced him and Blaine to be close. He’d held back at the sight of the smug smirks they were wearing whenever Blaine turned around to look at him during the corniest lyrics with a smile.  
He’d had enough when they sat down for a few minutes to talk about the setlist one last time and everyone avoided the huge five-seat couch to crouch together on the two-seater opposite him and Blaine, staring at them expectantly.  
“Are you serious now?” he growled, eyes narrowing into his patented death glare. “I would very much appreciate it if you guys could stop treating us like some kind of exotic zoo attraction. We’re not about to make out in the choir room, especially not with all of you staring at us like that. And I’d very much like to be able to take Blaine’s hand without being stared down or faced with a sea of stupid smirks, okay?”  
Immediately, everyone’s faces dropped, efficiently making Kurt feel horrible about his little outburst.  
“We’re so sorry, guys!” Thad declared with the saddest expression known to mankind. “We never meant to make you uncomfortable!”  
“Yeah, we were just sort of getting fed up with all that constant sexual tension between you two. I guess we’re just happy that you can finally stop staring longingly at each other across the choir room,” David shrugged, earning him another death glare that had him sinking down further into the leather of the couch.  
“Not to mention all the bets we have going,” one of the other new additions to the Warblers threw in from the back rows, which resulted in everyone turning on him hissing threats within the second. Kurt’s ears pressed flat to his head and his tail started flicking threateningly as he rose from the couch.  
“Bets?” he growled, baring his teeth just enough that some of the Warblers flinched and tried to hide behind each other.  
“Uhm…” They swallowed harshly, everyone avoiding his eyes.  
“What kind of bets?” Kurt repeated, a slight hiss slipping in, eyes fixed on the frightened-looking newbie.  
“I- um- I-,” he stuttered, trying to look away but unable to remove his gaze from Kurt’s glare. “On when you’d finally get together and how it would happen and some firsts…” he hurried to get out when Kurt took another step closer, sweat breaking out on his brow.  
Kurt let his unimpressed gaze wander over the Warblers that were shrinking in on themselves in front of him. The picture sent a strange thrill of power through him.  
“No more bets,” he announced, voice clear and cutting. “If I catch anyone exchanging money over something that is entirely not your business in regards to our relationship – which, for your information since you don’t seem to be aware of that, is our whole relationship – you really don’t want to face the consequences. Now stop staring and start acting like normal people again, we have Sectionals to practice for.”  
The Warblers nodded sheepishly, scrambling to pull back up into more appropriate sitting positions when Kurt turned his back on them to head back to Blaine. He couldn’t help but answer his proud grin with a smirk of his own, another thrill running through him. When he sank down on the couch again and cuddled up to Blaine’s side, no one dared to spare them more than a second look for the rest of practice. Kurt and Blaine had to bury their amused grins into each other’s hair or shoulders every now and then and the moment Wes declared them done for the day everyone was out of the door in a blink.  
The whole way to their dorm room they had to suppress their laughter, sure that the Warblers were running around school warning everyone to keep to themselves this very second. The second they made it through the door they collapsed onto Kurt’s bed and just laughed until they couldn’t anymore, tears streaming down their cheeks and sides aching with it.  
Once they had calmed down a bit, they simply turned around to lay on their sides facing each other, exchanging silly grins until Kurt wound Blaine’s tie around his hand and pulled him in for a fierce kiss. With a chuckle, Blaine melted against the mattress, pulling Kurt on top of him as he traced his tongue over his bottom lip. Kurt went just as pliantly, carefully keeping their hips apart before diving in for a deep kiss, opening his mouth for Blaine’s tongue and allowing him a short moment of triumph before taking charge of the kiss and exploring the roof of Blaine’s mouth at his leisure. Their tongues tangled and Kurt lowered himself enough for their chests to brush, thrilling at the wanton moan that slipped from Blaine’s lips. He held the kiss for another few moments, playfully licking behind Blaine’s teeth and nipping at his bottom lip before finally releasing it and pulling back with a smile. Blaine smiled back at him breathlessly, before pulling him back down on his side to cuddle. As he closed his eyes to listen to Blaine’s soothing breathing and revel in his body heat, even noticeable through all their layers of clothing, he decided that this development was definitely worth the whispering Dalton students, especially since he expected it to last much longer than their interest in them.


	21. Part 21

Thankfully, Kurt’s little outburst at Warblers practice seemed to have done the job. When Kurt and Blaine came down for breakfast the next day, everyone did their best not to look at them for too long. The way they all desperately tried to avoid staring was almost as weird as the staring itself but Kurt definitely preferred this solution.  
Now that he didn’t feel uncountable pairs of eyes on them wherever they went it was much easier to entwine their hands between classes or exchange quick kisses when they felt no one was looking. On more stressful days when they didn’t get to see much of each other, one would pull the other into abandoned corners or alcoves and kiss them breathless before they had to part again. No one dared to comment on their disheveled hair or askew ties.  
The more time Kurt spent at Dalton, the more confident and at ease he became. It had been weeks since he’d been shoved or insults had been thrown his way and though he felt he shouldn’t get used to the safety Dalton provided as quickly as he seemed to, he certainly wasn’t going to complain. Everything was safe and welcoming and lovely and for the first time in his life, Kurt felt like he was right where he belonged - a feeling he wasn’t too well acquainted with, seeing as being a hybrid made it hard to feel as accepted as he’d wish to be most of the time.

The safe, warm bubble he was in only lasted so long, though, as those bubbles tended to. It was the morning of their first competition when everything went downhill. Kurt had somehow managed to forget that they were going to Sectionals even with the constant reminder that was Warblers practice until late in the evening almost every day. Or rather, he hadn’t forgotten that they were going to Sectionals, but the implications that accompanied it.  
This was Kurt’s very first time singing in a competition, in front of an audience, on a brightly lit stage. A brightly lit stage where everyone would be looking at him and he wouldn’t be able to hide - any part of himself. At least they hadn’t thrust a solo upon him just yet. Mere days before he’d be a bit put off by that, now he couldn’t be more grateful. His nerves were kicking in and he was anxious to the point where he wasn’t sure if he could stomach anything for breakfast.  
Blaine noticed of course, as soon as he finally woke from his dead-like sleep. He shot him a worried glance but didn’t say anything when instead of voicing his thoughts, Kurt disappeared into the bathroom to shower. He still didn’t say anything when it took Kurt quite a long while to come back out without the shower having run in that time. He did say something, however, when he returned from his morning shower to find Kurt curled up under his bed, tail twitching irritatedly.  
“Kurt, I think it might be better if I call the aid,” he said quietly, hesitantly approaching Kurt’s hide-out. When Kurt merely hissed at him, teeth bared and eyes narrowed, Blaine knew it was time to step back and do just that.  
Not knowing what to do, he dropped into Kurt’s desk chair, worriedly watching him as he seemed to crawl further under the bed with each passing minute, waiting for the aid to arrive. It was horribly frustrating, feeling so helpless and having no idea what he could possibly do to make Kurt feel better. How did you talk to someone overtaken by their animalistic instincts? And Blaine didn’t even want to imagine how embarrassed Kurt would feel once he’d be back to his usual self. Blaine just hoped he wouldn’t shut him out for long over it. Kurt had a tendency to pull back into himself when he felt he’d made a fool out of himself and it hurt Blaine to watch that process, knowing that he couldn’t help out without causing him to pull away even further.  
Thankfully, the aid arrived not too long after, before Blaine could get lost in his negative thoughts. He was supposed to be the energetic, charismatic lead singer. His current bad mood wouldn’t do on stage.  
“Hi,” the woman greeted him, out of breath from how fast she’d come over, eyes already searching the room for Kurt. “Where is he?”  
“Under the bed, this one,” Blaine murmured, motioning to Kurt’s bed, not daring to raise his voice any more than that. Who knew, maybe it would scare Kurt off even more if he heard him.  
“Oh, poor honey,” she cooed, getting down on all fours and slowly crawling towards the bed. Blaine just stared at her, mouth agape. “Come on, Kurt. There’s no need to hide under here. You’re safe, no one in this room wishes you any harm.” Blaine couldn’t see what Kurt did in response, but he could very well hear his answering hiss.  
“It’s all good, Kurt,” the aid tried again, her voice soothing and quiet but never condescending. “Come out, we can talk about what had you so nervous.” Not saying another word, she slowly backed away from the bed, still on all fours. Once she’d brought a few feet between the two of them she rose into a kneeling position, watching Kurt expectantly, her fingers swiping over the floor in the same rhythm a tail would.  
Holding his breath, Blaine waited for what was to come. To his surprise, Kurt actually crawled out from under the bed a few minutes later, ears pressed to his head, tail twitching and eyes narrowed, but leaving his hiding place nonetheless. Slowly and very deliberately, he moved each limb, until he was kneeling opposite from the aid, his tail starting to swipe over the floor to match her fingers. The aid just smiled at him, never changing the rhythm, breathing deeply, gaze locked with Kurt’s.  
They stayed like that for a while, Kurt watching her every movement when he wasn’t staring into her eyes. Bit by bit, the tension left his body. His tail moved slower - the aid immediately matched her own movements to the new rhythm - and his ears perked up again, his eyes no longer narrowed. His fingers loosened their grip on his pants and he sat less rigid. After a few minutes, he sluggishly blinked his eyes open and they seemed much clearer, the look in them much more Kurt than before.  
“Do you want to talk about it or do you need another minute?” the aid asked, voice still soft and warm and not the least bit judging. Kurt just shook his head, sending her a look from under his eyelashes, his left ear twitching a bit. Blaine knew what that meant. It was Kurt’s go-to sign that he wanted his ears scratched. He shifted in his seat, about to jump up and give Kurt what he needed until he remembered that would probably scare Kurt off again in his current state. The aid sent him a questioning look, turning around slowly. Her smile was encouraging, though, and taking an example from her behavior, Blaine decided that maybe it would be for the best if he addressed Kurt directly.  
“You want your ears scratched?” he asked, hesitantly, unable to suppress the wide grin spreading on his face when Kurt smiled shyly and nodded. “Can I?” Another nod and Blaine was slowly getting out of his chair. Immediately, Kurt tensed again upon looking up at him, his ears glued to his head, tail swishing faster. Remembering how the first thing the aid had done was getting down on all fours - and now that he thought about it he thought he remembered having read somewhere that cats didn’t appreciate it when someone towered over them but dealt much better if you approached them at their eye level - he crouched down, slowly. After a second, Kurt’s posture relaxed again. Sending him another reassuring smile, Blaine took his time crawling over to Kurt, carefully reaching out for his ears when he was close enough.  
Kurt didn’t move a muscle, only butting his head against Blaine’s hand when he started to scratch behind his ears, smiling at him. Blaine smiled back, keeping up the movement, enjoying the way Kurt melted into his touch and started purring softly. Blaine started caressing his ears in every way he’d learned Kurt liked, his chest fluttering with the thought that even when he was being overruled by his instincts, Kurt still let him in to some degree and even leaned into his touch.  
After a while, Kurt pulled away again, eyes much more aware, an embarrassed flush starting to spread on his cheeks. He averted his eyes from Blaine’s and Blaine let his hand fall down to his side, unsure what to do.  
“Do you want to talk about it now?” the aid jumped in from behind them and they both startled a little, having forgotten completely that there was someone else in the room as well.  
“Yes,” Kurt said quietly, eyes closed and breathing deeply.  
“So, what was it?”  
“Sectionals.” He blinked his eyes open, throwing Blaine a nervous look.  
“But you were fine just yesterday,” Blaine murmured, reaching out until his hand was laying palm-up between them, a silent offer. To his relief, Kurt accepted it, entwining their fingers, looking back and forth between him and the aid.  
“I didn’t really think about it until this morning. It’s going to be my first performance in front of an audience and I was just… overwhelmed by the image of so many people staring at me, I guess. I like the applause but I don’t like being on display so much.” Kurt blushed, his eyes drifting back to the floor.  
“Why does it bother you so much?” the aid asked, still sitting in the same spot she’d been in for the last half an hour or so. She didn’t seem too inclined to move anytime soon.  
“I guess I’m just… afraid of people? I’ve been bullied a lot for being a hybrid and on stage is one of the few places where I actually let my guards down and having people insult me for what I am after I bared myself to them… It’s worse than the regular insults in passing in the hallways.” Kurt still didn’t look up from the spot on the floor he’d fixated, but he responded in kind when Blaine squeezed his hand.  
“And do you think that will happen?”  
“I have no idea. And that scares me even more than when I know what to anticipate, even if it’s bad.” Kurt looked so lost and sad and vulnerable in that moment, so much more than he usually let himself be, and Blaine couldn’t suppress his urge to cradle him in his arms and hold him close for another second. So he didn’t. With a huff, he pulled Kurt into his embrace. Kurt went pliantly, burying his face in Blaine’s shoulder, his arms coming around Blaine’s waist automatically.  
“I’m not sure if there is anything more I can do to help you right now, Kurt. Of course I’m accompanying the Warblers to Sectionals but nothing I can say or do is going to change how people will react to you on stage. I’m sorry.” She reached out for Kurt and he took her hand after a moment of hesitation, offering her a weak smile.  
“It’s okay, I’ll be fine,” he said, his gaze wandering to Blaine, smile widening. Blaine beamed back at him and held him just a little bit tighter.  
“Okay, I see how it is,” the aid laughed, finally getting up from her by now surely sore knees. “Let me know if it gets too overwhelming or if I can do anything at all to help you. Other than that, I guess I’ll see you at your performance. Good luck!” And with a last cheerful wave she was gone, leaving them alone in the room.  
The second she was out of the door, Kurt pulled out of Blaine’s embrace, blushing bright red and still averting his eyes. “I’m so sorry you had to witness that,” Kurt murmured, sounding awfully close to tears and that was something Blaine just couldn’t bear. Kurt never should have to cry around him – or ever, really – especially not out of shame.  
“Hey,” he said softly, grabbing Kurt’s hand and waiting until he looked up from the floor to meet his eyes, even though it took quite a while. “Don’t be. It’s part of you. I know you don’t like it when your cat instincts take over and you feel like you have no control but that doesn’t make you any less perfect in my eyes, okay? You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. I can’t promise you that everyone at Sectionals will love you, as much as I’d like to and think they should, but I can promise you that I will be there at your side no matter what and that I won’t let anybody hurt you, darling.” Still sniffing, Kurt threw himself into Blaine’s arms, almost knocking them both over.  
“Thank you,” he choked out, nuzzling his cheek against Blaine’s neck. “That really means a lot to me. And you really don’t mind? It didn’t make you… uncomfortable?”  
“With you? Never.” Blaine started gently petting Kurt’s back, rubbing soothing circles into the tense muscles. “Though I have to say it did make me uncomfortable how helpless I felt. I had no idea how to make you feel better, I just sat there until the aid made it here.”  
“Blaine,” Kurt said, pulling away slightly so he could look at him, an incredulous expression on his face. “You don’t have to do anything! It wasn’t your fault and there isn’t much you could have done, anyway.”  
“But obviously, there is. I’m sure I could learn a thing or two about how to deal with those kinds of situations from the aid. I want to be able to help you when things get to be too much,” Blaine murmured, gently brushing Kurt’s bangs from his forehead before cradling the side of his face in his palm. Kurt looked at him with such warmth in his eyes that he couldn’t help but pull him into a long, sweet kiss.  
“I want to do the same for you,” Kurt whispered when they pulled away for breath, his eyes searching Blaine’s. “Aren’t you nervous at all?”  
“Of course I am!” Blaine laughed. “I think it’s always a little nerve-wracking to go out on the stage and perform for an audience. But I’ve had my fair share of experience by now and it gets easier to handle. Though I have to say I’m not entirely inconsolable that we missed out on breakfast.”  
Kurt chuckled and fell back into the embrace, both of them clinging to the other. It was then that a particularly horrendous thought crossed Kurt’s mind.  
“Oh my God, what if it happens again in front of the others? Or even worse, on stage?” The sheer panic in his voice made Blaine’s heart constrict painfully.  
“Then I’ll be there and we’ll get through this together, okay?” Blaine asked, pulling him even closer. “Or do you want to stay here? It would be a shame, you’ve been so excited for that performance and you’re really good. I’d hate for this to get in the way of your happiness. But if it’s what you want I’m sure the Warblers will manage.”  
“Please,” Kurt huffed tearfully into his shoulder. “Wes would kill us if I’d just drop out of the performance last minute.”  
“No, he wouldn’t,” Blaine chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt’s hair. “He’s too afraid of you ever since Monday.”  
They laughed together for a minute before Kurt took another deep breath and sat up from where he’d slumped into Blaine’s arms.  
“I’m not going to let my fears and insecurities keep me from what I really want, what I was born to do. I’m a star and if the judges can’t see past the tail, then screw them,” he huffed, holding his head high.  
“Now, that’s my Kurt,” Blaine grinned, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Now let’s get ready and show the world just how big of a star Kurt Hummel is.”

At first, Kurt had thought that with Blaine at his side, he could indeed be fine with the situation. As it turned out, he wasn’t. Or at least he was pretty sure that that was the reason he was hanging in the curtains of the green room, hissing down at a positively terrified-looking Nick and Jeff.  
“Blaine, are you sure this is a good i-“  
“Yes, Wes, thank you very much. I know what I’m doing,” Blaine brushed Wes off as he slowly approached the curtain.  
“Kurt? Will you come down please?” Kurt just blinked down at him, one ear perking up at the sound of the familiar voice, the other still pressed flat to his head. His tail gave a little twitch but he didn’t hiss this time. He didn’t look very much like he’d understood or was inclined to obey anytime soon, though, either.  
“It’s fine, you can come down.” Blaine’s tone remained calm and soothing and he never broke eye contact with Kurt. Kurt’s ears were both twitching now, all his attention on Blaine, his tail flicking around his legs. He sniffed slightly and with a soft smile Blaine slowly, deliberately stepped forward until he was close enough for Kurt to catch his smell. It was warm and a little spicy and boy and raspberry hair gel and so _Blaine_. It was like coming home.  
Kurt’s eyes fluttered shut as he inhaled the comforting scent, his ears and tail stopped twitching. When he opened his eyes again they were clear, he was much more aware of his surroundings and no longer panic-stricken as he looked down at the warm smile Blaine offered him. It wasn’t too long though until he remembered that he was hanging high in the curtains of the green room, minutes away from his first big performance in front of an audience, all eyes on him.  
“Oh God,” he moaned, hiding his face in the folds of the heavy material he was clinging to.  
“It’s okay,” Blaine tried to soothe him. “No one’s going to judge. Just, come down, please? It’s a bit scary to see you up there.”  
“I can’t,” Kurt whispered, squeezing his eyes tighter shut and digging his nails even further into the fabric.  
“Why?”  
“The height,” Kurt mumbled, hoping no one would hear him. It was embarrassing enough that his friends had had to watch him lose his shit and climb up a curtain, hissing and batting at everyone trying to touch him or get in his way. Admitting that he was scared of heights and couldn’t even get down the curtain he’d climbed in his previous state? That was bit too much for one day.  
“Oh.” For a moment, Blaine sounded so dumbfounded that Kurt was tempted to open his eyes just so he could see the look on his face. But then he remembered that looking down would just remind him of his current position and the sea of Warblers staring up at him, so it wasn’t all that difficult to quell the urge.  
“I could help you down,” Blaine’s voice rang back up to him after a few seconds, sounding much more confident.  
“How?” Kurt asked, carefully blinking one eye open to give Blaine a skeptic look, forcing himself to concentrate on his face and not the ground below. It wasn’t all too difficult.  
“Just… jump into my arms? I’ll catch you, I promise,” Blaine smiled up at him, eyes wide and sincere, arms held out for him.  
“Are you sure? I don’t want you to break something. Especially not right before a performance. Where you’re the lead singer.”  
“I’m sure, Kurt. You’re not that high up. Or very heavy, at that. I think I can manage. Do you trust me?” He looked so vulnerable in that moment, as if he were the one taking the huge leap of faith. And maybe he was, too, just asking that question.  
“Always,” Kurt replied with a smile, closing his eyes for a second and taking a deep breath. “Ready?”  
“Ready.”  
And just like that, Kurt let himself fall. The next time he opened his eyes, he was in Blaine’s warm, strong hold, greeted by his brightest smile. “Thank you,” he whispered, so quietly only Kurt would hear him.  
“You’re welcome,” Kurt chuckled, nuzzling into his chest for a second before nudging Blaine to let him down again. It wasn’t until his feet touched the ground that he became aware of all the eyes on him. Or the aid and his father in the doorway, clapping with huge grins on their faces.  
“Dad!” Kurt whined, hiding his face behind his hands, blushing brightly. He’d known it had been a bad decision to invite his father to Sectionals. But then again he knew Burt wouldn’t have missed it for the world, whether he was invited or not, and he didn’t even have words for how thankful he was for his father’s support.  
“What? We’re proud of you, kid. Both of you.” And he looked at Blaine with a smile that made him blush bashfully, too.  
“Thanks, Burt.” They were grinning at each other and Kurt smiled, pleased that they got along so well.  
“Now that we’re done with this impressive display,” Wes threw in from the other side of the room where he had set up a table with David that was covered in what looked like a military strategy plan “would you mind returning your attention to the task at hand? We still have Sectionals to win.”  
Everybody rolled their eyes at him, groaning in unison, too busy to notice the wink Wes was giving Kurt. For a moment, Kurt froze in disbelief. Had Wes actually just pulled the annoying council member card just to distract from Kurt’s humiliation? It would seem he had. After a moment (and Blaine nudging him in the ribs), Kurt smiled back hesitantly and received a huge grin in return. Maybe Blaine hadn’t been exaggerating as much as Kurt had assumed and he had actually made more friends than he’d thought possible before he’d come to Dalton.  
Kurt gave his Dad one last hug before he had to leave and then the Warblers were already gathering for their performance, finally entering the space behind the stage.  
“Oh God,” Kurt whimpered at the sight of the thick curtains, knowing all too well what would expect him behind them. How was he going to survive standing in the spotlight for everyone to see for the whole three songs?  
“Relax,” Blaine murmured soothingly into his ear, so close behind him that Kurt could feel his body heat on his back through both of their clothes, starting to gently massage Kurt’s shoulders. “You’ll be great out there, I just know it.” Kurt just smiled at him and leaned back into the touch, purring slightly until Wes made a sign for them to be quiet and get ready, causing Kurt to flush in embarrassment as he realized that he’d just purred audibly in front of the Warblers. He calmed down a bit when he realized that nobody seemed to care, except for Nick and Jeff who had their heads together, glancing in his direction every now and then as if they were planning something. And though that rarely meant something good Kurt knew them well enough by now to not even think that out of the ordinary.  
Just when he thought he’d maybe get over his panic before they were on, Wes motioned for them all to position themselves. Kurt stepped into place beside Blaine, trying to remember how to breathe.  
“Has anyone ever literally died on stage?” he whispered, back to staring at the curtain in horror.  
“Kurt!” Blaine tried to suppress a chuckle but Kurt could see it all too clearly in his eyes.  
“Okay, okay, you can judge me for that one,” Kurt murmured, giggling nervously before giving Blaine a sideways glance.  
“I think it’s adorable,” Blaine replied with a smile, his eyes so wide and trusting and full of adoration it actually helped calm Kurt down somewhat. “I think _you’re_ adorable.”  
Kurt really laughed at that, ears twitching before perking up again, his tail waving around their legs. They shared a smile and Kurt was just about to return the sentiment when the Warblers were announced and Wes shot them a dirty look until Kurt had uncurled his tail from Blaine’s calves so they could enter in proper formation.

The moment they actually got on the stage, Kurt felt eerily calm. The stage lights were blinding and hot but Kurt didn’t mind, they were keeping him from thinking too much about the audience and the warmth felt good on his clammy skin, uncomfortably sweaty from his panic attack earlier. His ears and tail stopped twitching but he hardly noticed, too concentrated on his part of the harmony and not missing his cue.  
They opened with _Teenage Dream_ and it was just as swoon-worthy as the first time he’d heard Blaine sing that song. The glances he snuck at Kurt definitely weren’t half as subtle as Blaine probably thought but Kurt wasn’t going to complain anytime soon. They weren’t plentiful enough to count as unprofessional and cost them the competition or anything, really. Kurt just let the pleased flush spread on his cheeks, his stage smile becoming that much more real whenever he caught Blaine’s eyes for a short second.  
 _Hey Soul Sister_ brought even more life into the audience. Even though Kurt couldn’t see much of them thanks to the blinding lights he could feel the energy coming off of the Warblers and reflecting from the people sitting in front of them and it made Kurt a bit high in a way only Blaine’s kisses and touch could beat. He could feel his fake smile becoming an actual grin and he started enjoying being a part of the team more than he thought he would, though he had to admit that little jolts of jealousy ran through him as he watched Blaine taking the lead. He did an amazing job and his voice was as perfect as always but Kurt couldn’t help wondering what it would be like to be up front, to be the one everyone was dancing behind. He just hoped that one day soon when he’d feel up to the challenge, preferably when he wasn’t caught on a performance high, he’d be given the chance to try it.  
By the time they came to their rendition of _I Gotta Feeling_ , Kurt was sure they couldn’t lose. Everyone was out of their seats and they were all having fun. At first he’d been skeptical if an a capella version of a Black Eyes Peas song could really sound all that good but there was no denying it did. When they were through with their choreography Kurt was sweaty and exhausted and happier than he could remember ever having been. The feeling solidified when Blaine offered him a grin over the heads of their fellow Warblers.  
He hardly remembered any of the time between their own performance and waiting for the announcement. He watched his old school’s Glee Club and while they weren’t bad, Kurt didn’t worry that the Warblers could lose. They had been brilliant and he was sure they had this in the bag. Which was why he was pretty crestfallen when it was announced that it was a tie. The others around him cheered as if they’d never heard better news in their lives but Kurt just stared incredulously at the announcer before his eyes wandered over to his former classmates. To his utter surprise, some of them were looking right back at him. Slightly uncomfortable, Kurt averted his eyes and pressed closer to Blaine’s side, letting himself be overtaken by his teammates’ joy.  
They were on their way to the green room to get their things and head back to Dalton to celebrate when two of the girls from the other group stopped him.  
“Kurt?” the one on the left said, a pretty black girl Kurt was rather sure was called Mercedes. He thought the Asian girl on the right might be Tina. Though neither Mercedes’ tone nor their facial expressions seemed particularly threatening, Kurt was still glad when he felt Blaine step up beside him, winding a comforting arm around Kurt’s waist. The girls looked incredulously at the arm, their eyes growing even wider when Kurt leaned into the touch, his tail flicking behind them anxiously before it curled once more around Blaine’s legs.  
“Yes? Can I help you with anything?” Kurt knew his tone wasn’t exactly the most welcoming, but he wasn’t really looking forward to having to converse with anyone from his old school.  
“We just wanted to apologize,” Tina said with a gentle smile. “We were really sad when we heard that you’d transferred and we’re really sorry we never did anything to protect you from the bullying or help you out. It’s partly our fault you’re no longer at McKinley and we really miss you there.” Kurt just raised an incredulous eyebrow. Apart from having been humiliated publicly every chance the jocks had gotten, Kurt was pretty sure he hadn’t left much of an expression at McKinley.  
“We really mean it,” Mercedes added. “I know you think nobody noticed. I think we all thought that of ourselves at some point. But we did and we’re so sorry we didn’t even try to help you out or let you know that you’re not the only one at the bottom.”  
“I-” Kurt blinked, not sure what to say. “Thank you, I guess. That actually means a lot to me.” He hesitantly smiled at them and they beamed back at him in response.  
“We were wondering-” Tina threw Mercedes an anxious look, who offered her an encouraging nod. “We were wondering if you’d maybe consider getting coffee with us someday?”  
When Kurt just stared at them perplexedly, Mercedes took over. “Just, when you left we finally realized what we might have lost. I always liked you and I thought about just talking to you so many times, but I was too scared to do it. I thought I was already bullied enough and didn’t need even more on my plate and I’m really sorry for that.”  
“I felt the same,” Tina jumped in when Mercedes paused. “And I’m sorry, too. But we thought, maybe, if you’d give us a second chance, we could see if we might end up being good friends? I always wondered what it would be like.”  
For a moment, Kurt just stared at them, still speechless. He could feel Blaine trying to hide his huge smile in his shoulder but Kurt knew it was there regardless. Kurt was pretty sure he would never get why Blaine was so ecstatic about other people liking him.  
“I- yes, sure, why not?” Now all three of them were grinning at him and before he knew it he had two new numbers in his phone and a coffee date on Saturday. They even readily agreed to Blaine accompanying him because Kurt wasn’t sure he could do this on his own right away. Everything and everyone related to McKinley still sent chills down his spine, even if Mercedes and Tina had never been anything but nice to him - one of the reasons why he’d agreed to meet them and see where this would be going. Because if he was honest he’d always wondered what it would be like to have more than the inevitable small talk during a class project with them. They were two of the very few people Kurt had been able to see himself ever being friends with at his old school.  
“What are you grinning about?” Kurt teased on their way back to the green room to catch up with the rest of the Warblers, gently nudging Blaine in the ribs. “Did I miss a joke?”  
“No,” Blaine grinned, nudging him back. “I’m just happy that you’re happy. And that people appreciate you the way they should.” Kurt just rolled his eyes at him, but he couldn’t help the way his heart was fluttering in his chest at Blaine’s words. Of course Blaine noticed the way his lips tried to twitch into a fond smile and quickly pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Kurt’s mouth, giggling delightedly.  
When they finally entered the room everyone else had already packed up their things, but they still waited patiently as Burt pulled Kurt into a bone-crushing hug and congratulated him over and over again, so clearly proud of his son that Kurt wanted to cry and never let him go ever again. Somehow though, Blaine managed to convince Burt to let Kurt stay at Dalton for the traditional Warbler celebration after a competition, forcing them to separate sooner than Kurt would have liked to.

He forgot all about wanting to spend the evening with only his dad and Blaine, however, when they returned to Dalton only to be greeted by a mass of cheering boys in blazers. Obviously, a lot of the students had been watching the competition and even more had stayed over that particular weekend just so they wouldn’t miss a possible victory. As it seemed, a tie was more than good enough for them, too, and they were greeted with whistling and hollering and everyone was beaming at them so much that it promptly brought Kurt’s performance high back. It still hadn’t worn off when they finally wormed their way through the masses and got to the choir room.  
The sight in front of him almost literally stole his breath. Someone seemed to have informed their classmates back at school right after the announcement because there was champagne and gourmet snacks of all kinds the likes of which Kurt had only ever seen in magazines or on TV. When he voiced that thought to Blaine, he just chuckled. “Oh no, that’s just the usual set-up. They always do that after a competition, usually to console us when we lost.” Kurt was still gaping at what could only be called a buffet when Blaine dragged him along to get something to eat.  
At first, Kurt thought it was a rather tame evening. After all, it was a group of well-mannered prep school boys gathering, far from the chaos he’d heard a party at McKinley tended to be. Everyone was standing or sitting in groups, talking and eating, a few with champagne flutes in their hands. Kurt refused with a sarcastically raised eyebrow when Jeff offered him one with a smirk and Blaine abstained as well. Kurt had the impression that he might not want to be the only one drinking out of the two of them and not too long after that, Kurt didn’t only see the reason behind that but also became incredibly grateful for his choice. Because as tame as the evening had started, it surely didn’t remain that way.  
Not even two hours in someone had dragged not only much more alcohol but also a karaoke machine into the room and it didn’t take long at all until Nick and Jeff were up in front of the room screaming the lyrics to some Top 40 hit while clutching their beers. They were chased off after a few songs only to be replaced by a few no less intoxicated Warblers and that way it continued. Someone was continuously yelling the lyrics to some party-fit song or other up front while the rest joined in when they felt like it. Most of the group had already dissolved into tiny circles. From what Kurt could tell, one was playing Spin The Bottle, another one Never Have I Ever and a third might be onto Strip Poker if the blazers and dress shirts flying left and right were any indication. Kurt wasn’t too sure since he averted his eyes as soon as he noticed.  
“So that is a usual Warblers celebration party?” Kurt was pretty sure he’d never again see that many mostly straight guys making out with each other outside of Dalton’s hallowed halls. Not that he minded the view, as much as it made him blush to admit it. It wasn’t like anyone besides Blaine could see him and he looked just as flush so he had no room to judge.  
“Yup,” Blaine nodded, eyes fixed on one of the older Warblers pulling one of the newbies into what looked like a rather passionate kiss. A dare maybe? Kurt was pretty sure that circle had moved on to Truth or Dare. “Probably not what you’d expect after watching this uptight little group for a while, but David always told me it’s probably because they act so serious all the time that all hell breaks lose when they’re allowed to be themselves.”  
“And have you ever been the heart of the party?” Kurt asked, meaning for it to be teasing but ending up much more curious and maybe a slight bit jealous as his eyes drifted back to the boys that were still kissing, much to the hooting pleasure of their closest teammates.  
“Not really,” Blaine shook his head, blushing. “Not my cup of tea, though I did get a kiss out of it here or there.” His eyes strayed back to the kissing boys and the rest of the by now mostly shirtless crowd. “God, I really want to kiss you right now,” he groaned. It obviously hadn’t been meant to be said out loud, though, as Blaine blushed bright red and tried to pull back a bit.  
“Then why don’t you?” Kurt breathed into his ear, leaning closer, tone inviting.  
“But… The others… Weren’t you the one telling them that we wouldn’t make out in front of them?” Blaine stammered, searching Kurt’s eyes for something he obviously – and to his visible relief – couldn’t find.  
“Well, it’s not like many of them would notice right now, anyway,” Kurt chuckled, Thad choosing that exact moment to run past them with his shirt held out like a flag, singing what Kurt was pretty sure was the national anthem of France. “And besides, that was during practice. Unless you mind?” Kurt had to bite his lip to keep from grinning, he already knew what Blaine’s answer would be.  
“Well, if you’re sure-” Kurt nodded. “Okay then. I’m very much not opposed.” They giggled and then they were leaning in, Blaine going straight for Kurt’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth to nip and bite playfully only to soothe it over with his tongue immediately after. Kurt moaned into his mouth, retaliating by capturing Blaine’s top lip in return and letting his slightly longer canines scrape over the soft flesh. He knew that was a surefire way to drive Blaine crazy ever since Monday.  
As expected, Blaine surrendered to the feeling and let Kurt’s lip go, opening his mouth in a breathless gasp and offering Kurt the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Kurt gladly accepted and he was just licking at that particularly sensitive spot behind Blaine’s teeth, earning him a glorious moan, when they heard someone clear their throat right next to them. Startled, they jumped apart, only to find that it had been Wes - and that most of the room’s inhabitants were staring at them with wide eyes, most of them uncomfortably lustfully so.  
“Would you guys mind taking this to your dorm? We don’t want to impose and you don’t have to wait the party out. You’re probably going to have more fun on your own, anyway.” Wes smiled at them, subtly nodding to the crowd behind them. Kurt could already feel the hot blush on his cheeks with the knowledge that almost everyone had been watching them and while it didn’t necessarily feel bad Kurt was a bit embarrassed and a lot not ready to make out with Blaine for everyone to see and judge. Knowing the Warblers Kurt wouldn’t be surprised if they gave them marks the next day. He took one look at Blaine and they silently agreed, thanking Wes before heading back to their dorm through the spookily empty halls.  
They fell onto the bed the minute they were through the door, but the kisses turned sweeter and much more languid as soon as they were on the soft mattress, the exhaustion of nerves and the performance finally kicking in now that they had some privacy.  
“I don’t wanna be sleepy,” Kurt whined against Blaine’s mouth after he had to break a kiss for a huge yawn for the third time in a row. “I want to keep kissing you forever.”  
“Same here,” Blaine murmured, sliding his lips over Kurt’s once more before nipping at the corner of his mouth for a bit. “But we’re both really tired right now and we have all the time in the world. Sleep, darling,” he added teasingly when another yawn escaped Kurt. Kurt just growled at him, swishing his tail against Blaine’s leg and baring his teeth, but rolled over nonetheless, pushing Blaine off of him to curl up on his side.  
“Did I ever tell you how incredibly adorable you look when you sleep curled up like that?” Blaine said softly, running a hand through Kurt’s soft hair and scratching lightly behind his ears.  
“Bite me,” Kurt hissed, leaning into the touch despite his words, a faint purr running through his body that brought him even closer to drifting off.  
“You’re feisty when you’re sleepy,” Blaine chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to Kurt’s forehead before he pulled his hand away and rolled out of bed.  
“Hey, no, where did you go?” Kurt cracked one eye open to follow Blaine’s movements around the room, scowling at him.  
“I’m going to change and then we’re both going to sleep, darling,” Blaine replied cheerily, gathering his pajamas from his bed.  
“Come back here!” Kurt whined, rolling onto his back and draping himself as invitingly as possible on the sheets.  
“Kurt!” Blaine laughed, the sound dying in his throat as he swallowed harshly when his gaze found Kurt. “I don’t think that would be a very good idea tonight.” His voice was suddenly a lot more hoarse and he tried to cover it up by clearing his throat but Kurt had still heard it. And it had sent a dangerous thrill through him. So maybe Blaine wasn’t wrong. Sleeping in the same bed tonight would only lead to things they both weren’t ready for just yet, things Kurt definitely didn’t want to happen when they were both half asleep.  
“Fine,” he sighed resignedly, starting to strip out of his uniform. He could hear Blaine slipping into the bathroom to do the same and not for the first time Kurt wished they could just skip the awkward new (and first) relationship phase and get straight to the point where they could sleep in one bed without question, where they could have sex and strip around each other comfortably. Even more than he wanted to explore every last crevice of Blaine’s body and have Blaine in turn do the same to him, Kurt wanted the domesticity, the simple everyday actions done in tandem without even having to look, the way he remembered his father and his mother had been around each other. Kurt was as sure as one could be that one day, he and Blaine would have just that, but it was such a long wait until then and Kurt wasn’t all that well-known for his patience. With a sigh, he finally finished the last button on his pajama top and slipped under his blankets, trying to fight off sleep until Blaine would come out of the bathroom so they could say goodnight.  
Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait for too long and when he saw Kurt was still awake, Blaine immediately made a beeline for him to press a sweet kiss to his lips. “Sleep well, darling.”  
“You too, honey.” They looked at each other for a moment and there it was, that one glance into the future. Kurt knew just by looking into Blaine’s eyes that he felt it, too, that he could see it just as clearly. They smiled at each other one last time before Blaine turned to slip into his own bed, but, as he wriggled further under his own blanket and watched Blaine fight with his, Kurt thought that the scenarios in his head might not be as far into the future as he’d feared.


	22. Part 22

Saturday came much too fast for Kurt's taste. Before he knew it he was standing in front of his mirror, nervously adjusting his tie over and over again and watching Blaine's every movement in the reflection. How he could possibly be calm enough to read Vogue in this situation was beyond Kurt. As if he'd been reading Kurt's thoughts, Blaine looked up from the magazine and sent him a reassuring smile.  
"Calm down, darling. It's only two girls from your old school who want to be friends with you. You're going to charm them in no time." Kurt rolled his eyes at him, giving his tie another critical look.  
"Easy for you to say, since they're not your former classmates. I just... I want them to like me, you know? I don't want there to be what ifs lurking at every turn in my life. I want to see if maybe we can actually have the friendship I imagined us having all that time."  
"And that's a very admirable and brave thing to do," Blaine grinned, putting down his issue of Vogue to hop off the bed and saunter over to Kurt until he could wrap his arms around his waist from behind. He had to stand on tiptoe, but he managed to put his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "I chose a very brave and admirable and loveable and gorgeous boyfriend." He underlined his arguments by pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek for each. Giggling, Kurt halfheartedly tried to wriggle out of his grip before giving in and turning a bit to pull Blaine into a deeper kiss.  
"Too bad I only got you out of the deal," he teased, nudging Blaine with his elbow. Blaine put on his best fake pout, his puppy dog eyes almost causing Kurt's resolve to crumble even though he knew Blaine wasn't really mad at him.   
"You better take that back, Kurt Hummel," he announced grandly, "or I'll have to tickle you."  
"I'd like to see you try," Kurt laughed, elegantly ducking Blaine's reaching fingers.   
"I should warn you," Blaine said, taking a menacing step forward and watching calmly as Kurt stepped to the side to dodge him. "You're engaging in a tickle war with the undisputed Anderson household tickle champion."  
"I see," Kurt grinned, still dancing around Blaine. "I really should be scared, then, right?" Suddenly, Blaine turned around and jumped for Kurt, but Kurt was too fast for him and he almost ended up crashing into his wardrobe.  
"Slow down, tickle champion!" Kurt called from the other side of the room where he'd made himself comfortable on Blaine's bed while Blaine still tried to regain his balance and not fall into any pointy, hard pieces of furniture. "We don't want you to hurt yourself in your old days, now, do we?"  
Laughing, Blaine finally managed to stand upright again and practically tackled Kurt onto the mattress. Kurt went pliantly, enjoying Blaine's weight on top of him as he caught his breath before he started mouthing at Kurt's neck.   
"Blaine!" Kurt half-whined, half-laughed. "That tickles!" Blaine just chuckled into his skin, continuing to press feather-light touches everywhere he could reach and flicking just the tip of his tongue over the veins and tendons.  
"See, I'm still the tickle champion."  
"Okay, okay, you win," Kurt giggled breathlessly, gently pushing Blaine away from his sensitive neck. "And as much as I love having you lie around on top of me, we really need to get going now. I don't want to be late."  
"Of course, darling." Blaine smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw and flicking one of his ears playfully. Kurt batted at him with a grin before hurrying over to the mirror and righting what their little burst of silliness had crumpled or brought into a state of disarray. Blaine watched for a good fifteen minutes before he rolled his eyes and pulled Kurt away from his reflection, grabbing both of their bags and pushing him out of the door.  
"Hey! I wasn't done yet, my hair looks-"  
"Perfect, indeed. You look flawless, Kurt, and fixing the same strand of hair twenty times won't make it sit better, I fear. I know you're nervous but we both know that you want this, so come on." Blaine held out his hand for Kurt and Kurt took it with a resigned sigh. His tail flicked nervously behind him and his ears were halfway down to his head, unable to decide if they wanted to press down because he felt cornered or perk up because he was curious as to what was awaiting him. He was so busy trying to disentangle his conflicted emotions that he didn't even notice that Blaine was carrying his bag for him until they were at the car.  
"My hero," Kurt muttered with a sarcastically raised eyebrow when Blaine hurried over to his side of the car to open the door for him. Blaine just grinned at him, bowing demurely when Kurt was seated before he went back to the driver's side. They both knew all too well that Kurt loved Blaine's gentlemanly manners.

The car ride was mostly silent, only interrupted by them singing along to favorites on the radio every now and then. Blaine threw Kurt worried glances whenever the road didn't demand his attention and it started to unnerve Kurt even more. When they had to stop at the third red traffic light in a row more than halfway there, Kurt had enough. Teeth bared and growling low in his throat, he spun around to Blaine, tail swishing dangerously next to him.  
"What exactly is your problem, Blaine?!"  
"I- I don't- what- Kurt?" Blaine stammered, shrinking into his seat at the hiss in Kurt's voice. He looked so utterly terrified and wounded that Kurt's anger deflated almost immediately. He might as well could have yelled at a little puppy.   
"Sorry," he murmured, hiding his face behind his hands and falling back into his seat, his tail slowing down and his ears perking up a bit. "I didn't mean to hiss at you. It's just, I'm so nervous and you worriedly glancing over every turn just makes it worse."  
Ignoring the fact that the traffic light had switched to green in the meantime - thankfully, no one was behind them, anyway - Blaine pried Kurt's hand off his face, waiting patiently until he looked up from the spot he was fixing on the windshield and into his wide hazel eyes. "It's okay, darling, I understand. I'm sorry I made it worse, I'll try not to. I just want you to make new friends almost as badly as you want to." Carefully, Blaine reached out and when Kurt didn't flinch away, he cupped the side of his face in his warm hand, his thumb caressing the high cheekbone until Kurt leaned into the touch and started purring softly. Upon hearing the sound echo in the small confines of the car, Blaine's smile turned radiant and he leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips, smile widening against Kurt's when the purring only grew louder.  
"Better?" he asked when he pulled away and Kurt smiled back at him. "Much better." They stared at each other for a long moment before Blaine broke eye contact, finally realizing that they were on a street and standing right in front of a yet again green traffic light. On the last bit of the way they exchanged wide smiles every chance they got and when they finally pulled into the Lima Bean's parking lot, Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and squeezed it reassuringly before they got out of the car.  
The calm that had built in Kurt during the last few minutes was shattered a bit more with every step he took closer to the door, making way for an all-encompassing nervousness that bordered on panic. He could feel the hairs on his fast-flicking tail starting to stand on end and his ears were flat to his head by now, almost hidden by his hair. Every step cost him quite an effort and it wasn't until he felt Blaine's warm hand on his back, not pushing but always supporting, that he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and quickly took the last few steps until his hand met the doorknob. With a shaky inhale, he pushed it down and the door opened, his eyes immediately scanning the room for familiar faces. It didn't take long at all to spot Tina and Mercedes, who were both waving enthusiastically over at him, their smiles nervous enough to make Kurt feel better about his own anxiety. Unfortunately, though, it didn't take much longer to spot Karofsky a few tables away, either.  
Cold sweat started to break out on his back and his heart started to race as Kurt's eyes were glued to the back of the demon from his past he'd thought he'd left behind for good. How could Kurt possibly just pass his table as if this boy hadn't made his life living hell for over two years? How could he try and act like he wasn't having a panic attack just knowing him in his vicinity? How could he resist the insane urge to stomp over there and yell into his face what exactly he thought of him and his stupid Neanderthal friends?  
"Kurt?" Blaine's voice came from right next to him, a sharp edge to it Kurt had never once heard before. Curious, he turned to look at him and was surprised that the death glare Blaine was sending in Karofsky's direction hadn't set the jock on fire by now.   
"That's one of them, isn't he?" Blaine murmured out of the corner of his mouth so no one but Kurt would hear him, his eyes not straying from the back of an unaware Karofsky. Kurt nodded hesitantly.  
"How did you know?" he whispered back just as quietly, keeping his eyes on Blaine's face to gauge his reaction.  
"You went all tense and- well, I once ran into one of my former tormentors while grocery shopping. Let's just say I know what it looks like when you see a ghost from the past you were sure you'd left behind."  
"More like poltergeist," Kurt huffed. "What do we do now?" His voice suddenly sounded much smaller and much more insecure than he usually let it get in public.  
"We're going to go over to Mercedes and Tina and have a nice afternoon. I'm not letting him ruin this for you, darling. If he so much as looks into your direction for too long I won't guarantee he'll get out with his legs intact, though." The look on Blaine's face was positively dangerous - and damn sexy, though Kurt would never admit that seeing Blaine get so protective over him turned him on - but he couldn't suppress a snort at the mental image of his tiny boyfriend confronting Dave Karofsky.  
"What?" Blaine huffed, his menacing sneer seamlessly turning into a fake pout almost ruined by a barely held back grin. "You don't think I could take on that guy? I took boxing lessons ever since Sadie Hawkins and let me tell you, he'd really regret underestimating me."  
"Well, that solves the mystery of your mouth-watering biceps," Kurt murmured, eyes going a shade darker as he traced said muscle with a fingertip. Blaine shivered under his touch but quickly caught himself again.   
"As much as I appreciate your offer, I'm not some damsel in distress and I could think of more civilized ways to confront him in a coffee shop full of people should he try to make a scene," Kurt grinned at him, gently closing his hand around Blaine's elbow to guide him to the girls' table. "And I think I'll take your earlier advice and just ignore him for the sake of our funny afternoon."

As it turned out, the afternoon was indeed funny. The four of them had pretty differing tastes in music, but they also shared a lot of common favorites, both artist- and song-wise. They all agreed readily that Broadway was glorious and fashion important. Tina and Mercedes weren't as Vogue-savvy as Kurt and Blaine, but all of them had their own styles and even Kurt couldn't find much to complain about. Conversation flowed easily and before they knew it they had slipped into a debate over which recent movie was the best which quickly turned into a movie date for the following Friday. Kurt's smile was so wide and radiant Blaine's heart jumped in his chest and for once he didn't mind at all that he wasn't the one putting it on his face. They'd forgotten all about Karofsky's presence until he noisily left his table, drawing their gazes so they'd see the poisonous glare he was giving them, especially Kurt.   
"Jeez, that guy really has it out for you, doesn't he?" Mercedes wondered, following him with her eyes as he pushed a boy a few years younger than him out of the way and into a barista carrying two full mugs of coffee, causing everything to spill all over the two of them. Ignoring the angry calls echoing behind him, he left without a look back at the chaos he'd created.   
"What an asshole," Tina muttered, shaking her head. "Doesn't he have better things to do?"  
"Obviously not," Kurt shrugged, determined to forget about Karofsky and re-establish the lovely atmosphere from before. Tina and Mercedes got the hint and quickly fell back into the more harmless McKinley gossip and the complicated relationship twists in the New Directions. Kurt's head was swimming after two minutes because apparently, everyone was dating everyone, or had at some point, and cheating obviously was as common as singing in that group. Kurt just shook his head at their problems. Maybe it wasn't all that bad that he'd never joined Glee Club at his old school.   
Apparently, the topic had awakened Mercedes and Tina's curiosity because the second Blaine had excused himself to go to the bathroom, the two were all over Kurt with their questions.  
"So, are you two dating?"  
"Where have you met? And how?"  
"How long is this going on?"  
"How was the first date? That's really important for the course of the relationship, you know."  
"Is he a good kisser? He certainly looks like one."  
And those were just the ones he actually caught, not to mention the endless flood of others lost in the rapid mumble of their voices.  
"Ladies, ladies, calm down!" Kurt held up both hands and luckily, that actually stopped the endless flow of words. "Why are you so interested in my love life, anyway?"  
Tina and Mercedes exchanged a look. "Because we like you," Tina finally said in a soft voice. "We always thought you looked so lonely at McKinley and it's nice to know that you found not only friends at your new school, but also love. You deserve it."  
"Thank you, Tina," Kurt whispered sincerely, letting her take his hand where it rested on the table and smiling when Mercedes' hand joined them, too.   
"So, will we get any infos as long as lover boy is still gone?" Mercedes grinned after a moment's silence and Kurt rolled his eyes and batted at her hand.  
"Okay, okay, let's see. We met on my first day at Dalton when my dad helped me bring all my stuff to my room. You see, Blaine's my room mate and he's also the student tutor so he took it upon himself to show me around."  
"Was it love at first sight?" Tina asked excitedly, almost bouncing in her seat.  
"Sure was," Blaine jutted in from where he'd just returned from the bathroom without them noticing, slipping back into his seat next to Kurt with a huge smile. Kurt almost choked on the sip of coffee he'd just taken.   
"It was?" he asked hesitantly when he'd cleared his throat, completely forgetting about their company.  
"With you? Always," Blaine replied honestly, flicking Kurt's ear with a playful grin before soothing over it with his finger pads. Kurt leaned into his touch and they exchanged soft smiles that had the girls cooing loudly enough to pull them back to reality. Blushing, they turned their attention back on their coffees.  
"You two are too sweet," Tina smiled at them.  
"Just as cavity-inducing as you and Mike," Mercedes laughed, rolling her eyes a bit and nudging Tina in the ribs, who blushed furiously.   
"Mike?" Kurt asked, furrowing his brow as he tried to match a face to the name. "Wait, wasn't that the dancing football player?" Tina nodded hesitantly, cheeks still covered in pink.   
"We should bring him along one of these days," Mercedes smiled. "He's a sweet guy, I bet you'd like him. You could go on double dates!"  
Blaine and Kurt exchanged a quick glance and smiled politely. Maybe they'd actually take that suggestion into consideration. The chances were much higher than either of them ever accepting Wes' offer to do the same. Kurt was pretty sure he could remember David telling him that the one time he and his girlfriend at the time had went on a double date with Wes and his girlfriend, he'd brought his gavel and told the waitress how to properly and politely serve the guests.   
After that they had to relay pretty much their complete dating history to Tina and Mercedes. Admittedly, it wasn't all that long just yet but the girls seemed appropriately impressed with their relationship. Kurt beamed at them. He'd always known that what he and Blaine had wasn't the average high school romance and it was a good feeling to see proof that he'd been right all along.   
By the time they had to part so everyone would make it to dinner in time, Kurt was on such a high that he didn't even flinch when Mercedes and Tina pulled him into tight hugs before they left. Blaine drove him home and brought him to the front door where they kissed goodbye until Burt appeared in the doorway and told them dinner was getting cold. Blushing bright red and with a sheepish smile on his face, Blaine waved them goodbye and disappeared into his car to drive back to Dalton. Kurt felt sad to watch him go, but then again he'd only have to live through a Blaine-free Sunday before he'd get to see him again, unlike his father who he hadn't seen in a week apart from the brief hugs before and after their performance on Friday. 

Time flew and before Kurt knew it it was the last day of school before Christmas. His days had been packed with Blaine and Warblers practice and Nick and Jeff (also Wes and David when they didn't sweat over set lists or Blaine's uncountable solos) and ever since that Saturday after Sectionals also Tina and Mercedes. It was nice to have girl friends, always hanging out with the Warblers sometimes drove Kurt up the wall.   
Not to mention the infinitely larger amount of work Dalton demanded from its students. Kurt was clever but it still was far from the walk in the park that had been school work at McKinley. Most of the teachers were much more severe, too. Which was why Kurt was surprised that he was still allowed to room with Blaine. Obviously, no one had thought it necessary to inform the principal or the school board and they weren't about to jinx it and ask someone about it. They would enjoy their time together for as long as they still had it plentiful.  
On aforementioned last school day, Kurt nervously fidgeted in his chair every time he looked over to Blaine during class or lunch. Nick and Jeff caught on and gave him curious looks, but Kurt just shook his head at them when Blaine wasn't looking and they let it go for now. As the hours passed and Kurt got more and more twitchy, Blaine decided to put a stop to this and just ask him what it was all about since he obviously didn't intend to tell him.  
"I- oh damn it, this is stupid!" Kurt closed his eyes, annoyed at himself, and took a deep breath before turning to Blaine and answering his question. "I know this is silly but- I've been wondering what you're doing on Christmas and I don't know why I'm so nervous about asking you. I guess I'm just a bit scared you'll tell me you're driving to Corsica like Jeff or something. It would be nice to at least see you sometime during our first Christmas as a couple."  
"Oh Kurt, that's not silly at all." Blaine smiled at him and entwined their fingers under their desks. "It's okay. And no, I'm not going to Corsica or anything. We're not even visiting relatives this year. In fact, Mom and Dad will be somewhere in Europe for a second honeymoon and because they have a conference there right after the holidays. They should be in the plane right now, actually."  
"And your brother?" Kurt asked, something cold twisting in his stomach. He had a feeling what the answer might be.  
"In L.A.," Blaine shrugged. He smiled sheepishly when he noticed Kurt's horrified expression. "It's not so bad, Kurt. I've spent Christmas on my own plenty of times ever since I turned 12. I'm going to be fine."  
"But you can't be all alone on Christmas!" Kurt exclaimed, shaking his head. "It's a time for family and friends."  
"Which is why I don't want to intrude on anyone's Christmas celebration with their families. But I admit I'd hoped Burt might invite me over for dinner one of these days." He looked so nervous about that simple request that Kurt's heart contracted painfully in his chest.  
"Okay, we have to fix this. And I'm doing it now," Kurt said firmly, getting out his phone after shooting a quick look at the door to make sure their teacher was still nowhere in sight. It was only five minutes into the lesson which meant they should have at least another ten to do as they pleased. Luckily, Burt picked up on the first ring.  
"Kurt? Is something wrong? Do you need help with anything, should I come get you?" He sounded pretty panicked, though it had to be added that this was the first time Kurt had called him when he was supposed to still have class.  
"No, Dad, I'm perfectly fine. I just called because I wanted to know if we could invite Blaine over for the holidays? Because apparently, his parents and brother left him all alone," Blaine tried to wave at him to stop it, blushing bright red, but Kurt just grinned at him, knowing exactly what his father's reply would be.   
"What? Who the hell does that to their kid on Christmas?! Of course he can come!" Burt said, sounding so indignant that Kurt's grin softened into a smile.  
"Thanks, Dad. You're the best. I'll bring him with me right this afternoon, if you don't mind," Kurt mumbled, beaming triumphantly at Blaine who just buried his face in his hands, though Kurt could see the corner of his mouth helplessly twitching in an attempt to suppress a smile of his own.   
"Not at all, you know I practically adopted that kid already. But don't let him know that. I'll still break his legs if he hurts you."  
"Sure, Dad," Kurt chuckled into the phone. "But since you're that fond of him-"  
"No, Kurt, I won't let you two sleep in the same bed. Don't even try."  
"Are you saying you don't tr-"  
"Kiddo, don't test me. It's enough that you guys sleep in the same room when you're at school. Don't ask me why I even let you get through with that..."  
"Because you don't want to have trouble with the school board?"  
"You got me there," Burt laughed on the other side of the line. "But I'm still not letting you two sleep in the same bed under my roof."  
"Fine," Kurt sighed. "You're still the best, though."  
"I love you too, kiddo. Now pay attention in class and drive back home safe, you two, okay? Tell Blaine I said hi."   
"Will do. Love you, Dad!" And with that Kurt ended the call and put his phone away just in time for the teacher's entrance, ignoring the glares Blaine was sending his way from between his fingers, face still bright red.  
"I can't believe you just did that," he moaned when the class finally ended and they headed out of the room with the rest of their fellow students.  
"I can't believe you'd expect me to leave you to yourself on Christmas," Kurt gave back, looking a bit insulted at the idea that he'd be capable of such a crime.  
"I really should have known better, my hero," Blaine giggled, winding his arm around Kurt's waist as they took the stairs up to their dorm room to get their things.  
"Exactly," Kurt teased, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before he unlocked the door. 

Four hours later they sat in the living room watching the rerun of some football game (well, Burt and Blaine watched, Kurt read Vogue and Blaine occasionally peeked over his shoulder), full from the luscious dinner they'd allowed themselves, warm and sleepy and illuminated by the Christmas tree they'd decorated right after Kurt and Blaine had come back from Dalton. Blaine had apologized to Burt for intruding on their holidays a good billion times until Burt had pushed the box of Christmas lights into his hands to shut him up, which ended in Burt and Kurt disentangling him from three different strings ten minutes later, trying to suppress their roaring laughter.   
Now Blaine had his head on Kurt's shoulder, sighing blissfully, Kurt's tail curled around both of them as Burt lazily grumbled something at the players from his place in his favorite armchair every now and then. The atmosphere was warm and cozy and sleepy and Kurt enjoyed it so much he even allowed himself to purr softly, which had Blaine cuddling even closer. Kurt knew perfectly well how much he loved the sound and the vibrations by now and that had helped a great deal in getting over his reservations, at least when he was at home or alone with Blaine. After a while, Burt finally gave up since his eyes were falling shut every other minute, anyway, and declared it bed time, ordering Kurt up into his own bedroom and helping Blaine set up the couch for him to sleep on.  
The next few days passed in a similar fashion. They slept in late until one of them rolled out of bed (or off the couch, in Blaine's case) and made breakfast, the other usually quick to show up once the smell of whatever was made hung in the air. The rest of their day was spent lazing around on the couch, occasionally gathering the motivation to learn a bit for their exams or do some homework but usually just watching awful reality TV. A day before Christmas Eve they actually made cookies together and Blaine even managed to convince Kurt to go out and play in the snow for a few hours, after which they cuddled together on the couch under a mountain of blankets and with two mugs of hot chocolate in their freezing hands.   
On the 24th Kurt actually allowed Blaine to help in the kitchen and when Burt came home early, they shared the best meal Blaine could remember ever having eaten in his whole life. They were once again seated comfortably in the living room with Blaine occasionally side-eyeing his phone in case his parents or Cooper would call, watching a Christmas movie marathon, when Burt suddenly rose from the couch, threw Kurt a look and said in a grave voice 'It's time'. For an insane moment, Blaine feared he'd kick him out right then but the thought fled his mind as he saw Kurt's bright answering grin. It wasn't until both Kurt and Burt were rummaging in the pile of presents under the tree that Blaine remembered what Kurt had told him about _Christmas chez Hummel_ , as Kurt had called it.  
 _For as long as I can remember, it's been tradition in this household to open one gift each on Christmas Eve._  
Barely refraining from actually face-palming, Blaine jumped up and joined the Hummel men in their hectic search, until he emerged triumphantly from under the tree with two wrapped boxes in hand. Shortly after, they were back on the couch, Burt in the armchair, holding packages of varying degrees of refined wrapping. Kurt and Blaine shared a look before glancing over at Burt.  
"You first," Kurt smiled, handing his present over to his father. Blaine held out his as well and Burt rolled his eyes at them in a way that reminded Blaine very much of his son.  
"You didn't have to get me anything, kids," he grumbled, but by the way his eyes lit up when he unwrapped a new Buckeyes cap, an obnoxiously colored foam hand and two tickets for the next game linked to a promise that Blaine would go with him he didn't mind at all. He formally protested until Blaine told him that the tickets actually didn't cost him a cent because they'd been a gift from one of his father's work acquaintances and since his father wasn't interested in football at all he'd given them to Blaine.  
They agreed on it being Blaine's turn next and before he knew it he'd unwrapped a _Hummel Tires and Lube_ hoodie - 'So you don't always have to steal Kurt's, kid' - and was carefully working on Kurt's neatly wrapped package. Ever so gently, he pulled off the paper and squealed in delight when the bowtie he'd been eyeing for weeks now came in sight. He reverently pulled it out of the elegant box it came in and was about to scold Kurt for spending so much money when he felt a weird stitching underneath his fingers. Curious, he turned the bowtie around and was greeted by Kurt's initials in what looked like golden yarn.   
"Just to make clear that this is a more or less original Kurt Hummel work," Kurt chuckled next to him and Blaine forgot all about Burt being in the same room as he pulled his son into an overjoyed kiss, licking eagerly into his mouth. Kurt replied in kind for a few seconds before pulling away, giggling happily, before pressing a short peck to the tip of Blaine's nose.  
"I'm glad you like your present," he beamed, putting it on Blaine when he gave him an expectant look.   
"I love it," Blaine grinned back. He didn't think about his own present for Kurt until Kurt opened the bag from Burt with a scream of delight at discovering the sweater he'd been talking about for at least the past three weeks. Suddenly, he realized how dumb and clichéd and sappy the idea was and he wanted to sink through the floor in shame when Kurt gently shook the small box and frowned at the lack of noise. His present was nothing in comparison to the effort Kurt had gone to, hell, most people wouldn't even deem it a present. He closed his eyes and tried not to die of shame as he listened to the rustling of the paper. He mentally prepared to have his sorry ass dumped when he heard Kurt's sharp intake of breath, but he couldn't resist catching a glimpse through his half-closed right eye when there were more shuddering breaths following. When he caught sight of Kurt's hand pressed to his mouth and the tears running down his cheeks, Blaine was quick to open his other eye as well and pull him into his arms.  
"I'm sorry, darling," he choked out, gently rocking them back and forth. "I swear your other presents have more... substance. God, I'm so sorry, that was a dumb idea I shouldn't ha-" Kurt's finger on his lips silenced him.   
"Don't you dare apologize for this, Blaine Devon Anderson," Kurt whispered, catching Blaine's gaze, eyes wide and wet and sparkling and more beautiful than anything Blaine had ever seen before. "I'm not crying because this was an awful idea. I'm crying because this is the best, most beautiful present I ever could have asked for. And I love you too." And they were kissing again, still oblivious to Burt's presence in the same room or anything, really, lost in the moment. They didn't even notice when the box slid off Kurt's lap and the little heart-shaped note reading 'I love you. Forever, Blaine' in elaborately decorated, for once tidy script ended up on the floor.


	23. Part 23

The next day, Kurt was awoken by Blaine practically bouncing up and down on the bed next to him. With a groan, he rolled on his side, turning his back to Blaine and trying to go back to sleep.   
Blaine didn't seem to notice his attempt. “Kuurt!” he whined. “Kurt, wake up! It's Christmas!”  
Kurt just hissed at him and curled up further under the warm blankets until only the tips of his ears peeked out.  
“Oh come on,” Blaine huffed, gently nudging him. “You can't want to go back to sleep on Christmas morning!”  
“I can and I will!” Kurt grumbled back. But the knowledge that Blaine was probably giving him his best puppy dog eyes and pout behind his back kept him from falling asleep again. The minutes ticked by in silence until Kurt finally gave up.  
"Oh fine!" he groaned, fighting his way out of his little blanket cocoon. "You win. We can go downstairs and eat way too much breakfast and open the rest of the presents."  
"Yay!" When Kurt turned to him, Blaine was back to bouncing excitedly on the bed, cheeks rosy with excitement and hair the worst case of bedhead Kurt had ever witnessed. His eyes were sparkling and he looked so happy and excited that Kurt couldn't help but smile back at him.  
"Easy there, honey. You're so eager you're probably going to trip down the stairs and break something before you even get to the presents," he chuckled when Blaine made to jump off the bed and pull Kurt with him but ended up tangled in blankets and barely able to avoid an unpleasant encounter with the floor instead.  
"Hey, don't laugh at me." Blaine pouted up at him through the mess of twisted blankets and pillows he was buried under. "I just love Christmas. It's one of my favorite holidays!"  
"Only one of your favorites?" Kurt asked as he helped Blaine fight his way out of his bedclothes. "So what is your favorite, then?"  
"Valentine's Day," Blaine answered with a smile, leaning in closer so that their noses were almost touching. "I'm especially looking forward to the next one." And with that, he crossed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Kurt's. The kiss was gentle and sweet and Kurt just melted into it, forgetting about unimportant details such as morning breath or the possibility of his father appearing in the doorway. Watching them kiss on the couch in the living room and seeing them kiss on Kurt's bed were two very different things, especially for one Burt Hummel. Kurt only pulled away when the kiss started to deepen. It was then that he really started to notice something had been off about it.  
"Wait... Why is your breath smelling like candy?" He frowned at Blaine who tried to pass with his best innocent face but failed miserably. He looked more a cross between smug and guilty than anything else. "You ate one of the candy canes from the Christmas tree, didn't you?" Kurt asked, questioning eyebrow raised, silently berating himself because really, he should have seen this coming.   
"Maybe?" Blaine murmured, shifting around nervously and blushing a bit under Kurt's gaze. "Okay, yes, I did. It was just too tempting, okay? I mean, I woke up next to the tree and it's Christmas morning and I thought 'when would it be more okay to eat a candy cane for breakfast than on Christmas?' The answer is never, Kurt. And you yet have to complain."  
Chuckling fondly, Kurt just rolled his eyes and pushed a stray curl out of Blaine's eyes. "Sure, if you say so. And I didn't complain. I'm just sorry because-" he interrupted himself, cheeks bright pink, to slap a hand over his mouth.  
"Oh, that." Now it was Blaine's turn to roll his eyes. "I don't mind, Kurt. Just being allowed to kiss you is an honor and I couldn't care less for a bit morning breath. It's not that bad, darling."  
"I love you," Kurt whispered with a smile, letting his hand sink down to fist the blanket when Blaine leaned in for another kiss, whispering "And I love you" back against his lips. They were just getting into it when they had to break apart thanks to Burt loudly clearing his throat from the doorway.  
“Sorry if I'm interrupting you lovebirds,” he said, not sounding particularly sorry at all. “But I thought you would be a little more excited to open the rest of your presents.”  
Kurt was just about to remind his father that he wasn't eight years old anymore and didn't get ridiculously impatient on Christmas morning, but then he caught sight of the way Blaine's face lit up at the mention of presents. With a resigned sigh, he elegantly slid off the bed and offered Blaine his hand. Still grinning from ear to ear, Blaine took it and they followed Burt into the living room. On the way downstairs, Blaine repeatedly tried to somewhat tame his bedhead by combing his fingers through his curls, but Kurt batted them away every time he caught him doing so.  
The discussion whether they should open the presents right away or wait until after breakfast was quickly ended by Blaine gathering his pile in his arms and giving both Hummel men the most heartbreaking puppy dog eyes until they got theirs as well. The moment Kurt unwrapped the scarf he'd been eyeing every single time he and Blaine had been anywhere near a mall, he nuzzled into it with a content hum – and froze. The whole thing smelled wonderfully of Blaine's cologne, not too much but enough to get Kurt to undeliberately start purring for the first time in quite a while.   
“Blaine,” Kurt murmured breathlessly, looking up at him through his lashes from where his face was still buried in the soft fabric.  
“Do you like the idea?” Blaine asked hesitantly, as if he was sincerely insecure about how his present would be received. “I read about it somewhere and I thought it would be a nice touch but you could always wash it again if you don't like it-”  
Caught off guard by the 'again', Kurt shut out the rest of Blaine's rambling in order to bury his nose deeper into the soft folds of the scarf and indeed – underneath the layer of Blaine's delicious smell, there was also the smell of his detergent and Kurt just wanted to melt at Blaine's thoughtfulness.  
“Blaine, shut up, please,” he murmured, voice thick as he tried to battle the touched tears welling up in his eyes and making his throat tight. Blaine obeyed immediately. “I _love_ the idea and I love that you put enough thought into it to not only spray your cologne onto it but also wash it. And you didn't even destroy the fabric,” Kurt uttered, awe in his voice as he held the scarf against the light to look for possible damages and found none. “I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you.”  
Blaine laughed but Kurt could hear the wetness in his eyes in his voice without even seeing it, knew how much his praise of Blaine's present meant to Blaine by the way he held on tight as he pulled Kurt into his side.   
“As if I'd ever treat something of yours with any less than the utmost care,” Blaine said fondly and Burt had to clear his throat once more to interrupt the adoring gaze they shared.  
The remaining presents were exchanged quickly. Blaine lost no time slipping into the incredibly soft cardigan Kurt had gotten him and overall everyone was happy with their share. Burt finally ushered them into the kitchen to make breakfast shortly after the last bit of wrapping paper hit the floor, claiming he was starving. Kurt was almost sure it was much more about keeping him and Blaine busy so they would stop making hearteyes at each other every few minutes, completely forgetting their surroundings. 

The following few days went almost exactly like the ones leading up to Christmas and they were mostly just being lazy and feeding each other cookies and engaging in long, breathtaking kisses whenever Burt was at work. They didn't feel particularly guilty since they didn't actually misuse his trust, they were barely on the brink of making out. Nothing more than the teensiest bit of over-the-clothes groping and a lot of tongues curiously licking into mouths. But time passed way too quickly for their liking and before they knew it, New Year's Eve was right around the corner and they had yet to develop anything resembling a plan.   
"Why can't we just stay in!" Kurt whined the afternoon of the 30th, curling up on the couch and giving Blaine his best pout. "So Dad doesn't have to be alone and I don't have to mingle so much."  
"Oh, Kurt, come on," Blaine chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Most of the Warblers are back already and a few hours of party at Wes' won't hurt you. I'm sure your dad will survive on his own and we can have some fun with our friends. I know you aren't big on celebrating but we mostly just hung out inside by ourselves ever since the Christmas holidays started, going out for a bit will be a nice change."  
"Are you saying you're already getting tired of hanging out with me all day?" Kurt asked with a frown, just the slightest bit of actual insecurity shining through in his voice.   
"Kurt!" Blaine glared at him. "That's playing dirty and you know it. As if you're not perfectly aware that I'd prefer sitting on a couch watching awful reality TV with you all day over pretty much everything. I'm just trying to socialize a bit. They're our friends, after all, and I think we owe them a bit of quality time with the way we usually tend to hole up in our dorm every afternoon."   
"I guess you're right." Kurt heaved a big sigh, nuzzling his cheek deeper into the pillow. "They do put up with our honeymoon phase. But I don't want to go socializing tomorrow. I want to stay here and play lame board games with Dad and cuddle with you on the couch and kiss you at midnight until he starts obnoxiously clearing his throat. Cats are loners for a reason."  
"But I'm your exception?" Blaine grinned, crawling over on all fours and stealing a kiss.  
"But you're my exception." Kurt grinned back, pulling Blaine up on his knees by his collar only to swiftly roll off the couch and into his lap, straddling him with a low purr. Blaine almost choked on his next inhale.  
"Why, aren't we in a snuggly mood today," he said breathily as Kurt started to nuzzle at his neck, tracing small love bites up the tendon until he got to the especially sensitive spot where his jaw met his neck and sucked.   
"Kurt," Blaine groaned, his hands wandering down to Kurt's hips and holding on tight on their own accord. "You're just trying to distract me from texting Wes."  
"And it's working perfectly well," Kurt chuckled, nipping on Blaine's earlobe and letting his nails lightly scratch down his chest over the fabric of his shirt, the pressure just enough so that he could feel it. Goosebumps erupted everywhere and Blaine felt like he was on fire wherever Kurt touched him, shivering helplessly and trying not to pull him into his lap and rut up against him and forget all about their promises to keep it slow and his arguments why they should go to Wes' party. It was really hard to remember so much as his name when his cock was already starting to strain against the zipper of his jeans and Kurt was in his lap, purring and lavishing his neck.  
Instead of giving the witty reply he'd tried to plan, he just moaned helplessly when Kurt started to press little kisses all over his face, getting closer and closer to his mouth only to pull away and start over at his forehead before their lips could touch. Blaine wanted to cry with frustration, with great difficulty resisting the urge to pull Kurt down and just grab his sweet face and hold it still so he could kiss those soft, delicious lips all he wanted. His fingers dug into Kurt's hips until he was sure his grip was probably painful and would leave bruises but every time he tried to loosen it Kurt would do something else entirely too sinful for Blaine's sanity with his tongue and his hands would flex instictively.   
If Blaine had thought it had been bad at this point, he was entirely unprepared for the rush of unearthly pleasure running through him when Kurt finally sealed their lips together, nipping and biting and licking and purring against him until Blaine felt he'd lose his mind any minute. By now he was so hard in his pants it actually hurt and when Kurt moaned into the kiss, the sound broken by the volume of his purrs, Blaine had to push Kurt away for the first time since they'd started dating.   
Immediately, the purring stopped and tears started to well in Kurt's eyes. He looked so deeply hurt it broke Blaine's heart to know he'd been the one to put that look there, but he knew it was better for them in the long run to deny Kurt this one time. Because he was pretty sure neither of them was really ready for the things Blaine, hell, both of them by the looks of it, would have done had they continued for even another minute.  
"Kurt," he said gently, carefully reaching out to touch Kurt and trying to ignore the boring pain in his chest when he flinched away. "Kurt, darling, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you and it's not because I wouldn't love to continue. But I think you're overestimating my self-control here, love." He chuckled self-deprecatingly, trying to make eye contact with Kurt.  
"Really?" he asked, voice quivering, as he finally looked up to meet Blaine's eyes. Blaine had to swallow heavily when he noticed his blown pupils and his erratic breathing. He really didn't trust himself to look down to Kurt's crotch to see if maybe they were suffering from the same problem, but just the idea that maybe Kurt was, in this very second, hard for him, too, had Blaine's breath catching and his heart speeding up. His cock gave an interested twitch where it was straining against the zipper and Blaine jolted a bit in pain, inevitably drawing Kurt's attention down to where his shame was on display for everyone to see.  
"Oh," Kurt mouthed tonelessly, his glasz eyes, now almost black, following the hard shape of Blaine's erection. His nostrils were flaring and an involuntary mewl worked its way out of his throat. "God, you smell like sex," Kurt groaned, eyes darkening even further, tail twitching dangerously behind him and ears flat to his head, looking ready to pounce. The purring was starting up again, lower and throatier and not at all the playful, comforting sound Blaine was used to from their cuddling sessions.   
"I- I do?" Blaine choked out, unable to avert his gaze from Kurt's face. He almost looked _hungry_ and that probably shouldn't make shivers run up and down his spine in anticipation, but he couldn't help it.   
"Yes," Kurt breathed, the sound more purr than word, as he crossed the bit of distance between them, nosing up Blaine's neck as he knelt on all fours right in front of him. His tail flicked to the side and stayed there and he was arching his back. Blaine couldn't suppress the whimper escaping him as he realized what this position meant. Kurt was basically _presenting for him_ and the very thought made him even dizzier than the suddenly very hot room.   
"God, I can smell you so clearly," Kurt moaned. "You smell so so good Blaine, you don't even know. I want you so bad right now and it's driving me mad that I can tell just how badly you want me back." Blaine groaned back at him, throwing his head back and baring his throat on instinct, his hips rocking up into nothing but air in desperate search of friction. His head started swimming when he realized the way a little patch of fabric was wetly clinging to the head of his cock, that that was what Kurt had smelled on him. God, for the love of all that was holy, Kurt had smelled his precum and was going mad over it and no one in their right mind could have expected Blaine to resist for another second, so he just reached out and pulled a very pliant Kurt into his lap, rutting his hips up into his thigh, no longer knowing if he cried out because the friction on his aching cock was so heavenly or because he could feel Kurt's equally hard length digging into his hip. There was a keening moan ringing in his ear that wasn't his and it went through Blaine like lightning, setting every last part of him on fire as he thrust his hips up again, Kurt trembling against him with lust and his own deafening purrs.   
"Blaine," Kurt mewled on a shuddering exhale, mindlessly rubbing his cock against Blaine, face buried in his neck. "I-I'm close, so close. And I can smell that you're close, too, please, please, _please_."  
Blaine was far from denying it and sweet lord, did he want to just pull Kurt even closer and rut together until they were both coming. But something in the way Kurt's voice was breaking on his words was telling him that it wasn't just breathless lust he was conveying and it was more than enough to get Blaine to think as clearly as he could with his whole body screaming for release. Much to both their chagrin, he pushed Kurt off of him, holding him at arm's length. Tears were starting to run down Kurt's cheeks and Blaine carefully caught them with his thumb, all frustration gone at seeing Kurt so shaken up. His body was still buzzing with how close he'd been but his head was clear again.   
"Shhh, it's okay," he whispered, worriedly watching as Kurt nuzzled into his hand.  
"I'm sorry," Kurt choked out, voice shaky and thick with tears. "I- I don't- I just wanted to be p-playf-ful and t-then... God, the way you _smell_ , Blaine. I- it was like I was on au-autopilot. I'm so sorry."  
"Hey, it's okay, really," Blaine said quietly, keeping his tone soothing and gentle. "I don't mind. I'm not mad at you and I don't think you led me on or anything. I was just as caught up and I should have stopped this before it got this far. I- I don't want us to share this- this experience if we can't even look into each other's eyes when we c-come and not regret it. And we definitely shouldn't do it when we're both trying to avoid the right words and blush like this just thinking them." They giggled slightly hysterically for a minute until Kurt just slumped forward and let himself fall into Blaine's arms. They clung to each other until they had cooled down somewhat, hearts back to their normal rate and no more pressing problems in sight.   
"You're right," Kurt muttered into Blaine's cardigan. "I- I don't want this just for the relief and then feel awkward around you because I don't know how to handle this. I think we should wait until we're more at ease with this. But I'm not promising you constant eye contact the first time!"  
Laughing, Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair in a soothing motion, pulling him even further into his chest. "I think I can live with this. I just- I don't want either of us to regret this. I don't want us taking this step too soon. I want us to be ourselves, to be Kurt and Blaine and not just instincts and hormones when we make the decision to take it. I want to be comfortable doing this with you when we do it and I need you to be comfortable with it, too. I love you, I really, really do but I don't think I'm ready for you to see me come just now, for you to touch me more than we already do, even."  
"I know what you mean," Kurt whispered back and Blaine could feel him smile against him. "And I want the same. I love you, so much." They were sitting in silence for a bit, just holding each other and listening to each other breathe until Kurt suddenly gasped.  
"Oh God. I just realized I now know what your- your- God, you smelled so much like sex. And you felt so good. This is definitely going on the top of my jerking off-list," he murmured, looking a bit in awe. Or maybe shock. He took a deep breath to calm himself and immediately wound his way out of Blaine's arms, inching away and back towards the couch.   
"Kurt?" Blaine frowned, for a second not understanding what was going on. It quickly registered though that he still had to smell like precum and sweat and hormones if Kurt took a deep enough breath and blushing, he retreated into the armchair that was usually reserved for Burt. "I'm sorry. Would it help if I took a shower?"  
"I don't know," Kurt sighed, cheeks bright pink and looking mortified. "You always smell so good after you shower and I just- stupid hormones."   
"Can I use this to throw in that we definitely shouldn't be hanging around each other all day tomorrow but instead go to Wes' party? Since I smell so irresistibly?" Blaine smirked and though he totally saw the pillow flying his way coming he didn't make a move to dodge it. At least the tension in the room had lessened significantly now.  
"Fine," Kurt sighed. "We will go to that party, you win. I wanted Dad to go to that party one of our neighbors is throwing, anyway. He needs to get to know a few people that aren't his son and his boyfriend or his employees."   
Grinning triumphantly, Blaine was even in a good enough mood to let Kurt choose the movie they'd watch after dinner even though it had been his turn only yesterday.

A little more than 24 hours later, Blaine honestly regretted ever having felt triumphant about this. The evening had started out nice enough – Kurt had made a fuss about what he was going to wear until Blaine had just left him to it with an eyeroll when his comments about how they were only seeing their friends went ignored. Kurt had still managed to come downstairs in something that made Blaine's mouth go dry and his fingers itch with the desire to touch, distracting him effectively from berating Kurt for taking so long. They'd arrived at Wes' around eight and everyone had been happy to see them. There wasn't much going on since the party was parent-supervised (which was why Burt had even allowed them to go and agreed to take at least a quick look into that neighborhood party), only some games and lots of karaoke but contrary to the first impression Kurt had gained of a Warbler party, they were obviously also capable of entertaining themselves without alcohol.   
Blaine and Kurt had sat down with Nick and Jeff and were quickly joined by Wes and David. They had lots of fun and talked for hours on end, not to mention that the food was delicious. Kurt even let himself be dragged to the karaoke machine by an overenthusiastic Jeff and a not much better Blaine. Everything seemed to be going perfectly well and Blaine was just about to give himself a metaphorical pat on the back when, naturally, it all started to go downhill.  
He could tell something was off when Kurt went tense as soon as they headed outside to watch the fireworks. He knew for sure when, upon the first few noises going off in the distance, Kurt jumped almost violently, ears pressed as flat to his head as they would go, tail wound around himself and looking like he tried to suppress a pained whimper. It escaped him when the next few went off, much closer this time, and he actually hissed at Blaine and flinched away when he tried to touch him, his hands going up to his ears as Wes' neighbors joined in on the fun. Figuring what was going on, Blaine exchanged a quick look with Wes before grabbing Kurt by the elbow, completely ignoring his protests and dragging him back into the house. As soon as the door fell shut behind them, Kurt let himself sink into the couch with a relieved sigh.  
"Why didn't you just tell me that you wanted to stay inside because the fireworks hurt your ears?" Blaine frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest. There were only five minutes left until midnight and he really didn't want to start the new year with a fight but he also couldn't just let this stand in the room without talking about it.  
"I was embarrassed, okay?" Kurt groaned in frustration, covering his face with his hands. "I just don't like being reminded of how abnormal I am, are you happy now?"  
"No, I'm not happy unless you're happy," Blaine said quietly, uncrossing his arms and walking over to Kurt to drop onto the couch next to him. "I just- I know I have no right to get upset over this but I want to know this kind of thing. I'm sure you still remember the day I told you that I want to know everything about you as clearly as I do. I just need you to know that I never, for even a second, thought of you as abnormal. I love every part of you, even the things that you hate and even if it annoys me and makes me roll my eyes at you. Never, never feel like you can't tell me something because it's related to your cat nature. I am aware that you're a hybrid and if I didn't think I could accept that or deal with it then I wouldn't be with you. I'd owe you as much as your friend."  
"My best friend," Kurt smiled, finally letting his hands sink down into his lap. "I'm really sorry. I hope you know this means that you won't be able to drag me into discos or clubs for an extended period of time. Even with earplugs the volume starts to get uncomfortable after a while."  
"If I get to have you? My best friend and boyfriend and soulmate? My love? Well, I guess that might make up for a lack of club nights. I'd be fine with less socializing in that case," Blaine chuckled, leaning in to steal a kiss.   
"I love you too," Kurt whispered against his lips. And as the sky lit up with fireworks and everyone was laughing and singing and celebrating outside as the countdown came to zero, their lips met, molding together and moving together until they forgot about everything else.


	24. Part 24

The following few months passed in a blur of school work and Warblers practice and the occasional meeting with Tina and Mercedes. Kurt was incredibly happy that no one had told on him and Blaine so far because if they didn't room together they'd hardly see each other outside of class or Warblers practice. And if they for once were alone with each other, one of their friends would always develop the uncanny ability to barge in on them, preferably during a kiss that just started to go deeper. It was mid-February by the time they actually found an opportunity to even slip hands under shirts for the first time, much to their frustration. The fact that right after Kurt had brushed Blaine's nipple and got the most delightful moan out of him, Wes had stormed through the door, panicking over the setlist for a competition that was still a month away, hadn't done anything to alleviate that frustration.  
At the same time as their sexual frustration grew, Blaine started discovering the only drawback of rooming with Kurt: They most certainly weren't at the point where they felt comfortable jerking off in front of each other and that cut down on their possibilities for finding relief pretty drastically. They were both incredibly busy and Blaine had other engagements apart from being a tutor. Inevitably, the tension of all sorts led to them snapping at each other at inconvenient moments. Such as the night before an important history test.  
"Blaine, could you please sit still for a minute? I'm trying to learn over here!" Kurt barely managed to keep the hiss out of his voice. The muscles in his neck were so tense it hurt and his sight started to blur as he tried to focus on the pages in front of him and he'd give pretty much anything to be able to just put the book aside and have Blaine give him one of his wonderful massages. But he couldn't afford to fail this test and there was this one chapter he just couldn't get into his head, mistaking the dates and chronology of events over and over again. Which caused him to be frustrated enough with himself and the world that he'd probably have batted Blaine's hands away even if he'd offered him a massage while reading the chapter out loud to him.   
"I'm sorry, I can't," Blaine bit back in a tone that sounded pretty much anything but sincerely sorry. "I've been sitting all day, spending hours in the library over that one book for biology we weren't even told we needed until this very morning and then I had the meeting with Mrs. Eders because of course they have to organize an open house day right between exams and I'll be responsible for the better part of this and I had to skip Warblers practice because of the extra lessons with Professor Sharp and Wes was on my case and I haven't moved pretty much all day, nor did I get anything out of the good weather we had. So excuse me if I feel the need to move a bit before I go back to sitting around and wracking my brains."  
"Well, it's not my fault that you have too much on your plate, Mr. Overachiever!" Blaine stopped dead in his tracks and spun around to face Kurt.  
"Mr. Overachiever? How, pray tell, am I supposed to take that?"  
"Exactly the way I said it, Your Highness," Kurt snarled. "Since obviously, you're too high class to spend time with your friends or with me, no, you have to take extra lessons and Jeff told me you didn't _need_ that book for biology, the teacher just said that everyone wanting to gain extra points and get into all the advanced classes next year should read it. I'm sorry if we normal people with our normal credits aren't good enough to be around and respect." And with that he tried to focus back on his book and shut Blaine's annoying pacing out. But Blaine wouldn't have any of that. In a few long strides he was standing next to Kurt's bed, pulling the book out of his hands and – Kurt had to give him credit for that because he looked really really upset – gently put it down on his nightstand so there would be no dog-ears.   
"You can't seriously believe that I'm doing that because I want to sacrifice the bit of time we actually have for just us." There was still anger in his tone but also a pleading note, as if he needed Kurt to understand something and he just didn't get it. It made Kurt feel even dumber than his outburst, so he kept his eyes on his lap and didn't reply.  
"God, Kurt," Blaine sighed, dropping to his knees next to the bed and taking Kurt's hands in his, waiting for him to finally look into his eyes before he continued. "I really don't do any of this just for my own amusement, okay? Please tell me you believe me there is nothing I'd rather do than sit next to you and cuddle and share kisses while we watch horrible reality TV all day."  
"Really?" Kurt asked, frustrated with himself when it came out shaky and insecure and thick with tears.   
"Of course," Blaine murmured just as brokenly, his gaze not leaving Kurt's for a second. "There is _nothing_ in this world, literally nothing I prefer over your company. If I had to have someone snap at me, I'd rather it be you than anyone else anytime. And if I had to annoy someone, though I swear I didn't do it on purpose, than I'd rather have you be annoyed with me because I know that even when you're angry and snippy you still love me. And I really hope that you know that even at times when you annoy me and I snap at you, the biggest part of me always loves you and every single thing that you do."  
"Blaine." Kurt merely whispered the word on an exhale, a tear slowly rolling down his cheek. It would never cease to amaze him how Blaine could take even the most annoying, horrible situations and try to turn them into something sweet and positive. Sure, he wasn't without flaws, but Kurt was rather certain that he'd fallen in love with the most gentle soul one could hope for and it took his breath away every time he realized it.  
They shared a look and they didn't need words to agree on what they did next, Blaine raising on his knees and Kurt bending down and then their lips molded together as naturally as always, Kurt's arms around Blaine's neck, hands buried in curly hair as much as the gel would let him. There was a warm hand on Kurt's cheek gently angling his face for a deeper kiss, the other holding up Blaine's weight against the bed, right next to his thigh. They let their tongues tangle, the kiss deepen, until Kurt's breathless moan was cut off by the rumble of his purr. Reluctantly, Blaine pulled away, pressing a last chaste kiss to Kurt's nose before sitting back down on the floor.   
"Blaine?" Kurt asked, still caught in a haze and instinctively moving to follow Blaine's lips, to pull him back into another kiss and on the bed, on top of him...  
"Kurt," Blaine said, his voice so much lower and scratchier than Kurt usually heard it. His pupils were blown with lust and Kurt was pretty sure that every single signal Blaine's body sent in this moment was telling them to just let what they started go further, further maybe than they'd allowed themselves to go yet, even. And Kurt couldn't say he or his hormones were opposed to that. His tail was flicking angrily behind him, forehead pulled into a frown and ears perked up, alert. Why had they stopped when they both obviously didn't want to? Or rather, why had _Blaine_ stopped them?  
"I-" Blaine interrupted himself, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again, his gaze a lot clearer now, his pulse that Kurt could see hammering in his throat much less frantic. "I have to tell you something. And I have to tell you now because it just came up and I don't want you to think the wrong thing about me and I don't want you to feel like I lied to you if you find out later."  
Kurt didn't say anything in reply, just waited calmly for Blaine to go on. His tail curled over his legs and became still, the frown evening out into a look of interest and curiosity. A few seconds passed before Blaine spoke again, obviously trying to figure out how best to word what he wanted to say.  
"I- it's true that I took extra lessons. Just not with Professor Sharp, like I've been telling everyone. And it's not for chemistry. And this is directly linked to the reason I need all those extra credits and the advanced classes for biology."  
Kurt still said nothing in reply, he just sat there and kept watching Blaine, giving him time to find his words.  
“I- I guess it makes sense to tell you about the extra classes first. They... don't really have anything to do with school. Only very indirectly.” Blaine took another deep breath. “You remember the morning right before Sectionals?” Kurt rolled his eyes at him. That had only been a few weeks ago, of course he remembered! The embarrassment he'd felt that morning once he'd been back to his usual state of mind would only serve to make the memory last longer, much to Kurt's dismay.  
“Well, I already told you back then that I hated how helpless I felt just watching. And the aid – her names is Delilah, by the way – really impressed me. What she'd done had been so simple but really effective. So I... I sort of went to her sometime around mid-December to ask her if maybe she could teach me a thing or two about how to handle such situations if one should come up again. And... well, she said she'd been impressed with my relatively calm reaction that day and that she'd love to teach me what she knows because there's far too few people knowing even the first thing about hybrids because they're comparatively rare. So – that's where I've been going these past few weeks when I said I had extra lessons.”  
“And you couldn't tell me that because...?” Kurt asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.  
“I didn't want you to be mad at me,” Blaine murmured, looking sheepishly down at the floor.   
“And why did you think I'd be mad at you for that?” Kurt queried, honestly surprised by Blaine's answer.  
“I know you don't want to be treated like you're different. And it doesn't mean that I think you're abnormal or wouldn't be able to get by on your own-”  
“Blaine!” Kurt laughed, removing the finger he'd used to silence Blaine's rambling and booping his nose before he pulled his hand away. “It's okay. I know you don't think I'm abnormal or a freak or generally helpless. I'm none of those things but it's always good to know that there is someone around who knows what they're doing and can take control of a situation when I'm not able to. And I mean, it's a biological fact that I'm indeed not like every other human being. I just don't like being treated as something lesser because of it. I'm proud of being myself and by extension of being a hybrid. You don't have to apologize for wanting to help and broaden your horizon.”  
Blaine smiled hesitantly, the relief evident on his face. “Good. I'd have hated to upset you.”  
“You didn't,” Kurt smiled back, his gaze warm and reassuring. “Now, what does that have to do with all the advanced biology classes?”  
“Oh, well,” Blaine mumbled, immediately back to blushing and averting his gaze. “That. It's- I was always fond of biology and my favorite uncle was a doctor, I'd always bother him to tell me stories about his job and-” “And you're addicted to Dr. House, Grey's Anatomy and Emergency Room, among others,” Kurt threw in, grinning fondly.  
"That, too," Blaine chuckled, looking a bit more relaxed for a second before he tensed up again. "Anyway, where I'm going with this is... I was always fascinated by the job of a doctor and getting a bit more of a glimpse into all the ways I could help people by learning from Delilah... Well, there are really few doctors specialized in the treatment of hybrids of all kinds, especially kids and- I- I think this is what I want to do with my life, Kurt. I love performing and I'm not going to stop just because it's not going to be my job but... I really want to become a pediatrician and specialize in hybrid medicine. I mean, I'm not entirely sure about the pediatric part just yet but that's where I can see myself and- Oof!"  
"Blaine," Kurt breathed in his ear, nuzzling his cheek and enjoying the way he could feel Blaine's heartbeat speed up against his chest after it had stuttered in shock when Kurt had literally thrown himself into his arms. "I'm so proud of you. What, pray tell, ever made you think I'd be mad at you for being one of the most amazing human beings I've ever had the pleasure to meet?"  
Still a bit dazed by Kurt pouncing on him, Blaine needed a second to hug back and laugh breathily into Kurt's hair. "I'd argue but your old school was filled with a lot of horrible people so I guess I'm at least a bit better company than them." Kurt playfully batted at his chest, causing Blaine to slip into a squeaky giggle.  
"So you think it's a good idea?" he asked when they'd calmed down a bit, Blaine leaning back against the bed and Kurt lying with his head on his chest.   
"I think it's a brilliant idea," Kurt purred happily, nuzzling Blaine a little just to hear that cute little giggle again. "You'd do a great job and I can see you working well with kids. And let me tell you, there are far too few doctors specialized in hybrid medicine, especially for hybrid kids. Dad always had to go to so much trouble whenever I was sick, the drive took forever and God, I don't even want to think about the money he'd had to pay. It would be really great to know that someone like you is out there helping."  
"Someone like me?" Blaine chuckled, raising a questioning eyebrow. "And what exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Hummel?"  
"Someone warm and kind and loving," Kurt said softly, nuzzling further into Blaine's chest and looking up at him through his eyelashes with a fond smile. "Someone you can look at and instantly trust. Someone who makes you feel safe and like you're not being judged."  
"Kurt," Blaine whispered, his voice shaky and wetness gathering in his eyes. "Really?"  
"Of course, dummy," Kurt chuckled, getting up on his knees to press a quick kiss to Blaine's nose. "You need to stop underestimating yourself and your effect on others."  
"Only if you stop, too," Blaine smiled back, bumping their noses together and dropping his head a little to let his eyelashes flutter against Kurt's cheek.   
"Blaine!" Kurt squeaked, trying to push him away. Blaine wouldn't have any of that though, pulling Kurt closer and letting his impossibly long lashes brush the sensitive skin on his face wherever he could reach: cheeks, nose, temples. Kurt was practically shrieking with laughter, his nails digging hard into Blaine's shoulder as he just tried to hold on. All of a sudden, Blaine stopped, eyes fluttering open in what looked like slow motion as he gazed up at Kurt, mouth dropping open a little, a look of awe spreading on his face.   
"You're so incredibly beautiful," he whispered, his tone almost reverent, one of his hands coming up to gently cup Kurt's cheek, his touch so soft Kurt barely even felt their skin brush. Heart pounding and tingling all over, Kurt looked right back, feeling like he was about to drown in a see of warm hazel and the thrill that went through him at seeing a look of such pure adoration and love directed at himself.   
"And you're the most gorgeous boy I've ever met," he whispered back, hoping that his expression conveyed all the love and awe threatening to overwhelm him at being able to hold someone as wonderful as Blaine and call him his boyfriend. There were a lot of things Kurt had now that he wouldn't have been able to even imagine himself having anytime soon a mere six months ago but Blaine's love surpassed them all. They both knew that they'd found something special, something others were searching for all their lives without ever finding it, and how extraordinary it was that they'd found it at such a young age, in Ohio of all places.  
"Well, I guess I know what we could do about that," Blaine asked, voice dripping with exaggerated innuendo and wiggling his eyebrows in the most ridiculous way possible.  
"Oh, do you, now?" Kurt purred back with a devious grin. "Looks like you'll have to show me, Mr. Anderson."  
The time for harmless teasing ended, however, as soon as their lips met. The kiss started out as an innocent, teasing peck, something sweet and short, but neither was willing to stop just then and pull back. Kurt's tongue was tracing Blaine's bottom lip, asking for entrance that was swiftly granted and then their tongues were free to explore, to lick behind teeth and at the roofs of mouths and chase each other. Blaine's teeth sank slightly into Kurt's top lip as he sucked on it, tugging it playfully until Kurt's tongue thrusting into his mouth accompanied by a groan forced him to let go. The kiss grew more desperate and frantic by the second, Kurt's fingers breaking through the gel and burying themselves in the thick curls, Blaine's hands gripping at Kurt's hips. Soon it was barely more than panting and licking into each other's mouth like their lives depended on it, nipping and sucking and biting whenever they could, Kurt in Blaine's lap and their groins only inches from touching. Heat was simmering between them and it took Blaine an almost inhuman effort to stop and pull apart for more than a second of catching his breath.  
"Kurt, Kurt we should stop," he choked out, trying to ignore the desire coursing through his veins that was only intensified by the sight of Kurt's flushed, disheveled appearance and his kiss-swollen lips. Kurt whined high in his throat in protest, trying to dive back into the kiss, but Blaine's hand on his chest stopped him.  
"Kurt, if we don't stop now... I- I don't want this to happen accidentally. I want both of us to be ready and comfortable when we decide to-" He glared at the finger Kurt had pressed to his lips to shut him up, giving him a reproachful look.   
"Blaine, are you uncomfortable? Do you feel like you're not ready? Would you mind" Kurt moved in even closer, until their noses were almost touching and their breath mingled, slowly removing the finger "if you came right now, in front of me? Would it bother you? And what if I'd be the one to come in front of you?"  
"I-" Blaine gasped, trying to gather his scrambling thoughts and hold on to his sanity for as long as he could despite the images racing through his mind and Kurt so close to him that it almost hurt to refrain from touching him. "I- God, Kurt, I want to make you come more badly than I ever wanted anything else. I want to _see_ , I want to know that I made you feel that good. And... I wouldn't be uncomfortable coming in front of you, no. Would- do you- I mean-"   
"Blaine," Kurt chuckled and Blaine could see that he was just barely refraining from rolling his eyes at him. "Do you really think I would ask any of those questions if I didn't feel I was ready? Please, I- please, I just need you." His words took on an undertone that almost reminded Blaine of a mewl and hot shivers ran down his spine as he realized that he was about to find out what kind of noises Kurt would make when he came. They were safe from anyone barging in after Jeff and Nick had tried to force them into another UNO afternoon earlier and they'd kicked them out and locked the door because they'd wanted to study in peace. This was really happening.   
Fascinated, Blaine watched Kurt's tail swish impatiently behind him, trying to get his brain to process the situation. Without even thinking about it, he reached out, his hand closing into a fist around the base of Kurt's tail and mindlessly stroking down. He certainly didn't expect Kurt to moan into his ear uninhibitedly, collapsing into Blaine as if his legs had failed him, causing their groins to meet in a flash of white-hot pleasure.   
Groaning, Blaine thrust his hips up, his whole body thrilling at the resulting friction, Kurt's heavy weight in his lap, pressed against his achingly hard cock. Kurt keened at the movement, rutting back down against Blaine and making everything even better, his hands slipping under Blaine's shirt and his nails mercilessly scraping down his chest. It probably should have hurt but all it did was make Blaine buck up harder against Kurt, moaning unashamedly. Everything became even more frantic and too bright and too much when Kurt's nails dragged over his nipples, causing Blaine to thrash wildly under his weight, mewling out his pleasure. Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's tail, his strokes more uneven and rougher but Kurt didn't seem to mind judging by the way he started purring almost deafeningly against Blaine, the vibrations pushing both of them even closer to the edge.  
Blaine hurried to push his remaining hand under Kurt's shirt as well as he felt himself getting close, wanting to have that bit of more contact before he'd let himself come undone, needed to feel Kurt's skin on his at least somewhere. He was actually pretty glad they were remaining mostly clothed for this because he wasn't sure if he could handle even more of Kurt's blinding beauty revealed right now. He was sweating more than could possibly be considered attractive already, could feel the sweat gathering where his hand held on to Kurt's skin and followed a few drops with his gaze on their way down Kurt's bared throat. There was something aesthetic about the way he looked with his head thrown back in pleasure, glistening with sweat and keening high in his throat as he bore down desperately on Blaine's cock, his nails catching on Blaine's nipples just as their cocks aligned just right and suddenly everything was white-hot pleasure and Blaine's muscles went tight. He could feel his orgasm shudder threw him, could feel himself spilling hot and wet into his briefs and as much as he would probably regret that later when trying to get them clean, he really couldn't find it in him in that moment. Not with Kurt arching his back over him, purring so much his whole body vibrated with it until the sound broke and turned into a low, seemingly endless moan and Blaine could feel his cock jerking trough both their pants and underwear, could feel the hot spill of his release. His ears were twitching and Blaine could feel his tail trying to move where it was still in his grip. Blaine loosened it just in time to catch a bit of Kurt's weight as he collapsed against him, limp all over.  
Chuckling feebly, Blaine pulled him even closer, Kurt nuzzling lazily against his neck. They stayed like that for a bit, trying to calm down their racing hearts and ignore the uncomfortable stickiness in their pants, just resting against each other and listening to their combined breathing echoing in their room.  
"Well, that was-" Blaine cleared his scratchy throat, trying again and still failing to find the right word. "I don't think there is a word for it. Amazing doesn't quite catch it." He could feel the weak vibrations of Kurt's laughter against his neck, his lips twitching up into a huge smile.  
"I think amazing comes as close as we'll get," Kurt murmured, melting even further into Blaine's embrace and starting to purr softly as Blaine got himself to lift his arm and gently scratch behind Kurt's ear.   
"So... Your tail?" Blaine asked, trying to sound casual but knowing all too well that his curiosity shone through, anyway. Kurt let out an embarrassed laugh and Blaine could feel his cheek turning hot as he blush against his neck.  
"Oh my... Yes. Yes, it's... I guess you could call it an... erogenous zone? Especially the base. Just please... don't tell anyone?"  
"Please," Blaine huffed, rolling his eyes. "As if I would tell anyone. I'm pretty fond of knowing that that knowledge is reserved for me and you and no one else. Though I won't say I won't put it to good use."  
Kurt laughed, playfully nudging his head against Blaine's chin with an especially loud purr.   
"So... Is it okay to assume that you want a repeat of this? Sometime in the future?" Blaine asked in a small voice, shifting nervously. Just because this went over well didn't necessarily mean Kurt was ready to keep doing it on a regular basis, right?  
"That depends," Kurt chuckled, pulling back into a less slumped sitting position and batting his eyelashes at Blaine. "If you count reversed positioning as a repeat and 'as soon as we can both get it up again' as 'sometime in the future'..."  
Groaning and laughing simultaneously, Blaine went pliantly as he was pulled into Kurt's lap, already feeling his cock stir again and thanking whoever would listen for teenage recovery time.   
"I created a monster, didn't I?" Blaine chuckled against Kurt's lips, the sound turning into a moan when Kurt's sharp teeth dug into his bottom lip and tugged, one hand burying itself in his curls and the other curving around his ass.  
"Not a monster. But just maybe a cat in heat," Kurt winked at him before diving back into the kiss and pulling Blaine closer. If anyone else attempted to get into their room in the course of the evening they hadn't be able to tell and they didn't feel particularly sorry for those ending up in front of a closed door. They did, however, feel a bit sorry for the things Kurt's washing machine would have to see come the weekend.


	25. Part 25

Now that the truth had finally come out the fact that Blaine was pretty much constantly buried in a pile of books didn't become any less frustrating (especially given what they were up to now every time they locked the door to their room) but knowing what was behind it helped Kurt deal with it quite a bit. Where before he mostly just basked in his loneliness and nagging curiosity and the anger simmering right under the surface, glaring at Blaine when he finally returned from the library just to stick his nose into another school book, he was now smiling softly at the sight, imagining a time years and years into the future when they'd sit together in their own house and Blaine would skim through health records and despair over how to best help his little patients because he wouldn't be able to leave his work behind when he'd get home. And Kurt would watch him just as he did now and smile and maybe tell him to relax a bit before dragging him off to bed.   
The only thing that stopped him from swooning too much over that mental image was the fact that he couldn't really see himself as something specific in this future just yet. He knew he wanted, no, _needed_ to be in the limelight in some form. He just wasn't sure how to go about it. Should he strive to become a singer? An actor? Broadway or movies? Would he be able to make a name for himself out there in either or was he just too special? He knew that cat hybrid-countertenors that looked more 'delicate' than 'classically handsome' weren't exactly what directors were fighting over to get in their shows or movies. He knew he was good and while he wasn't the typical womanizer had his appeal as well (he distinctly remembered a slightly uncomfortable evening with Tina and Mercedes that was mostly spent swooning over actors until a very sleepy Tina slurredly confessed that she'd do him in a heartbeat if he were 'on her team'). But was it enough to beat the stereotype? Or should he do what the world seemed to push him towards much more eagerly and go into fashion? Kurt knew he had a talent for that as well and would be accepted into their rows much more easily. He wouldn't have to force himself to choose it, either, he knew that if he decided this was what he wanted to do he'd be happy with it. The difficult part was deciding.   
Though, according to Blaine, it was much simpler than Kurt made it out to be. Because every time Kurt had told him about his worries and thoughts, Blaine had just looked at him with this gaze full of adoration and awe that without a fail made Kurt's heart skip a beat, expression completely serious, and asked him why he couldn't do it all. It was so very obvious that Blaine believed he could do it, be brilliant in all he tried to touch, that sometimes it was difficult for Kurt to remember why he was worrying at all. How could he possibly fail when someone believed in him that deeply, with such conviction? Someone he was lucky enough to love and be loved by, on top of that? But then he remembered that this was the same Blaine that always tended to believe the best of the world, not necessarily in a naive way, but with an optimism Kurt wasn't sure he'd ever be able to share. Maybe if he'd spend enough time with Blaine, as in several decades, it would rub off a bit. And if the idea of doing so and seeing for himself if it would happen or not wasn't a thrilling prospect, than Kurt couldn't think of one.  
But as of now Kurt's inherent skepticism still won out and he sincerely doubted if he could really do it all at once. It was difficult and time-consuming enough to pursue even one of those careers and merging them all into one seemed to Kurt a task way too enormous to master. It took a certain kind of person to pull it off and Kurt just wasn't sure if he was – or ever could be – that kind of person. He knew by now that he tended to underestimate himself constantly, not only thanks to Blaine telling him so all the time but also according to his friends and his father. But he was also aware that Blaine almost worshiped the ground he was standing on. He wasn't sure if he had so much faith in him because he put him on a pedestal he could never live up to or because he genuinely, completely apart from his overwhelming love for Kurt, believed that he could do it because he saw Kurt's potential in a more objective way. Most of the time, these inner monologues ended with the resolution to talk to Burt about it once senior year would come and the need to choose colleges to apply to arise. His father had always been honest with him and while he loved Kurt with everything he had, he was also trying to be as realistic as possible with him and not enable his son to chase dreams that would inevitably lead to him crashing and burning sooner rather than later. If Burt thought he could do it, Kurt might be more willing to lend an ear to Blaine's suggestions and not wave them off as his boyfriend's usual overenthusiasm. And if he told Kurt that it probably would be too much... Well, then he'd just have to choose. It wasn't like he had to give up on all of his dreams, whichever way he decided on he'd simply have to give up one or two to live another.   
But despite his inner turmoil and indecision, Kurt couldn't help but admire the way Blaine had obviously picked the road to his future with a sure hand. He'd just _known_ that while he really loved performing, becoming a doctor was what he really wanted to do with his life. All it had taken was a little push in form of a bit of experience and then it had been easy. Or that's what Blaine had told him. Kurt often caught himself wondering if all it would take for him to decide would be a bit experience as well. If he would know which route to go down by trying, if he would feel it in his bones that a certain way was the right one for him to choose, like Blaine had, like they both had when they'd found each other. If it would feel like coming home a bit, like it had felt the first time he'd ever kissed Blaine.   
And that was another part to worry about right there. Because what if whatever felt like the right way for him to choose would lead him away from Blaine? Or what if now that Blaine had decided on what he wanted to do with his life he no longer wanted to go to New York with Kurt? What if he found some school with a much better reputation on the other side of the continent and went there and drifted away from Kurt? Before Blaine's revelation, Kurt had always thought that it would be easy to line up their adult lives with each other since they'd work in similar fields, anyway. But now their worlds would inevitably clash no matter what option Kurt went for. What if they had overestimated the strength of their love? What if they'd lose their spark in day-to-day life because it simply wouldn't work out? What if they'd already lose their faith in what they had in college? What if it wouldn't even take long distance, if they'd just lose the will to fight for their future together leading the busy lives of a med student and a theater or fashion major? Some nights those thoughts were enough to keep Kurt from sleep, what ifs clouding his mind until he curled up on his side and forced himself to recall happy memories, trying not to cry in his sleep because Blaine had an eery sixth sense for when he cried despite his usual obliviousness in such regards and would most likely wake up and try to comfort him and pull all his silly thoughts out of him bit by bit with his usual gentle prodding. And then he'd probably laugh at him for worrying so much about things that were far in the future and would maybe never even come close to happening and Kurt would feel humiliated and ashamed of himself for doubting so much.  
As it turned out, the thought he ended up being most ashamed of was that Blaine would laugh at his worries.  
It was the beginning of March and Regionals was coming closer. Every Warbler practice began and ended with Wes getting out a huge stack of potential setlists he forced everyone to go through, though all his preparation never led anywhere since they always decided on different things each day. He finally gave up on the ninth, deeming it their recipe of success that Blaine should take the solos and encouraging everyone to give their opinion on what they should do. They were running out of time and seeing Wes so discouraged eventually led to them actually deciding on _Raise Your Glass_ and _Misery_ , leaving only a third song to choose. While Thad and Trent were in a heated debate over whether Blaine would sound better singing _Funhouse_ or _So What_ Kurt tried not to roll his eyes enough to give himself a headache. Blaine shot him a look and bit down on his lip, trying to suppress a grin while simultaneously blushing bashfully. He knew all too well what Kurt thought about the Warblers making everything dependent on him even though they had more than enough other talented singers. And admittedly, Kurt hadn't been shy about putting a bit emphasis on the fact that he was one of the best out of those talented singers. Ever since their Sectionals performance and the adrenaline high he'd experienced in the spotlight, Kurt had been pretty adamant when it came to getting back on stage. Gone were the nerves that had made a part of him want to stay home and curl up under the bed that day and while he still felt stage fright take a grip on him whenever he thought too much about Regionals, he was more than ready to take a more active part in their next competition. Which might or might not have led to him throwing in a few more sarcastic comments about Blaine hogging the spotlight which in turn had Blaine blushing and embarrassedly mumbling something that was both a reluctant confirmation and an excuse. Kurt usually let it go after that, knowing all too well that he probably wouldn't go and turn down the spot as one and only lead singer either if it had been offered to him all the time.   
Which was the exact reason why what Blaine did next took him entirely by surprise.  
"Actually," he said, voice loud and clear and easily putting an end to the banter between the other Warblers. "I have a suggestion to make, too."  
"Of course, you know best what fits your voice," Thad hurried to encourage him. Wes just rolled his eyes at him behind his back. As much as the Warblers worshiped Blaine, some took it a bit further than others.   
"You may continue, Warbler Blaine," he cut Thad's rambling off, banging his gavel once for emphasis.  
"Thanks, Wes," Blaine smiled at him. He took a deep breath before continuing, his expression turning more serious again. "It recently has come to my ears that the Warblers are a bit one-sided. Which would mainly be my fault since I am the one having all the solos. And while I enjoy being lead singer of the Warblers, I have to say that after some thorough thinking I have to wholeheartedly agree with that statement. We have a lot more talent here than just me and it's about time we show some of it off." He was met with stunned silence and disbelieving glances. The Warblers looked outright crestfallen. Kurt might not have read the _Warbler Chronicles_ , but he was pretty sure that this had to be the first time a lead singer turned down the opportunity to have every last solo.   
"Anyway," Blaine went on, clearing his throat and trying not to look a bit thrown at the complete and utter lack of reaction from the Warblers. "What I've been meaning to suggest is... I would like for our third song to be a duet." He turned to Kurt with a smile, everyone's eyes following.  
"I- With me?" Kurt choked out, trying to will his voice to obey him and his scrambled thoughts to organize themselves again. This was the first time he'd heard of this suggestion, even though according to Blaine it was the product of quite a bit of thinking on his part. Why did he just throw this at him during Warbler practice instead of asking him first, in private?  
"Of course with you," Blaine chuckled. "Our voices mix incredibly well and... well, I've already thought of what I think is just the right song for us."  
"And what is it?" Kurt breathed, still not really able to register what was happening. It seemed pretty surreal to him and judging by the dumbfounded expressions of his friends and fellow Warblers he wasn't alone in that.  
" _Arms_ by Christina Perri," Blaine said softly, a little proud grin spreading on his face that made Kurt want to jump off the couch and into his arms to kiss it off his face.   
"Well, that's definitely not the usual Warbler repertoire," Kurt murmured, unable to lift his gaze from Blaine's eyes to see how the others had reacted to Blaine's suggestion.  
"No, it's not," Blaine admitted with a shrug, his expression softening into something more intimate. "But I think it's the perfect song for us to sing to each other and I'd be honored if you'd agree to sing it with me for Regionals."  
"I- Yes. Yes, yes, _yes_!" Kurt screamed, finally giving in to his urge to jump off the couch and throw himself at Blaine. At first the roaring applause and wolf whistles of their friends didn't even register over the erratic beating of his own heart and the feeling of Blaine's arms around him pulling him in closer. When it did he just started laughing almost hysterically, burying his face in Blaine's already shaking chest.  
"I feel like I just witnessed a proposal," Trent murmured, trying to subtly wipe away his tears with his best handkerchief. Kurt and Blaine just rolled their eyes at him, grinning and arms still around each other.   
"Warblers, do we accept this suggestion?" Wes called out from where he was still hovering over the council table, gavel in hand and smirking at them. Everyone's hands shot up faster than Kurt would have thought possible and with roaring applause from the others Wes let his gavel come down and made it official. 

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, turning around to him as soon as they were finally alone. "Where was that coming from? Why didn't you tell me about that idea before you presented it to everyone during Warbler practice?"  
"Sorry," Blaine murmured, blushing and giving Kurt a sheepish smile. "But you seemed kind of down lately and I just wanted to cheer you up. I knew all the Warblers would be behind this and that you wouldn't try to turn down the opportunity if everyone cheered you on. I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable."  
Kurt just rolled his eyes at him. "So you just offered to sing that duet with me because you wanted to cheer me up? Not because I'm obviously so talented I could give you a run for your money if you gave me a whole solo?" He smirked at Blaine.  
"That too, of course. But I thought maybe I could snag you for a duet since rumor has it I'm a bit talented, too, and so maybe someone as talented as you would be willing to put up with me rather than all the other equally not as talented boys in that room," Blaine chuckled, winding his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him close to nuzzle his nose.   
"You certainly come closest to being as talented as me, though we're still a few leagues apart," Kurt said in his coldest, haughtiest voice, trying not to let the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth take over his face.  
"I may not be as amazing as you but I still think we sound pretty good together," Blaine winked at him before letting his right hand come up to the back of Kurt's head to pull him into a soft kiss that turned much more heated quite quickly. They broke apart with difficulty, trying to catch their breath and smiling giddily. When they eventually broke eye contact, Blaine took a look at the clock and nearly jumped.  
"Oh damn. We need to leave now if we want to get there before it gets too late!" In a hurry, he grabbed their coats, his wallet and his keys before pulling a very confused Kurt through the room and out of the door, locking it quickly behind them and almost running down the stairs.  
"Blaine, wait!" Kurt called, slightly out of breath as they finally made it to the end of the staircase, where Blaine headed directly for the front door. "What are you talking about? Where are we going?"  
"You'll see!" Blaine called back over his shoulder, impatiently tugging Kurt out of the building and across the parking lot to his car.  
"And who says I'm going to get into a car with you without even knowing where we're going? Blaine, you know I'm not particularly fond of surprises."  
"Just trust me?" Blaine asked softly from where he'd already climbed into the driver seat. "I promise it's important."  
"If it's so important you could just tell me now," Kurt muttered under his breath as he fastened his seat belt and Blaine started the car. He could see Blaine smiling fondly at him out of the corner of his eye as he stared out of the window, trying to think of a place Blaine might want to take him to. He wasn't really in the mood for a romantic date today, despite the sweet offer to duet at Regionals with Blaine. He'd thought Blaine might figure that much out but then again it had been a while back when Kurt had told him and he'd probably forgotten by now. The last time Blaine had forced a surprise on Kurt it had been their Valentine's date, which had turned out even more romantic than Kurt had expected, which was saying a bit since Kurt was very aware that Blaine tended to make grand, sappy gestures and Valentine's Day was his favorite holiday. He'd known his boyfriend would pull out all the stops on their first one together and he hadn't been disappointed. How many people would think of pulling off a candlelit dinner on the top of Dalton's roof, with an actual string quartet and rose petals everywhere and every last of Kurt's favorite foods? Kurt had been serenaded the whole evening and at the end of it they had slow danced to an arrangement of _Teenage Dream_. At first Kurt had thought that his gift (a day at the best Spa in their vicinity he could find and afford) would fall a bit flat after that but once the day had come around it had proved just as romantic, though in a completely different way. He couldn't recall the way they had held hands during their massages or Blaine's mad laughter when Kurt had emerged first with his avocado face mask on or even the way he had to suppress his own laughter so he wouldn't crack the mask when it was Blaine's turn after him without the long-familiar feeling of butterflies fluttering wildly in his stomach. So whatever Blaine had planned today, it would probably turn out much better than Kurt expected simply because Blaine was with him. With a resigned sigh, he let himself sink into the seat more comfortably and smiled back at him.

At first, Kurt had merely been confused when they had arrived in Lima of all places. His hometown was hardly the ideal place for a surprise date, in fact they usually avoided it like hell when they went out together except for the occasional dinner at BreadStiX. For a minute he thought they might go see Burt, though Kurt didn't know why Blaine would take them there today since they were both going to spend the weekend with him, anyway. It wasn't until he saw the fence of Lima's one and only graveyard coming into view that Kurt realized that Blaine hadn't forgotten at all. By the time they were pulling onto the parking lot, the tears had already, inevitably, gathered in his eyes.   
"You remembered," he whispered, eyes fixed on the gates in front of them.   
"Of course I did," Blaine said back almost as quietly, gently reaching for Kurt's hand and tangling their fingers. "I thought you might want to see her. Burt told me you used to go together but that you didn't want to make the unnecessary drive this time and that you'd just go with him during the weekend. I've played with the thought of just bringing you here ever since but I wasn't sure if you'd want me to and... well, like I already said, you seemed kind of down lately and you looked outright sad when you saw the date on the calendar today and I just... I thought you could need this today. I'm sorry if I overstepped and we can just turn back or visit Burt or get something to eat at BreadStiX if you don't want to-"  
"Hush," Kurt chuckled wetly, the first few stray tears slowly running down his cheeks and catching in the dimples his broad smile had dug into the skin. "This is exactly what I needed and you shouldn't apologize for reading me when I couldn't just say it."  
"Well, I could have misread," Blaine mumbled, his smile just as wide. "I'm glad I didn't. I would have hated to upset you. I should have just told you but I thought if you really needed it and wouldn't tell me you probably wouldn't have accepted the offer."  
"And you would have been right," Kurt murmured, loosening his seat belt and leaning over so he could rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. Immediately, Blaine's hand came up to gently wipe away his tears and scratch his ears. "Thanks for knowing my ridiculous ways of thinking so well."  
"They're not ridiculous," Blaine protested, pressing a soft kiss to the ear closest to him and chuckling quietly when it twitched against his lips. "Do you want to go out there? We could just stay in the car. Or you could go out and I stay here and wait. Or I could call Burt."  
"No," Kurt murmured, shaking his head against Blaine's shoulder. "I want you to come with me if that's alright with you. But I don't have flowers, do you think we could-" He was interrupted by Blaine producing a single tiger lily from underneath one of his lighter scarves on his backseat and wordlessly holding it out to him with a gentle smile.   
"You remembered that, too?" Kurt said, voice shaking audibly and more tears following the traces of their predecessors. "Her favorite flower." Reverently, he traced the soft petals with his fingertips before looking back at Blaine.  
"And yours," Blaine added, his eyes shining wetly as well. "So all the more reason to remember."  
"I thought you'd forgotten," Kurt whispered, eyes wide. "There wasn't a single lily in sight during our Valentine's dinner and you gave me roses, so I thought..."  
"Well, Valentine's Day is just more of a roses day, isn't it? I was just abiding by the rules set by florists and the industry," Blaine replied with a grin. He barely reacted quickly enough to catch Kurt when he threw himself at him over the console.  
"Thank you," Kurt breathed into the fabric of his cardigan, nuzzling as close as possible.   
"For what?" Blaine asked, pressing his cheek against Kurt's hair and gently stroking his back.   
"For being you, what else?" Kurt laughed, pulling back from their embrace to pull Blaine into a kiss that was wet and off-center and probably involved a bit too much tongue and teeth – not that either of them cared.   
When they eventually calmed down enough to sit back into their own seats, they shared a look before opening their doors at the same time and climbing out of the car. They met up on Kurt's side and approached the gate hand in hand, Kurt gripping the flower so tight he almost crushed it. Blaine felt Kurt leaning further into his side as they got closer to the center of the graveyard. He simply tightened his grip around his waist a bit more in response. Blaine didn't even have to read the name on the tombstone to know they had arrived at the grave of Kurt's mother when he all but slumped into his arms, a few more stray tears escaping.   
"You know, I always dreamed about bringing somebody here with me," he choked out, tail twitching around their legs and curling around Blaine's calves. "I'm so glad it's you."  
"You have no idea how glad I am that it's me," Blaine whispered back, the first tear finally leaking from his eyes as well, having been on the very verge of falling from his lashes ever since they got out of the car. "It's an honor meeting you, Mrs. Hummel," he said quietly, smiling tearily in the direction of the grave.   
"Blaine," Kurt said brokenly right before he started to sob quietly into Blaine's shoulder, Blaine holding him as close as he dared while shedding some tears of his own. When they had caught themselves again, Kurt took the last few steps separating them from the tombstone, gently lying down the lily at its feet and brushing over the worn stone with his fingertips, the same way he had done with the flower. He traced the dates, the last one so uncomfortably similar to today's except for the slightly weathered year engraved underneath it, finally arriving at where _Elizabeth Marie Hummel_ was etched into the stone in elegant script. "You would have loved him," he whispered with a smile, resting his cheek on the stone for a second. Blaine wasn't sure if he was meant to hear it or not but it made him tear up again regardless and when Kurt held out his hand for him with a smile, a handful of tears still clinging to his lashes, illuminated by the evening sun and making his eyes seem even brighter than usual, he took it without hesitating.   
"Let's go back to Dalton," Kurt murmured after Blaine had pulled him back to his feet, the smile he directed at the grave next to them only slightly tinged with melancholy.   
"Already? We can stay a bit longer if you want to. I have excellent connections that would let us in even if we're a bit past curfew," Blaine added with a wink.   
"It's okay," Kurt chuckled, shaking his head. "I just needed to be here today. I think I'm going to reserve the long monologue for when I come back here with Dad the weekend. I might not believe in God and a heaven but I think wherever she may be, she knows everything she needs to know."  
"Have I recently told you that I'm madly in love with you and that you're the most amazing person I've ever had the pleasure to meet?" Blaine asked, eyes wide and shining with adoration as he linked his arm with Kurt's and they went back to the car.  
"In words and actions, yes," Kurt laughed, pressing even closer. "Why is it that you are the one always coming up with grand, touching, special gestures? I feel like I severely lack in that department. I'll get back at you with something, just you wait. Until then you'll have to live with me assuring you in words that I love you just as much. And you're sort of amazing, too."  
"Hmmm, sort of? If that isn't a compliment," Blaine chuckled. "But you don't have to do anything for me, Kurt. I know we love each other and that's all I need, really. I guess I'm just coming up with all of this because you're really inspiring."  
In the meantime they had arrived at the car and Blaine hurried to hold Kurt's door open for him. He waited for Kurt to get in, only looking up when he didn't move for a solid minute.   
"Kurt?" he said, voice hesitant and a frown appearing on his face when he caught sight of Kurt's somber expression. "Is everything okay?"  
"Yes, yes. It's just... Blaine, I need to talk with you about something." For a moment, Blaine swore his heart had stopped. Because that sounded awfully like a break-up line and after what they'd just shared that was certainly the last thing he'd expected to come out of Kurt's mouth.  
"No, no, NO!" Kurt yelled, almost stumbling over his own feet in his haste to get to Blaine, gripping his arm tightly. "Not like that. I don't ever, ever want break up with you. It- What I want to talk about is only very distantly related to the topic and it's not at all about me wanting to break up with you."   
"What is it then?" Blaine asked, brows still furrowed but posture a lot more relaxed.  
"I- It'll take a bit to explain. Could we maybe talk about it in the car? I'm not sure if I can keep eye contact during the whole thing, anyway. It's so humiliating."  
"Kurt," Blaine murmured, putting his hand over Kurt's still grasping his arm, loosening his grip and tangling their fingers. "You don't ever have to feel humiliated around me, okay? Even if you think it's silly, if it bothers you so much it could never possibly be silly to me."  
Kurt just nodded and with a soft kiss to his cheek, Blaine walked to his side of the car and got in, waiting for Kurt to fasten his seat belt as well before he started the car. He didn't say anything until they'd left the graveyard behind them.  
"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"  
"It's just... Well, you've already said you noticed I've been a bit down lately. It's about that. I- Ever since you told me what you want to do with your life and that that's why you're always in the library I've been wondering what exactly I want to do. Or more like, what I _can_ do. I know you're convinced I can do anything I set my mind to but I'm just not that sure. The industry can be pretty cut-throat and I don't really fit the bill when it comes to movies. Even Broadway doesn't have all that much choice for me, does it? There are not many male lead roles - or many roles at all - that would fit me. And I love fashion but I feel a bit like if I choose to work in that field I'll just give in and go with what is easiest. But if I choose one of the other two I'm just not sure if it won't be a shot in the dark. And if I choose all of them... I'm not sure if I'm tough enough for that. Any of these careers is hard enough on its own."  
"But that's not all of it?" Blaine asked when Kurt didn't say anything more for several minutes. He just shook his head but didn't make a move to speak up again. "Well, that's for you to decide and I'm not sure I can help you with that. Just know that I'll support you whatever you decide you want to do and I'm sure your father will be the same. And before you tell me what else bothers you, that is, if you still want to, let me just say that while I know I often come off as that lovestruck fool... Kurt, I never said that I think you can do everything you set your mind to just because I love you so much. I'd say the same thing even if we'd have never become anything more than just friends or even acquaintances. You really need to stop underestimating just how amazing you are. You can ask any of our friends, I'm sure they'd tell you the same thing I told you. You're so much tougher and stronger than you give yourself credit for."  
"Blaine," Kurt choked out, tears brimming in his eyes again, though this time he refused to shed them. "Could you please pull over?"  
Blaine obeyed almost immediately, the car coming to a stop on the side of the road almost as soon as he'd made sure they wouldn't cause an accident. "What is it? Are you feeling sick? Is there anything I can do? Should I call your father? The school nurse? A hospital?" he rambled on, panic and concern written all over his face, his hand gestures erratic.  
"Blaine, Blaine, I'm fine, calm down!" Kurt said gently, catching his flailing hands in his own and gently caressing their backs until Blaine had come down somewhat. "I just needed you to pull over because I really don't think I could have waited until we're in the next town to do this." And with that he pulled him into a soft kiss that deepened so quickly Kurt sort of forgot to breathe and had to pull back gasping for air like a fish on the ground. Blaine didn't sound much better so Kurt supposed he wasn't the only one getting a bit carried away.   
"Next time, warn a guy," Blaine chuckled breathily as they fell back into their own seats, waiting for their hearts to stop racing before resuming their drive.   
"Sorry, next time I need you to pull over to kiss your brains out, I will say so." They grinned at each other, their hands still entwined on the console. They didn't go back to their previous conversation until Blaine had pulled the car back on the road and they were getting closer to Dalton again.   
"You're right, that's not all," Kurt said, staring out of the window so he wouldn't have to face Blaine for the next part. "You can say what you want, that part sounded silly to me in my own head just thinking it but that doesn't stop the skeptic in me from worrying. It's just.... Now that I know that you want to become a doctor, I guess I'm a bit more afraid of the future than I used to be. I don't know much about college medicine programs but I guess you could do better in places that aren't New York and I really don't want you to come with me just because you think you have to. And at the same time I'm scared that we're not gonna last if we're forced into long distance. On top of our worlds clashing. I mean, even if you really want to go to New York and we can actually live together, what if it just doesn't work out? What if our schedules don't work out and we're so busy we forget to make time for our relationship and what we have is just going to wilt and die? I know that even if we'd wanted to study the same thing it would have been difficult enough but we probably won't even hang out in the same social circles and I just... I'm scared we won't make it. And not just scared in the 'oh my, what if I lose my highschool sweetheart'-way but in the 'what if I lose the love of my life and everything I thought and felt I've known was wrong'-way."   
"Oh, Kurt," Blaine murmured, tears swimming in his eyes as he made sure there was no one behind them and pulled over once more. "Darling, you worry too much. And I know that you can't help it but just... Sometimes, I'm scared of these things, too. Of course we worry about this, it's only natural. But then I look over and I see you smile at me from across the room and my heart jumps in my chest and I just know that it has to be you and no one else. Because there is no one like you out there and I could never be as happy as I am now with any less than all of your imperfections and flawless ways in my life. You're the love of my life for me, too, and I know it's scary but sometimes you just have to have faith in something and hope for the best. I don't care that it would probably break me to lose you, I'd rather break and have had every last minute with you I could get than push you away over looming what ifs. I can't look into the future and guarantee you that we will last forever but what I can do is tell you that I've never been more convinced of something, I've never believed stronger in something than I do in what we have. I'm not saying that we'll always live in the honeymoon phase we're still in now. But sometimes the most beautiful, lasting things take the most work and it will always be worth it. Just think of our love as the pyramids, if you want to. Those took an awful lot of work, too, but they're standing much longer than it took to build them."  
"They also required a lot of dying slaves," Kurt chuckled, raising an eyebrow and nudging Blaine in the ribs.   
"Then I'll be the slave of love drowning in your eyes while we built this into our own forever," Blaine grinned back, leaning in to place a soft peck on Kurt's nose.  
"You and your cheesy, cheesy metaphors, Blaine Anderson. You're lucky that I love you enough to put up with it," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips before erasing the last bit of distance between them by pressing their lips together in a lingering kiss.   
"I am indeed. Consider this your first sacrifice in the name of our relationship," Blaine quipped back, tickling Kurt until he was squirming in his seat and doubling over with laughter. They took a minute to catch their breath after Kurt surrendered and Blaine showed mercy, just smiling at each other.  
"You know, that actually wasn't my first sacrifice for our love," Kurt said, absentmindedly drawing shapes on the still slightly steamed-up windows. A grin spread on his face when he turned to see Blaine's brows furrowed into a frown. "I also put up with your annoying little puppy snorts."  
"I don't snort!" Blaine cried indignantly, diving in for another tickle attack. This time Kurt was prepared, though, and Blaine ended up being the one to give a breathless surrender, squirming in his seat.   
"By the way, you do. Just a little bit and it's entirely adorable," Kurt giggled, pressing a quick kiss to Blaine's nose before pulling back to fall into his own seat.   
"Whatever you say," Blaine muttered, rolling his eyes, the grin on his face digging dimples into his cheeks.   
They spent the rest of the drive with their usual banter and discussions and even though Blaine's words hadn't fully erased all of his worries (he doubted anything anyone could have possibly said would have been able to do that) Kurt still felt lighter than he had in weeks. It felt so entirely natural to fall on his bed with Blaine in a giggling heap that he didn't even think twice about it when he slowly started unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, fingers reverently grazing over the newly revealed, warm skin.   
"Kurt?" Blaine asked, voice already starting to get husky and low the way it did when they moved with each other until they both came into their pants. Kurt would recognize this as his sex voice any time by now, they'd had an embarrassingly huge pile of laundry the past few weeks to show for it.  
"Is this okay?" Kurt muttered, stopping the movement of his hands, afraid he might have overstepped Blaine's boundaries.   
"Yes, yes, of course. Can I?" Blaine hurried to reassure him, gently prodding at one of the buttons on Kurt's shirt. Kurt just nodded with a smile, resuming his task and taking a moment to just watch in awe as he carefully pushed the open shirt down Blaine's shoulders when he was finished.   
"You're so beautiful," he murmured, allowing his hands to roam up Blaine's stomach and chest, reveling in the soft, warm skin under his palms and the way Blaine shivered and his muscles jumped under Kurt's touch.   
"And you're the most gorgeous thing I've ever laid eyes on," Blaine gasped, pupils dilating even further when he was finally done with Kurt's shirt and pushed it aside. "You look like something sculpted by a Greek god."  
"Just like I said," Kurt chuckled, pulling Blaine closer by the collar of his shirt that was now hanging somewhere around his elbows until their chests touched, both of them gasping for air at the contact. "Cheesy."  
"As we already agreed on," Blaine murmured breathlessly, letting his hand roam up Kurt's back and groaning into his shoulder at how perfect the skin felt under his fingers. "God, you feel so good."  
"Blaine," Kurt managed to get out in between nipping kisses to Blaine's shoulders and neck. "Would you mind if we lost the slacks, too? Just the slacks, though."  
"Of course, anything you want. I'm more than fine with this idea," Blaine said back hastily, working on the buttons and zipper of his pants as he spoke. Chuckling, Kurt watched him fight with both for a while before he started working at getting out of his own. When they laid back down on the bed they were both in nothing but their underwear, blushing a bit even as they moved closer, unable to keep their hands off of all the new plains of skin they were allowed to touch. Their lips found each other easily, sliding against each other as perfectly as always. Blaine gently slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth, teasing at the roof the way he knew inevitably made Kurt shiver before pulling back and tugging his lower lip between his teeth.   
"Kurt," he groaned against his lips, his hand slowly moving down Kurt's chest from where it had been resting on his shoulder, caressing soothingly over Kurt's jumping stomach muscles, finally coming to a rest right above the waistband of his briefs. "Can I- Can I touch you? Over the fabric? Would that be okay?"  
"That would be very, very okay, in fact. Please, Blaine." Blaine didn't need more invitation than that, one arm sneaking under Kurt's waist, grabbing for his ass and pulling him close, gently kneading the flesh and brushing against the sensitive base of his tail, the other sneaking down between them to cup Kurt's hard cock through his briefs, eliciting long moans from both of them at the feeling. Blaine continued his ministrations until Kurt was trembling in his arms, senselessly rutting back and forth, purring deafeningly, the sound only broken by his moans and gasps.   
"B-Blaine, I'm- I'm about to come," he groaned into Blaine's skin where his head was buried in his shoulder. " _Please_."   
"Shh, I've got you," Blaine murmured in his ear, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. "Let go, darling." He twisted his hand just right on the upstroke, the other one closing around the base of Kurt's tail, giving it a firm stroke, and that was all Kurt needed to come undone. With a loud, echoing moan that was only slightly muffled by Kurt's teeth digging sharply into Blaine's shoulder he came into his briefs, cock jerking against Blaine's warm palm. Kurt could feel his come seeping through the thin fabric as the aftershocks raced through him, heard Blaine's awed and helplessly turned-on gasp when he could feel it hot and wet on his own skin to some degree for the first time. Kurt was barely done trembling through the last waves of his orgasm before he already reached down to Blaine's boxerbriefs to return the favor, only lingering for a moment over the waistband to make sure there were no objections on Blaine's side before sliding his palm over the throbbing flesh, purring contently at the feel of Blaine's heavy cock straining and twitching against it.   
"This will probably be over embarrassingly fast," Blaine stuttered as his hips thrust up and into Kurt's palm, a breathless gasp escaping him as Kurt sneaked his other hand behind him to knead his ass as well - and God, what a glorious ass it was.   
"As a wise man once told me, no need to be embarrassed around me," Kurt chuckled, stroking and kneading more firmly, wanting to see Blaine come just as undone. "No worries, I can relate."  
It didn't take more than a few strokes for Blaine to make good on his promise, his body helplessly pressing into Kurt as he rode out his orgasm, Kurt letting out an almost exact replica of Blaine's gasp earlier when he really, tangibly got to feel the evidence of what he had done to him for the first time. His ears were still ringing with Blaine calling his name as he came, traces of Blaine's release on his hands and his mind was reeling with the fact that he'd just made the boy he loved come, not by senselessly rutting against each other, chasing friction, but with his very own hands. It was a pretty elating feeling, especially considering that he'd had the favor given to him earlier as well. "God, I love you," he blurted out, letting his fingertips graze over the wet patch in Blaine's underwear, hoping to catch a bit more of the moisture that had seeped through this way.   
Blaine just giggled in response, pulling Kurt closer and sloppily kissing his neck. "Love you too. Can we go to sleep now?"  
Kurt fondly rolled his eyes at him but couldn't really deny that he was tired as well. "Yes, we can."  
"Together?"  
"Together."  
So Blaine just pulled the covers over them and snuggled close, both of them just breathing the other in and reveling in the warmth and comfort and post-orgasm bliss until they fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Now that Regionals was practically knocking on their door and Kurt would play a much more active part in it than he had originally thought, the nerves he'd believed mostly gone had returned with a vengeance. Every time he and Blaine actually managed to break apart long enough to practice their duet, the nagging fear of failure settled a bit deeper in his guts. There was no denying the rush of adrenaline going through him when he was on stage, the way he felt that he belonged in the spotlight. But a sense of belonging had never stopped anyone from messing up big time, at least not as far as Kurt was aware.  
This time around, he knew better than to try and keep it all locked up inside for fear of Blaine laughing at him. But even his reassurances, while they made Kurt feel much better and more confident in the moment they were given, couldn't hold up for more than a few hours in the endless sea of nagging worry and self-doubt Kurt's mind seemed to drown in. He'd wanted to prove himself so badly that he'd never stopped to think about how he'd handle it given the chance to finally do so. If he had, he probably wouldn't have been so surprised by the nervous wreck he'd turned into, more and more with each passing day bringing them closer to the moment of truth.  
Exactly two days before the competition found Blaine coming back to their dorm room from the library to Kurt almost wearing a whole trail of holes into the floor with his constant pacing, nose buried in the sheet music Blaine knew was engraved into his brain by now, muttering something unintelligible to himself.  
“Darling?” he asked quietly, approaching Kurt with carefully measured steps. Blaine was well aware how stressed hid boyfriend was and there were only so many times a week he wanted to risk being hissed at. Especially considering how guilty Kurt usually felt afterwards. “What are you doing?”   
“Making sure I have the text, notes and my cues down,” Kurt answered absentmindedly, not even looking up from the pages in his hands, seemingly engrossed in studying them. Blaine had no idea how he managed to even look interested, he could probably recite everything written on them backwards by now.  
“Kurt, I'm pretty sure you already had them down five days ago. I don't think you've forgotten since then.”  
“But what if I forget everything when we're on stage? What if we lose Regionals because of me? What if I'll just stand there, doing absolutely nothing?” The panic in Kurt's voice would have been hilarious if it hadn't broken Blaine's heart.  
“Well, for one, I don't think you could possibly forget any part of it. You know every last note of this song by heart, I wouldn't be surprised if you'd be able to sleepwalk onto that stage and still sing it almost as beautifully as you do when you're awake,” he said in his most soothing voice, crossing the distance between them to catch Kurt's wildly gesticulating hands in his, tilting his head until he'd finally caught Kurt's gaze. “And if we lose Regionals, we lose Regionals. It's not like that never happened before. I know you want to win, we all want that. But this isn't life or death, Kurt. If we lose I highly doubt it'll be your fault. We'd all be devastated for a while but life goes on. There's always Regionals next year, not to forget all those gigs at nursing homes Wes gets us all the time.   
At the risk of repeating myself, you worry too much, darling. And while I usually find that to be very endearing and love that you care so much, you're working yourself into a completely unnecessary frenzy and that's not healthy. I trust you with this, our friends trust you with this but we're not going to shun you if you don't bring us a win in your second competition. The whole weight of the Warblers' future is not resting solely on your shoulders.”  
Laughing a bit at himself, Kurt took a deep breath. “I know. I know all of that but I still can't seem to keep myself from freaking out over it constantly. Thank you for not getting tired of reassuring me about the same thing all the time. Especially when our success depends much more on you than it does on me.”  
“Hush,” Blaine smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's lips. “It's okay. I didn't want to make you feel embarrassed about this. I'm just worried about you when you're in such a frenzy for days. And I'll never get tired of reassuring you whenever you need me to. It's not like you never do the same thing for me. And don't remind me, please. I may not look like it but being lead singer still makes me incredibly nervous, especially before big competitions. Did I ever tell you the story of my first competition with the Warblers after the council had chosen me?” Kurt shook his head, looking rather intrigued and much less worried, which had been Blaine's aim.   
"I spent the morning throwing up what little breakfast I had managed to get down and pacing my dorm, which turned into pacing the green room and biting my lip until it started to bleed and Wes had to pull me to the side to reprimand me because it wouldn't really gain us any points with the judges if I sputtered blood all over the stage. I was practically hyperventilating when we were waiting behind the curtains and it wasn't until David tacklehugged me and told me how great I was and Nick and Jeff started talking about trashy TV and asked my opinion every two seconds that I calmed down a bit. I sweated a lot and it was really, really unattractive and when I was finally on stage I was _so_ afraid my voice would just give out or I would throw up again. And then the music started and Wes mouthed at me to just have fun and I forgot all about being nervous and just went with the flow as I usually did. You see, so far you're doing much better than me." Chuckling, Blaine pressed another soft kiss to Kurt's temple, gently massaging his shoulders. "You'll be great out there, I'm not worried about that in the slightest."  
"Thanks." Kurt sighed, leaning into Blaine's touch and letting a quiet purr rumble through his chest. "You have no idea how much you've helped me these past few days. And at least I didn't throw up."  
"See? You're already faring better than me." Blaine smiled, almost automatically reaching up to adjust Kurt's already perfectly straight tie.  
"Well, only because I rather hide under beds and climb up curtains in a room full of people," Kurt chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly. Of course Blaine would only see the positive side.  
"Oh hush, that's not your fault." Blaine said quietly, a devilish glint in his eyes as he tugged Kurt closer by the tie still in his grip. Their lips pulled up in matching grins just seconds before they met in a lingering kiss.  
"Neither is you throwing up from nerves as a cute, sweet sophomore," Kurt breathed as they finally broke apart. "I'd have loved to see nervous little Blaine back then."  
"Well, you wouldn't have been very impressed if you had," Blaine chuckled, absentmindedly stroking Kurt's cheek with his thumb. "He was a rambling, flailing idiot."  
"Nah, I don't believe you." Kurt pouted, gently nudging his nose against Blaine's. "I bet you were just as cute and charming as junior Blaine. And you're still a bit of a flailing idiot sometimes. Who rambles a lot when he's nervous."  
"Hey! You're supposed to tell me that of course I'm not an idiot and that you still love me despite my rambling," Blaine mock-pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
"I wouldn't want to lie to you, honey," Kurt giggled, trying halfheartedly to uncross Blaine's arms. "But I'm perfectly honest when I say that I love you very much."  
"I guess I can live with that," Blaine sighed, a playful grin spreading on his face as he spread his arms only to pull Kurt against his chest.   
"Oh, you think so?" Kurt went pliantly, leaning most of his weight on Blaine as he slumped against him and leaned up for another long kiss. His purrs took up volume as Blaine started licking into his mouth and they were just about to deepen the kiss to a level that would usually lead to clothes ending up on the floor and hands slipping just under the waistband of briefs when Jeff burst into the room.  
"Guys, could you stop making out for a second? Wes is freaking out in the choir room and wants you two to come down and practice with the rest of the group again."  
Kurt and Blaine let out a resigned moan in unison. "Jeff, you do realize that it's almost ten? He's not going to pull another midnight rehearsal, is he?" Blaine whined, refusing to remove his hands from where they held Kurt's waist. Jeff shuffled his feet nervously and that was all the response they needed. Sighing heavily, they finally disentangled their limbs and followed him out of the room, knowing that by the time they'd come back from rehearsal they'd probably be unable to do anything but fall into bed and sleep. Having a private life at Dalton wasn't really an easy task – especially if you forgot to lock your door. 

The day of Regionals itself started pretty unspectacularly. Kurt and Blaine were enjoying a rather early, quiet breakfast, occasionally smiling at each other and looking up every time one of their fellow students entered the dining hall. Blaine had one of his books open on the table, reading a few paragraphs between bites. It was so utterly domestic Kurt wanted to bask in this moment forever.   
Their quiet bubble of calm wasn't even interrupted when Nick, Jeff and David sat down with them, chattering quietly with each other and occasionally asking Kurt or Blaine a question. Wes joined them not too long after and, to Kurt's surprise, remained almost as relaxed as the rest of them, except for the hectic glow in his eyes whenever the topic of conversation would get too close to their impending competition. There were no nerves and no fear, even as Kurt and Blaine excused themselves to their dorm room where Kurt checked his outfit one last time for wrinkles or maladjusted pieces of clothing. When he was sure everything looked as it was supposed to, they made their way down to the parking lot to get into the bus Dalton had chartered especially for Regionals. Despite the fact that they were all crammed into such a small space less than two hours before such an important competition, the atmosphere was nothing but excited, only brimming a bit with nervous energy.   
By the time they pulled onto the parking lot, Kurt was almost convinced that as much as his brain had betrayed him during Sectionals it would leave him be now, that maybe he had gotten over the immense stage fright that had had him in its grip the last time. That maybe everything would go smoothly for him for once and that there was nothing to worry about. He took Blaine's hand and smiled at him the minute they were back out in the fresh air and Blaine smiled back, looking every bit as radiant and beautiful as he did before every performance.   
"Nervous?" he asked, squeezing Kurt's hand a bit.   
"Strangely, not at all." Kurt shook his head, his smile widening. Maybe his path was finally clear. That he wasn't even a little bit afraid to go on stage this time, so shortly before his performance even though he played a bigger part in it now, surely was a sign that performing was his fate, right? If he could be so calm about it _and_ feel the rush of adrenaline during a performance, what could be better suited for a future career? He would end up on Broadway in no time at all.  
So emerged in happy thoughts, Kurt almost didn't notice the first signs of his nerves kicking in again when they entered the building. It wasn't until Blaine took one of his hands in both of his that he realized it was shaking madly, just like the rest of his body. He was trembling from head to toe, his hands cold and sweat starting to bead on his forehead. The closer they got to the green room, the harder Kurt shook and, throwing a look behind him at his fellow Warblers, he wasn't the only one affected by these strange last-minute nerves. And who could blame them? If they won, they'd be the first Warblers to succeed at Regionals in more than a decade. None of them wanted to be responsible for not meeting the high expectations set in them this year. They'd been handled as the first Dalton show choir to even have as much as a chance to win in all this time and as much as they'd tried to ignore it, it had been messing with their heads.  
When they finally made themselves more or less comfortable in the green room, Wes stepped in front of the mass of shaking, pale boys that looked as frightened as a dear in headlight at the prospect of having to step out on stage. It wasn't really helpful that he didn't look much better underneath his usually calm exterior.  
"Guys, listen," he announced, his voice lacking its usual motivational speech grandeur. "I know we all want to win this and that we're all much more nervous than we were at Sectionals because for the first time in quite a while, the Warblers actually have a shot at winning Regionals. I just want you to remember that no one will blame you if we don't win. The other competitors are really good and it wouldn't be a shame to lose to the New Directions. Just give your best, but remember to have fun on that stage. That's what the audience – and the judges – want to see the most. A bright smile and charisma. We have the most charming lead singer in existence, let's make something of it!"  
Blaine blushed bright red but everyone around him cheered and went in for a big group hug, so he had no room to protest. After Wes' speech, the atmosphere became a little less tense, but Kurt still found himself cuddled into Blaine's side, shivering slightly.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine asked softly, scratching behind Kurt's ears in an attempt to help him relax.  
"I'll be fine," Kurt responded just as quietly, purring a bit and nudging Blaine's hand with his head to signal him to keep going. "Especially once this will be over and done with. I guess I'm not as ready for a big solo part on an actual stage as I thought I was."  
"Oh hush. You're going to be perfect and we both know it, no need to be humble about it." Smiling, Blaine scratched a little harder, letting his nails rake lightly over Kurt's scalp.  
"Well, I can't help that I was born to be a star," Kurt chuckled, his purrs taking up volume as he snuggled closer to Blaine, until he was almost in his lap. In the back of his mind he knew they were surrounded by their friends and in public, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Being so close to Blaine relaxed him more than anything else ever could and if there was one thing he needed to do right now, it was relax. He didn't hear anyone complain, so no need to put distance between them or suppress his purrs.  
"That you are," Blaine said with grin, pressing a quick kiss to his head before resuming his scratching duties. Out of the corner of his eye Kurt caught Jeff looking over at them with teary eyes and a fond smile, Nick next to him looking no better but still teasing his friend and handing him a pack of tissues that was promptly thrown back at his head. Laughing quietly, Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest. Their friends were a crazy bunch but their particular brand of ridiculousness was rather adorable.  
When Wes finally ushered them out of the green room and made sure they were positioned just right for their entrance, Kurt and Blaine left the room hand in hand and didn't part until Wes made them with an lenient smile on his face. The moment Blaine was no longer a warm presence at his side, Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew he could do it, now he just would have to prove it to himself and the world. Blaine believed in him, the Warblers believed in him, his Dad believed in him. No one would blame him if they didn't win, they'd be there either way, whether it was to catch his fall or cheer him on in his triumph. Kurt was sure that no matter what would happen, Tina and Mercedes would be there for him as well. Repeating all those things he knew deep down in his head didn't make the doubts and the nervousness go away, but it caused them to subside noticeably. At least enough that Kurt could smile back when David offered him a huge grin and a thumbs up without it feeling forced.  
The first few steps onto the stage took a lot of effort and felt a bit like walking to his own execution. As they moved in position and waited for the curtain to lift, Kurt slowly counted backwards, trying to control his breathing and the tremors still running through him. He knew that as soon as they would actually start to sing, he would get that rush of adrenaline he had missed so dearly and everything would be fine. He just had to get there first. Preferably without throwing up.  
Thankfully, the curtain lifted less than a minute after they'd gotten into position and the Warblers started their harmony as soon as the bright stage lights were on them. Just like Wes had told them, they were having fun with the songs and Kurt watched with a fond smile at Blaine's antics during his solos. He almost forgot his big part – and, most importantly, his fear of complete and utter failure – until the last notes of _Misery_ rang through the room and the other Warblers rearranged themselves. He caught Blaine's eyes over the mass of their friends and gave him a shaky smile. Taking a deep breath, Kurt stepped to the side and waited for his cue.   
The second he started singing, all his worries became nonexistent. The notes flowed easily, he wasn't missing a beat or messing up anything, he still remembered the text and singing a love song with and to Blaine? Nothing easier than that. They shared lingering glances during the whole performance and Kurt took the high notes in stride, thrilling at how easily they came to him and how clear and beautiful they echoed back to him. There was nothing in the whole room except for him and Blaine in that moment, their voices merging to create something delicate and breathtaking and gorgeous while their friends harmonized behind them. As nervous as he'd been before the performance he now never wanted it to end, wanted nothing more than to keep singing and drown in Blaine's beautiful eyes as they both rode that adrenaline high until the end of time.   
The end of the song almost took him by surprise and so did the roaring applause they received. He had to blink quite a bit to find back to reality enough to notice Blaine pushing him into the spotlight with a grin and to bow quickly for the audience. He couldn't stop smiling even as he stood straight again and the applause started to ebb as Wes ushered them off the stage, his grin just as wide.  
"Gentlemen, if that didn't win us Regionals, I don't know what will," he announced grandly as they collapsed in the green room one last time before heading back out to their seats to watch the New Directions perform. Deafening cheers were his answer and somehow everyone was pulled into one giant, messy group hug that almost suffocated at least half of them but still left them smiling even wider when they finally broke apart. Kurt was practically bouncing on his toes on their way back out, basking in the excited chatter around him and the energy still thrumming through him from the performance.  
"Someone's energetic today," Blaine chuckled, briefly tangling his fingers with Kurt's before letting go again, only tangling them back once they were in their designated seats. "I told you you would be perfect."  
"Oh hush," Kurt laughed, leaning back into his seat and resisting the urge to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder and sigh contently. There was more than enough time for cuddles back at Dalton.  
Their good mood dropped, however, when the New Directions started their performance. They were good. More than good, they were brilliant and they were competing with original songs. Kurt swallowed harshly as his eyes followed the choreography. They had the stronger dancers and amazing singers and charisma and they were also proving a lot more creativity than the Warblers had. As sure as he'd been of their win only minutes ago he lost his faith more and more with every passing second of every performance and he could easily see that he wasn't the only one. It was written all over everyone's faces and even Wes and Blaine couldn't keep their disappointment from showing despite their best efforts to stay optimistic.   
"It's not over yet, guys," Wes murmured as the New Directions left the stage with huge grins, but he didn't sound particularly convincing.  
Though it surprised no one when they only came in second after a long and mostly silent wait it still disappointed them a lot. Kurt and Blaine went over to congratulate Tina and Mercedes and tried their best to look as genuinely happy as they felt for them, not letting their own bitterness at the ecstatic New Direction members hugging all around them show too much.   
The bus ride home was equally silent, all of them more than just a little down. They had been so close to first place it had almost been tangible and then it had been pulled away from their eager hands just as quickly. They all knew they had done their best and with lesser competitors they'd probably have gotten their trophy. The knowledge did soothe the burning shame at returning empty-handed but it did nothing to lighten up the mood. Kurt almost regretted turning down his dad when he asked if Kurt and Blaine didn't want to spend the weekend in Lima instead of at Dalton as they'd planned. Maybe he'd been right about the somber atmosphere only getting them down further.

As soon as they arrived at Dalton, the Warblers headed straight to their own dorms or cars, deciding that it was best to be on their own for a bit and process everything first until they were able to see the bright side – whichever one that was supposed to be Kurt couldn't really tell. Either way he was thankful for not having to keep anyone company except for Blaine. With Blaine there was no need to pretend. The moment the door shut behind them they locked it and dropped on the bed fully clothed, instantly curling into each other.  
"Blaine?" Kurt asked, voice small and hesitant, after they'd just held each other for what felt like hours. Blaine hummed in reply, his bright eyes urging him on to ask whatever was on his mind. "I- would it be okay if we... tried something new? Because I really, really want to touch all of you right now and be closer to you. I just need to feel you. It's okay if you don't want to do more than we already do, but please don't think that I'm just asking you because of Regionals and-" He was silenced by a finger softly pressed to his lips.  
"I'd never think you'd ask me just because we lost," Blaine chuckled, his hand moving to gently caress Kurt's cheek. "Especially because that's only happened a few hours ago and if I know one thing, then that you take your time and think very thoroughly about decisions like that. And I love that about you. I'll always trust you with this, with us, Kurt. And whatever you want – I'm not going to complain."  
Kurt smiled widely at him before pulling him into a lingering kiss that deepened with every passing second until they were pressed as close as they could get with their clothes still on, Kurt's tongue licking into Blaine's mouth until he was moaning into the kiss and bucking his hips, pulling away only to come right back and suck Kurt's bottom lip into his own mouth, nipping playfully for a moment. "I want you so bad right now," Kurt whined when they broke apart to catch their breath, pressing their bodies even closer and desperately rutting his aching cock against the hardness in Blaine's slacks, leaving both of them gasping for air.  
"God, you have no idea how much I want you right back," Blaine moaned, his hands already starting to work on the buttons on Kurt's shirt. Hastily, they got each other out of their clothes until they were left in nothing but their underwear. Hesitantly, Kurt traced over the waistband of Blaine's boxerbriefs with a fingertip, needing a moment to get used to the idea that he was going to pull it off and see Blaine completely naked for the first time in a matter of minutes. When he felt he was sufficiently prepared, he took a deep breath, looking up at Blaine to make sure he was still okay with this, hooking his fingers into the waistband and pulling when he received a resolute nod.  
Slowly, Kurt let his gaze wander down as Blaine kicked off the last piece of clothing between them on his side, his breath hitching when he took in Blaine's cock. It was hard and flushed almost as red as Blaine's cheeks as Kurt stared at him, a few beads of precum already shimmering at the head. A thrill ran up and down Kurt's spine as he gently reached out to trace the prominent vein with the pad of his finger, only intensified when Blaine's eyes fluttered closed and he bucked up into Kurt's hand with a loud moan. Thus encouraged, Kurt closed his fingers around the shaft, careful and gentle at first. His grip tightened as he let the heat of the hard length sink into his own skin, Blaine's moan mixing with his own when he felt it throbbing and pulsing in his hand.   
"Blaine," he whined breathlessly as he tightened his grip a little more, almost automatically starting to stroke up and down. Keening helplessly, Blaine thrust up into Kurt's fist, hands digging into the sheets and toes curling as he dug them into the mattress for leverage. "God, Blaine, you look so gorgeous like this."   
"Kurt," Blaine panted out between strokes and moans, eyes staying closed as his hips arched into Kurt's touch again and again. "You too, please, I need you to be naked, too."  
Blushing bright pink, Kurt removed his hand reluctantly from Blaine's cock, staring down at Blaine expectantly, only slightly shivering with nerves. Undressing someone completely for the first time was one thing, but being completely undressed? That was a whole different story. Blaine offered him a reassuring smile when he noticed how tense Kurt was and Kurt's heart almost stopped with how beautiful it looked on him when he was all flushed and sweaty and needy and his hair was starting to break from the gel.   
He didn't protest when Blaine's fingers hooked into the waistband of his briefs, gently pulling down so his tail wouldn't get hurt. He rolled onto his back for a moment to better kick them off, his tail curling around his waist and his cock bobbing free, Blaine's hand almost immediately on him. Moaning, Kurt threw his head back, pushing his hips up when he felt the warm grip around him tighten. Blaine groaned in response and pressed closer, until his own leaking erection was pressed firmly to Kurt's leg and his head was resting on his trembling stomach. He fascinatedly stared at Kurt's cock, experimentally brushing his palm over the head to collect the gathered precum and spread it over his length. Kurt bucked up so hard Blaine had to balance on his free hand so he wouldn't end up back on the mattress.   
"Good, I guess?" Blaine smirked, repeating the action and rejoicing in how undone it made Kurt come.   
"So good," Kurt keened in reply, the muscles in his stomach jumping almost violently whenever Blaine brushed the head of his cock, thrusting up into Blaine's fist over and over again to chase the heat building low in his belly, bright and demanding. He didn't even notice he was purring until Blaine jerked against his leg with a resounding moan, pressing closer so his cock was caught between his own stomach and Kurt's leg and he could better feel the vibrations. Kurt found he couldn't really care less about being embarrassed about that as Blaine started alternating between sucking on that sensitive spot on his neck and his nipple, his wrist twisting just right on the upstroke and his hot, hard cock smearing precum into Kurt's hip as he pressed and rutted almost senselessly.   
"Blaine, Blaine I'm gonna-" Kurt choked on the last word as Blaine's thumb brushed over his slit, inhaling sharply, nails digging so hard into the sheets he was sure the fabric would rip.   
"Let go," Blaine murmured softly into his ear, placing a soothing kiss just below, where his jaw met his neck. "Come for me, darling." Another twist on the upstroke and that was all Kurt needed, his back arching spectacularly as he came all over Blaine's hand and his own stomach, trembling in the wake of his orgasm, his hand grabbing onto Blaine now though he couldn't remember when he had moved it. Trying to catch his breath, he fell back onto the mattress, tightening his grip on Blaine's arm to anchor himself and just basking in the afterglow, humming contently when Blaine started nuzzling his neck.  
"You moaned my name," Blaine whispered into Kurt's skin when his breathing was finally back to something resembling normal. Kurt shivered at the thought, only fuzzily remembering doing so. It had felt right on his tongue in the moment and he couldn't really be embarrassed about something that made Blaine sound this helplessly turned on. "God, you're so hot, Kurt, you have no idea. It's so, so hot seeing you come, _please_." The breathless rasp of his voice turned desperate on the last word and Kurt could feel Blaine rutting against his hip again, the slide much slicker this time. Kurt tried to suppress a whimper as he realized what that meant. He opened his eyes to look at Blaine and almost choked on his next inhale as he watched him curiously sucking at one of his finger that was still covered in Kurt's come, moaning around the taste. "You taste so good, too. God, next time we have time to ourselves I want to suck you, so bad."  
"I thought come is supposed to taste pretty gross?" Kurt tried to tease, but it fell flat when he sounded more turned on than playful, especially since he was pushing Blaine onto his back and taking him back in hand as he spoke, imitating what Blaine had done to him only minutes before.  
"It's different but it's you. Can't be anything other than delicious. Oh _God_ , like that please, Kurt," Blaine whined, already looking completely undone, his hips setting a fast pace as he thrust up to meet Kurt's strokes. Smiling, Kurt leaned down to flick his tongue at a nipple, taken by surprise when Blaine came over both of them almost the moment Kurt's thumb stroked over the head and dipped slightly into the slit, practically screaming Kurt's name. Kurt shivered at the sound, the sight of Blaine coming and his come covering Kurt's hand mixing with the smell of sex until he couldn't help himself anymore and pulled a still trembling, breathless Blaine into a sloppy, hard kiss.   
"You look so good when you come, too and your come looks so good on my hand and you sound so pretty when you scream my name," Kurt rambled as they broke apart, covering Blaine's face in wet kisses between words. "And God, we smell like sex and I love it."  
"Kurt," Blaine moaned, gently taking his face in his still trembling hands to get him to look into his eyes. "God, all of that. I love it, too, and I love all your sexy sounds and the way you throw back your head and arch your back and just everything. But could you please stop talking about it right now because I just came really hard and I'm exhausted and you're so hot and I'm so turned on it literally hurts."  
"I guess I can do that," Kurt chuckled breathlessly, slumping against Blaine's chest and contently listening as he tried to catch his breath. They just lay like that for a while until Kurt started to shift uncomfortably.   
"As much as I enjoyed everything leading up to this," he sighed, moving to sit up. "We're really gross right now and I can't fall asleep like that."   
"But you're really tired?" Blaine looked half-asleep himself as he grinned up at Kurt.  
"But I'm really tired. And so are you. What do you propose we do about that?"  
"Shower?" Blaine sighed, visibly forcing himself to sit up and get out of bed. Laughing, Kurt slid off the bed with easy graze and sauntered over to Blaine's side, offering him a hand.  
"Would it make you more willing if I told you that there will be lots of kissing and washing each other involved? And that we're gonna head right back to the bed for a naked nap until we wake up and do it all over again?" Kurt asked over his shoulder, leaning casually and completely naked in the bathroom door, Blaine's breath catching in his throat at how gorgeous and confident he looked. He almost tripped over his feet in his haste to get to the shower, Kurt giggling softly behind him.


	27. Chapter 27

The Warblers got over their loss much more quickly than Kurt would have anticipated. They were a lot more subdued than usual and a bit somber for a few days before throwing themselves into practicing for the countless gigs at nursing homes and local GAP stores Wes had organized for them the minute they had come back to Dalton after Regionals. Nobody was particularly bummed over them not winning for too long and it was difficult to stay sad when everyone around Kurt was back to their usual cheerful demeanor. Within less than two weeks the usual hectic had them back and before he knew it, Kurt was buried up to his neck in homework and studying for the upcoming exams.

That alone would have been enough to have Kurt stressed out. But on top of that Tina and Mercedes kept gushing to him about going to New York for Nationals every time they could actually make time to talk. It made it a lot harder for Kurt to get over the fact that the Warblers had lost Regionals than it was for his friends. He was stressed and frustrated and panicking in face of Dalton's high expectations. Exams at McKinley had never been a problem for Kurt be he was well aware of the academic differences between his new and his old school. He knew he was smart and working hard and that it probably wouldn't be that much more difficult for him in the end. But the pressure was there and it was slowly cracking Kurt's already worn-down patience.

It was on the morning of their history exam, the same day that the New Directions were flying to New York for Nationals, that it eventually became too much. Kurt felt it creeping up on him but decided to ignore it. Surely nothing would happen if he didn't want it to happen? If he was set enough on suppressing his instincts there was no way they'd slip from his control. He was almost an adult now, there were no more excuses for hiding under tables and hissing at people he knew only had his best interest at heart.

So it came that Kurt ended up on the top of his wardrobe, at the same time bizarrely prepared for this to happen and caught completely by surprise. He didn't even notice that he was rocking back and forth, his knees pulled up to his chest and his nails clawing at his shins through his slacks, his teeth worrying his bottom lip until it was raw and starting to bleed in places, till Blaine came out of the bathroom and stopped dead in the doorway.

"Kurt?" Kurt hadn't even known that a one-syllable word could hold so much worry and concern. "What are you doing up there? Is everything okay?"

Kurt tried to give a dignified answer, he really did, but all that would come out was a high-pitched whimper that made him dig his nails even deeper into his skin in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. The whole situation was like watching a really awful horror movie; he was aware of what was happening but he couldn't do anything to get any semblance of control over it. Only that he wasn't merely sitting in the audience, he was also the main character. It was surreal, watching yourself behave like a pathetic mess but helpless to do anything about it. He felt _so_ ashamed, but even that emotion wasn't enough to cut through the fog of _fearpanicinstinct_ in his head.

Contrary to what Kurt had expected Blaine's reaction to be, the sound almost seemed to calm him down. There was a second when Kurt could almost see the understanding lighting up his eyes, followed by a neutral, smooth expression settling over his face like a mask, erasing every trace of fear or concern. His posture relaxed visibly and before Kurt knew it, Blaine had dropped his bag and sunk down onto Kurt's bed, just far enough away to not make his hysterical, instinct-driven body go into defensive mode but close enough not to give the still rational parts of his brain the impression he wanted to get away from him or abandon him in that moment. For a minute he just sat there, motionless, staring up at Kurt with those huge amber eyes, blinking slowly as if he was afraid the sound of his fluttering eyelashes would scare Kurt into jumping down from the wardrobe if he did it any faster. They both held their breaths, unsure of what the other would do next.

Even the rational part of Kurt mourning his state in the back of his mind, the one that was very well aware that Blaine had been taught by the school's hybrid aid for quite some time now, hadn't expected him to smile up at him gently, the very tips of his fingers starting to move over the fabric of the sheets he was sitting on, a soft imitation of the noise Kurt's tail made when it swished behind him. As if he were hypnotized, Kurt's eyes were glued to the movement, his gaze only leaving the movement of Blaine's fingers to lock on his warm smile and sparkling eyes. Kurt's ears twitched in time with the sound, first rapid then slower and slower, unconsciously matching Blaine's slow breathing that echoed through the room, so clear for him to hear, and the deliberate circles Blaine was still drawing on his high-thread-count sheets. It took him an embarrassingly long time to notice that his tail had started curling and uncurling around his legs in the same tempo, his hands now kneading his shins like a cat might do to a pillow instead of clawing at them. Kurt could already feel his mind clearing up a bit, though it was still too fuzzy and slow to slide into another panic over the distance between his feet and the floor, which was probably for the better.

"Better?" Blaine asked, his voice warm and smooth and reassuring and no different from the one he used to calm down anyone else. That little piece of information somehow made it through to Kurt's hazy mind, calming him down more effectively than even the soothing sound of fingertips rhythmically sliding over fabric. He nodded, the movement sluggish and slightly uncontrolled but all _his_.

"Do you think you can talk about it yet?" Kurt shook his head, eyes resigned. "It's okay, no need to worry. Would you mind if I came closer?" Again, Kurt shook his head, more decisively this time. Still smiling, Blaine slowly rose off the bed, stepping carefully over to the wardrobe. Kurt's tail gave an irritated twitch when he came to stand almost directly underneath him. Hazel locked on glasz and a slight trace of a scent, something fruity and spicy and distinctly _home_ and _safe_ , wafted up to his nose, clearing his head for a glorious moment. It was gone with his next exhale and Kurt whimpered pathetically when he felt his mind slip back into panicky fog and numbness.

"Shh, don't worry, we'll get you there," Blaine said, seemingly reading his mind. Hesitating just for a second, his hand came up to his Dalton tie, his head tilted slightly as he looked up at Kurt and twisted his fingers around the silky fabric. "Do you think it would help if you had something that smelled like me? Would the tie do?" Kurt just watched him for a minute, trying to force his body to cooperate with his rational human mind, until he managed a somewhat jerky nod, the beginning of a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. Smiling even broader, Blaine slowly loosened the knot, his eyes not breaking contact even as he pulled the tie over his head. "Catch or reach?" he asked, the glimmer in his eyes almost playful. Kurt felt a grin tug at his lips, taking over his face for a second. Still unable to form comprehensible words outside of his safe corner of his mind, he made a grabbing motion up into the air, feeling a bit triumphant that at least his limbs would cooperate now.

Grinning back, Blaine bounced a bit on his toes before finally tossing the slim piece of fabric up, his aim not the best but close enough that Kurt couldn't possibly risk falling down from his perch as he caught it. With a soft whine – he refused to call it a mew, even though that was pretty much what it sounded like – Kurt let himself fall back against the wall, his posture much less rigid as he pressed the tie to his nose, inhaling deeply. A purr rumbled in his chest, quiet at first but growing louder with every breath he took, his tail loosely curling around his legs as a content hum disrupted the soothing sound for a second. Closing his eyes tightly, Kurt buried his nose even deeper into the fabric, soaking up the scent as a grin spread on his face. Blaine was softly humming a tune Kurt didn't bother to concentrate on enough to recognize it. They stayed like that for a while, Kurt taking his time, letting Blaine's smell and the sound of his voice chase away the irrational panic, basking in both until the fog in his head had lifted and he was sure he'd succeed this time if he tried to form words again.

"Blaine?" The humming stopped and a soft, questioning noise drifted up to him. Kurt did his best to make himself say it, he really did. The words were right there, his body no longer stopping him from getting them out. His pride still did, though. Luckily, Blaine knew him well enough to figure as much and somehow manage to not make it too humiliating for either of them.

"Should I help you come down?" He stepped back from where he'd been leaning against the wardrobe to give Kurt some privacy as he came back to himself, turning to resume eye contact. Kurt stared at a scratch in the wood right next to his hand as his fingers drummed out an erratic rhythm. He nodded quickly, just once. "Okay. Like last time?" Another brief nod. "Where would you like to get down? Left? Right? I don't think the front would be a good idea." They both eyed the adornments on top of the heavy wood with skeptic eyes for a moment before Kurt motioned to the right, his fingers resuming their quick pattern as soon as he was sure Blaine had gotten the hint. Blaine slowly made his way over, his posture relaxed as he waited for Kurt to gather his courage. "Whenever you're ready," he said softly, the same old adoring look on his face he always got when he stared too long at Kurt. Only that Kurt didn't think that look would ever get old, at least not to him.

"You'll catch me?" His voice wavered a lot more than he had meant it to.

"I'll catch you."

"Always?"

"Always."

And then Kurt was crawling to the edge, eyes tightly closed as he swung his legs over it and pushed until he was falling and there wasn't even time to feel fear before his hands grasped onto broad shoulders and strong hands steadied him at his waist.

They fell into a kiss just as effortlessly. Time didn't seem a concept worth bothering with as Kurt sucked Blaine's top lip into his mouth and sank his teeth into it a little more roughly than he usually would, a pleased, almost triumphant noise interrupting his deafening purrs as Blaine went along pliantly, melting into Kurt's hold. Reluctantly, he pulled away as much as Kurt would let him as it became obvious that neither of them was particularly willing to stop and the situation got more, well, _heated_.

"No, come back," Kurt growled, the hand at the small of Blaine's back pulling them flush together again until their quite obvious erections dug into the hard planes of more-than-willing flesh, finally getting the friction they desired. The other one broke through the gel to bury itself in the soft, fuzzy curls at the nape of Blaine's neck he never seemed to be able to gel into submission.

"Kurt, the exam," Blaine gasped, trying and failing to keep from rutting against the thigh Kurt had sneakily pressed between his legs. "We can't."

"Do you really think," Kurt whispered against the sensitive skin right behind Blaine's ear as he pressed lingering kisses to every patch of skin he could reach, occasionally sucking until he was sure to leave a red mark, fading quickly enough not to turn attention on him in class but certainly lasting long enough for Kurt to thoroughly enjoy his handiwork "that it's a wise decision, medically, to remind me of exams?"

Blaine tried to roll his eyes at him but only managed a groan as Kurt pressed his thigh even higher up. "I think," he gasped, desperately trying not to let the way Kurt sucked mark after mark into the soft skin of his neck get to him, "that it would be wise to talk about what just happened. Medically, of course."

With a heavy sigh and one last, mostly playful lick to the patch of skin he'd just abused, Kurt pulled back enough for Blaine to catch his breath again, his hands still pressing their bodies together and playing with Blaine's hair. "If you insist. I'll have you know, though, I'd much rather be kissing you right now."

"I know, darling. Believe me, I know," Blaine chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's pouting lip before disentangling himself from their embrace and pulling Kurt over to his bed so they could sit down facing each other. "So... Exam stress?"

Kurt heaved another sigh, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt, so very unlike him. Unnecessary fiddling with the hems and seams of clothes was a sin Blaine was sure would get him a night on the couch on a normal day in the future Hummel-Anderson household. Not that they'd definitely agreed on that certain hyphenation of their names. Though Blaine would defend its natural, _right_ ring until the day they were to sign the marriage certificate.

After what seemed to be an eternity but in reality was probably no more than a minute, Kurt finally let go of the fabric and looked right into Blaine's eyes. "Yes, exam stress. And frustration. And panic." His voice was tight and trembled with each confessed word, as if each and every one of them were physically painful to get out. Knowing how much Kurt valued his pride and dignity, so often the only thing to get him through a day at McKinley with his head still held high, that probably wasn't all that far from the truth.

"Okay. I understand the exam stress. Do you want to elaborate on frustration and panic?" Carefully, Blaine let his hand come to rest on Kurt's thigh. When Kurt didn't flinch or pull away, he let his thumb rub soothing circles into the muscle.

"Promise not to judge me?" Kurt's expression showed so much fear and vulnerability that Blaine couldn't even find it in him to be hurt by a question others would likely interpret as a lack of trust. Opening up like this wasn't something Kurt Hummel _did_ and Blaine got that. For all that he was outgoing and charming with everyone, he had put up enough walls of his own to respect how difficult it could be to let someone past them, no matter how well you knew that person or how much you trusted them.

"I promise." His voice had a serious undertone that seemed almost too much for this conversation and his thumb had stilled its movement on Kurt's leg, all his attention focused on what Kurt had to say.

Taking a deep breath but not breaking eye contact, Kurt set to explain. "Frustration because I know that right this moment, Tina and Mercedes are on their way to New York with the New Directions. It's not that I begrudge them their win, I recognize that they were better and that they deserved it. They worked hard for it. It's just... we worked hard for it, too.

And I'm frustrated with myself. For being so jealous of two of my best friends. For asking myself if I could be with them on that journey, if I could still be at McKinley, if only I'd been strong enough to join Glee club like I'd wanted to. If I could be with them on that plane right now instead of letting myself be chased away by Karofsky." Blaine's hold on Kurt's hand tightened but he didn't say anything, didn't interrupt, and Kurt was so immensely grateful for that he could feel the first tears well up in his eyes. "And I'm scared of failure. Dalton is so much harder than what I'm used to from McKinley, there's so much more pressure and expectations. I- I think rationally, I'm aware that I probably won't have a problem with any of it. I've done well so far, I can keep up even if it takes a bit more work than it does for people who didn't transfer in the middle of the year. It's just- being aware of it and being _sure_ of it, having the proof in your hands, is kind of a different kettle of fish." He took another deep breath, trembling in the wake of his little speech. Kurt knew Blaine wouldn't judge him and it did feel good to have all of that off his chest, but he'd still be on edge until he heard what his response would be.

"Thank you for sharing that with me," Blaine began, giving Kurt's hand another squeeze and offering him a warm smile. "I know that as much as we promise to be completely honest with each other all the time, getting all your insecurities and doubts out in the open like that isn't easy. And I mean, as much as I feel like I've known you my whole life, like I've been looking for you forever and finally found my missing puzzle piece" – Kurt playfully hit him over the head for the Katy Perry reference in such an earnest moment, but there was a broad smile on his face where he'd anxiously bitten his lip before – "we've only been together, known each other, for such a short time. It's only been a few months, even if it seems so much longer. And I'll openly admit that there are plenty of things you'd have to directly ask me to tell you about because I wouldn't bring them up on my own. Things I'd hesitate to tell you, even though I trust you more than anyone else already. So thank you for letting me in this far." They shared a soft smile, Kurt leaning in to brush his lips over Blaine's in the softest of kisses, so reminiscent of the very first kiss they'd ever shared, so much deeper than a passionate meeting of tongues would have been in that specific moment.

"It was my pleasure," he whispered, giggling a bit as he pulled back and let their gazes lock again.

Blaine had to clear his throat before he could speak up again, tears welling up in his eyes at the pure intimacy of what he shared with Kurt. He was sure it'd be overwhelming no matter his age, but sometimes it felt almost too much to take in for a mere teenage boy still in high school. The past months had taught Blaine why exactly people were so skeptic about soulmates finding each other so young, why others might have given up on such a bond, leading the world to believe that there was no such thing as everlasting love from your teens to your grave.

They had also taught him that there was no way he'd give up on that, no matter how it felt too much at times or how much work it would take or how many bumps in the road there might be. Blaine Anderson might be a hopeless romantic, but Kurt moved him. Moved him as profoundly as music and beautiful spring days and cuddly fall afternoons, as the beauty of a rainbow appearing in the skies after a tremendous storm. Kurt was like all things of beauty in Blaine's life tied together and simultaneously so much more, a tangible miracle right next to him, seeping into his soul and requesting a part of it to settle in. Blaine understood why others might step back from such a connection but if there was one thing he was good at, it was giving himself over to those beautiful things in life that plucked the right string in his soul. And Kurt plucked all of them at once. It was at the same time so ridiculously easy and so terrifyingly difficult to just surrender to this pull.

Looking into Kurt's eyes in that moment, Blaine saw all of those thoughts reflected right back at him and the load felt so much lighter, knowing that they carried it together.

"I understand why you're so frustrated. I get why you're jealous, I get that it feels hard to sit back here in the dorms and slave over exams while they get to be in New York before you. But if I know one thing, Kurt, it's that you'll get there. It might take longer than you'd like, it might be sooner than you think. But you're destined for great things, love, you shine too bright for this little town, for this little state. You're meant to get out of here and show the world what you can be and it doesn't matter if you do so at eighteen or eighty, if you get there immediately or have to work through hundreds of obstacles first.

I can't promise you it will be a smooth ride. I can't promise you that you'll take all your exams in stride or that you'll get into the college you want or get the jobs you'll apply for. I can't promise you that you won't have to work for it, perhaps much harder than you think you can handle, I can't promise you that you won't despair sometimes on your way there.

But I _can_ promise you that I'll be there for you no matter what, that I'll do my best to catch you when you fall, that I'll push you forward when you think you can't go on anymore, that I'll be by your side no matter where we go, where we end up. Because I can see it, when I close my eyes and imagine the future. I can see your potential, you have so much of it, and I know you're going to shine so much brighter than anyone I've ever met. You already do. I wish for you, for both of us, that it'll be as easy as it is in my head when I dream about our future together, but life isn't easy most of the time, we both learned that the hard way, no matter how idealistic we may be.

And I don't care, because whatever life may throw at us, if there is one thing I know it's that you will shine, that you deserve to shine, and that I'll do whatever will be in my power to help you do just that, that I'll be right there by your side."

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, voice thick with tears. They were both crying shamelessly at this point. "That's how you see me? You really believe this much in me?"

"Of course, dummy," Blaine laughed wetly. He didn't bother wiping the tears away, his hands too busy being wrapped up in Kurt's.

"I think you forgot a really important detail in that moving speech of yours, though, mister." Kurt moved closer until it almost became painful to look into each other's eyes, a soft smile on his face.

"Oh?"

"Mh. You forgot the part where you're shining just as brightly, just in a different way. Just because my dreams are a little more out there doesn't mean yours aren't as important. I want to be there for you and hold you and encourage you when you break down and cry over the overwhelming pile of books you'll have to read for your studies or a patient you can't help or your father's likely disapproval, just as much as you'll help me climb down furniture and rock me back and forth until I'll calm down again when my cat instincts get to me over an audition or a deadline. Don't you dare forget that this relationship isn't all about me and my as of yet not even settled-on goals. This is about _us_ and _I_ can promise you that I'll be just as proud of you saving someone's life or making it better as you'll be of me when I'm on a stage, whether it's to wow a captivated audience with my vocal abilities and my dance moves or my unbeatable sense of fashion."

"Kurt Hummel, I don't think you're being told that even close to often enough, but you're kind of really amazing," Blaine choked out, his hands pulling out of Kurt's grip to cup his face, his thumbs lovingly caressing over the high cheekbones wet with tears.

"I know," Kurt whispered back. "My kind of really amazing boyfriend makes sure to tell me all the time if I forget." Their lips met in a messy kiss that tasted more of salt than each other, tongues licking into mouths, desperate to find the familiar taste underneath. They kissed until there was nothing but them, tongues tangling and only pulling away enough to start nibbling and pulling and sucking at lips when the taste of tears had turned into _KurtandBlaine,_ the kiss slowing down until it came to a stop and they were just breathing against each other.

"We have to get up," Blaine moaned, crossing the barely mentionable distance between them to brush his lips against Kurt's in a whisper of a kiss that was too short for either of their tastes. "We'll be late for the exam."

Kurt let out an unwilling whimper, the hands cupping Blaine's neck and jaw respectively falling down to his waist to pull him closer for a second, longer kiss. "I don't want to," he whined, burying his face in the junction between Blaine's neck and shoulder. "I guess it's good that we got up early for a bit last-minute learning."

"I know, darling, I don't want to either," Blaine cooed, his hand gently petting over the short hairs at the nape of Kurt's neck, careful not to mess them up too much even though Kurt would probably have to completely redo his hair later, anyway. "And I don't know about you, but I think I learned plenty of things this morning. Just not about Charlemagne." Chuckling, Kurt pulled out of their embrace. "Dork," he breathed against Blaine's lips as he pressed a last, soft kiss there as he stood up, a huge grin on his face. Blaine watched with a fond smile of his own as he strode over to the mirror and started fixing his hair.

"Oh," Kurt's voice shook him out of his contemplation of Kurt's divine ass – when had his eyes wandered down there? "and you might want to fix that too before we leave." His eyes locked on Blaine's hair, a playful glint in his eyes as his tail flicked idly in front of his legs. Immediately, Blaine's reveries of what sinful things he might do to that ass one day were interrupted as his hand shot up and indeed found that most of the curls had broken free from the gel where Kurt's hands had been earlier, leaving his head a mess of a half-gelled afro.

"God, I hate you," he groaned, shooting a dirty glare at Kurt when he only got an impish grin in return. Grumbling to himself, he got up from the bed and hurried over to the bathroom, trying to slow his pace so he wouldn't appear desperate but only partly succeeding.

"Love you too, honey!" he heard Kurt's carefree laughter ring after him. If he decided that having to fix his hair for the second time that morning was well worth it to have made Kurt laugh like that, well, no one said he had to let him know, right?

 

 

It was only a week later when Kurt and Blaine met up with Tina and Mercedes in the Lima Bean. The last day of school was behind them and Blaine enjoyed how loose and happy Kurt was now that the pressure had finally lifted and he'd passed all his tests and exams with grades to match Blaine's and David's. He didn't even seem to remember being upset about his friends going to New York for Nationals while he was still stuck in Ohio, just genuinely happy to finally be face to face with his two best girl friends again after they hadn't seen each other in person for way too long due to all the stress and hectic.

"Hey lover-boys," Mercedes chuckled as she slid into her seat opposite them, startling Blaine from where he'd started losing himself in Kurt's eyes and smile and had almost forgotten about his rapidly cooling coffee. "I see you're still going strong." Blaine just rolled his eyes at her before offering her a bright smile and throwing a sugar pack at her.

"Oh sweet, you remembered how I drink my coffee, white boy," she laughed, ripping it open nonchalantly and dropping its content unceremoniously into her coffee cup. Conspicuously, she leaned over the table to stage-whisper to Kurt. "You can keep that one around, sweetie."

"Thanks," Kurt chuckled, bumping a pouting Blaine with his shoulder. "I guess I'd have returned him without the Mercedes Jones seal of approval."

"Oh please," Tina snorted, setting her own cup down and shooing Mercedes over so she could sit more comfortably. "He'd still have mine and your dad's. Isn't that worth something?"

"I think it's worth a lot." Blaine beamed at her and they linked pinkies over the table for a second.

"You two are disgustingly sweet," Mercedes said, visibly biting back a grin. "Try not to give us cavities."

"Yeah, it's not like you and Kurt have been pinky-holding the entire time we were in H&M the last time we were shopping together," Tina huffed, rolling her eyes. She looked almost frighteningly like Blaine in that moment. "Seriously, I need my shopping wing man. Please don't abandon me next time."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Blaine put his hand over hers, all serious for a second before he chuckled at himself and ruined the facade. "But don't you think you're exaggerating a bit? They're not that bad when they're together."

"Actually, they are," Tina insisted.

"Yeah, I'll admit it. You're just too busy making heart eyes visible from space at my boy whenever it's just the three of us to notice," Mercedes jumped in, giggling when Kurt just gave her a grin and a 'fabulous five', as they called it.

"Do not," Blaine pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back into his seat.

"Do too," the remaining occupants of the table chorused back at him. For a moment, it was completely silent before they all burst into laughter.

"Okay, maybe I do," Blaine conceded, taking a sip from his medium drip.

"There's no maybe about that, Blaineybear," Tina chuckled, swiftly stealing the cup out of his hand and taking a sip herself, completely ignoring Blaine's protests.

"As fun as riling up my boyfriend is," Kurt started, promptly met with wolf whistles from his friends that had him blushing bright red. "Oh hush, you. Anyway, how was New York? You've been kind of cryptic over the phone."

Mercedes and Tina shared a look before heaving a sigh and relaying the whole ugly story of nights spent last-minute songwriting, 'The Kiss That Missed', Santana's rage fit and the silent flight back. Kurt didn't even bat an eyelid at their way more enthusiastic descriptions of all the wonders of the city.

"Okay, I take back what I said. I'm suddenly really glad I was spared from that," he laughed, leaning a little further into Blaine's space and not caring who might see them. Mercedes and Tina just gave him a long-suffering, tired smile and Blaine pressed a quick kiss to his hair after making sure no one was looking their way.

"We'll get there soon, anyway," he murmured into the soft locks, playfully flicking the ear closest to him. Kurt mock-hissed in reply and batted at his hand.

They stayed and chatted at their table for a little while longer until Tina had to leave to make it home in time for her date with Mike and Mercedes started paying more attention to her phone and whoever she was texting – Tina very subtly mouthed 'Sam' in their direction – than her friends. Kurt and Blaine were about to part ways in the parking lot when Blaine got a text from Nick canceling their movie night because his parents picked him up one day earlier than planned after a surprise visit. Grinning, Blaine practically bounced over to his car and followed Kurt out of the parking lot, knowing that this unexpected and very lucky turn of events would give them at least an hour alone at the Hummel house before Burt would come back from work.

It only got better when they finally pulled into the driveway and all but ran into the house only for Kurt to press Blaine up against the front door the minute they were over the threshold. Once they'd parted to catch their breaths and take things into Kurt's bedroom, Kurt noticed the blinking of the answering machine signaling a new message. It was Burt calling home to tell Kurt that something Blaine had no idea of but that sounded pretty severe had come up and he'd have to work longer that day, he shouldn't wait up and just order take-out if he didn't feel like cooking. They started sharing a grin over the table before the message had even ended and they were in each other's arms the second it did, hardly able to break apart long enough for Kurt to grab Blaine's wrist and practically drag him upstairs.

"God, I missed having time to fool around with you," Kurt murmured into the skin of Blaine's neck as they frantically removed clothes while simultaneously trying to shut the door with their feet and continue kissing, his purrs vibrating against Blaine and making goosebumps rise all over.

"Me too," Blaine choked out somehow, nearly suffocating himself with his tie before it was finally on the floor with the rest of his Dalton uniform. In nothing but his boxers he jumped into Kurt's arms without a warning and they fell back onto the bed, Kurt's tail quickly curling around both their waists to keep from getting crushed under their joined weight.

"Someone's eager today," Kurt chuckled, the sound interrupted by a loud gasp as Blaine bit down on the sensitive spot where his jaw met his neck only to trail hot kisses down and suck at his collarbone.

"I just want you so much," Blaine moaned into Kurt's ear, his hot breath caressing the sensitive skin as he rutted down, their cocks sliding against each other through their underwear. Kurt's ear twitched in response, gently flicking against Blaine's cheek. "Hmm, I wonder what it would do to you if I nibbled right here," he thought aloud, the only warning Kurt got before, not a second later, hot lips closed around the very tip of his sensitive cat ear, sucking gently, the tip of a tongue venturing carefully over the thin skin. Kurt screamed, bucking up so hard he nearly threw Blaine off of him, making the friction between them almost painful but still so good. He could feel Blaine's lips stretching into a smirk against his ear as he kept his ministrations up, obviously rejoicing in the way Kurt writhed and whimpered beneath him, arching into his body and shivering.

"You know," he whispered when he let go of the tip, his breath cool over fur and skin wet with saliva, sending another shiver down Kurt's spine. "I've been thinking about sucking you for weeks now but we never had the time. May I?" His hand left a hot trail over Kurt's chest and quivering stomach muscles, coming to rest right above the waistband of Kurt's underwear, waiting for the verdict. Still not able to catch his breath enough to form words, Kurt just nodded, his eyes almost rolling back into his head when Blaine pulled his boxerbriefs down rather unceremoniously and pressed a kiss to the head. He immediately regretted opening them again and deeming it safe to look down when he caught Blaine licking a drop of his precum from his lips, eyes fluttering shut as if he'd just tasted the most delicious thing nature had to offer. It didn't matter how many times he'd watched Blaine lick his come off his fingers and moan at the taste, the visual never got old and Kurt's cock twitched almost painfully against his stomach.

"Blaine!" he whined, arching his hips and flicking his tail sharply against Blaine's thigh to get his attention back. With an apologetic smile and a low chuckle, Blaine settled down more comfortably between Kurt's legs and licked up the shaft, following the prominent vein with his tongue. Kurt might have felt a little more embarrassed at presenting himself like that with his legs spread wide if he hadn't been too busy losing himself in the pleasure of Blaine's mouth on him. Every new move seemed like paradise, as if it couldn't get any better, and then Blaine sucked the head into his mouth and everything was _hottightwetohmygod_ and Kurt had to bite down hard on his lip and fist his hands so tightly into the sheets his knuckles hurt to keep from coming on the spot. A curious tongue caught under the ridge of the head, eliciting a whimper from Kurt from where he was still biting down on his lip in an attempt to keep from just thrusting his cock into that wonderful, hot mouth and watching Blaine's sinfully red lips stretch around it some more. He was aching with the need to come and he could swear Blaine was able to feel his pulse in the throb of his cock on his tongue.

Suddenly, the heat and the wetness were gone and cold air hit him, making him shudder and whine for that divine feeling to come back, eyes fluttering open to see what Blaine was up to and pull him down again by his hair if necessary. There were times to be playful and then there was such a thing as torture. He was not in the least prepared for the sight he was met with.

Blaine was still hovering between his legs, flushed down to his chest, lips swollen and red and slick with saliva, a drop of come clinging to the corner of his mouth. His pupils were so dilated his eyes seemed black and the curls started to escape from their hold. He looked more like the one receiving the blowjob and Kurt squirmed as another wave of arousal hit him at the mental images of other things that would have him look like that. He wasn't ready for half of the things flitting through his mind right then, hell, for the better part of the things he jerked off to when they couldn't make room for 'quality time' in their schedules. But he most certainly couldn't wait until they were both ready to go there.

"Blaine, you better get that mouth back on my cock right this instant," Kurt hissed, ears flat to his head, nails digging into skin where he grabbed Blaine's arms.

"I love how you can just say stuff like that without even batting an eyelid when you're horny," Blaine chuckled, though he lowered himself down again obediently. "I just wanted you to know that you can come whenever. Just tug a little at my hair to warn me, I don't want to choke on it. I mean, that's really not attractive. But this is your first blowjob, I don't expect you to last forever, just thought I'd let you know."

"Shut up and put your mouth to better use, honey, because I really need to come down your throat like yesterday."

Moaning obscenely, Blaine did as he was told and sucked the head of Kurt's cock back into his mouth, experimentally bobbing his head up and down a little, taking in a bit more every time he went down. He still couldn't fit in all that much but Kurt found he couldn't care less when he sucked and moaned, his tongue back to swirling around the head and dipping into the slit. In a fortunate accident all of these things just so happened at the same time as Blaine's hand closed around the rest of Kurt's cock and twisted and before he really registered what was happening, Kurt's fingers dug into Blaine's hair and tugged and then he was arching off the bed, coming into Blaine's mouth with a drawn-out moan that tapered off into a whimper of Blaine's name. Completely spent, he fell back into the pillows, watching in rapt fascination as Blaine swallowed eagerly, looking about three seconds away from coming himself just from having Kurt's hot come run down his throat.

"You love that, don't you? Swallowing my come and sucking my cock?"

"God, Kurt," Blaine groaned in response, his hand already on its way down to quickly jerk himself off. Struck by sudden inspiration, Kurt somehow gathered the energy to sit up and bat it away before it could reach its destination, pulling Blaine's boxers down swiftly and falling back into the pillows once more.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, an unsure frown on his face, his hand hovering over his achingly hard cock. For a moment, Kurt let himself get distracted by watching a drop of precum roll down the slit and drop down onto the sheets, but he quickly shook himself out of it.

"I- if you'd like to, you could come on me." Kurt swore that Blaine actually stopped breathing for a minute there.

"I- really? Are you sure you want that? What if it makes you feel degraded, I don't want to-"

"Blaine, if we don't try how will you know whether it's something we both like or not? Unless you're uncomfortable with the idea, I'd really love for you to come on me before I get any stickier."

"And it's not going to be sticky if I come all over you?"

"Well, I expect you to lick it off of me, of course. And maybe rub it into my skin a bit? I love it when our scents mix and everything smells of sex."

Voice breaking on a whine, Blaine finally gave in, coming with a shout almost the second his fingers closed around his cock and pumped, whimpering Kurt's name as he forced his eyes open and watched the spurts of thick white substance streak on the flawless planes of Kurt's pale stomach, tremors shaking his body again and again until finally, he was done, mind still present enough to fall to the side and not ruin the picture. He took a few seconds catching his breath but scrambled to hover over Kurt's abdomen once again when he felt him squirming next to him, remembering his duty. Eagerly, he lapped at the droplets of white threatening to run down Kurt's side, his left hand massaging his come into the smooth skin on the other side so no drop would get wasted. It didn't taste quite as good as Kurt's but the act of licking his own release off of Kurt's stomach was still so intimate it made him tremble, the moment only growing on him when Kurt started to purr loudly and giggled occasionally when Blaine would lick and nip at a ticklish spot.

"Okay?" Blaine asked when he was done, falling into the pillows next to Kurt, suddenly back to being exhausted.

"More than okay," Kurt hummed, writhing lazily in the sheets, nostrils flaring as he inhaled deeply, basking in the smell of _them_ and _sex_. "You really get off on that, don't you? Playing with come and having a dick in your mouth?"

Blaine giggled, playfully hitting Kurt over the head. "Crude. But yeah, I guess I'm kind of gold star gay that way, hm? For you, anyway."

"And cheesy on top of that." Kurt sluggishly rolled over to snuggle deeper into Blaine's side. "Pray tell, whatever shall I do with you, Mr. Anderson?"

"Love me and let me suck your dick?" Blaine asked in his best detached, slightly bored tone, acting as if he was engrossed in studying his nails.

"Who's the crude one now," Kurt murmured, meaning to bat at Blaine's chest but only ending up drumming his fingers against his ribs because he just couldn't be bothered with so much movement right now. "But I guess I could live with that arrangement." Blaine's chuckle sounded as sleepy and sated as Kurt felt and it wasn't long until they'd both fallen asleep, the mess they were lying in forgotten for the time being.

 

They woke up a few hours later, thankful that Burt had indeed had to work overtime at the shop that night. If he'd been home at his usual time he might have stumbled into something he would very much not approve of. With a sigh, Kurt and Blaine decided not to take any more risks and disentangled themselves from the blankets and each other, reluctantly moving over to the bathroom to clean up properly so they wouldn't arouse any more suspicions on Burt's side. If they got distracted by the fact that they were both still very much naked and decided that Burt definitely wouldn't get home before they'd finished their shower together – which quickly devolved into fumbling mutual handjobs under the steady, hot stream of water, leaving them both sated and boneless and giggly – well, that was a different story.

When they eventually managed to get down, pop in a movie and cuddle on the couch they really couldn't find it in themselves to get up again and bother with cooking, so they took Burt's words to heart and ordered pizza. They had just finished their last slice and were about to join in with the voices coming from the TV to serenade each other with Come What May – Kurt might or might not have put that song on his mental wedding playlist – when they heard the key turning in the lock and the front door opening.

"Kurt? We got finished earlier than I'd hoped. Did you have dinner yet?" Burt's voice came from the hallway. Kurt and Blaine only tensed for a second at his unexpected early return, but quickly relaxed against each other again, cuddling into the couch cushions and the blanket on their laps and each other.

"We just finished our pizza. Should I make you something?"At the sound of Kurt's voice Burt peaked his head around the corner, not even batting an eyelid at the fact that Blaine was there as well.

"No, it's fine, I ate with the guys in the garage. Hey Blaine. Weren't you supposed to be watching a movie with one of your Warbler friends?"

"Nick canceled on me right after our coffee date with Mercedes and Tina," Blaine shrugged, doing his best not to look nervous about the fact that he'd just basically told his boyfriend's father that he'd been home alone with said boyfriend for hours. Especially not about actually having put that time to good use.

"Ah," Burt said, trying for the concerned, slightly-angry-parent tone. But Kurt could tell by the amused glint in his eyes and the merest tug of a smile at his lips that he didn't actually mean it. He was almost positive that he just turned around and walked into the kitchen while he kept talking with them just so they wouldn't catch him grinning. "So how did you pass the time while I've been gone?"

They shared a panicked look before Kurt pulled Blaine a little closer and answered for them. "Oh, the usual. Watched awful reality TV, flicked through the latest Vogue together. Reorganized my closet and took a little nap."

"Didn't you reorganize your closet last week?" Kurt could hear the amused chuckle in his father's voice and flinched at his own thoughtlessness. But since when did Burt keep track of when he rearranged his clothes, anyway?

"I wasn't done with the accessories just yet," Kurt responded rather lamely, Blaine shooting him an alarmed, wide-eyed look.

"Sure thing, kiddo. Now, what are you watching there?" Burt strolled back into the living room, trying to look casual but failing to keep the corners of his mouth from twitching up into a brief grin. Kurt rolled his eyes at him and sank deeper into Blaine's side.

"Moulin Rouge."

"Isn't that the one where the singing redhead coughs herself to death and you cry every single time?" Kurt squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't snap at anyone directing a smug smile at him.

"Yes, Dad, that's the one."

"Hey, it's okay," Blaine stage whispered into his ear, his warm breath on the sensitive skin comforting and familiar in their content state. "We both know I cry when she dies, too."

"You also cry every time we watch _Bambi_ ," Kurt chuckled, nudging Blaine's temple with his head before he let it fall to Blaine's shoulder and focused back on the movie.

"Yeah, well, what human being with a beating heart is cold enough to shoot the mother of a _baby deer_ , Kurt? Or to watch her die with dry eyes?" Kurt could practically feel Blaine pouting against his hair and tried not to laugh at the indignation in his voice.

"Drama queen," he couldn't keep from murmuring, jabbing at that spot just below Blaine's ribs that he knew would make him jump in his seat and squeal.

"Speak for yourself," Blaine huffed, a fond smile on his face as he quickly dodged Kurt's fingers and just pulled him even further into his side. They could hear Burt trying to suppress his chuckles from where he was standing behind them.

"Try not to start a pillow fight while I'm upstairs changing?" he called over his shoulder as he went upstairs, barely missing the pillow Kurt threw after him. His laughter echoed downstairs to them and Kurt cuddled back into Blaine's inviting body with a content hum.

 

They spent most of the evening in their comfortable bubble of false safety. Burt didn't comment on the fact that they'd been alone and unsupervised in close vicinity to a bed for hours, they just watched movies and laughed together. The bubble only burst when Kurt got up to get them some popcorn and Burt inconspicuously followed behind him to get a beer out of the fridge.

"You two are really intimate with each other these days." Kurt jumped violently from his perch on the table in front of the microwave. He didn't expect this at all, though he probably should have. It was just so out of the blue.

"Um... possibly?" he uttered, eyes focusing back on the popcorn turning around itself, avoiding Burt's gaze at any cost.

"Kurt," Burt heaved a heavy sigh, looking about as enthusiastic about having this conversation with his son as Kurt felt. "I know we both don't really want to talk about this. But there is no way I'm just letting it go like this. You know, I was a teenager once, too. Sure, it's been a while, but I still remember what it was like. And from what I can tell, guys are still guys and still see and treat sex the same way."

"Dad!" Kurt squeaked, one second away from just covering his ears and pretending this never happened. But something in Burt's gaze kept him from doing so, almost petrified him in his seat.

"What I'm saying is, I get that you're all hormonal and that sex is fun. That it's 'cool' to have it. But there's so much more to it, no matter how little people usually focus on that. And I know my son. I know it would hurt you in the end to treat sex casually now. I don't want any details and I'm not going to lock you away in your room, even if I could. I just need to know that you're handling this responsibly, that you're doing this because you really want to and for reasons other than that it's more fun to do it together instead of by yourself."

"Dad, God, please just stop talking," Kurt moaned, hiding his scarlet face behind his hands. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and get over his embarrassment, Burt's lingering presence at the back of his mind all along. He knew he wouldn't get out of that kitchen before his father didn't have the answers he wanted. "I- Yes, we've been responsible about it. We're not taking this lightly. Okay?"

Burt actually snorted in response. "You'll need to give me a little more, kiddo. You're not getting out of this so easy. Hell, Kurt, a few months ago you told me you were nowhere near ready for that part of your relationship and now you're basically draped over Blaine whenever he's over."

Kurt hadn't thought it possible, but his blush actually deepened. "A lot has happened since then. Just... believe me when I say we really didn't treat this casually? When we started... We never went that far until we felt we were ready and Blaine's good about asking me if I'm fine with each new step we take and I make sure he is, too. We take care of each other. Sex could never be casual to me, not with Blaine. It means too much. It always means so much."

Burt's frown had softened considerably over the course of Kurt's little speech, a smile spreading on his face. "Okay."

"Okay? Just like that? After you basically stalked me into the kitchen to interrogate me?"

"Oh, don't exaggerate so much all the time," Burt laughed. "I just needed to hear you say it and see your face when you did. If I'd ever doubted Blaine's intentions – or yours, for that matter – he certainly wouldn't be cuddling pillows on my couch right now. You exchange meaningful looks over passing the salt at dinner, Kurt, I didn't really expect you to say that you were just fooling around for the hell of it." His expression grew more serious again. "I just want to make sure that you always know that you matter, kiddo. No matter what you two decide to try in the future or if you ever get with someone else – just remember that whatever you do with your body also touches your heart and I'm just as concerned about you protecting that as I'm about you keeping safe."

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt murmured, his throat tight with unshed tears. "You're kind of an amazing dad, do you know that?"

"I'm not going to complain if you want to tell me more often," Burt chuckled, taking a sip from his bottle. "I think the popcorn grew cold." Kurt just rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm still surprised you didn't just tell me to wait until I'm sixty."

"I'd have gone for thirty, but I'm afraid I'm a little late for that, too." Kurt shot his father a glare.

"Not funny, Dad."

"Honestly, though. I can't deny I would have liked for you to wait a bit longer. You're still my baby boy, to me. But then again, I've seen what an amazing man you're growing to be. What an amazing person you already are. I see so much of your mother in you and sometimes I wonder what I even had to do with bringing someone like you in this world. I guess no parent likes to think about their child having sex. And it would probably be pretty futile to try to stop you now, right? As long as I can be sure that you're not rushing into things because of your cat instincts, I still remember how your mother would get sometimes, especially when we were still teenagers-"

"Ugh, Dad, gross!" Kurt shrieked as soon as it really registered what his father was saying, this time actually putting his fingers over his ears to drown out the sound of his voice. "I really didn't need to know that. And I promise that it's not like that. Whatever happens between Blaine and me isn't caused by my more... cattish episodes."

"Glad to know," Burt chuckled, returning his attention to his beer. "So, any plans for the summer?"

Grateful that he'd finally changed the topic, Kurt hopped down from the table and got out a bowl to put the by now really cold popcorn in. "Not anything specific so far. We'll do something with our Warbler friends whenever they are here and not in some ridiculously expensive beach resort or country house somewhere. And Tina and Mercedes will also spend the majority of their summers in Lima, so we'll most likely do stuff together a lot of the time. And Cooper invited us to L.A. for a bit but we haven't decided yet when we'd like to go."

"Cooper? Should I know who that is?"

"Oh, right, I didn't think I told you about him. At least not much. He's Blaine's older brother. I really only met him once but although he's a bit... special in some regards he seems to be a really okay guy. And he works as an actor in L.A., so maybe I'd even be able to learn a few things from him and get a better look into the business while I'm there."

Burt frowned at him. "I'd like to talk to that Cooper guy for a bit before I let you live with him for any span of time. I don't care if he's Blaine's brother, I'm not letting you scamper off to some stranger."

"Okay, Dad. I'm sure Blaine will gladly give you his number and you can talk to him on the phone. Or maybe he'll come back to Lima for a bit before we go there."

"Sure. Does Blaine have any plans?"

"He's auditioning for a job at Six Flags again. He performed there last year and they really loved him, so he thinks he'll be able to get in again."

"And what are you going to do in the meantime? Just relax and hang out with your friends until you can go to L.A. with Blaine?"

"Mostly. I thought about redecorating my room, sewing a few clothes to pimp up my fall and winter wardrobe, dabble a bit in writing. I have this one idea about a royal musical that won't stop bugging me. And I wondered if maybe you could need a little help in the shop?"

"Sure thing, kiddo. Just say the word and I'll see where I can fit you in." They grinned at each other.

"And what are your plans, apart from work, threatening Cooper, and our famous Hummel summer barbecues?"

"Well, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, actually," Burt started after a moment of silence, shifting, uncharacteristically awkward, in his chair.

"Oh?" Kurt asked, trying to sound nonchalant and not like he was dying from curiosity any second now.

"Yeah. I- I've kind of been seeing someone, too. For a weeks now."

"Oh, Dad! Who?" Kurt squealed, doing his best to keep from bouncing up and down on his toes in excitement and failing miserably. He almost upset the popcorn bowl next to him.

"I- well, I met her during that New Year's Eve party you practically forced me to go to. Her name's Carole," Burt said, a dreamy smile on his face as he said the name, one that Kurt had never seen before, though it reminded him of the soft, loving smiles he'd give his mother.

"Ah, look who's smitten now," Kurt chuckled, busying himself with the popcorn and offering his father an amused smile.

"Oh shut it, you. You're one to talk. If I had a penny for every sappy look you two lovebirds exchange I could close down the shop and take a bath in my money by now."

In a very mature move, Kurt stuck his tongue out at him. Burt rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"So," Kurt said after a short moment of silence. "Will I meet the mysterious Carole at one of our famous Hummel barbecues, then?"

"You bet you will, son." Burt grinned and made to walk out of the kitchen. "Shouldn't leave your boyfriend lonely on the couch for too long, kiddo," he called over his shoulder. Kurt threw popcorn at him, though it kind of lost its effect when Burt just caught it and stuffed it into his mouth. "Thanks, kiddo."

Kurt was just about to walk through the living room door to throw himself on the couch and on top of Blaine when Burt's last comment made him freeze on the spot.

"Just one last thing: If you two ever defile my couch in my absence, I hope you're aware I'll expect you to buy a new one."

Blaine would have to sneak up for all of their sleepovers from now on, then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter of Enchanting To Meet You. If you're wondering about the end being somewhat anticlimactic, it's because there will be sequels to this story. The first sequel will be their senior year at Dalton and is vaguely planned out already, though I don't know when I'll start writing it. If you want to keep tabs on it, here's the link to my tumblr: http://evlythe-evil-queen.tumblr.com


End file.
